Kiss Kiss Leave Me Alone!
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Xavier is sent to Japan to bring his cousin, Renge, back to France, when it's clear she isn't leaving, he's forced to stay and enroll in Ouran Academy. With his aggressiveness and temper, along with his talents in music, he's labeled as the 'bad boy type' by his own cousin, thus his life becomes a living hell. It doesn't help when a certain twin torments him to no end. Hikaruxoc
1. Chapter 1

**First things first this story will contain two fan characters. If you have any issues with 'em let me know, because my friend and I tried really hard to make them well rounded and make them good characters.**

**Oh my god writing Ouran fanfiction is fun because THEY'RE ALL RICH THE POSSIBLITIES ARE ENDLESS.**

**Sorry if this moves fast? **

* * *

Xavier stomped up the stairs, cursing his horrible luck.

He really didn't want to be here. At all. He wanted to be back home, in France, with his girlfriend, not here in Japan.

Currently, he was in Ouran Academy, trying to navigate his way through the endless hallways and flights of stairs the school seemed to have. He would stop and ask a student for directions, but they all seemed a little imitated by him.

He kept going, finally making it to his destination. "Music Room Three?" He questioned, reading the sign carefully. He hoped his cousin was here so he could get back home as soon as possible. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" A male voice called out, startling Xavier. He looked to a male with bright blond hair who was posing pretty dramatically with rose pedals flying everywhere.

Oh god, where was he?

"What the hell?" Xavier questioned, looking around. There were other males with the blond one, but no one else. Maybe he had come too early?

"Are you lost? You don't look like you attend this school." The blond male mumbled, now looking at Xavier. It was obviously he didn't attend the school. He had dark blond hair that was shaved into a flat Mohawk style. He had on ripped jeans and a black shirt with some band name on it that wasn't Japanese.

"I wish I was lost." He grumbled, sighing and running a hand through his hair, pushing it back to resemble a flat Mohawk. "But this is the Host Club, right?"

"It is! Is there a certain type you're looking for?" The blond stood and walked towards him. He put an arm around him and pulled him back towards the group.

"A type?" Xavier asked, glancing at him before looking at the group. There was a tall guy with black hair and a short blond boy who looked like a child hanging off of him. There were twins with ginger hair and a mischievous look in their eyes, a male with black hair and glasses, and then a male with short brown hair, who looked to be feeling sorry for Xavier.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think that's what he's here for." The brown haired male said, coming to Xavier's rescue.

"I'm here to see someone." Xavier said trying to get out of Tamaki's grasp. "Let go." He growled, but Tamaki seemed to ignore him and the brown haired male.

"Of course! Everyone has a type!" He continued, winking at Xavier. "We have Honey, our Loli-Shota type, Mori our Wild Type, Hikaru and Kaoru our Devil type, Kyoya as our Cool type, Haruhi the Natural type, and me, Tamaki, the Prince type!" He pointed to each person, sparkles and roses everywhere.

Xavier really was not into this now. "What the hell?" He repeated, taking a step back. "Jesus-oh my god. Okay, no, no, I'm definitely not here to see any of you!" He broke from Tamaki's grasp and shook his head. "Do you go grabbing everyone that walks through those doors and winking at them?"

"Basically." Haruhi said to the male, who was glaring at all of them like he was ready to pounce on them. He looked a little familiar, like someone she knew. "Kyoya-senpai, doesn't he seem familiar?" She asked the male, who nodded his head as Xavier continued to yell at Tamaki while the other members just watched.

"Who are you here to see, exactly?" Kyoya asked, deciding Tamaki had had enough of the male's anger.

"My cousin, Renge." He said and everyone except Kyoya was surprised. "I was sent here by her father but he didn't tell me I'd have to put up with all of this."

"Ah, so you're Xavier Houshakuji." Kyoya mumbled, adjusting his glasses. "Your uncle told me to expect you to drop by soon."

"So you knew who I was and you didn't stop him?" Xavier questioned, angry once more as he glared daggers at Tamaki, who hid behind Mori.

"So he's not a commoner?" Tamaki questioned, glancing to Xavier and then to Kyoya. "Why would someone of his class dress like that?" He eyed him up and down once more, repulsed by his rip jeans.

"Hell no I'm not! I know I'm not as well dressed as you lot, but I was just pulled out of my house and thrown on a plane." He told them. "Sorry I don't waste money on clothes like the rest of you."

"I wasn't quite sure it was you, but now I know for sure. Your uncle did tell me you were quite the aggressive boy." Kyoya chuckled. "You are a lot like Renge."

"I thought Renge was the lone heir to her dad's company?" Hikaru asked, glancing at Xavier. The male looked to be as aggressive as his cousin. He looked like her too, with the same hair color, maybe a little lighter. He had gray eyes, instead of brown, and his eyes were wider.

"She is. Her father and his brother, who is the father of Xavier, both run different companies. My family does business with both of them. Each of them are the lone heirs to their father's companies." Kyoya explained. "She should be here in a minute or two, since the club will be opening soon."

"What a pain in the ass." Xavier muttered as a girl's laughter and a motor starting up was heard.

"Here she is." Kaoru said as a platform raised with Renge laughing on it.

"Oh jesus-what the hell?" Xavier questioned, exasperated by the club. "Renge!" He shouted and the girl froze, looking down.

"Xavier! What a surprise!" She exclaimed, jumping down and running over to hug him. They expected him to push her away, but he hugged her back, smiling at her.

"What the hell kind of club are you in?" He asked her, glancing at the club. He really didn't know what to think of this place.

"It's great, Xavier!" She beamed, holding onto his hands tightly. "It's so much fun! I have to stay for the club, so you should stay and have some tea and cake with me!" She dragged him over to a table as the main doors opened and guests poured in.

Xavier sat down at a table as the host club went to work, greeting the guests and going about their daily business. Renge set down some tea and cakes and sat down in her seat across from him happily.

This club was way too weird for him. All they did was make the girls swoon over their cheesy lines and good looks. Still, Renge was happy about it, so he played along as he sipped his tea and ate his piece of cake. "Uncle told me you were the manager of a club but I definitely didn't think it was a club like this. It fits you though."

"You think? Thank you! So, what are you doing here? I doubt you just decided to hop on the private jet and just shoot over here to see little old me." Renge smiled, tilting her head.

"He didn't tell you?" Xavier asked, annoyed once more. "Of course, he leaves me with this shit. I'm here to take you back to France." At this, the entire host club froze and looked at him.

"Take me back to France?!" She stood, shocked at what he said.

"He worried about you being here by yourself with all these weirdos. He wants you back home, or…" He trailed off, not thrilled about the other option.

"Or?" She questioned.

"Or I stay here with you." He finished, frowning. "Look, I didn't want to do this, okay? I think you're fine here by yourself, but it's not like I could exactly say no to his order."

"It's easy to say no!" She argued and he stood as well.

"It's easy for you to say no to him!" He shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest and the two of them entered a glare down.

"That's not fair. My friends are here!" Renge continued.

"So I'm expected to leave my friends behind to come babysit you? It's not fair to either of us, Renge." Xavier was trying to keep his voice down, he hated to argue with Renge, but she was being selfish! "I'm expected to have an answer soon….soon as in less than an hour!"

"T-This isn't fair!" Renge cried, running out of the room. Xavier sighed and plopped down in his seat, not even bothering to run after her. He'd just get lost in the school and that wouldn't help anyone.

"You going to take Renge back to France?" Haruhi asked, approaching the table Xavier was at.

"It's either that or I get stuck here." Xavier groaned. "Look, I know I came off as an asshole, but I love Renge. She's my only cousin and she's like my little sister, but I really don't think I want to get stuck here."

"I can see that. Your mood changed completely when she showed up earlier. I don't blame you, these guys are hard to take in at first." Haruhi chuckled, making Xavier smile a bit.

"How does she get along with everyone?" Hikaru whispered, watching them. He hadn't understood the entire fight, since they argued in French and he sucked at French. Kaoru summed it up for him though.

"She's so cute!" Tamaki cooed. "She gets along with everyone, even that jerk!" He balled his fist, glaring at Xavier.

"Boss, what are we going to do if he takes Renge away? I know he's annoying at times, but she's part of the host club now." Kaoru asked, looking to Tamaki. The color drained from his face.

"What will we do without Renge?" He questioned, thinking about it. Yes, Renge was a handful, but so were the rest of them, and she really was important to the club.

"It would be a disadvantage to us if Renge went back to France." Kyoya told them. "She's been very helpful ever since she came."

"Then we must get Renge to stay!" Tamaki declared and rushed over to the table where Xavier was with Haruhi. "Xavier! Renge is an important member of this club! She must stay here in Japan!" He demanded.

"So I guess I'm supposed to drop all my clubs and my life?" He glared at Tamaki, not like being told what to do.

"Senpai, stop it." Haruhi pushed him away. "It really isn't fair that either you or Renge have to pack up and move. I know you barely know us, but we'd be really upset if Renge were to leave. She's kind of insane and scares me sometimes, but she is part of the host club. She's helped us a lot when we were in trouble and things have improved a lot since she joined. I don't know about your life back in France, so I can't say that Renge being here is more important than you staying in France. I know that you really do love her and you want her happy."

Xavier sighed. Haruhi was right. He hadn't been here for long but Renge always talked on and on about the host club every time the two chatted. He knew it meant a lot to her and he knew she was happier here than she was back home.

"Plus, if you take her away, Yuukio will be really pissed and she's just as scary as Renge is.." Haruhi mumbled. Xavier knew of Yuukio. She was Renge's best friend and she was scary.

"I'll think about it." Xavier said, sighing once more. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back. "Just, you know, Japan is way different than France."

"It is, but I think you could get used to it in no time at all. You've been here before, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I haven't visited as much as Renge. She constantly visited here with her dad on business trips. I usually tagged along with my mother. I prefer the Western culture, like America." He told her, tapping his fingers on the table. "But I guess, if you guys really need her…..and she's way happier here…but I just got into a music school in France." He whined, frustrated. "God, urg, she always gets what she wants."

"You're letting her stay?" Tamaki asked excitedly, but was met with another glare from Xavier.

"Do you always but in on other people's conversations?" He asked, scaring Tamaki off once more. "My girlfriend will be pretty pissed but she usually is pissed at me. I guess I can just take some music classes here….urg, what a pain!" He exclaimed, thinking it all over. "My uncle said he wanted an answer as soon as I got here, so I might as well call him." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number, while the twins and Tamaki praised Haruhi for doing a good job. "Yo, Uncle. Yeah, I've got your answer. You know I can't say no to Renge, so can you just send my stuff on over and get me enrolled in this school? Thanks. Yeah, I know. She is lucky to have me, isn't she?"

"I can't believe you convinced him so easily." Tamaki mumbled, glancing at Xavier. Haruhi was pretty amazing.

"It really wasn't that hard. I was just being honest with him about how much we need Renge and how important she is to this club." Haruhi shrugged. "I wasn't acting selfish like you guys were. Remember that he's leaving his friends and girlfriend behind to move all the way here just so Renge could stay."

"We'll be his friends!" Honey cheered and Xavier just looked at them.

"No thanks." He told them, making Honey pout. "Well, I'll be friends with you, little man, and you too, Haruhi, since you don't see as stupid as the others." He went back to talking on the phone.

"How rude!" Tamaki frowned, not believing that Xavier was so rude. Well, he could believe it.

"Senpai, not everyone is going to be super friendly, especially with how you yanked him around when he came in here." Haruhi reminded him. "Besides, you know how Renge was when she first got here, and she's gotten friendlier since then. I'm sure he's the same way."

"I'm not." Xavier called back to them, still on the phone. "Uncle, I'll call you back later, okay? Just don't forget to tell mom and dad. This was your idea, so you can face them about their baby moving to another country." He hung up, smirking as he did so.

"Thank you for doing this, Xavier. We do appreciate it." Kyoya said with a small smile. There might be something to gain from Xavier. He had a different look than the other male students at Ouran.

"Whatever makes Renge happy." He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "And if you guys make her happy, I'm fine."

"So does this mean you'll be coming to the club every day?" Both twins said at the same time, walking up to him with an evil glint in their eyes.

"If you guys do stuff like that, then no." Xavier stepped back, freaked out by how in sync the two were. He would have to stay for the club if Renge stayed, he was sure he could find something else to do than be stuck in here though.

"Why? Does this freak you out?" They asked, putting one hand each on his shoulders.

"Y-Yes! Stop it!" He exclaimed, brushing their hands off. What the hell were with these guys? "How can you two be so up on each other?"

"You don't like our brotherly love?" Hikaru asked and Xavier shook his head.

"Honestly, no, it's weird as fuck. I mean, I'm sure you guys don't do that outside of the club, I hope you don't anyway I don't know what you guys do in your spare time, but being all over anyone, girl or guy, is just weird to me. I don't care if you're gay or straight or bi or whatever. Gender doesn't really matter to me but I hate PDA." Xavier rambled. He really wasn't one to show affection easily. It was embarrassing and awkward for him to do it.

"Oh…are you then maybe…a tsundere?" Kaoru asked with a sly smirk.

"A what?" He asked.

"A character who is irritable and somewhat aggressive on the outside, but is love struck, sweet, caring, kind, or totally in love with cute things on the inside." Hikaru answered.

"Hell no, that's not me. I'm irritable and aggressive on the inside too." He told them, shaking his head.

"We're going to have so much fun with you." They said in unison, making Xavier nervous as Renge re-entered the room.

"Renge, guess what! Xavier has decided to enroll in Ouran Academy so you can continue to be our manager!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, smiling widely.

"Really?!" She asked, looking to Xavier, who just nodded his head. She ran at him and hugged him, almost knocking him off his feet. "Thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuu!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" He asked her, but patted her back. "Force you to come back with me to France and have you miserable?"

"This will be fantastic! You're really going to love it here, Zavy!" She cheered, letting him go.

"Zavy?" The whole group questioned and he glared at them.

"Shut the hell up." He told them, growling.

"This means you'll be in our class! Isn't that great you guys?" She turned to Haruhi and the twins. Xavier looked like he was so done with everything while the twins smirked, thinking of all the fun things they could do to him.

"What did I just do?" He asked himself, face palming.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Zavy." Hikaru smirked.

* * *

**I really love Xavier. Yuukio will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**Btw, just so you know, the pairings will be: XavierxHikaru and YuukioxKaoru just so you know**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy people actually seem to like this story!**

* * *

"So when is Xavier going to start school here?" Haruhi asked as they closed up the host club a few days later. She was surprised how long it was taking for Xavier to actually come to school.

"Next week." Renge answered, gently putting a few empty tea cups on a cart. "He should've started this week, but he had all his things flown in and he refuses to let the maids unpack anything for him. He's real particular about where things in his room go, mostly when it comes to his CD collection."

"Collection?"

"Yeah, music is his number one hobby. I'm just warning you guys, if you get him talking about one of those American bands he loves so much, he won't shut up. Music is his entire life." She told the others. "He's so weird."

"That's a little hypocritical isn't it?" Haruhi said under her breath.

"I know he comes off as mean, but he's really not so bad." She continued. "It'll be so much fun! I'm so happy he's here! I know he's upset about leaving France, but it's much better here!"

* * *

Xavier was not happy to be here.

At all.

The other students stared at him which freaked him out. He didn't really like the attention. He was sure it would past once they got used to him so he tried to ignore them.

Going from French to Japanese wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be. He knew he'd do fine in the classes, so at least that was good.

The thing that wasn't good was that Renge stayed after for the host club, thus, Xavier had to stay after for the host club. He was happy he brought his guitar with him, so he could sit out on one of the balconies and practice while he waited for the club to end.

He followed Renge into the club room, staying close by her side. These guys really freaked him out, especially the twins. They were smirking at him all day, and laughing to themselves.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Renge greeted the other members, Xavier just nodded, pulling his guitar case on his back closer.

"Renge!" A female voice exclaimed. The girl was tall and thin, with black hair and blue eyes. She wasn't in the female uniform, so it was obvious she wasn't a student.

"Yuukio!" Renge hurried over to her and hugged her. "You finally done with that photo shoot?"

"Yes. It took forever to do it and it was just awful." She complained. "So, is this your cousin? What's with your hair?" She asked Xavier, looking him up and down.

"You must be Yuukio." He grumbled. Yuukio was Renge's best friend. She was a model who mostly modeled for Hikaru and Kaoru's mom. She usually ended up tagging along with them to the host club because she had nothing else to do and she got along fairly well with the twins and the other members, so they didn't mind her too much. She stayed out of the way and drank her tea while reading a book. She flashed him a smile and he just frowned.

"Aw, Yuukio, try to be nice to him." Hikaru said, appearing on one side of Xavier and putting his arm on him.

"Yeah, he's still new here. He scared all the girls in class today, it was kind of funny." Kaoru added, appearing on his other side. Xavier jumped back, startled.

"D-Don't do shit like that, okay?!" He exclaimed, freaked out by it. He really didn't liked being touched or even being close to people he didn't know, and this whole club was very touchy feely.

"You scared all the girls? How are you going to get a girlfriend that way?" Yuukio chuckled, joining the twins in their teasing.

"I already have a girlfriend." He muttered, glaring at the troublesome trio.

"Oh, do you?" Yuukio asked, actually surprised. Then again, the girl was probably just as weird as him.

"Does she know you moved to Japan?" Kaoru asked and Xavier went pale.

"S-Shit, I can't believe I forgot to tell her!" He exclaimed, panicked. "She's goin' kill me!"

"Oh my god, how do you forget to tell your girlfriend that you moved to another country?" Yuukio asked as Xavier fumbled to pull out his phone and call her.

"What a horrible boyfriend." Hikaru shook his head as Xavier flicked him off. He really was not in the mood for this.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." He started and the three could hear a girl yelling on the other end. "I had to stay here. She's happier here than in France. No, I did not consider your feelings in this matter. I know, it was selfish of me." He continued as he walked out onto one of the balconies so he could speak to her alone.

"He's fun to mess with, we definitely have a new toy." Kaoru laughed and Hikaru laughed as well.

"Try to be nice to him." Renge chided them. "He's really not that great with people. Plus, he's girlfriend is…..urg." She grumbled as guests started to come into the room. "Stop standing around you two! Get to work!"

* * *

"I can't do this anymore…" Xavier grumbled after his first week at Ouran. The twins were vicious, as was Yuukio. They tagged teamed him to no end and the host club was way too weird. He didn't see how the girls loved seeing the twins all other each other and hearing Tamaki's cheesy lines. He couldn't believe he gave up music school to come here.

Plus, his girlfriend was really hounding him, pissed that he moved away without telling her. He understood her being mad at him, but she was really overdoing it. He stayed up late so they could Skype before she went to school, he texted her constantly too. He was going to fly back and forth from Japan to France on the weekends, but the time difference between the two countries was too much and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the jet lag. He really had to focus on making sure he was doing well in school, especially since it was such a big transition from his old school.

He wished he didn't have to wait around for Renge to finish with the club, but his Uncle wanted him to. He camped out on the balcony like he had done all last week and pulled out his guitar, playing a few notes while deciding a song to play.

This place was so different than France. It felt like he was living in an anime now, especially with the cast of characters that were inside entertaining girls who had far too much time on their hands. If he were home, he'd be playing his guitar with his friends, geeking out over all the bands that won over their hearts and planning their next run of concerts that they wanted to go favorite to play was All Time Low and he had met them countless times, which was the one thing he loved about being rich.

He wasn't full of himself, but he knew he could play and sing really well. His mother had wanted him to be able to play instruments and he grabbed the guitar before she could shove a violin in his hands. He could play guitar, ukulele, bass, and was learning drums now.

He really had far too much time on his hands and way too much money.

But what else was he supposed to do? He found something he was good at and he went with it.

It was kind of nice to have a change of scenery. France was starting to bore him and it wasn't like this school was bad. Once the other students got used to him, they were very nice. They were more withdrawn and fancy than he had originally thought though. Then again, he was pretty….out there. He really didn't care what people thought about him and he didn't really watch his mouth when he spoke. He probably should start doing that though.

He started to strum a few notes, finally picking a song. _"Come one come all you're just time, to witness my first breakdown. Because there's a mile gone for every minute that passes when I'm stuck in this hell."_ He sang, rolling his eyes as he played to no one but himself.

* * *

"Is that All Time Low?" Yuukio froze, startling a few guests near her. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's no trouble. Do you know who is singing?" The girl asked. It was faint, but it was clear someone was singing. "I really like his voice. I don't think I know this song. I don't really listen to English music all that much.

"I know this song!" She stood now. "Kyoya, who is playing?" She questioned, hurrying over to the male. She eyed him, hands on her hips.

"It's Xavier. Is it disturbing you?" He looked up from writing to look at her.

"Not at all. I didn't know he could sing." She mumbled, thinking about the boy. She should have suspected he could sing. He seemed like that type.

"He should play in here one day." A guest suggested, pushing her brown bangs out of her face. Hikaru frowned when she stopped paying attention to him. "Think if we ask him to play a song he will? I didn't know he could sing so well! I'd really love to hear him sing more."

"He's so cute. I want him to sing to me." Another guest sighed dreamily.

"Oh, that would be so nice! He is really cute, I love his whole look. It's so different." Another guest joined in, and soon there was a small group of girls talking about him.

"He's Renge's cousin, did you know that?"

"I love his hair, it looks so soft! I've only see that kind of hair on tv!"

"I love how he speaks. He sounds so American even though he's from France!"

Kyoya smiled, starting to get an idea. Xavier definitely was useful.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Hikaru asked, glancing at the male who was writing something in his book.

"Renge, how would your cousin feel about joining the host club?" Kyoya asked the girl as she walked by. She seemed surprised by the question, but Kyoya was serious about it.

"Oh, uh, well..." She trailed off, laughing nervously. "He doesn't like you guys much, don't take it personally, he doesn't like a lot of people, but, he would make a great addition to the club, wouldn't he? We need a brooding and darker type to keep things interesting! Haruhi was a great addition, but we need someone newer than him!"

"I don't know if Xavier could be a host. He has foul language and a bad temper." Kaoru brought up, unsure about it.

"If we work hard, we can change him!" Tamaki smiled, taking on the challenge. He was ready to completely change Xavier.

"No! He's good how he is, that's the point of his character!" Renge exclaimed, shaking her head. "If you change him, he'll be too much like the rest of you guys."

"What the hell are you all talkin' about?" Xavier said, coming in to get something to drink. "Why are you all lookin' at me?"

"See? Look that his messy hair and how he wears his uniform, also how he uses slang all the time! He's the perfect Bad Boy type!" Renge squealed over her cousin. He took a step back, shaking his head.

"Please don't label me." He looked nervous and Haruhi mouthed 'run' to him. She knew what was going to happen. "My hair isn't messy…I just didn't want to style it back today." He messed with his hair. If he styled it back, it would resemble a flat Mohawk, but he just didn't feel like doing that. "I don't think I use slang that often."

"I don't know." Tamaki mumbled, rubbing his chin. This would be good for the host club, if the girls were interested. He was sure Kyoya knew what he was doing, but he had his doubts about the blond male.

"She's got a point. Girls love a good bad boy, but he's better than a normal bad boy because he's rich and he's been raised properly." Yuukio told Tamaki. "He's a safe bad boy and he'll be polite to the guests. Plus he can sing and play guitar. The guests would love to be serenaded."

"I'm not becomin' a host." Xavier shook his head. "No way in hell. I'm awful with stuff like that. I have no clue how to be a host."

"Xavierrrrrr! This will be good for the club!" Renge whined. "Please Xavier? Don't you love me?" He just looked at her while she shot him puppy dog eyes.

"Look, I'm not usin' cheesy lines on these girls okay? I've got a girlfriend and she'd be pissed if she found out I was even joining this club." He told them, not believing he was doing this. One week at this school and he was already getting pulled into this stupid club.

"Monique won't know a thing so don't worry!" Renge reassured him, patting his back. "I know things like this don't come naturally to you, but that's okay. Bad boys aren't overly romantic! It'll be fine!"

"Please be quiet." He sighed, embarrassed. He didn't need the whole club knowing of his lack of social or flirting skills.

"Awah, Xavier not good with the ladies? Don't worry, we'll help you out." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, putting their arms around Xavier's shoulders.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, startled by their sudden appearance. "S-Stop doing that! How the hell are you two so in sync? This is so creepy." He complained, uncomfortable with how close they were to him. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this.

"So play us a song!" Yuukio demanded after she went and retrieved his guitar.

"Uh, I don't think you guys know any of the songs I play." He said, hating being put on the spot. "It's goin' be acoustic whatever you pick, if I even know the song."

"Hm. You need to bring an electric guitar in!" Yuukio told him, nodding her head. "Play Backseat Serenade."

"Oh, you a fan of All Time Low?" Xavier questioned, surprised that the snobby model listened to the same music as he did. "Glad I'm not the only one." He brushed the twins off of him and sat down on of the couches with his guitar.

"I want to sit next to you!" A guest exclaimed, sitting next to him. He tried not to be too surprised by it, but he was. Everything at this school surprised him.

"Me too!" Another girl said, sitting on his other side.

"Wish my girlfriend was this excited to listen to me sing." He told them, and they giggled.

"I'm so happy you're going to sing for us! I've been listening to you play all week." The girl smiled. "So do you only listen to English music?"

"I prefer American bands, but I listen to French and Japanese music too." He said, adjusting his guitar. He started playing the song and the girls leaned in. _"Lazy lover, find a place for me again. You felt it once before, I know you did. I could see it. Whiskey Princess, drink me under pull me in. You had me at come over boy, I need a friend, I understand." _He sang, smiling at one of the girls, making her squeal.

"This could be very good for the club." Kyoya smiled, continued to writing in his book.

"Shush! I love this song." Yuukio shushed him. "His voice is perfect for this!"

"_Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane. Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone, you're salty like a summer day, kiss the sweat away, to your radio. Backseat serenade, little hand grenade. Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone. You're salty like a summer day, kiss the pain away, to your radio!" _

"Renge, can you sing?" Haruhi asked as Xavier continued to sing.

"Oh no. His mom, my auntie, wanted him to be good at something, so she put him in music and singing classes. I'm wonderful at everything else though. He's not." She giggled and Xavier glared at her, obviously hearing her, but continued anyway. "I'm certain he can play any of their songs and sing them too."

"He looks so much nicer when he's playing." Tamaki commented as Xavier winked at one of the girls. "He might be pretty popular."

Yuukio smirked. "This is just what the club was missing, someone a little more edgy."

"That was so wonderful!" The girl on his left squealed. Her friend on the right agreed. "Do you mind if we request to sit with you tomorrow?"

"You want to sit with me again?" He questioned and she nodded her head eagerly. "Fine by me."

"Really?" The girl on the right asked, excited. "You have such an amazing voice! I could listen to it all day!"

"Ah, t-thanks." He blushed, embarrassed. This just made the girls fan girl more. "Why the hell are you two smirkin' at me?" He asked Yuukio and Renge, who just started to laugh.

"So, Xavier, do you only play guitar?" The girl on the left asked, pulling his attention away from his cousin and her best friend.

"Boss, are you sure this was a good idea?" Hikaru asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course it is!" He chimed. "This means you and Kaoru can't go tormenting him though."

"I'll guess we'll just go back to Haruhi." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Don't touch my Haruhu! Fine! Just make sure you don't make him too angry, got it?" Tamaki gave in quickly and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, we'll still play with you." Both twins said, smirking at her.

* * *

Kyoya smirked as he jotted a few notes down in his black book. "It seems our newest member is quite popular among the guests."

"I told you!" Renge cheered, bouncing on the couch next to the male.

It had only been two days but the boy had gained popularity very quickly. This was great for the club which put Kyoya in a good mood. He had known it was going to be good for the club from the very beginning.

"It was my idea too!" Yuukio exclaimed, wanting some credit. "Who knew your cousin would be useful?"

"Don't be mean to him, he's actually a real sweetheart. It's no wonder all the girls love him!" Renge smiled.

"Sweetheart?" Hikaru questioned, rolling his eyes. "All he does is yell and curse at us."

"Yeah, he's pretty hostile." Kaoru agreed with his brother.

"Anyone would be hostile towards you two idiots." Haruhi grumbled. She didn't mind Xavier at all. He was friendly to her and he tried not to be awkward or lose his temper around the guests. "You guys poke him and harass him all day."

"That's just how he's always been, he's just like a character in an anime or otome game! He's the character you can't help but go after, even as he tries to push you away." Renge swooned. "I think it's because he's usually being trailed by paparazzi."

"Paparazzi? Why?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"His mom is basically a French Angelina Jolie! She's popular in America, Japan, and France." Renge explained. "She's an amazing actress! They've been following her and Xavier around since he was born. Because of it he's not had much interaction with others, especially girls. He's awful with his girlfriend."

"He's pretty awkward with the ladies, but I think that makes him more popular." Yuukio added, sipping on her tea. "They find him adorable when he acts like that. It's only been two days, so he's just got to get used to it."

"I don't think he'll ever get used to it." Hikaru said, bumping his shoulder with Yuukio as he sat down next to her on the couch. Kaoru sat on her other side, taking a quick bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, didn't you say he had a girlfriend? Shouldn't he be used to this sort of stuff?" He asked when he finished eating.

"He does, but she's a snob." Renge told them. "They fight and argue all the time. You should hear them when they Skype each other. She's never happy with Xavier, no matter what he does to make her happy. He should just break up with her, but he refuses too. She's the polar opposite of him. She loves affection and fashion."

Hikaru tried to take a bite of Yuukio's sandwich, but she smacked at his hand. "No fair, Kaoru got to eat some of it."

"That's because he's Kaoru." She said, obviously showing which twin was her favorite. He pouted, but didn't argue it anymore. "He must be an idiot then. Or she's an idiot for staying with an idiot like him."

"You know, you're all snobs." Haruhi commented, sighing at her friends.

"She's the bad type." Renge said as Xavier came into the room, on the phone. "She's been really hard on him for moving."

"Babe, relax." Xavier rolled his eyes, going to put his other things up in the club's closest. "Why the hell are you trying to start a fight? No, that's what you're doing." He growled, speaking rapidly in French. "I'm not saying sorry for something I didn't even do!"

"You should speak more gently to her! She is a lady." Tamaki told him but Xavier just ignored him.

"Look, I've got to go. I don't have time to stand around argue about nothing with you. Shouldn't you be going to bed now anyway? There's a seven hour time difference between us." He continued.

"Told you." Renge told them all.

"Maybe it's just because it's long distance now?" Haruhi suggested. "I'm sure things will mellow out between them once they settle things. It's not like they can't fly to one another every weekend." She said. She really hated rich people.

"That would mess up his sleep schedule and jag lag would kill him." Renge shook her head.

"I swear to god I'll throw this fuckin' phone out the window!" He raised his voice as they heard a girl screaming on the other end of the phone. "It's not like I can't get another one!"

"Oh goodness." Tamaki muttered as he listened to them argue. Everyone followed it pretty well, except for Hikaru. "This doesn't sound too good."

Guests started to come into the room in the midst of the arguing. "Is he okay?" One asked, glancing to Xavier, who was still arguing with his girlfriend. He loosened his tie and rolled his eyes once more.

"Oh, not to worry princess, it's all fine!" Tamaki reassured her.

"A-Are you kidding me right now?!" Xavier exclaimed. "Fine, go out and party with all those guys, I don't give a shit! Bye!" He hung up, tightly holding his phone in his hand. He shoved it in his pocket, obviously pissed off. "I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You have guests waiting for you!"

"I'm way too pissed off right now!" He argued, not backing down. "Babe, do you mind if I give you a rain check?" He questioned, looking to the girls, who squealed at being called 'babe'. "I won't be much fun today."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine!" One said and he smirked, winking at her before turning back to Tamaki.

"Thanks babe, I owe ya one! Laterrrrr." He said, but Tamaki grabbed him, refusing to let him go.

"Today you will learn how to be a host! Taking care of our guests and making them happy is the most important thing!" He exclaimed, getting ready to lecture the boy.

"Please no." Xavier pleaded, but it was far too late.

"You did it nowwww." The twins said at the same time, angering Xavier more. He was about to say something, but Tamaki squirted him with a water bottle.

"No." He said and Haruhi wanted to punch him.

"He's not a dog, senpai!" She told him, snatching the water bottle away from him.

"He growls like one." Yuukio took the water bottle back and sprayed Xavier again with it, who just wiped his face and gritted his teeth. "You got to watch your temper and stand up straight, honestly." She told him, pushing his shoulders back. "I know you're the bad boy here, so you got to be edgy, and calling them babe was a good thing, it added to it, but you still have to treat them right."

"It's impossible for me to be the 'bad boy' and do that you know. Bad Boys treat girls horribly. I can't treat girls horribly." He argued.

"Are you sure? You sounded like you were speaking pretty horribly to your girlfriend." Hikaru commented.

"How would you know? Aren't you practically failing your foreign language?" Xavier spat back, before being sprayed again. Hikaru was also sprayed. A hiss emerged from Xavier's throat so Yuukio sprayed him again. "Stop it!" A few guests giggled, obviously entertained by this. It wasn't often they got to watch someone be trained to be a host.

"You stop it." Yuukio told him, shaking her head. "You are not a commoner, no offense Haruhi. You are a pure blood, so you need to act it!" She sprayed him again. "Being the 'bad boy' doesn't mean you can slouch around. Shoulders back and chest out and chin up. We need to style your hair. You can't just let in sit there on your head and do nothing to it."

"Wow you sound just like my girlfriend." He muttered, annoyed with how she was speaking to him. He stood up straighter, but crossed his arms. She squirted him again.

"No crossing arms." She chided. "Honestly, Xavier…"

"He's been living in America for the past two years." Renge told them, trying to assist her cousin. "He came back with that haircut and a weird accent, an American one." She looked a little disgusted at that. "He was using slang and cursing and it was weird. He totally transformed."

"You are about as useful as…urg." He told her, pushing his hair back, making some girls swoon as he bit his lip to force back some other things he wanted to say. He stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets, leaning back on the heel of his right foot.

"Did your parents just send you away to America?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

"There's a thing called 'foreign exchange student' you know? I was sent to a music school there, actually." Xavier replied back dryly. "Music is basically my life so it makes sense that I attend a school that focuses solely on music."

"Awah guys, don't be so hard on him! You want to eat some cake with me, Xavier-channnnnn?" Honey asked.

"How are you older than me…?" Xavier muttered. "Uh, sure…want kind of cake do you have?" He surprised the others, taking him up on his offer when he was just pissed a few seconds prior. "I like red velvet cake best."

"Oh, that is so yummy!" Honey cheered, pulling him over to his table where his guests and Mori were.

"Honey-senpai, we're training him!" Tamaki exclaimed, but Xavier flicked him off as he chowed down on a piece of cake.

"Oh shit, this is so good!" He grinned, only for a spilt second though, as the others just stared at him.

"You grinned!" Honey exclaimed, excited. Xavier's facial expression fell flat with his fork still in his mouth.

"I smile. Sometimes." He told them after pulling the fork out of his mouth and chewing the bit of cake in his mouth. "When I'm not being sprayed with water or arguing with my girl or being teased and harassed in class by the two demonic twins."

"Rude." Both the twins said at the same time.

"I am." Xavier replied, finishing his cake. "Thanks, Honey-Senpai." He turned to the small blond, who just smiled at him. Xavier liked Honey-Senpai. He was sort of annoying at first, but he was the only one other than Haruhi and Mori who was constantly nice to him, despite him being hostile towards him. He couldn't help but smile back, only for a second though.

"How cute!" A guest squealed as Xavier stood up.

"Now I gotta bounce. Stella will be majorly pissed if I don't call her today." Xavier said, mostly to his cousin. He grabbed his things and was out the door before Yuukio could spray him again.

"We're still on for later, right?" Kyoya asked Renge.

"Of course! I'm so excited to have you all over for this slumber party!"

"Does Xavier know?" Haruhi asked, getting a bad feeling.

"No…." Renge mumbled, grinning nervously.

* * *

**Sleepover in the next chapter!**

**I swear he'll sing more than All Time Low**


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier typed on his computer furiously, hitting the keys with great force.

"Slow down, speed racer, you might break the keyboard." A male voice said from the computer and a girl giggled.

"He's so cute when he's concentrating." The female voice said and the other male groaned. "C'mon, Isaac, lighten up." The girl told the other male, Isaac.

"Because I love to hear that sort of thing. He's got a girlfriend Stella, give it a rest." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"You know I can hear both of you, right?" Xavier finished his email and leaned back in his chair.

He had just gotten back from the host club and was leaning back in his recliner he had pushed over to his desk, where his laptop was. He reclined back a bit, staring at his two best friends on the screen. A male with blue hair that was spiked up and pushed over to one side of his head and green eyes was Isaac. A girl with short, wavy, pink hair and purple eyes, a grin on her face, was Stella.

Both were his best friends he met in America. They still attended the music school. Stella's dad actually was one of the founders on it and he worked for a record company, Hopeless Records. Isaac was French and transferred in much like Xavier had, but he ended up staying instead of returning home. His mom had won two Nobel peace prizes and his dad was high up in a computer software company.

"Zavy, play Stella for me!" Stella demanded, but he shook his head.

"I've sang it three times already, Stella. Isaac doesn't want to hear it again." Xavier augured. Stella was wonderful, but she had a slight crush on Xavier. She found him far too attractive to be real, mostly. Xavier didn't really mind it, it kinda brushed off of him. He was surprised she wasn't over him yet, actually.

Girls never really kept interest in him for long.

"Who cares about Isaac?" She muttered and the blue haired boy looked highly annoyed. "Why couldn't he gone back to France and you stay here?"

"Because, I was always going back to France after two years." Xavier answered, plugging his headphones into the jack on the laptop. "Stella, I love ya, but be nicer to Isaac, he is my favorite." Xavier winked at Isaac, who just groaned, embarrassed by his two best friends.

"I wanna be your favorite Zavy! I want to be everyone's favorite."

"Enough, shut it." Isaac finally said, shutting the two idiots up. "I'm sending you the track. I wanted to see if I could imitate it. Think you can sing along to it?"

"Oh! Is it the Twenty One Pilots track we were working on together earlier?" Stella asked, glancing over at Isaac's screen. "Oh, Zavy, think ya can rap it?"

"I'm going to give it a go." He declared, starting the track.

"Your ear for music is more tuned than mine, so keep up with any mistakes." Isaac said until Stella shushed him so Xavier could sing.

"_I want to drive away. In the night, headlights call my name. I, I'll never be, be what you see inside. You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified. You say that you are close, is close the closest star? You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far. And I'll fall, and I'll break, and I'll fake, all I wanna. And I'll fall down, and I'll break down, and I'll fake you out, all I wanna. I'm so afraid of what you have to say 'cause I am quiet now, and silence gives you space" _He sang, making Stella sigh dreamily.

* * *

"I thought your place would be bigger." Haruhi mumbled as they entered Renge and Xavier's home. It was still like a mansion, but surely not as big as the other host members' homes. Yuukio was also with them, but she left them to go to Renge's room, where she would be sleeping.

"It's just Xavier and I living here, along with a few members of the staff. It's got twelve guests bedrooms, which should be enough for the sleepover, especially since we're bringing in extra beds." Renge explained, looking to Kyoya.

"That should be fine. I have the guest list here, and it seems there's plenty of rooms." He mumbled, glancing it over.

"Are you sure having a Host Club sleepover is okay?" Haruhi questioned. These rich people…

"Its fine, my family's private police force is currently spread out around the estate and surrounding neighborhood. It's perfectly safe. The staff has been alerted and more have been brought on to make sure our guests are happy all evening long." He continued.

"This will be very enjoyable for all of our guests and us!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"And don't worry Haruhi, Kyoya told me you're weird about sharing a bed with people, so you get your own room! It's right next to mine so we can stay up and play games all night!" Renge exclaimed happily. Tamaki looked upset, since he and Kyoya's room was on the opposite end of the hall, but Haruhi ignored him. "And there'll be lots of sweets for you!" She turned to Honey, who cheered, sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Your bags are in your rooms now, would you like to go freshen up before the guests arrive?"

"I would like to change out of my uniform." Mori spoke before anyone else, heading up the stairs. Renge hurried after him so he would get to the correct room and the others followed to get to their rooms. Once they all changed, they met back in the common hallway they shared.

"What's that music?" Hikaru questioned, interested.

"It's probably Xavier. Unfortunately, his room isn't sound proofed." Renge complained. "I guess we should tell him about the sleepover." She began to walk, and the others followed. "He's on the computer with his best friends though."

"He has friends?" Yuukio asked, smirking.

"Stella and Isaac. He met them when he went to the music academy in California." Renge told them as she led to a black door where the music was coming out of. She cracked the door enough for them to all see in.

It was a barely lit in the room. Sunlight was coming in through the windows, but Xavier was in front of his laptop screen, out of the sun's reach. He had one headphone pressed up to his ear and he sang a bit, before nodding his head along to the music.

"It's sounding good so far." He told someone on the screen.

"What's he doing?" Tamaki questioned but Kaoru shushed him as he started to rap.

"_It's the same game today as it always is._ _I don't give these places fake my name explaining this, and the wrists of my mind have the bleeding lines. That remind me of all the times...I have committed. Dirty dirty crimes that are perfectly form-fitted. To what I've done and what I'm doing. I'm brewing and losing and spewing infusing and believe me that's what all the kids are doing. What kids are doing are killing themselves. They feel they have no control of their prisoner's cell. And if you're one of them then you're one of me and you would do almost anything just to feel free...Am I right? Of course I am! Convince me otherwise would take all night! Before you walk away, there's one more thing I want to say. Our brains are sick but that's okay!" _He shouted the last part, and spat the rap out quickly, to the point it was kind of difficult to understand what he was saying. Luckily they could all speak English well, Hikaru only struggled with French.

"What the hell." Hikaru muttered, wide eyed. "He can rap too?" He asked as Xavier continued to sing the rest of the song.

"We shouldn't be surprised by him anymore." Yuukio grumbled as he finished the song.

"I told you guys, the one thing he's good at is music. It's his whole life. He's been trained in it ever since he was six." Renge reminded them.

"That was wonderful, Zavy!" Stella cheered, clapping. "Isaac, I told you that you had the music down perfectly!"

"That was dead on, man." Xavier spoke, thumbing up the screen. "I knew I could get the rap down. He moves so fast."

"And he does it with so much emotion, it's beautiful. You got it down perfectly too! You sang with all the emotions he sings with!" Stella cheered once more, obviously the positive one of the group. "Let's do a song with a mad drum solo, okay?"

"Thanks, Stella. Of course, and a ukulele solo!" Xavier smiled, chuckling.

"Who are they?" Isaac drew Xavier's attention to the group at the door, who were staring at the laughing Xavier.

"Who?" He asked, turning to look. His expression dropped. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" He jumped out of his chair, pissed.

"We're having a Host Club Sleepover!" Renge exclaimed. "Hello Isaac, hello Stella!" She flipped on the light switch, brightening up the room. The two people on the screen greeted her back. The other hosts looked all around, taking in his room. His bed was huge, and a messy. Pillows and sheets were thrown about it, and he had a large shelf in one corner, near his desk, lined with CDs. He had drums in one corner, three guitars, two basses, and two ukuleles in another corner. He had a few amps near his closest, like he had just taken them out. Posters covered his walls and his clothes were hanging out the drawers. Xavier himself was in black ripped skinny jeans, with a red shirt and a black denim vest.

"Do maids not come in here?" Hikaru asked, eyebrows raised at the messiness.

"I don't like people touching my shit, or being in my room." He told him through gritted teeth. "What sleepover?!"

"Guests will be arriving soon for our slumber party." Tamaki told him, slightly scared of the messy room.

"Get the fuck out." Xavier said flatly, not in the mood.

"Oh my god, is…is that Yuukio?! THE YUUKIO?!" Stella shouted from the screen. "Oh my god, it's her, it's really her! I cannot believe your friends with her! GET AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME, ZAVY!" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered, embarrassing Xavier.

"I'm always happy to meet a fan!" Yuukio waved to the pink haired girl.

"She's going to play cello at our wedding…" Stella sighed happily.

"Okay, it's time for us to go. Xavier, send me those lyrics when you're done. You know these singers now a days are impatient and Stella's dad wants them as soon as possible so I can get started on the track." Isaac said before he signed off.

"I love you Zavvvyyy!" Stella beamed. "Say it back!"

"Love you too, Stella, now go the fuck away." He growled. The girl just smiled, and disappeared from the screen. "I don't have time for a sleepover, I got work to do."

"Zavy, you're a host now! This is your work!" Renge said, hands on her hip and determination on her face. "You can put your other things off! Stella's dad is patient and will understand that you have other responsibilities."

"Not when I've been putting this off for the past two weeks." Xavier rubbed the back of his neck, glancing back to his laptop. It sat on a desk covered with cords and guitar picks, while the desk next to it was covered with sheet music and notebook paper. "I'm almost done with the bridge….I got the rest of it done but I just can't get the bridge right."

"It's at the end of the song it doesn't matter!" Renge exclaimed, wanting her cousin to come and enjoy them.

"It does matter, it's the impression you leave at the end!" He argued, running his hands through his hair, pushing it back and up. He really needed to get it done, but he could tell that he wasn't going to get it done tonight when one of the maids told them the guests were arriving. "Ah shit! Why didn't you at least give me warning?" He asked, pushing them all out of his room. He followed, and shut the door behind him. "No one goes in my room, got it?" He warned them. "Seriously. I don't want people messing with my stuff."

"Do you have something to hide in there?" The twins said together, Hikaru looked interested with his arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

"No I do not!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Uh oh, getting defensive…" Hikaru started, smirking. "Must mean you're hiding something."

"Xavier! Do you feel better?" A guest said, coming up the stairs with a maid carrying her bag. "It's so nice to see you in your normal clothes, they fit you so well."

"Uh, yeah, sorta. Thank you." He told her, ignoring the twins. "How many people are coming to this?"

"Around, twenty six guests." Kyoya answered for him. "Since there are twelve rooms, and the club will be taking up four, which leaves eight empty rooms. Three guests to each room, hm, seems we might have overbooked." He double checked his book.

"Well, the twins can get moved to Xavier's room, since his bed is huge, and the two extra guests can stay in their room." Yuukio offered a solution, one that Xavier was not okay with.

"No way in hell am I sharing a bed with those two devils!" He exclaimed, pointing at the twins, who didn't look all that offended. "I hate my sheets smelling like other people, especially them."

"Don't be so mean, we're all family now." Hikaru said, sliding over to Xavier.

"Yeah, we need to share." Kaoru joined in the fun.

"We are not family." He told them, shaking his head. "I barely know you two!"

"Well why don't we get to know each other? Sharing a bed is a perfect way to get close to someone." Hikaru teased and Xavier's face went bright red.

"Look, you two stay on one side of the bed, and I'll stay on mine! Don't touch me, or even face my direction when we go to sleep, got it?" He told them, frowning.

"You're so aggressive, calm down and relax a little." Hikaru said, while the other hosts just looked at him.

"You can be aggressive too." Haruhi rolled her eyes, pulling up the sleeves on her shirt. She didn't own many gender neutral clothes, so she had to wear her old sweater she used to wear to school.

"Aren't you hot?" Xavier asked, eyeing her. "Who the hell wears a sweater doing this season? Besides, Renge likes it to be unbearable hot in the house." He turned to her. She just smiled.

"I forgot to pack my overnight bag and I was in a rush this morning…" Haruhi lied.

"You wanna borrow a shirt or something? That thing looks ancient." He grumbled, slightly disgusted by the sweater.

'Oh great, he's a snob too. Damn rich people.' Haruhi thought. "You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. I got tons of shirts. They'll probably be big on you but at least you won't be boiling. C'mon." He headed back into his room, and Haruhi followed.

"Tamaki, why are you freaking out?" Renge asked while Tamaki tried to act calm.

"For real, relax. Not like Xavier is going to jump on him. He has a girlfriend." Yuukio rolled her eyes. "Let's go greet the guests." She told Renge, and the two hurried down the stairs.

"Eh, this one has a hole in it." Xavier grumbled, going through a drawer in his dresser. "This one too…I still like it though."

"You aren't going to throw them away?" Haruhi asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hell no, they're still good shirts. I know, I'm rich, so I should have twenty of the same shirts, but I don't." He told her, pushing a few shirts out of the drawer. "When I went to America, lots of the other students would shop at the local mall. The clothes there were ones I really liked, and were super cheap too. I was able to buy all the clothes I wanted and still be under my allowance, which made my dad happy since he's kind of cheap." He rolled his eyes, pulling out a few shirts. "Okay, a lot of these are band shirts, so hold on." He continued to go through them, giving Haruhi a chance to walk around the room.

She walked over to the large bookcase shelf lined with CDs. "Wow, you have a lot." She muttered, not surprised.

"Oh, yeah, I got the normal versions, deluxe versions, signed copies, unreleased ones…." He trailed off, grinning at her. He was pretty comfortable with Haruhi. He thought Haruhi was a pretty cool guy. "All in perfect order."

"Don't let the twins near them." She warned him and he frowned instantly.

"Annoying little…" He trailed off, muttering under his breath. "Okay, these are good for you. Pick any one you want and you can throw the rest on the bed and I'll fix them later." He stood, handing her the shirts. "I'll leave you to change."

"Oh, thanks." She said, relieved he wasn't going to stay in the room. Once he was outside the door, she changed shirts. "Renge's right, he is a sweetheart sometimes." She mumbled.

"Whoa, man, what's wrong?" Xavier asked as he stepped outside of his room and shut the door behind him.

"Where's Haruhi?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"In there changing. I gave him space to change. That wrong?" He asked, and the whole club was relieved. "You guys are freaks." He muttered, brushing past them and jogging down the stairs to join Yuukio and his cousin.

"That was a close one, boss." Hikaru sighed.

"You know, Xavier is part of the club, shouldn't he know?" Haruhi asked, coming out of his room with a red shirt on. It was big on her, but she looked adorable in it.

"You're so cute!" Tamaki spun her around, against her will. "No, daddy doesn't want that delinquent knowing about you being a precious girl!"

"Senpai, let go!" She broke from his grasp and glared at him. "He's not a delinquent, he's actually nice when you aren't harassing him. That's why he's nice to me, Honey-Senpai, and Mori-Senpai." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I can tell him, it's not up to you guys."

"But what will happen to all the fancy tuna we ordered?" Kaoru asked, catching Haruhi's attention.

"Hmph, fine. But I'll tell him, eventually." She gave in at the thought of the food.

* * *

"We're going to have a commoner's sleepover!" Tamaki declared once all the guests had arrived and settled in the large living room. In was a tight fit, but everyone were enjoying themselves. "What's first, Haruhi?"

"What? I don't know." She said, shaking her head. "I guess we play a few games first?"

Hikaru and Kaoru broke out an empty soda bottle, pulling a group of guests to paly spin the bottle with them. Honey and Mori went straight to the kitchen to bake a cake with a few guests. Tamaki and a few guests flipped through the stations on the TV, looking for something interesting to watch, and enjoying the French and English stations that Renge and Xavier had.

"Let's Karaoke!" A guest exclaimed, smiling widely at a few other guests who hadn't decided what they wanted to do.

"Hook up the machine Xavier!" Renge ordered. He groaned, but got off the couch and went to the closest to get it. "I could've gotten the maid to do it, but it's more fun to boss him around."

"What songs do you have?" Yuukio asked, interested. She couldn't sing worth a crap, but she didn't really care.

"Almost everything! We get it updated all the time, so we have any song in any language." Renge told her, excited as Xavier began to set it up. Tamaki and the others had to stop watching TV so he could plug it up to the TV, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Oh! It landed on Xavier!" A guest exclaimed, looking at the bottle, which was pointing right at Xavier.

"Well aren't I lucky?" Hikaru smirked, winking at Xavier.

"Buzz off." He replied, continuing to set up the machine. "I am not kissing you or letting you kiss me."

"That's fine, we can save it for later tonight, when we sleep together." Hikaru said and the girls squealed.

Xavier ignored the comment, finishing up the set up. "Okay, it's all good to go, whose first?" He asked, holding up the mic.

"You sing first!" A guest chimed. "We wanna hear you sing!"

* * *

"Guys, I can't sing anymore." Xavier said after he sang fifteen songs in a row. Karaoke basically turned into the guests picking songs for Xavier to sing.

"Awah!" One guest whined. "Just one more? Please? Can you play us a song on your guitar?"

"Okay, one more." He muttered, going through the list to pick one. "And I'll go get my guitar."

"I just really like his voice." The guest said to a few other girls, who agreed.

"His voice is pretty nice. It kind of reminds me of the guys in One Direction but more…punkish, if that's possible." Yuukio said, glancing to Kaoru. The twins had tired of the spin the bottle game four songs in and joined Yuukio on the couch. "He has excellent stage presence. That's very surprising." She continued, nodding her head. "I'm sure when he has his guitar he's even better."

"The two years he spent at that American music school really helped him." Renge told her. "He came back almost totally different. He's always been short tempered, but he usually held it in. When he came back, he was far more outgoing about what makes him mad."

"I just thought he changed his look?" Yuukio raised her eyebrows. "I need to fix his wardrobe."

"He really changed a lot, for the better I think in some ways. Yeah, his girlfriend says the same thing. She hates half of his clothes because their commoner's clothes. He claims everyone he went to school with dressed like that and he liked it. I don't. His mother allows it though because she wants him happy."

"His 'commoners' clothes are expensive to commoners." Haruhi grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Besides, why does that matter? He's good with the guests. He's sang every single song they want and he's even going to play his guitar because they asked."

"Last song, okay guys?" Xavier said, looking at a few guests as he plugged up his guitar to his amp.

"That's okay! I can't wait to see you play!" The guest cheered. They hadn't see him play an electric guitar yet. He strummed it a bit, making sure it sounded right.

"Singers who can put on a show as they play are most popular." Renge told them. "To make it as a successful band or performer, you gotta work it. Doesn't matter who your parents are or how much money you make."

Xavier played along with the music as the song started. _"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Hey, hey, hey, hey. Simmer down, simmer down. They say we're too young now to amount to anything else, but look around. We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now. If you don't swim, you'll drown, but don't move, honey." _He winked at one of the girls. _"You look so perfect standing there in my American Apparel underwear, and I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art. I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart, and I know now, that I'm so down." _

"Why can't he be like that all the time?" Tamaki grumbled. Xavier was far better with ladies when he was singing and playing an instrument. He could make the squeal and swoon just by looking at them.

"He's always been like that. He just has issues socializing with people." Renge told him, shrugging.

"I never pegged him as a 5 Seconds of Summer kind of guy." Yuukio mumbled as he continued to sing.

"They're his newest obsession. Don't be surprised if he has a posters of them in their underwear like he does of All Time Low." Renge muttered, rolling her eyes as he finished the song.

"Okay, I'm done." He told the guests, who whined, but he shrugged. "Sorry babes but my throat is killing me. This shit ain't easy." He pushed his guitar and amp to the side and maneuvered through the group to get to the kitchen.

"Let's watch a movie!" Honey suggested and Renge showed him to their movie collection so they could pick. Xavier returned with a bottle of water and plopped onto the couch next to Haruhi.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow a shirt." She said and he shrugged, gulping down the water.

"No problem. I have way too many clothes anyway, besides, that sweater was super ugly." He muttered, finishing up the water bottle. "Renge wants to throw away half of my clothes since they have holes in them or are torn or messed up."

"You're rich, so why keep those?" Hikaru asked, thinking Xavier was an idiot.

"I like my ripped jeans and faded shirts. They're well worn. I like that. New shit smells weird and is just…..eh." He shrugged, messing with a rip in his jeans. "I don't need new clothes every day and they don't have to be expensive. My mom never spoiled me much like that, neither did my dad. Besides, I fit in better with bands and other musicians."

* * *

"That's your side." Xavier declared, laying a body pillow on the bed. He had banished Hikaru and Kaoru to one side, while he got the other side. He had a small line dividing the sides, made of pillows. "Don't cross onto my side." He said, turning his lamp off and getting into bed.

"Boring." Hikaru grumbled, facing the wall of pillows. He pushed a few over, peeking over to glance at Xavier. "You don't sleep nude?"

"No way in hell!" He growled, putting a pillow back on the wall so Hikaru couldn't see him. "I wear a muscle tee and boxers."

"Same." Kaoru nodded his head. "But Hikaru tries to go nude all the time. It's weird."

"Kaoru shut up." Hikaru grumbled as Xavier chuckled quietly. "Did you hear that? He actually laughed at something we said."

"Maybe he's finally deciding that he likes us?" Kaoru questioned.

"Like hell." Xavier grunted as they heard him turn on his side.

* * *

Hikaru woke up the next morning refreshed. Xavier's bed was like a cloud. Kaoru was already gone, he always did wake up earlier. He rubbed his face, looking over to see Xavier, his face buried in a pillow and curled under a blanket, still asleep. It was ten, so he figured most of the guests were already gone. He pulled himself out of the bed, looking for his shirt. When he couldn't find it, he just grabbed one of Xavier's and pulled it on, not really caring too much.

He left the room and trotted downstairs to the dining room. He took a seat next to his brother, told the maid what he wanted for breakfast, then took a sip of orange juice. A few guests were at the table, probably around half of them. The other half must have already left already. All the club members were eating breakfast, even Kyoya and Honey.

"Surprise you're up." Hikaru muttered, looking to Yuukio.

"Renge did wake me up a tad too early." Yuukio said, setting her cup of tea down. "I require exactly eight hours of sleep. No more, no less."

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I had to listen to you grumble and groan for thirty minutes." Renge complained, rolling her eyes. Yuukio ignored her, biting into her muffin as a few guests giggled.

"But you look so good in the morning!" They told Yuukio, who put on a smile. It was obviously Yuukio didn't just wake up looking perfect, but Hikaru decided against saying anything.

"Where's Xavier?" A guest asked, looking around.

"I know it's a surprise, but he's not a morning person." Renge said with a sigh as they heard someone come down the stairs. "There he is."

"Oh, great, I thought it was all a horrible dream….but it's not." Xavier grumbled as he entered the room. He still had on his muscle tee, which was far too big and showed off the sides of his torso, and his boxers.

"She looked so perfect standing there in my American Apparel underwear." Yuukio smirked, quoting the song from last night as she spotted the name brand on the underwear. Tamaki was shouting that he was indecent and that ladies were present, but both were ignored by Xavier. He plopped down next to Renge.

He made a few grunting and groaning noises at the maid, who gave him a look before going back to the kitchen. He leaned his head again his hand and closed his eyes. His hair was flopped to the side and he yawned. Hikaru looked at him, before looking away as his pancakes were brought to him.

"You need to eat more than toast." Renge chided Xavier as his plate of toast was set in front of him. He mumbled out a 'thanks' and took a piece, biting into it and chewing it slowly, half asleep.

"He's so adorable." A guest squealed. "Look how sleepy he is!"

"What?" Xavier mumbled, looking at Tamaki, who was still upset over what he was wearing. "Why are you yelling? It's too early." He whined, chucking his piece of toast at Tamaki's face. "Shut up." He growled, before biting into another piece. He grumbled something again, and the maid went back into the kitchen, then returned moments later with a glass of orange for him.

"How do they understand you?" Kaoru asked, eyebrows raised.

"She's the only one that does. He brought her from his home in France." Renge told them. "The other maids can't understand his grumbles and groans, but she can. She's known him since he was a kid."

"Was he a cute kid?" Honey asked, finishing his strawberry waffles.

"Absolutely." The maid smiled, ruffling Xavier's hair. He just grunted and yawned. "He was very quiet though. Pretty shy too. He would hide behind my legs or his mother's legs when she had guests over."

"Awe, how adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed, thinking of it. "Who knew our Xavier was a cute kid?"

"Shut up." Xavier growled, finishing his toast and juice.

"Someone's got their American Apparel underwear in a bunch." Hikaru joked and Xavier just glared, too tired to say anything in response.

"Going back to bed." He grumbled, standing slowly. He stretched, cracking his back. The maid came by again and pushed him down in the seat, chiding him in French for how little he ate. He just whined, standing again as his cell phone rang loudly from upstairs. "It's Monique." He told the maid, trotting out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"I dislike her greatly." The maid mumbled, shaking her head. "She's so mean to him. I can't wait until he comes to his senses."

"Sense? That'll never happen." Yuukio muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

**I suggest listening to any song I use in this story because they're all great songs.**

**I dislike Monique greatly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all the favs, reviews, and follows! They are very encouraging!**

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon when Xavier smacked Tamaki's hand away. "No way in hell am I wearing cat ears!"

"We discussed this yesterday!" Tamaki whined, trying to get the cars on the boy.

Today's theme was animals. Each host had an animal costume. Hikaru and Kaoru were foxes, Kyoya was a wolf, Honey was a bunny, Mori was a bear, Tamaki was a dog, and Haruhi was a mouse. They had all decided Monday, which was the day they planned out the themes for the week, what animals they were going to be. Xavier wasn't too thrilled.

The ears and tails were mechanical. They were top notch pieces of equipment that moved as the person moved and with their emotions. "Just stay still!" Tamaki tried once more to put them on his head, but he tried to bite Tamaki.

"Step aside, boss." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, taking the ears from Tamaki as they ganged up on Xavier.

"Don't touch me!" Xavier exclaimed, but the twins jumped on him, easily over powering him. In seconds the ears were hooked on and so was the tail. Xavier growled, the car ears flat against his head and his tail flicking back and forth angrily.

"Aw, so cute." Hikaru chimed, smirking, his fox tail swaying back and forth slowly. He and Xavier constantly argued back and forth, which Hikaru found quite entertaining. He knew his brother was starting to show more attention to Yuukio, which left Hikaru more time to harass Xavier.

"Fucking hate you all." He growled, storming over to the couch, plopping down.

"No you don'tttttttt." Hikaru continued to bug him, coming up behind the couch.

"He enjoys teasing him too much." Kaoru told Yuukio. "It is fun though." He watched his brother. It was too soon to tell, seeing as Xavier had barely been here a month, but maybe the aggressive blond male was good for his brother?

"You know, you need whiskers." Hikaru grinned wickedly. "Let me paint them on for you!"

"No way in hell are you getting near my face!" Xavier exclaimed, scurrying away from Hikaru as the boy ran after him.

"Stop it!" Haruhi exclaimed, making both boys stop. "I painted on the whiskers for everyone else, so I'll do Xavier's. I don't trust you doing it, Hikaru." She scolded the twin, who stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled Xavier to sit down at the table where the face paint was. "Don't move, or I'll mess up." She told Xavier as she held his chin in place. He flinched back at first when she put the cold paint on his cheek, but he soon got used to it.

"How come you listen to Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, annoyed.

"Haruhi is a bro. He's worn my clothes." Xavier said, trying not to move his face much. "Besides, he's nice to me."

"We've gone over this, Senpai. People are nicer to you when you don't force them to do things." She glared at him, and even at the twins, who just shrugged while Tamaki pouted.

"Besides, he reminds me of Ms. Clarisse. That was the maid who got our breakfast the other morning." Xavier told Haruhi as she finished one set of whiskers.

"Haruhi reminds you of a woman?" Tamaki questioned, worried. Xavier might be catching on!

"Not of a woman, you idiot." He glared. "Ms. Clarisse is just really nice and stood up for me when the other maids picked on me when I was younger. She was the only nice one."

"Other maids?" Haruhi questioned. She was curious about Xavier. She hadn't ever met someone who was as angry as he was.

"My parents weren't always home, but I didn't mind it because they always made up for it and took me on cool vacations and practically suffocated me with attention when they were home. When they weren't home, the maids took care of me, like they were my nannies. It was awful." He continued. "Especially when I became a teenager. They wouldn't let me do anything I wanted, except play instruments and sing, but even then they would chide me about how loud I was or the lyrics I was singing. Ms. Clarisse let me do whatever made me happy, though, and got the other maids to leave me alone. She's the one who convinced my parents to let me go to America to that school."

"You like being left alone, don't you?" Hikaru grumbled, eyeing him.

"Everyone else is an idiot." He replied, shrugging and looking back to Haruhi. "Except you. You're pretty cool." He told her, showing her a small smile. This didn't go over well with Tamaki, who was held back by the twins.

"He's going to try and make a move on her!" He whispered harshly.

"Boss, he still thinks Haruhi is a boy." Kaoru said, trying to reason with him.

"Yeah, but didn't he tell us before that gender doesn't matter to him?" Honey asked, making matters worse.

"You're right!" Hikaru muttered, glancing at Xavier.

"Stop it. He has a girlfriend." Kaoru shook his head, the only logical one in this discussion. "He talks about her all the time, it's obvious he loves her."

"This shit feels weird." Xavier said, moving his face. The paint was dried and it was irritating him.

"Stop moving your face so much then." Haruhi told him, grabbing his chin and holding it still. "You messed it up. Now, stay still." She looked intensity at his face while she fixed it, and his face got red.

"See? Look at that!" Tamaki wanted to tackle Xavier, but Mori was now holding him back.

"You're way too close to my face." Xavier complained. "Please stop, it's freaking me out."

"You can handle me staring at you and touching your face for a few more seconds, you big cry baby." She grumbled and Xavier frowned, making whining noises impatiently.

"I-I just can't handle people I don't really know that well touching me." He told her. "I don't know why it just freaks me out."

"Well you better get used to it. This bunch is very touchy feely, though I'm sure you can tell by now." Haruhi told him, finishing the messed up whisker. "I gotta paint your nose, so hold on another second." She let go of his chin, making him feel much better. "You know, if your parents showered you with affection when you were younger, why do you freak out when you're shown it now?"

Xavier fiddled with a hole in his jeans. They had decided that the uniforms didn't match well with their animals, so they all changed into different clothing. Xavier didn't really care and opted for his normal pair of black ripped jeans and a black shirt. "I dunno, it's just weird. The maids used to pick on me for that all the time when I was a kid. When I know the person, it's okay. Just people I'm weary of that freak me out. Besides! You shouldn't go around just touching people!" He exclaimed, eyes darting to Tamaki.

"You should be used to it. We are family now!" He exclaimed, but he paid no mind to him as Haruhi finished up painting his nose.

"Haruhi, so, you got stuck with 'em because you broke a vase, right?" He questioned. "Family doesn't force their family into joining a stupid ass club just to pay back a debt, do they?" Tamaki turned white at this, his dog ears and tail now flat.

"Tamaki, suck it up." Yuukio said, chuckling at the twins. "I'm glad you two decided to be foxes. Fits you so well."

"What other animal would fit us so well?" Hikaru questioned with a shrug.

"The obvious choice is the sly fox." Kaoru smirked, glancing at Hikaru, who also smirked.

"I dunno, I can think of a lot of other animals that fit you two. Like the noble _ass_." He glared and Haruhi laughed, not expecting him to say that. He looked back to Haruhi, pleased that someone found it funny. He smiled at her. "Oh we're totally bros now."

"You smeared your nose." Yuukio said, pulling Kaoru over to the paint before either boys could spit out an insult. "Let me fix it before the guests arrive." Hikaru smirked at his brother, who looked embarrassed as Yuukio painted on his face.

"So are they a thing?" Xavier whispered, glancing at the two.

"They want to be a thing." Haruhi. "He won't make a move. I feel like he's worried about what Hikaru will do when he starts dating someone."

"Really?" Xavier questioned, glancing at him. "What's the big deal?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru have been together always." Tamaki told him, now beside Haruhi and Xavier. "They've always cut others off and were so mean to them."

"That doesn't surprise me." He glanced to the twins, who were messing with Yuukio, messing up the paint on their faces so she'd have to redo it. "They gotta do things separately or they'll never get anywhere."

"Kaoru knows that, and they've really opened up more." Tamaki said, shrugging. "But I think he's just worried about Hikaru, because he doesn't handle his emotions as well. Hikaru flies off the handle more than Kaoru. I think Yuukio is good for them."

"Me too." Haruhi nodded her head, finishing up the paint on Xavier's face. "Hey you two, the guest will be here any minute, so stop fooling around." She told the twins, who stuck out their tongues.

"Awah, you're so cute!" A guest cooed, smiling at Xavier, who sat frozen on a couch, his tail and ears flat and cheeks red with embarrassment. The others were doing fine, but Xavier was mortified.

"How about we play the 'which one is Hikaru game?'" Kaoru and Hikaru said together, their bangs now going in the same direction.

"What kind of game is that?" Xavier muttered, rolling his eyes as the twins' guests tried to pick. His tail started to flick back and forth as a guest brought over a piece of red velvet cake for him. His ears perked up and he smiled at her. "Thanks!" He exclaimed, stomach growling.

"So adorable!" The girls cheered, catching Hikaru and Kaoru's attention. The twins looked at Xavier, who now seemed relaxed and enjoying their attention and the cake.

"Xavier, can you tell them apart?" A guest asked, pulling the male out of his cake heaven. He looked to Hikaru and Kaoru, catching them staring at him. "Tell them apart? No, not really." He shook his head, then looked closer at them. "I can't even guess, I'll get it wrong or they'll lie and tell me I'm wrong." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He told the twins, feeling a little bad. "One day." He turned back to his guests, finishing up his cake.

"Sorry?" Hikaru questioned, then glanced to Kaoru. The sorry sounded genuine, like he was sorry for not being able to tell them apart. No one had ever said sorry before, except for that girl long ago. He watch Xavier, who blushed as a guest pet his ears and another messed with his hair, telling him how soft it was. "He's weird."

"But I like him." Kaoru shrugged, smiling softly at his brother, who shrugged and went back to his guests.

Xavier ignored the twins as they watched him, already nervous enough with all the girls touching him. He was so uncomfortable, but it felt a little nice to have girls pay such nice attention to him.

"Your girlfriend is so lucky!" One chimed, smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah…" He grumbled, thinking of his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah, you have a girlfriend! Tell us about her!" Another said, and this grabbed the other members' attention. Xavier never really talked about his girlfriend, and even though they hadn't known him for long, they were a nosy bunch.

"She's beautiful." He started, pulling out his phone and showing the guests a picture. The girl has tanned skin, with long brown hair in two curly pigtails. She looked angry in the picture, her perfectly shaped eyebrows facing downward, and upset with whoever took the picture. "She kind of has a temper though. I piss her off a lot and she yells at me a lot, but she's great."

"Aw! I bet you two are so cute together!" A guest cheered and Hikaru snuck around, looking over his shoulder. The girl was nothing like he imagined. She was obviously very girly and frilly and he was sure Xavier looked odd standing next to her. "She shouldn't yell at you so much though!"

"I deserve it. I say some pretty stupid things." He shrugged and slid his phone back into his pocket. "She's just not enjoying this long distance thing."

"I wouldn't either." A guest said, agreeing. "But you two will make it!"

"I hope not." Renge muttered under her breath.

"You should take a picture of yourself now! You're so adorable!" A guest cheered and all the girls joined in. He froze again, face red.

"Uh…t-thanks babe but I doubt my girl wants to see me like this." He argued, shaking his head. "She hates cats."

"Awah, but cats are so adorable! You're the cutest kitty!" The girls giggled, having fun teasing him. He frowned and gripped his knees as they fawned over him.

"Aw, lil' kitty embarrassed?" Hikaru teased, leaning over the couch, right by Xavier's head. It startled the male, who turned to look at Hikaru, almost falling off the couch when he saw how close the male was to his face.

"N-No!" He exclaimed. "I'm just not used to this much affection and attention and it's unsettling." He told them, looking anywhere except Hikaru.

"Aw!" He cooed, latching his arms around upper torso, pulling Xavier into a hug against the back of the couch. The male freaked out, struggling his Hikaru's grip like he was going to die. Haruhi smacked Hikaru over the head, causing him to let go. Xavier glared at Hikaru, pissed off.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" He growled, ears flat. "Thanks Haruhi." He glanced to her, and she nodded her head.

"You can't grab him like that, it freaks him out." Renge muttered, looking to Hikaru as a guest offered Xavier another piece of cake to make him feel better. "I told you, he has social anxiety of some sort. He likes his back to be scratch though."

"Back scratched?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yup. His mom used to do it when he had nightmares and it always calms him down and puts him in a good mood. It's really weird." She shrugged, glancing at her cousin as he finished off another piece of cake. She reached out and ran her nails along his back, scratching it. He let out a sigh and arched his back, closing his eyes.

"That's adorable." A guest said, watching as he smiled as Renge scratched quicker.

"See?" She told them. "I don't know why it makes him so happy. If you do it long enough, he'll fall asleep." She giggled and stopped. He groaned, annoyed that she had stopped. He yawned, sleepy after eating two pieces of cake and having his back scratched.

"Fuck this." He grumbled, standing and cracking his back. "Don't go touching my back like that."

"Oh quiet, you enjoyed it." Renge said as a guest reached up and scratched his back. He sighed again and plopped down on the couch. "He's just like a cat."

"Aw, look how cute he's being!" Tamaki cooed, but Xavier turned around and glared at him.

"Not cute, dog." He spat out, obviously pissed that his weakness had been found out.

"But you are cute!" The guest scratching his back said.

"I don't mind you callin' me cute, babe." He was very content with how she was scratching his back. She had longer nails than Renge and it felt amazing. The girls were having more fun than he was with it, making Kyoya pleased. "But if ya keep scratching I'm goin' fall asleep." He shook his head, waking himself back up.

"This is fun though!" Another said, smiling.

* * *

"I told you he'd fall asleep." Renge said as the last guest left the club room. Xavier was on the couch, asleep

"I want to wake him up." Hikaru smirked, ready to cause trouble with the blond male.

"Oh leave him be, at least until we're done cleaning up." Haruhi muttered, smacking Hikaru's arm. "Why do you need to pick on him in the club? He already has to deal with you all day."

"Kaoru does it too." Hikaru rolled his eyes at her but plopped down on the couch next to Xavier, who just rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch. He pushed at Hikaru's thigh, annoyed that he took up room on the couch.

"Moveeeeeeeeee." Xavier whined in his sleep, but Hikaru refused. Xavier propped his head up on Hikaru's thigh, now content again.

"He better not drool on my pants." Hikaru grumbled, looking down at the male.

"You should be up and helping us tidy up, not sitting on your ass." He brother told him.

"Well I can't get up now. He's using my lap as a pillow." He complained, glancing down at him. "What the hell is with his hair? Is this how they wear it in America?"

"I don't know. He just came home with it." Renge shrugged, looking at her cousin. "He came back louder and more aggressive and angry. I wouldn't be surprised if he has some secret tattoo or piercing somewhere."

"I don't see how someone can just come back a totally different person." Honey said, looking at the others.

"Two years is an awfully long time." Tamaki replied, nodding his head. "A lot happens. We've changed over the past two years."

"Shut up." Xavier growled, yawning. "Sleeping….."

"He's goin' be pissed when he wakes up." Yuukio said, smirking at Kaoru, who laughed.

* * *

**Guys I love this story. **

**I hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you ever wonder what Xavier's hair is like, just look up Matt Healy's hair. It's something like that. Like that and a mix of Brendon Urie's (2014) hair.**

**I like to ignore the fact that they're all like, 15, 16, and 17 years old in this. **

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows! Also thank you for the reviews, those make me the happiest!**

* * *

It had officially been one month since Xavier had joined the Host Club.

"One month trapped in hell….still no escape." Xavier grumbled, glancing out the window of his class. "I wonder if I jump out the window if it will kill me."

"I don't know, your head is pretty hard." Hikaru's voice invaded his thoughts, as it always did.

"I could say the same for you." He turned to the twin, entering a glare down with the twin, as they always did.

"They've done this every day since he joined the Host Club." Haruhi muttered, watching the two bicker. It was mostly Hikaru teasing and taunting him.

"He really enjoys bothering him." Kaoru told her, sitting next to her. "I don't know exactly why. I think he's taken a liking to Xavier. Probably just because he reacts so easily."

"He does get angry pretty quickly. I wonder why?" Haruhi questioned. "Even though he doesn't act like it, I think he does like it here with us." She continued as she pulled out her box lunch. It was lunch time and she was hoping that she'd get some peace and quiet, but the twins dragged her towards the lunchroom. Xavier just followed, making faces at Haruhi, trying to cheer her up. She laughed at him, confusing the twins.

"Why are you laughing?" Hikaru asked, but she just shrugged, glancing at Xavier as they made it to the lunchroom. She choose her own table, like she typically did when she was pulled into the lunchroom.

"Mind if I sat with ya?" Xavier asked, walking over to her. Usually Hikaru and Kaoru sat with her if she came to the lunchroom, but Xavier beat them to it this time. She nodded her head and he plopped down in the seat across from her. "Guess I beat the devils here?" He glanced around, seeing the twins were still in line for food.

"They aren't that bad." Haruhi said, but Xavier just looked at her. "They like you, that's all."

"I'm a toy until they get bored." Xavier muttered, sipping his drink with an annoyed expression. "I don't really care about that, people aren't interested in me for too long." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, confused. He looked to her, then at his drink.

"I'm not really interesting. It's hard to get along with me and a lot of people don't want to waste their time with me. I'm fun for a little bit, but playing guitar and singing can only get you so far when I have such a shit attitude about everything." He told her, sighing. "I know that I'm really difficult. I tried not to be when I was younger, but I got sick of being pushed around."

"Don't start eating without us!" The twins exclaimed, walking over. Xavier stood as the twins sat.

"I told Monique I'd call her, so I'll see you after lunch." He took his drink with him and walked away.

"Wait, Xavier!" Haruhi called, but he ignored her and left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Yuukio." Haruhi said, setting the cup of tea down for the model. She sat her book down on the table, smiling at Haruhi.

"Hello, Haruhi. Is something wrong? You look a little troubled." Yuukio knew something up. Haruhi seemed distracted since the club started. "Sit down. You don't have any guests right now so take a break and drink some tea with me."

Yuukio was a sweet girl, though she could easily take charge and become a hardass. She had her black hair pulled back today with a blue ribbon, that matched her eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"It's Xavier." Haruhi said once she sat down. "I think he's finally opening up to me, a little. It was a little confusing, since he kind of just said it and left." Haruhi explained what he said at lunch, and Yuukio listened, nodding her head every so often.

"Well, out of all of us here, it's obvious he favors you. He feels like maybe he can trust you." Yuukio nodded her head. "I knew there was a dark side to him! There's a dark side to everyone, even you Haruhi! I'm determined to find out your secret!" She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at Haruhi. She thought Haruhi was a girl the first time she met him. He just had feminine qualities, but if everyone addressed him as a boy, and he didn't object, she went along with it, she just assumed she had been wrong. "So that's part of his dark side? Hm…I'll see what I can dig up about his past. I'm very interested."

"About who?" Kaoru asked, pushing a cart of cakes to their table. "No sitting and gossiping on the job, Haruhi."

"Oh hush, he's with me taking a break. We're discussing Xavier, if you must know. Would you like to join?" She asked, smiling at him. He leaned in, interested now.

"Are we talking about what scares him? If so, don't let Hikaru over hear you." He mumbled, glancing to his brother, who was sharing a cake with a guest. Xavier was on the couch, playing a song to a guest, making her swoon, oblivious to the fact they were talking about him.

"We're discussing his past." She pulled out her phone, taping rapidly. "I got the basic stuff, who is mom is, dad is, boring stuff. I want deeper. I want home life when he was young. Pictures, interviews, I need it all! Kyoya, get it for me!" She whined the last part, looking to the male.

"I don't feel I should be spreading his backstory around." Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It is personal."

"Oh, please." Yuukio grumbled, annoyed. "I have my own connections. I'll figure it out." She continued to type on her phone. "I need to see what this boy looked like when he went to America. There's not many photos of him when he was a young child."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Haruhi questioned, sipping her tea.

"Don't you want to know what he looked like before he came here?" Kaoru asked her, before he pushed the cart to another table. "I sure do! More to tease him with."

"Tease who?" Xavier questioned, looking at them. "Better not be me, you assholes." He grumbled, turning back to his guest.

* * *

Yuukio smirked, watching a video on her laptop as she waited for her tea.

It was the next day in the Host Club and she was excited. "Guys, you'll never guess what I found." She told the club members. Xavier hadn't arrived just yet, he was usually late. They all gathered around, looking over her shoulder as the video started.

"Is that Xavier?" Honey asked, seeing a younger male on the screen. It looked to be a music video.

"Yes. There's Stella and Isaac too." She pointed to a girl with purple hair and a male with black hair. This video was obvious a year or two old based on how they looked. Xavier's hair fell in his face in a messy skater boy style that was so popular then. "There's tons of these videos. I found the youtube channel for that school he went too, and they have them posted."

"What are you all looking at?" Xavier questioned, startling them all. "H-Hey! What the hell!?" He exclaimed, seeing a younger him on the screen, singing and dancing on a stage.

"Is that what you looked like when you were younger?" Hikaru smirked, resting his elbow on the male's shoulder. Kaoru did the same action, smirking as well. "You have great stage presence, even then."

"That's the point of these music videos." He sighed, shrugging off the twins. "These were assignments. You get into groups, and remake music videos, or do them your own way. Stage presence is really important. Anyone can sing or play an instruments, but you gotta be good at acting, doing music videos, and putting on an amazing show." He explained, embarrassed as he watched his younger self. "God I look awful."

"You look cute." Honey cheered.

"I can't believe you looked like that. You bulked up a little." Tamaki rubbed his chin, comparing them. Then Xavier was far scrawnier than he was now. Xavier wasn't super bulky, but he did have muscles.

"Well lifting amps and Stella's drum equipment will do that." He said, watching Stella bang on the drums. "Why watch this one? This is the first one we did."

"I was about to show them this one." Yuukio grinned, clicking on another video. This one was far darker. Stella was in all black, her hair was dyed black too, with pink highlights in it. She winked and stuck her tongue out at the camera, which she also had done in the previous music video. Isaac was pale white, with his black hair spiked up and he frowned at the camera.

"Oh god." Xavier groaned as it showed him.

"_They goin' clean up your looks with all the lies in the books." _Younger him sang, his hair black and disheveled. He was pale white with dark circles around his eyes, like someone smeared black eye shadow and eyeliner around them.

"What the helllllllllll?" Hikaru laughed.

"Ah, My Chemical Romance." Yuukio smirked, watching the video. "You guys are better in this one, you really got them down. You actually look good with black hair, kinda of like Gerard Way, but, the makeup does not suit you."

"I can't believe that's you." Haruhi said, eyebrows raised. The boy in the music video moved a lot like Xavier did, though.

"Oh, look, behind the scenes footage of it." Kaoru brought up, pointing to the link. Yuukio clicked in, despite the whines coming from Xavier.

"_Say hey to the camera, Zavy!" Stella cheered as she brought a camera over to him. He looked annoyed and tired and was drinking a water._

"_Stop callin' me that, Stell. God this makeup is awful." He complained, trying not to wipe his face. "I look like Death."_

"_I think that's the point."_

_The film was cut and a new scene appeared. Isaac was laughing while he supposed to be frowning._

"_Dammit Xavier stop it!" The camera moved to Xavier, who was making funny faces Isaac. He laughed, smearing his makeup. The crew ran over to fix it and he was lectured. Apparently he had messed up his make up a lot throughout this video._

_It cut once more to Stella trying to twirl her drumsticks. One flew out of her hand and smacked Xavier in the back._

"_What the hell did I do?" He complained, turning around. _

"_You weren't shaking your butt enough. I need something good to look at back here." She joked. _

"Oh my god!" Yuukio laughed loudly, along with the other hosts. Xavier was red, embarrassed. "Let me do this one. This is the last one you did, right?" She asked, clicking on a video.

"Last Night? Yeah, that's the one we did right before I had to leave." He said, a small smile on his face. "Stella thought it was a fabulous idea to go out and do stupid shit and have them film in to put it in the music video.

The video started with Xavier sitting up in bed, his hair now in the style it was currently. He ran his fingers through his hair, eyes wide as he realized most of it was shaved off. The video followed with the three trying to figure out what had happened the night before. It was cute, and funny, though the behind the scenes for it were sad, as it was their last video together, Stella was holding onto Xavier, begging him not to go back to France.

"She's the one that shaved my head." He said. "She wanted me to look like Matt Healy and Brendon Urie had a child together." He ran his finger through it, rolling his eyes. "Okay, you guys saw me when I was younger, congrats. Don't go diggin' into my stuff anymore now."

"Awe, but I want to know every dark secret you have." Yuukio said seriously.

"The only dark secret I have is those damn music videos."

"There's more to you then that!" Yuukio exclaimed. "Everyone has a dark backstory, except for me, because I am flawless." She smirked, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

"I highly doubt that." Xavier grumbled, rolling his eyes. The model had to have something dark about her. "Why are you so up in my business all of a sudden?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"I've always been curious since the day you walked in. I like to know everything about everyone." Yuukio told him, her phone vibrating on the table. "Oh my god." She groaned when she checked it. "My sister is such an idiot!"

"What'd she do this time?" Kaoru asked, looking over her shoulder. "O-oh! That's her naked ass on Instagram!" He exclaimed, looking away with red cheeks. "I didn't want to see that."

"No one wants to see this. I need Jarvis to take care of this!" She dialed a number on her phone and left the room hastily, trying to fix this before anyone else saw it.

"Her sister is a bit of a party animal. That's not good since her father is in the House of Lords." Kaoru explained to Xavier, who was confused. "Yuukio is the good child."

"That's surprising." He grumbled. "My mom has worked with her mother once before. She hated her. Said she ain't nothing but a dried up has-been model."

"That sums her up pretty well." Hikaru grumbled, thinking of Yuukio's mother. "She jumped at the chance to marry a rich British lord, and now relives her golden days through Yuukio."

"But Yuukio enjoys modeling, she's great at it." Kaoru said, nodding his head. "She's our mom's favorite model to work with."

"It's all taken care of! Jarvis is doing damage control." She came back in, relieved. "The new shoot I did for Seventeen Magazine is releasing tomorrow, so that should be able to make people forget about that little incident. I swear…" She grumbled, collapsing into her seat. "Why don't they watch her more?"

"She makes you look better, at least." Xavier shrugged as the guests began to come in. "Hey, babe, I learned how to play that song you wanted me to sing yesterday." He greeted, walking over to a guest. She looked excited to listen to him play the song she requested.

"He's improving a lot." Yuukio raised her eyebrows, watching him. "Seems he's only confident when it comes to music…hm…."

"Please don't cause trouble." Haruhi sighed, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Oh, that might be a bit difficult." The twins said in unison, smirking at their friend. "You and him have been getting pretty close, you know."

"So?" She questioned, glaring at them. "I can't help that I'm one of the only down to earth members in this club. If you weren't so forceful, he'd probably open up to you too."

"That's boring." The twins said together. Haruhi thought about to what Xavier had told her the other day in the lunch room, looking at the twins.

"Well, then you two need to get a larger attention span, because I have a feeling you're really missing out on something great." She looked to Xavier, who just looked back at her, with raised eyebrows, having overheard everything she said to the twins. She smiled at him and he blushed, looking back to his guest.

"Xavier, you know how to read sheet music, right?" Yuukio asked, walking over to him as he finished the song for the guest.

"Uh, yeah, I can write it too. Why?" He questioned.

"Oh good! Write a cello part in 'Somewhere In Neverland' by All Time Low for me, got it?" She demanded.

"You play cello? That sounds more like a demand than a request you know…." He grumbled, but she just patted his head roughly.

"I had to pick an instrument, and my mother hates the cello, so I decided it was the perfect instrument for me." She grinned. "I can read sheet music, of course, but I don't have a knack for writing it, and I know you have a great ear for music, you've been trained well, so I decided that you'd be perfect for this."

"What if I say no?" He asked, not amused.

"You won't." She dug her nails into his shoulder, and he flinched back, yelping in pain.

"What the hell!? Fine, fine!" He waved her off. "Now buzz off."

"I'm serious, I want it tomorrow!" She told him, nodding her head. "Today has been stressful for me, can't you be nice?" She questioned.

"Stressful for you?" He asked in disbelief. He groaned when she shot him puppy dog eyes. Renge must have taught her that. "Fine, whatever, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

* * *

"Here." Xavier said, shoving sheets of music pinned neatly together, into Yuukio's hands. "Took me for-fucking-ever to get it to sound right, but I did it."

"Really?" She asked, eyebrows raised. She wasn't expecting him to actually do it. "I can't believe you did it."

"You asked me for it, didn't you?" He huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "It was so annoying to do, especially since my computer kept messing up and Isaac kept cutting out when I asked for his opinion on it."

"Thank you." Yuukio smiled. "I was sort of joking, but I did want the sheet music so I could play it. I was going to pay someone to do it, but it's nice I got it done for free."

"You little…" He growled, but Kaoru patted his shoulder.

"Aw, be nice to her." He said, defending Yuukio. "She had a rough day yesterday."

"I have a rough day everyday but no one seems to give a shit." Xavier muttered as he walked away to put his things up.

"You guys are too hard on him." Renge sighed, watching her cousin. "He and Monique got into a huge fight last night. Which isn't really that surprising, but I for sure thought they were going to break up."

"Why does he stay with her then?" Hikaru questioned, slightly interested.

"Because he loves her I guess." Renge shrugged. "He could find someone way better for him, I just think he's scared he won't."

* * *

**Xavier and Haruhi bromance is the best. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Does Xavier even know we're doing a photoshoot today?" Haruhi questioned as they stood outside of Renge and Xavier's place. She was wearing a shirt Hikaru had lent her, since she didn't have any male clothes. It was a bright Saturday morning, and the whole club was together, along with Yuukio.

"I told him." Kyoya said, surprisingly in a good mood. Haruhi guessed it was because they were doing a photoshoot to make more photobooks to sell to the guests, and that meant the club would be making money. Kyoya enjoyed that.

"Let's head in. We need to get going." Yuukio lead them inside. Renge greeted them, informing them that Xavier was awake, he was just in his room. Yuukio rolled her eyes and went up the stairs hastily. She knocked on the door once before she slammed it open, startling Xavier.

"What the hell?" He asked, sitting in his chair playing around on his guitar.

"Are you ready? We have to get a move on and you're just playing around!" She exclaimed. "Get up, grab your guitar and pack it up so you can use it in the photoshoot." He groaned loudly, but another glare from the model sent him doing what he was told.

"You could be a little nicer about it." He complained as he slung his guitar case over his shoulder and followed her out the door. "I've been up for a while and I just lost track of time. It's not like we're going to be late."

"Doesn't matter. I like to be early in case the makeup or hair team needs more time to work." Yuukio said over her shoulder as the two trotted down the stairs. "To the car!" She ushered them all out and to the cars that were waiting for them.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Xavier asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Haruhi.

"I got it from Hikaru." She said, looking to the twin. Xavier looked at him too, then back to the shirt. "Why?"

"That's my shirt." He said, confused. "How the hell did you get my shirt?" He asked Hikaru.

"I needed one when we had the sleepover, so I just grabbed one." He shrugged. "It smelled weird and was made of cheap material, so I let Haruhi have it."

"Rude ass." Xavier muttered, rolling his eyes. "It's mine, you can't go giving it to other people, and it doesn't smell weird!" He frowned, wanting to smack the twin, but restrained himself. "I got it at a concert, so I doubt it's made of the fine material you're used to, but it works for me."

"I think it's just fine." Haruhi agreed. "Don't be so rude, Hikaru. I'll return the shirt to you after today. Sorry about that, Xavier."

"It's fine, not your fault." He shrugged, looking to Haruhi. "You can keep it if you want, I have six other shirts from that band."

* * *

They arrived at the photoshoot right on time. Yuukio and Renge ushered the boys and Haruhi, to hair and make up, ready to get the show on the road. Renge discussed the poses with the photographer, while Yuukio looked over how they looked, making sure they looked good.

"Looking very Matt Healy today with that leather jacket." She commented to Xavier, who was playing on his phone while waiting for further instruction.

"I just let them dress me however and do whatever. They know what they're doing." He said with a shrug. "I'm sort of used to this anyway, we did this stuff in America."

"Oh, thank goodness, you know how to do this stuff." Yuukio looked relieved. "The others are decent at it."

"Decent?" The twins asked together, sitting in their chairs as Honey and Mori went to get their photos taken. "I think we do pretty well."

"You two do, the brotherly love thing helps." Yuukio told them, hearing Renge direct Honey in the background. "Your books always sell well, which isn't surprising, but Xavier has a lot of potential for his. His isn't just posing, which makes it a pain at the same time. A lot of musicians' best pictures are taken while they are in action."

"I can do it, don't worry." Xavier waved it off. "Just let me play and sing and the pictures will be good."

"They better be." Yuukio said, hands on her hips. "I don't need you getting all camera shy and nervous. You're the bad boy here, so you better be overflowing with confidence."

"As long as I got my guitar, I'll be fine." He told her, looking at her seriously. He pulled it out and tuned it, messing around with it.

"How long have you had that guitar?" Haruhi asked, interested.

"For two years." He said, patting the body of it. "I have others, but this one is my favorite. My mom always offers to buy me a new one, but nothing's wrong with this one. I've got tons of memories with this one." He smiled as he thought of them. "I taught Stella how to play with it and had many guitar battles with Isaac."

"You miss them, right?" Haruhi asked, interested. He had opened up to her the other day, even if it was just a little bit, she wanted to know him better.

"Yeah, they're my best friends." He told her. "I really wanted to stay, but the agreement I made with my parents only allowed me two years over there. I told them I'd come visit during summer break if Monique didn't hog up all my time. I just wanna be able to play with them again. I can't wait until I'm done with school and I can move over there."

"You're going to move there?" She asked, surprised. "You aren't going to college or taking over your dad's company?" He laughed at this, almost falling out of his seat.

"Like hell I'm taking over that boring old company." He shook his head, still laughing. "I don't want to be stuck in a classroom any more than I have too. Honestly, school isn't really for me. I don't need it when I'm going to be in a band."

"Xavier, your turn." Yuukio called for him and he got up, saying bye to Haruhi as he trotted over to her, guitar in his hand. "Okay, we got a mic set up for you so you better use it."

"Got it." He told her, tossing a usb drive to her, telling her to plug it into her laptop. "Pick Death Valley. Solo version. It doesn't have vocals or guitar in it." He said as he plugged up his guitar to the amp and strummed it. Music came out of her laptop and he grinned. _"I wanna see your animal side. Let it all outttttt! I wanna see the dirt under your skin, I need your broken promises! I want the guts and glory, baby, baby. This town is wasted and aloneeeee!"_

"I like it when he sings." Honey said, watching the male put on a show, making Renge and Yuukio happy.

"_But we are alive! Here in Death Valley, but don't take love off the table yet. 'Cause tonight it's just fire alarms and losing you. We love a lot, so we only lose a little. But we are alive! We are aliveeeee!" _He sang, obviously in the zone. He was far more focused on playing and singing than the cameras.

"It sounds very good." Yuukio nodded. "It's 'Death Valley' by Fall Out Boy. I figured he'd sing something like this to get the best pictures." She turned to look at Xavier. "I'm a little worried he won't do so well when we take his props away."

"Those are like security blankets to him Renge sighed. "I don't know why he acts so differently when he's playing. He's so confident in himself until the music gets taken away."

"We need to work on that." Yuukio muttered, mentally adding that to her list of things to do.

"_I wanna see your animal sideeee. Let it all outtttt. Oh there you go; undress to impress. You can wear the crown but you're no princesssssssss!"_ He winked at Yuukio as he sang this, and she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I think you're a princess." Kaoru said, making her smile as Xavier sang the chorus again. Hikaru made a disgusted face at his brother, rolling his eyes.

"He does do a good job of entertaining." Tamaki said. "His pictures will turn out so well!"

"Aren't you glad he's a host now?" Yuukio questioned.

"I don't like his attitude, but I am glad he joined our family." He smiled as Xavier finished the song and checked with the photographer about what he wanted him to do next. "He's obviously used to this sort of thing, which is good. I was worried he was going to be difficult."

"I can't just do normal posing." Xavier said and everyone sighed.

He was going to be difficult.

"Xavierrrrrrr, come on!" Yuukio whined as the blond male stripped of his leather jacket, getting hot. "Oh, that's a good picture!" She exclaimed and the photographer was already ahead of her, snapping pictures.

"S-Stop!" Xavier exclaimed, getting frustrated. "I can't do it when I'm aware of the face he's taking pictures. I don't know why, I just can't stand it."

"Best be getting over it." She said, not caring. "You can sing and play again after a few normal shots." Xavier looked distressed, not sure what to do when he couldn't play or sing.

"Stop staring at me!" He exclaimed to the other club members, who were making him more nervous. He ran his hands through his hair, biting his lip as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do, exactly. What poses was he supposed to do? Weren't guests happy with pictures of him singing or playing guitar? He couldn't do this when Hikaru kept making faces at him! That damn demon. "Please don't make me do this." He whined, pretty much begging. "I can't do it when they're watching me, especially the demons!"

"Those were good." The photographer said, surprising them all. "The biting of your lip and messing with your hair look really good."

"Well shit." He said, surprised. "God that was fucking awful and you're telling me that all I had to do was mess up my hair and bite my lip for a good picture?" He asked, then glared at Yuukio. "Thanks for stressing me out!"

"You're such a wimp!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not even that hard!"

"It's hard for me!" He replied, the two starting to shout at each other. "You're a damn model, of course you're good at this stuff!"

"You've done countless music videos and have paparazzi follow you! You should be used to this stuff!" She wanted to punch the male.

"But that's with music, and that was when I was younger! They didn't bother me in America and they care more about my mother than me, so they don't bug me so much anymore!"

"Urg, okay, you can do another song, to distress yourself." Haruhi interjected, bringing peace between the two. "What would you like to play?"

"Riptide." He said, picking up his guitar again.

"If possible, try to look at the camera more. You have good expressions when you sing." The photographer said, and he nodded his head as Yuukio scrolled through the music. "The girls will like the photos the best as well."

"Got it!" Yuukio called out and the song started. He played, trying to look more at the camera.

"_You all hate your children, they're too fat to feed. You're on medication taking pills to sleep. I think I'm doing just fine compared to what you've been doing. I won't get vaccinated. Insurance costs too much. You think you're so persuasive, but I'm not giving up. Saving my life? It's not what you're doing." _He sang.

"What a lovely song." Tamaki grumbled, not really into it.

"_I, I won't justify, the way I live my life 'cause I'm the one livin' it, feelin' it, tastin' it, and you're just wasting your time trying to throw me a line when you're the one drowning. I like where I'm at on my back floating down in my own riptide! The water is fine."_

"The chorus is better." Yuukio shrugged, focusing in on Xavier. "Look at the camera more!" She shouted to him, trying to direct him. He listened to her.

"I like the song." Haruhi said with a shrug. "Maybe if I ask him he'll let me borrow some of his cds?" She wondered.

"Daddy doesn't want you alone with him!" Tamaki exclaimed, being over dramatic as usual. "I don't trust him."

"Senpai, we're all 'family'." Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes. "Oh please, he won't do anything to me. He's just a huge dork that loves music."

"We'll go with her!" The twins said together, grinning cheekily.

"I haven't even made the plans yet!" She growled, annoyed with the other members.

"You guys got to go or Xavier will never finish this photoshoot." Renge ordered once he finished the song. "Shoo shoo."

"Haruhi can stay, he's chill by me." Xavier said, looking at her. He hoped he would stay. "Please don't leave me alone with these two, Haruhi."

"I'll stay." Haruhi nodded her head and took a seat next to Yuukio while Renge pushed the guys out. They were not happy about it, but she got them out of the way.

"Ever think about dying your hair back to black?" Yuukio questioned as she walked over to him, moving his arms and body into different poses.

"My hair grows fast." He replied, just letting her do it. It was much easier just to let her control how he looked than to put much thought into it. "It's a pain to dye and keep my roots black." He said as she moved his left hand to his hair.

"Yeah but it would look so good." Yuukio said, stepping out of the way so the photographer could snap pictures.

"I dunno, I like your hair the way it is." Haruhi said, making Xavier smile. "But you'd look good with any hair color. I like natural hair color better though."

"Me too. It's already a lot of work to keep up with this hair." He told them as Yuukio moved him into another pose. "I got to shave it myself because the maids all hate my hair. I don't get why. It makes me happy, so why can't they at least pretend…" He muttered, looking off with an annoyed expression.

"They just want what's best for you." Renge reminded him, thinking of the maids back home in France as well as the ones that were with them in Japan. "Your parents want the best for you too."

"If they wanted the best for me they should have let me stay in America where I belong." His mood had dropped in a matter of seconds, but the photographer and Yuukio didn't seem to mind as his expressions made the photos better.

"Just do as you're told!" Renge exclaimed. "Honestly, Xavier, stop being so defiant. Dye your hair to black so it looks better!"

Haruhi watched them move Xavier any way they seemed would be a good pose. He looked so lifeless, like some doll they were playing with. Haruhi wondered if maybe this was what he was like when he was a child, just doing what everyone told him to do. Looking miserable as he was told what he should do to look better.

"Those maids back home were right, you are so much work." Renge continued, maybe pushing it a little too far. He just scowled, fist balled and glared at the camera.

"I think we've got enough good pictures!" The photographer announced a few minutes later. Xavier still looked pissed at what Renge and Yuukio had said.

"I'm going home." He muttered, grabbing his jacket and guitar case.

"But wait, we aren't done! We haven't done the group shots yet!" Renge exclaimed as the other host members returned to the room.

"Oh, I think you've done enough." He told her, turning to look at her. "You sound just like the rest of 'em back in France. If I wanna dye my hair black, I'll do it, if I'm too much work for you, then I'll just skip out and go back home and you can lie to Uncle and say that I'm still here." He turned and stomped out of the room. The others came in as he stormed out.

"What did you say to him?" Tamaki questioned, looking to Renge.

"I don't know! He was fine but then he got all angry!" Renge exclaimed, surprised her cousin just walked out on her like that. "He's never been like that to me. Haruhi, will you go after him? He seems to like you best…"

"Me?" Haruhi questioned. "Alright, let me go talk to him." She got out of her chair and hurried after him, even with Tamaki protesting against it. When she got outside, he was there, waiting for his car to show up. "Hey, Xavier.."

"Oh, it's you." He said, looking to her. "Lemme guess, they sent you out here to convince me to come back inside and put up with their shit?"

"Sort of, but Renge is just worried about you." Haruhi said, going to stand next to him. He stuck his hands in his jacket and glanced to her.

"You ever been to America?" He asked, surprising her. "I figured you hadn't." He said once she shook her head. "The people can be annoying, it's really hot in the summer in some places, and god they're really weird over there, but, it was the best two years of my life. I know it sounds weird, but America is more of my home than France."

"I don't think that's weird. Home is where the heart is." Haruhi said, and Xavier smiled.

* * *

**I need to write more Hikaru Xavier moments but the bromance between Haruhi and Xavier is storng. **


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi was starting to feel a little guilty.

She really should tell Xavier that she was in fact, a female, but she didn't know how to exactly tell him.

He had invited her over after the photoshoot. Unfortunately, the rest of the Host Club followed, or tried to follow. Honey and Mori had to head home, as did Kyoya, who took Tamaki with him since he sensed trouble would occur if he left him.

This just left Haruhi and the twins. Yuukio and Renge were in Renge's room, drinking tea and talking about a new otome game that had just been released. The twins were snooping around Xavier's room, making him tense as he loaded up a USB drive for Haruhi to take home and put on her computer so she would have good music. Them being there also prevented her from telling Xavier the truth.

"Please stop." Xavier said as Hikaru snooped in his closet. "Why are you going in there?"

"Jeez your fashion sense is awful." Hikaru commented, while Xavier tried to keep his temper. He was already annoyed after the photoshoot, and now he had the twins touching everything.

"This is a nice collection." Kaoru commented, looking over the cds that lined the large bookcase. "How many do you think you have?"

"A hundred maybe? I dunno, a lot of them are back in France." He continued what he was doing on the computer, not too worried about Kaoru causing trouble with the cds. He had learned during his time here that Hikaru was the one he had to look out for. Haruhi sat in a chair, watching the three of them interact.

"You have too many band shirts." Hikaru stated, coming out of Xavier's closet.

"I don't have nearly enough actually." Xavier replied, his eyes still on the screen. "I go to a lot of concerts and I tend to buy a shirt or poster or something each time I go. I have signed shirts, normal shirts, old shirts, new shirts….."

"On top of that you have too many cds." Hikaru wondered over to where he brother was, and looked at the cds. "You have like, eight different copies of the same cds."

"They're all different. There's normal copies, signed copies, deluxe copies, unreleased copies, ones that are without guitar and vocal tracks so I can play with them…Look, music is my life. All I want to do in my life is make music, that's what makes me happy." He looked at the three of them. "So of course I own a lot of band shirts and cds and stuff."

"Well I don't see why you have a poster of those guys in their underwear." Hikaru muttered, looking at the All Time Low poster above his laptop. "Or a Katy Perry poster….."

"I love Katy Perry. She's hot and a great singer, and I love All Time Low, they're hot and are a great band." He replied, grinning at his poster before going back. "Okay, I don't know how much memory your computer has, Haruhi, so I'm trying to cut back on the music I'm putting into the USB drive. Either I cut back or I'm just going to have to buy you a new laptop."

"No need for a new laptop!" Haruhi put her hands up, shaking her head. "That's not necessary."

"How are you supposed to get all this music though?" Xavier asked. "Urg, fine, I'll cut out some Indie stuff…" He muttered, turning back to the screen once more.

"I'm going to see what the ladies are up to." Kaoru said before he slipped out of the room. Hikaru rolled his eyes, and plopped down on Xavier's bed.

"He's always wanting to be around Yuukio lately." He complained.

"Well, he has feelings for her." Haruhi mentioned. "I know you two have always been together, but maybe it's time to branch out a little?"

"Doesn't mean he can ditch me to go see her." Hikaru was obviously not taking this well. Haruhi couldn't blame him, though. She knew the twins were close, closer than anyone she had ever met before. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"You know Kaoru loves you more than anyone else, Hikaru." Haruhi reminded him. "But this was bound to happen, and aren't you glad it's Yuukio? You know her, and you know she'd be fine with Kaoru spending plenty of time with you."

"Who would wanna spend time with either of you…" Xavier muttered, eyes not moving from the screen.

"I'd say the same for you, Zavy." Hikaru said, hoping to bug him.

"I expect people to dislike spending time with me, which is fine by me. Did you just call me Zavy?" He turned his chair and faced Hikaru. "Don't call me that. Ever."

"But, Zavvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyy." He whined and Haruhi could tell Xavier was losing grip of his temper.

"Hikaru, seriously, shut the fuck up." Xavier growled, throwing a pen at the male's head. It smacked him right on the head, so Hikaru got up and ran at Xavier, jumping on him and knocking him out of the chair. "S-Stop!" Xavier exclaimed, struggling against the male who was tickling him.

"Oh? You ticklish?" Hikaru questioned. He ran his fingers along Xavier's side and the male squirmed, but started laughing even though he struggled to get Hikaru off of him.

Haruhi wanted to intervene, but Hikaru was having fun, and Xavier was laughing. Against his will, obviously, but a good laugh was what Xavier needed. Besides, if she'd tried to stop it, Hikaru would probably try to tickle her.

"Y-You suck!" Xavier managed out between laughs. "C'mon this hurts!"

"Doesn't sound like it!" Hikaru grinned, watching the blond male laugh beneath him. It was weird, seeing the always anger male laughing, because of him. Whether it was forced out by tickling, it did feel nice to make him smile and laugh.

"I-I can't breathe! You a-asshole stop it!" He coughed out.

"Okay, Hikaru, let it up." Haruhi said, seeing that Xavier had had enough. Hikaru pouted, but stopped tickling him. Xavier pulled himself out from under Hikaru and held his sides, panting.

"Oh my god." He whined, holding his sides tightly. "You're a dick. God, ow…"

"But you were laughing." Hikaru shrugged and Xavier rolled his eyes, pulling himself up onto his chair. "I haven't heard you laugh like that before. I thought it was impossible for you to laugh."

"I can laugh." He muttered. "I just don't do it often around you fools."

"You laugh with Haruhi all the timeeeeeeeeeee." He teased, making Xavier's cheeks slightly pink.

"Because Haruhi is cool and is my bro." He shrugged it off, glancing at Haruhi to make sure it was okay. She smiled at him for reassurance. "We're best bros. He's cool."

Hikaru just exchanged glances with Haruhi, before sitting up on the floor. "I'm going to get me something to drink, don't kill each other please." Haruhi gave Hikaru a look, before getting up and leaving the room.

"Sooooooo." Hikaru stood, looking over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'm picking music for Haruhi." Xavier glanced at him, startled by how close Hikaru was. "Can you not?"

"Nope." Hikaru said, watching him. "How many songs do you have?"

"Ten thousand…" He muttered as Hikaru look at him with wide eyes. "I like music!"

"I can tell with how many posters, cds, instruments, band shirts, and songs you have." He continued, slightly interested. "What's your favorite band?"

"All Time Low." He answered quickly, eyes back on the screen. "I just really like their songs, a lot. The guys are really cool too. They put on great shows, they're really good to their fans, and they're all around amazing." He rambled, smiling to himself as he did so. Hikaru watched him as he smiled and rambled about a band Hikaru had no clue about.

It was actually sort of….cute.

Wait a second.

"But I love Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco too. FOB is Isaac's favorite and P!ATD is Stella's. It really fits them a lot." He continued, before looking at Hikaru. Hikaru backed up and looked around Xavier's desk, trying to find something that would interest him. His eyes caught on pieces of sheet music.

"You write music too? Is there anything you can't do that has to do with music?"

"There's tons of instruments I can't play, but I'm learning." Xavier shrugged. "I gotta write music. Stella's dad works at Hopeless Records, the people I want to sign us when we finally get done with school, or even sooner if possible. Look, I'm a rich kid, and rich kids don't get tons of respect because what issues do we have? Mommy won't buy us a diamond stunted guitar?" Xavier questioned in a mocking tone. "You got to earn respect with other bands on the same record label and on others. That's why I don't dress like I just left the horse races. That shit isn't what I want to be."

"Why do you want to be in a band anyway?"

"Who wouldn't want to start a band with their best friends? Besides, the only thing I'm good at is music. Like I said before, music is my life. I have to have a career in music, so why not be in a band?" He looked at Hikaru. "It's always been my dream to have best friends who would want to do the same thing as me. Once I found Stella and Isaac, I knew I could actually do it."

"You didn't have friends before those two?"

"Not really. I'm not a social butterfly, making friends has always been difficult." He looked back to his laptop screen. "As I've heard, you and your brother weren't social butterflies either, so you can't judge me."

"Oh I sure can, and I already am." Hikaru smirked as Xavier glared at him. "I'm analyzing you. There's gotta be some secret you're keeping or something that happened in your past that makes you behave this way. No shy little kid becomes an over aggressive awkward teenager."

"Please stop." Xavier turned to face him, annoyance all over his face. "I don't understand why you all are so hell-bent on my past and shit. I don't go trying to undercover all of your secrets."

"But you're fun to tease." Hikaru chuckled, leaning closer to Xavier. His face got red and he frowned.

"W-Why the hell are you always invading my personal space?" He looked away, trying to focus on the laptop screen and not the mischievous twin.

"Did you see that?" Kaoru asked Haruhi, as they watched through the crack in the door.

"It's happening." Haruhi looked at him.

"I don't think he realizes it though. I knew Xavier would be good for him."

* * *

"Hey, Xavier." Haruhi said, catching up to the male in the hallway. His hair was pushed back today and he looked to be in a decent mood.

"Oh, Hey Haruhi, what's up?" He asked, pulling his guitar case onto his shoulder more. "Did you like the music?"

"Oh, yeah, I liked that one band…..The 1975?" She questioned, wondering if she got the name right.

"That's right. Stella loves that band. Yuukio talked about the singer of that band at the photoshoot, Matt Healy. They're pretty good. Hard to understand at first." He said, shrugging as they continued to walk down the hall. "Glad you liked it."

"I really liked them, you should cover some of their songs if you can. Anyway, you and Renge aren't fighting anymore, are you?"

"Us? No. I never usually argue with her, but she was pushing it a little too far. We're fine now though." He said as they entered the club room together. "Oh god what the hell." Xavier exclaimed when he saw the others dressed up like policemen.

"There's our criminal!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together, smirking. "We discussed this over yesterday, don't look so surprised."

"I don't remember this." Xavier growled when they grabbed him, dragging him into the changing room. "Hands off!"

"No way, we need a criminal!" They said and disappeared into another room.

"This is why we hates you guys." Haruhi groaned as she heard Xavier shouting at the twins. "Why did you have to make him the criminal?"

"He is the bad boy." Kyoya stated, smirking. Yuukio chuckled.

"I'm enjoying the police officer outfits, they are very good looking." She nodded her head as Hikaru and Kaoru came back out with Xavier. His hair was now disheveled and he looked pissed as hell. His hands were handcuffed in the back and he was in all black.

"This is bullshit!" He exclaimed, trying to get out of the handcuffs. "Bad boy or not, I want these damn things off!"

"No way, guests love this kind of stuff." Tamaki brought up as the guests came into the room. "Welcome, princesses!" He greeted them.

"Aw, poor Xavier." A guest cooed when she saw him handcuffs. He frowned as Hikaru put his arm around him.

"He's been a naughty boy, isn't that right?" He smirked, his fingers on Xavier's chin, pulling his face closer to his. Kaoru took the other side, leaning in close to Xavier's ear.

"He's been extremely naughty." He smirked and the girls went wild as Xavier's face turned bright red.

"L-Let me go and get the fuck off of me!" He exclaimed, struggling.

"You weren't complaining when we were rehearsing last night." Hikaru pouted, having too much fun with this. Xavier looked so embarrassed and he couldn't push either of them away since he had no use of his arms.

"Did you rehearse without me?" Kaoru pouted. Hikaru instantly let go of Xavier and luckily Haruhi held him up before he fell as Hikaru went to console Kaoru, which pleased the guests.

"I'm goin' fucking kill him." Xavier growled, glaring at the twins. "Can you get these off of me?" He asked, jingling his hands in the cuffs.

"I'm sorry, they have the key." Haruhi frowned, shaking her head. He just pouted at her. She gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Oh wow, that's so cute!" A guest cheered, watching them. "They're like best friends! It's so adorable!"

"It's so cute watching them throughout the day. Haruhi is just so tiny and sweet and Xavier is tall and somewhat scary. It's like Honey and Mori!"

"But they're too cute together to just be friends! I know Xavier has a girlfriend but….." One said and the others started chatting about it.

"I don't see it." Hikaru butted in-between the two, almost knocking Xavier over again. His balance was horrible since his hands were cuffed and Haruhi could tell the next few hours were going to be difficult for him. "You two don't look good together. At all. Haruhi's way too nice looking for someone as rough looking as you."

"What the hell does that mean?" He questioned, slightly insulted.

"Please, look at yourself." Hikaru looked him up and down. "The hair, your commoner's clothes your closet is filled with…."

"We going at this again?" He grumbled, turning to look at Hikaru now. "Why don't ya just fuck off and go harass someone else about their sense in fashion? I get your mother is a fashion designer but it's not like you got her fashion sense."

"I'm more fashionable than you are."

"Saturday you were wearing a red shirt with green pants. You looked like Christmas threw up on you." Xavier replied, making a gagging face.

"Please stop." Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes at the two boys. "Come on, you both have guests to entertain."

"That's hard to do with my hands handcuffed behind my back!" Xavier exclaimed, shaking his hands. "You know….I play guitar….I need my damn hands!"

"Well you didn't want to play nicely~!" Hikaru smirked.

"Xavier, just sit down and stop causing trouble." Yuukio muttered, wanting to drink her tea in peace.

"Unbelievable." He huffed, but trudged over to his normal sofa and plopped down. "Sorry but I can't play or sing for you today. I'm apparently a criminal." He told his guests, who just laughed and fawned over him. "I can't even eat my cake!" He whined.

"I'll feed it to you!" A guest exclaimed, and a few others joined in. His face was red and he looked uncomfortable, but the girls seemed excited, so he just opened his mouth when they brought a fork full of cake to it.

"Aw, look how he puts up with it." Yuukio smirked, laughing. "He's gotten a little better."

"Psh, he's still awful." Hikaru grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hm, sounding a little jealous, Hikaru?" Yuukio eyed him and he just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Don't tease him, you know how he gets." Kaoru said, bringing Yuukio her cake. "He's not good with his emotions."

"Kaoru, come on!" Hikaru called, annoyed with his brother now too.

Yuukio sighed as Kaoru hurried over to Hikaru. "Things will never work out between us if this keeps happening." She muttered.

"What keeps happening?" Haruhi questioned.

"Every time Kaoru and I are getting along, Hikaru tends to get a little jealous. I understand completely, I know that they've only had each other for most of their lives, but I wish he'd lighten up a little. I'm not trying to drive them apart….but I really like Kaoru." She blushed, stirring her tea around in its cup. "I just need to give it time. I shouldn't worry. I'm still young. I got time."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi questioned. She didn't look okay. She looked a bit stressed.

"Yes, yes I am completely fine." She waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Uhm…but…your nose…" Haruhi trailed off as she saw a small trickle of blood come out of Yuukio's nose.

"Oh…oh god!" She exclaimed, looking for a napkin. She snatched it and held it to her nose. "I'm sorry, I get nosebleeds when I'm overly stressed. I need to drink my tea and read a book to relax. I'll be fine, it happens often."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, worried. The model was usually busy with work, but Haruhi had never seen her so stressed that she had a nosebleed.

"Yes, please, don't worry." She reassured her, taking a few deep breathes. "I've got this all under control, but thanks dear." She looked embarrassed when Kaoru glanced over to her. He looked like he was about to come check up on her, but she gave him a thumbs up, letting him know she was fine.

"What an exciting day for us." Kyoya muttered, jotting down a few notes in his black book.

"Exciting? How about painful?" Xavier called out, eyebrows furrowed. "Babe, I really can't eat anymore cake." He told the guests. They pouted at him but he wasn't giving in this time. "My girl is already telling me I look like I've gained weight. I gotta cut back on the sweets."

"You'll live." Kyoya called back, not caring too much if the male was in pain, as long as the guests were happy. "Should I call a nurse?" He asked, looking to Yuukio.

"No, no, I've got it under control, thank you." She nodded her head. "Please don't mind me. Go back to your guests."

"She said she's fine, relax." They heard Hikaru grumbled, annoyed with his brother's concern over the model.

"I'll deal with Hikaru. I have a feeling he might be feeling the same way his brother does soon." Haruhi told Yuukio.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the favs and the follows! THANK YOU!**

**Look, I'm not saying you have to, but you should watch the video for 'Girls' by The 1975 because the singer seriously reminds me of Xavier. The video is kinda funny too. (You just might need to google the lyrics because he is a lil hard to understand at first)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys better had watched the 'Girls' music video**

**I expect this story to have like, 20 chapters, so, Hikaru and Xavier aren't going to get together anytime soon. Sorry! **

**I'll try to cut back on the swearing but Xavier uses it a lot….(I swear a lot too)**

* * *

"Your photobook is so good Xavier!" A guest squealed the second she sat down on the couch next to the male. She shoved it in his face, letting him see.

"Oh my god.." He grumbled, taking the book from her and flipping through it. He had to admit, he did look pretty good. "Oh wow."

"Photoshop is magic." Hikaru commented as he slipped by with a guest. He smirked over his shoulder as Xavier glared at him.

"Guess that explains why you look somewhat decent in your book." Xavier muttered, turning back to his guest.

"You look like you're having so much fun when you play!" Another guest said, smiling at him as she pointed to a picture of him playing guitar.

"When did he get so popular?" Hikaru asked, glancing to Kyoya.

"The guests love his look. The fact that he can serenade them is a bonus. His awkwardness is cute to them, and it helps that he's becoming close to Haruhi helps him. He's very valuable to us." Kyoya nodded his head as he said this. "Is there a problem?"

"No, he's just.." Hikaru trailed off, unsure. Something about Xavier was putting him off. It annoyed him.

"Don't cause too much trouble, alright? We do need him." Kyoya jotted down a few things in his notebook. "How would you all feel about a beach trip this weekend?"

"I don't like the beach." Xavier was the first to speak up.

"But it'd be so much fun to go to the beach with you!" A guest said. "Please won't you come?"

"Don't worry, lovelies, Xavier will be joining us!" Tamaki exclaimed, excited about the trip. "It's a Host Club outing, so all members will be there!"

"Oh, this will be fun. I have this weekend off." Yuukio smiled, happy to have a break from work.

"Good, you need a nice break. I know you've been stressed." Kaoru said, patting her shoulder. He offered her a smile and she smiled back, happy. "It'll be fun to hang out at the beach."

"Too bad you'll be entertaining guests the whole time." Yuukio looked disappointed as the guests squealed over Hikaru and Kaoru's photobook.

"I'll make time for you, don't worry." Kaoru said, making her feel better. "But I better get over there before Hikaru gets annoyed."

Yuukio pouted as Kaoru trotted away. "Aw, that's so sad." A guest sighed. "You know, I like Kaoru and Yuukio together…it's just really cute."

"It is cute!" Another guested agreed. "I always liked Hikaru and Kaoru, but they are brothers…and Yuukio and Kaoru are so shy and sweet!"

Yuukio just looked embarrassed, which make Xavier laugh. "Shut your trap, you punk."

"You're too British for me." Xavier grumbled, sticking his tongue out. "The accent gets on my nerves. Can't you lay off of it?"

"It's better than your French/American weird thing you have going on." She replied, crossing her arms. "Anyway, the beach would be lovely, Kyoya."

* * *

"You okay?" Haruhi questioned to Xavier, who was sitting underneath an umbrella with her. They were both wearing shirts and refused to get in the water.

Of course, Haruhi couldn't go swimming because she needed to hide the fact that she was a female, but, Xavier knew how to swim and she didn't know why he wasn't swimming.

"I burn real easily." He told her as a few girls set their towels by the umbrella. "I have to wear a shirt and tons of sunblock or I turn into a lobster."

"Aw, we wanted to go swimming with you!" One exclaimed, pouting. "With both of you!"

"Sorry." Haruhi offered up a small smile. "I'll build a sandcastle with you, but I just don't swim." She said as she watched Hikaru and Kaoru play volleyball. Yuukio was stretched out on a chair, tanning and watching the twins. "Having a good time, Yuukio?"

"Yes, this is lovely." She sighed happily. "The sun is so warm and I have a great view of a shirtless Kaoru."

"All the host members are shirtless, it's so wonderful." A guest sighed dreamily. "Xavier, I know you burn easily, but you are sitting under an umbrella…..why won't you take your shirt off?"

"I just don't like being shirtless." He said nervously, shrugging.

"Ah he's so shy and modest!" The girls squealed and he just looked at Haruhi.

"Why does everything I say or do make them squeal." He grumbled, still not used to this. It made Haruhi laugh and Xavier smiled.

"Those two are getting too close." Tamaki grumbled, pulling Hikaru and Kaoru to the side.

"What do you want us to do about it, boss?" They said together, watching Xavier and Haruhi interact.

"He's hiding something under that shirt." Tamaki muttered, rubbing his chin. The twins were already on it.

"Hey, Xavieeeeeerrrrr." Kaoru greeted, an evil glint in his eyes. "Don't you want to come play volleyball with us?"

"No thanks. I'm not really good at sports where you have to use your hands." He said while Hikaru snuck up behind him. "If I hurt my hands, I can't play instruments."

"Then why don't you build a sandcastle with me?" Kaoru questioned, trying to distract him.

"Why don't you ask Yuukio?" He asked, glancing to the model and then back to him. "Ya got a thing for her, don't you?" He questioned and Kaoru blushed and glanced to his brother, causing Xavier to turn around and move out of the way right as Hikaru pounced. The twin rolled onto the towel and onto the sand. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to play with us, of course!" Hikaru exclaimed, getting up quickly. He wanted to glare at Kaoru for ruining the plan but that would make Xavier suspicious.

"Is asking him too difficult?" Haruhi questioned, rolling her eyes.

"That's boring." The twins said together, shrugging.

"Xavier, will you build a sandcastle with me?" A guest asked, her cheeks bright red. She looked nervous.

"Uh, sure babe." He glared at the twins before he followed the guest to where her bucket was. He plopped down on the sand with no grace whatsoever, and the guest sat down slowly, across from him. The guest had glasses and short black hair. She kept glancing at Xavier, who just piled sand into his bucket.

"Don't go causing trouble." Haruhi told the twins.

"Oh, come on. We need a little entertainment." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. "What if he's hiding tons of tattoos under his shirt?"

"I highly doubt that. You two have undressed him before, right?" Haruhi asked as the girls near them squealed upon hearing this. "No tattoos were on him."

"Still doesn't explain why he won't take off his shirt." Kaoru said.

"He burns easily." Haruhi replied, shaking her head.

"Who?" Renge asked, joining them now. "Xavier? He tans really well, I'm jealous actually." The twins just looked at each other, devilish grins on their faces. They turned to watch Xavier. He was listening to the girl talk and nodded his head every so often as he started the sandcastle. He looked relaxed, for once.

"So what is he hiding?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his chin, watching the blond male. He looked normal. He was just building a sandcastle, hoping to make the guest happy. She kept blushing and stuttering, confusing Xavier.

"Does it matter? He's making that guest happy." Haruhi said, watching them as well. "He's really nice to girls, that's all that matters."

"I want to know alllll of his secrets." Hikaru eyed his brother, who nodded his head. "That makes him more fun to play with and taunt."

"Then get to know him and he'll tell you." Haruhi said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "He's actually a great guy, you know. He's just not good with people. Sounds like you two."

"We're fine with people." The twins said together, while Yuukio laughed. They just glared at her but she shrugged, still laughing.

"The beach trip is getting boring, so let's cause a little trouble." Hikaru locked back onto his target, which was Xavier. The two snuck up behind him, before couching down.

"What are you doing?" They asked at the same time, startling Xavier and the guest.

"Oh jeez what the hell do you want now?" He grumbled, patting the sand into the bucket. "I'm trying to help Elise build a sandcastle here." He gestured to the guest. "Right babe?"

"R-Right." She stuttered, nodding her head before looking down, focusing on her own bucket.

"Can you find someone else to bother? I don't need you two destroying our castle." He turned back to his task at hand, ready to ignore the twins. This didn't go over well with the two, who just leaned in closer to the male, making him uncomfortable. "Haven't we talked about personal space?"

"But I like being this close to you." Kaoru said and Elise turned bright red all over and squealed as Hikaru poured a bucket of sand all over Xavier. The blond male jumped up quickly, cursing the twins as he shook sand off of himself.

"He's dropping the f-bomb like there is no tomorrow." Yuukio commented, watching this terrible, yet funny, scene go down.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" He exclaimed, shaking sand out of his shirt the best he could without taking it off. "Why do you two always have to harass me?"

"We're bored." They said together, amused at how angry he was. He flicked them off, before saying sorry to Elise for them ruining their fun.

"It's alright, the sandcastle isn't destroyed." She spoke, looking at him before looking back down.

"Oh, good." He replied, sitting back down in his spot again. "If they destroy it, I'll beat them up, so don't worry." He growled, turning to the twins, making sure they heard him before giving all his attention to Elise.

"This is more challenging than I thought." Hikaru murmured.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone then?" Kaoru suggested, wanting to give up. He loved teasing Xavier, but he knew his brother found more pleasure out of it than he did, and he did want to spend a little time with Yuukio.

"No way, I want to see what he's hiding!" Hikaru exclaimed, determined. He hadn't actually got a good look at Xavier's chest when they forced him to change clothes the other day, so maybe he did have a tattoo hidden somewhere on his torso?

"Yo, Kyoya, why don't we do a bonfire tonight?" Xavier questioned as the black haired male walked by.

"No. That's highly illegal here. We're not doing that." Kyoya muttered, dashing Xavier's hopes. He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnn! What's the beach without a bonfire?" He pouted, but Kyoya wouldn't budge. "Urg, we did 'em back home." He grumbled, sighing.

"Bonfires are boring." Hikaru said, another devious idea coming to his mind. Both twins had retreated back to Haruhi and Yuukio to regroup.

"I don't like that expression." Haruhi muttered, looking at Hikaru.

"I smell trouble." Yuukio replied as Hikaru snuck off to start his plan. "Poor Xavier, doesn't even stand a chance."

"I told him to give up, but you know how Hikaru gets." Kaoru said, sitting down in between Yuukio and Haruhi. "I'm all into playing pranks, but, sometimes he goes a little too far."

"Uh oh…Hikaru and Kaoru aren't together.." Elise mumbled, noticing Kaoru speaking to Yuukio and Haruhi. "I wonder where Hikaru ran off to…"

Xavier was hit with a wall of water, startling him as someone tackled him to the ground. He heard Hiakru's laugh and knew it was Hikaru who was on top of him. "G-Get off!" He exclaimed, struggling with Hikaru. His shirt was drenched and he felt it getting pulled off as Hikaru straddled his lap, yanking the shirt off. "O-ow!" He growled as salt water got into his eyes.

"Got it!" Hikaru exclaimed, tossing the shirt to the side. He looked down at Xavier, who was rubbing his eyes, trying to get the salt water out. He had no tattoos on his chest, just a few scars, here and there that any kid got from rough housing when they were younger.

"What the fuck?" Xavier asked, glaring up at him. He looked pissed, which Hikaru was anticipating. His hair was now flat and he had sand sticking to him with a scowl on his face. The whites of his eyes were red with irritation from the water, making his gray eyes look bluer. Hikaru just stared at him, unsure what to do or say. He really thought he would've had a secret tattoo, but his chest was clear. Very toned too. He wasn't that bad looking. At all.

"Oh my god!" A guest squealed, seeing Hikaru straddling Xavier, both of them just staring at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE MORE YOU WANT THEM TO GET TOGETHER THE LONGER IT WILL TAKE**

**Remember that Xavier still has a girlfriend…..he ain't no cheater.**

**And the twins are….well, the twins, so, yeah. **

**HAHAHAH**

**I know pizza dough needs time to set and stuff but we just don't have time for that if you want more Hikaru and Xavier moments**

* * *

"G-Get off!" Xavier's face was bright red. Why the hell was Hikaru looking at him like that and practically sitting on him? Hikaru was about to say something, but he was flipped, and Xavier was the one on top now. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well you weren't taking off your shirt." Hikaru said with wide eyes, surprised Xavier had flipped him. Water dripped on him and the girls squealed again. "Nothing's wrong with your chest, don't see why you made such a fuss about it."

"I didn't, I just don't like being shirtless. You were the one that kept bothering me!" He growled, ready to strangle the twin. "Fuck this." He got off Hikaru and stood, dusting sand off of him. He turned and stormed off away from the group.

"Xavier!" Renge called out, but he just raised his middle finger, obviously wanting to be left alone. "Hikaru, why would you do that?"

"I didn't think he blow up and storm off like that." Hikaru muttered, sitting up. "He usually blows up but he gets over it."

"Well now you've done it. It's best to leave him alone and let him cool down." Renge sighed, watching her cousin walk farther and farther away. "I think he's insecure because Monique told him he looked like he had gained weight."

"He definitely has not." A guest swooned, thinking of it. "Hikaru, you looked so surprised that he flipped you."

"I was, a little. I'm not use to being handled roughly, right Kaoru?" He asked, smirking as his brother played along, the girls freaking out again.

"You'll have to say sorry, Hikaru." Yuukio said. "Whenever he comes back."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Where is he?" Renge questioned as they stood in the foyer of the house they were staying it. It was hours later, much later. The group were planning to go out and get dinner, but Xavier still hadn't returned.

"He sent me a text an hour ago saying he was fine…" Haruhi mumbled, looking at her phone again. She was stuck wearing another one of Xavier's shirts.

"I have my people looking for him. He couldn't have gotten into too much trouble." Kyoya said just as the front door slammed opened.

"Xavier?" Yuukio questioned, the male was pissed. He was also completely red as well. His cheeks, chest, back, and legs were bright red. His ears were too. "What happened?"

"I got burnt!" He exclaimed, glaring at the group. "I couldn't have one day without someone being a dick to me." He glared at Hikaru, who seemed to be the source of all his problems. "I'm going to take a bath in aloe and possibly drown myself to escape this painful hell which is my life."

"Does it really hurt?" Honey asked, touching his arm. He flinched back and Mori grabbed Honey before Xavier could lash out at him.

"Yes! It hurts, a lot." He whined, rubbing his arm. "I'm getting as much aloe as possible and spending the rest of this 'vacation' rubbing aloe on myself."

"You sure you don't need help? Your back sure is red…" Yuukio muttered as he walked down the hall, towards his room.

"No. One. Touch. Me." He growled and they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

"You're staying here." Yuukio turned to Hikaru, hands on her hips. "There's no one here to take care of him and he's going to need someone to put aloe on his back."

"He won't let me touch him." Hikaru said, but Yuukio wasn't budging. She pushed everyone out the front door, leaving Hikaru by himself. He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the L-section couch, flipping on the tv.

Maybe he was a little out of line today. He didn't know why he did it, exactly. He was kind of annoyed that Haruhi and Xavier got along so well and that she seemed to know so much about him. He was also annoyed that his brother was starting to move on to Yuukio. He felt a little lost.

He watched the tv blankly, not paying attention to whatever show was on. The others went to dinner and a movie, so they would be out late. It was about an hour later when he decided that he was hungry, so he got up to go wonder into the kitchen. No maids were around, or cooks, so he couldn't ask anyone to make him food. He stood, staring into the fridge, wanting something to magically make itself.

There were ingredients, Kyoya made sure of that before they all arrived, but nothing was already made. He just stood, staring, as Xavier entered the kitchen behind him.

He reached past him, grabbing a soda, before shuffling to the pantry. He had on red sweatpants that had what looked to be black blood dripping down them, with 'FOB' going down the sides in white. Obviously it was a band, Hikaru just didn't know who. He was shirtless, a shirt being too painful to wear.

"Fall Out Boy." Xavier muttered when he saw Hikaru's puzzled expression.

"Surprised that you're talking to me." Hikaru replied, shutting the door to the fridge. He leaned against the counter as Xavier just glanced at him before he started to pull thing out of the pantry and pile them on the counter. "Oh, now you're going to ignore me?"

"Who could ignore you?" Xavier grumbled, pulling a few things from the fridge. He found a round pan and started the oven so it would preheat. "Move." He ordered, pushing Hikaru out of the way as he pulled a bowl out from the cabinet. He began mixing things, making dough.

"What are you making?" Hikaru found a bar stool and pulled it up, watching Xavier.

"Pizza." He replied. Hikaru watched as Xavier flattened out the dough and spread it on the round pan. He poured tomato sauce and spread the sauce around. His was less red, probably because he had been pouring aloe all over his skin. His back was still bright red though, Hikaru noticed. Yuukio was right. He couldn't reach his back. He covered the pizza with cheese and put it into the oven. "What?" He questioned, looking to Hikaru, who had been staring at him the whole time.

"You're so burnt." Hikaru said before thinking. Xavier just ignored him, punched in a time for the timer and left the kitchen. He returned with his bottle of aloe and his phone. He leaned against the counter, the cool surface bringing relief to his red back. He rubbed aloe on himself before playing with his phone. Hikaru messed with his phone, trying to figure out how to bring up the fact that he was sorry. The timer dinged before he could open his mouth and Xavier pulled out the pizza. It looked so good and smelled amazing.

"You hungry?" Xavier questioned as he cut the slices. He put two on his plate and waited for Hikaru to respond. Hikaru nodded his head excitedly, so Xavier slid a few pieces onto another plate and gave it to Hikaru. He grabbed his drink and plate, along with his phone and aloe, and headed into the living room, plopping on the couch. Hikaru followed, not wanting to eat by himself.

"So, uh, sorry, about earlier." Hikaru muttered halfway through his first slice. "I didn't know you were embarrassed about your body. I don't see why you would be. You aren't fat."

"I know I'm not fat." Xavier growled and Hikaru realized he might have made it worse. "Who the hell told you that I thought I was fat?"

"Oh, I, uh, well…" Hikaru gave up and turned to face the tv, the two falling into another awkward silence. "Thanks for the pizza."

"I kept hearing your stomach growling and it was pissing me off." His replies were cold and blunt. Hikaru kinda deserved them. "Besides, I know you can't cook. You could've at least made yourself pasta. Boiling water isn't hard."

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Hikaru started his second slice. It was really good pizza.

"Stella's dad. They don't have a chef, and I lived with her after we became good friends. I just picked up on it." He finished his pizza and set his drink and plate on the coffee table before applying more aloe to his neck and shoulders.

"So…are Stella and Isaac your only friends back in America?"

"No, I have others, but they're the important ones." He shrugged, a slight smile coming onto his face. "We'd used to have bonfires almost every night on the beach and sing songs and roast s'mores, which sounds really lame but its fun. It's not what you do, it's who you do it with. Don't you have any friends other than the Host Club?"

"Well…..no, not really." Hikaru furrowed his brows. "I wasn't even friends with them until a year or two ago. It's always been Kaoru and I. I didn't need anybody else."

"How have you not lost your mind? Only one friend for thirteen years?"

"Everyone else was stupid." Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes. "It's different when you have an identical twin. Everyone thinks you're the same and they treat you like you're the same person."

"Did you two act like different people?" Xavier asked, looking at Hikaru. "You know, have different hair…do different activities…"

"No. We did everything together." Hikaru told him. "We never wanted to do different things. Nothing interested us."

"What interests you now?"

Hikaru thought about that. He really wasn't sure. "I dunno, I lose interest easily. I like music, if that counts."

"Of course music counts. You can borrow some of my music if you want." Xavier offered, surprising Hikaru. "If you fuck any of my cds up I'll destroy you, but I'm sure Kaoru will see to it that you don't do that."

"Gee, thanks." Hikaru grumbled.

"So, have you always played that 'Which One Is Hikaru Game?' even when you were little? I bet that pissed people off. It bugs me that I can't tell either of you apart. I mean, I sort of can, but not when you two sound the same and ask me out of the blue. I can see the differences in everyday life." Xavier continued, turning back to watch what was on the tv. "No offense to you, but you like trouble more than Kaoru, though you're both little shits." He crinkled his nose at this. "Twins are supposed to be different like that, no matter how alike they look. No shame in it."

"It just gets annoying." Hikaru muttered, frowning.

"Then try doing different things."

"That's the problem, I don't want to. I don't even like the fact that Kaoru has a crush on Yuukio. It feels like things are going to change." He admitted. "I feel guilty about it, but I'm not ready for him to find someone else to get close to."

"But haven't you known Yuukio for a while? She told me she models for your mother. It's better that it's her than another girl you barely know, right?" He questioned. "She gets on my nerves, but you can tell she cares about Kaoru and the two would be good for one another. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"What will talking to her about it do?" He griped.

"It'll help her see it through your eyes." He reapplied more aloe to his chest. "I'm not the best at giving advice, but I gave it a shot."

"You know, I always hear you talking about your friends and America so fondly, but you don't do the same with your girlfriend or France." Hikaru decided he was tired of talking about himself and he looked at him from the corner of his eyes and saw Xavier's expression drop.

"Monique is….complicated." He said, unsure what else to say. "I love her but I don't think she loves me much anymore. I know I'm not affection or anything like that, but I do try to make her happy. France is nice. The maids there hate me though. I'm just pissed because Japan's school break system is so shit. Stella and Isaac have been out of school for almost two months now. They keep begging me to come over and I'm seriously just thinking about bailing out early and going."

"It's only two more weeks until summer break. You can't wait that long?" Hikaru grumbled. "I thought you were going to visit your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah." He muttered, forgetting about that. "I'm going to France for a few days, because she's flying out to Portugal to spend time with her family and cousins." The light from the tv made Hikaru able to see his features, since the rest of the room was dark. He didn't look too disappointed that he wasn't going to spend his whole summer with his girlfriend. This oddly made Hikaru a little relieved. He applied more aloe to his chest and face, sighing in relief as the cooling gel worked it's magic. He then turned to Hikaru and held out the bottle.

"Uh.." Hikaru took it as Xavier turned his back to him.

"You owe me. I hate it when people touch me but my back hurts so much I don't care." He whined. Hikaru squirted some aloe on his hands and gently rubbed it onto his skin. It was hot but the gel made Xavier sigh. "Oh my god…."

"Feel better?" Hikaru questioned and Xavier nodded his head as the twin continued to rub more in. He leaned back into it, closing his eyes slowly and starting to drift to sleep as Hikaru gently rubbed it in.

"Ah….." He mumbled, leaning his head and body against the back of the couch. It felt amazing.

"I am sorry about today." Hikaru said again.

"It's…fine….." Xavier yawned as Hikaru adjusted himself on the couch so it was easier to rub the aloe on Xavier's back. "Just….don't do it again….."

"Are you seriously about to fall asleep?" Hikaru questioned and Xavier turned to glare at him.

"I was out in the sun all day, wondering around trying to figure out where the hell I was." He muttered. "Of course I'm tired. Like hell I'm going to fall asleep with you touching me. You're a pervert."

"You're not my type. Don't flatter yourself." Hikaru said but continued to apply aloe to the burnt back.

"I'm not anyone's 'type'." He mumbled, starting to relax once more with Hikaru's touches.

"All the guests sure love you."

"Until they get bored of me." He said under his breath, Hikaru caught it though. He was about to question it further, but Xavier's head rested against the back of the couch and his breathing slowed.

"You awake?" Hikaru questioned, not getting a reply.

* * *

"I really hoped they worked it out." Yuukio said as they entered the house much later. It had been a fun night out, but everyone had been a little worried about the two males.

"I think they did." Kaoru mumbled when they entered the living room. Hikaru was fast asleep, with Xavier leaning against him, also asleep. "Let's get them to bed or they'll be pissed when they wake up."

Mori shuffled over and tried to gently pick up Xavier, but the blond male growled and slapped him away. "Fuck off lemme sleep." He grumbled, turning over so his face was pressed against Hikaru's chest. He tried again, but Hikaru moved this time.

"Stop taking my blanket Kaoru…." He complained, an arm going around Xavier. "Hogger….."

"They're so cute!" Yuukio squealed, snapping a few pictures. "We should just leave them be."

* * *

"Ug…" Hikaru groaned, waking up to birds crying outside. Sunlight was coming in through the windows of the living room, so he knew it was time to get up. Something heavy was on him, making it hard to get up. "What the.." He questioned, seeing Xavier asleep on him.

"You two fell asleep like that." Yuukio said, stirring a spoon around her coffee mug. She was all dressed and smiling at him. Must have gotten her eight hours of sleep. "You two were so cute, you didn't want to let go of each other when Mori tried to separate you. I have pictures."

He slowly scooted out from underneath Xavier, letting him rest against one of the pillows instead. "I can't believe we fell asleep like that…"

"I think it was because we tried to move Xavier, and he got pissed and moved around, you did too." Yuukio said, looking at the sleeping Xavier. He groaned, rubbing his face as he began to wake up.

"It's too early…why did you have to go and move…..?" He croaked, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and pushed himself up and slung his arms over the back of the couch. "I was sleeping." He wanted to glare at Hikaru, but after last night, he felt like maybe they were finally getting along.

"You were too damn hot and clingy. Sleeping with you is annoying." Hikaru muttered and Xavier found it in himself to glare at the male. Hikaru realized that Xavier probably had no clue that they had shifted postions while sleeping and that he was basically on top of Hikaru the whole night.

"Fuck off." Xavier growled.

Well there goes them getting along.

* * *

**Look cute Xavier and Hikaru stuff. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I love Yuukio so much. She's the sassy friend that Xavier really needs to keep him in line because he's a dummy.**

**You can find the Acoustic version of 'Somewhere In Neverland' on youtube. It's off the album, 'Don't Panic: It's longer now!'**

* * *

Yuukio Diana Kingsly was overall perfect.

No, really.

Her father was in the House of Lords and her mother used to be a top model in the industry, and was pushing for Yuukio to do the same. Yuukio didn't mind it, she enjoyed it actually. She was also great at playing the cello.

Ignore her mother's constant nagging and the fact she was trying to relive her golden day through Yuukio, the fact that there was no love in her parents relationship, and that her younger sister constantly embarrassed the family by being a party animal, or that when she was over stressed she got horrible nosebleeds, and finally, that she had a huge crush on Kaoru and his twin brother hated her for it.

So, yes, her life was perfect.

She arrived at Ouran Academy right on time. She enjoyed the fact that the twin's mother let her off early so she could spend some time with the club members. She enjoyed watching them interact with each other and it was nice to be around people her age who weren't competition.

Today's theme of the club was 'Peter Pan'. It seemed Tamaki got into a whole stack of Disney done fairytales and was inspired. He wanted Yuukio to be Tinkerbell, but since she wasn't in the club, she couldn't really be a part of it. This left Kyoya as Tinkerbell. He was not amused as he walked around with pixie wings strapped to his back.

Tamaki was of course, Peter Pan, Haruhi was Wendy, the twins were lost boys, Honey and Mori were the Indians, and Xavier was a pirate. She supposed he was supposed to be Captain Hook, but wearing a hook obviously wouldn't work, so he wore an eye patch instead. He looked annoyed, as he usually did. His sunburn was almost gone, which was good.

She sat down at her usual table with her Earl Gray tea and piece of cake. She usually read a book, but she was looking over the sheet music Xavier had written for her for a song they were doing together today. She was so happy to find out he had written a part for a cello in it, she almost hugged him. Almost.

"Hey, you excited to play?" Kaoru asked, stopping to chat with her. He had the prettiest smile and the cutest face.

"I am! I've been waiting all day to come here." She told him. "Hikaru won't get grumpy that you're talking to me, will he?"

"He's gotten a little better about it…." He glanced to his brother, who was teasing Xavier about his eye patch. "He's started focusing more on Xavier, but I don't think he realizes why just yet. You know he's not as good with his emotions as others are."

"Match made in heaven, then. Xavier only expresses rage." Yuukio looked at the two as Xavier slapped Hikaru's hand away. "That's why I'm a little worried…maybe I should try talking to him?"

"That might help." Kaoru said, agreeing with her. "I'm sure summer break will bring about some change."

"I hope." She sighed as Kaoru went back to entertaining the guests. Tamaki was throwing 'pixie dust' everywhere, taking this all a little too seriously. "Haruhi, you look so cute!" Yuukio squealed when Haruhi walked by her. "You'd make such a cute girl."

"I get told that a lot." Haruhi mumbled, feeling a little guilty about not telling Yuukio the truth either.

"It's the truth." Yuukio smiled, finishing up her tea before she got up and walked over to the cello that was set up for her. She set the sheet music on the music stand and sat down, adjusting the cello.

"All good?" Xavier asked, sitting down on the stool next to her with his guitar.

"Yes. I really love this song." She said, tuning the cello. "Thanks for writing a cello piece. There's never any good pieces for cellos in songs. Plus, people always write parts for violins. It's annoying."

"No problem. Might as well use my skills for something useful. I've always liked the cello over the violin." He said, strumming a few notes and the room went silent, waiting for them to start. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" She said excitedly as he turned towards the group. He glanced back to her and they both started to play, the guest sighing at how pretty it sounded.

"_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes. Say hello to a job and the taxes. The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine. Tell me how you feel over and done with, like your life is a map with no compass to guide, at the bar drinkin' way too much, we sing along to "Forever Young"." _Xavier sang, strumming his guitar. "_So here we go again, wishin' we could start again. Wendy! Run away with me! I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me? I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality. Wendy! We can get away. I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way. I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your "everything better" plan. Oh, somewhere in Neverland."_

Yuukio watched him, waiting for her part to come up, which wasn't until the end of the song. She knew she teased him a lot, but she really liked the boy. He was talented beyond belief in the field of music. His sheet music was neat and so easy to read. You could tell he took a lot of time to write it all out and make sure it sounded right, which Yuukio appreciated. She was worried about him, because she knew that his girlfriend caused him a lot of trouble, and because all his best friends were miles and miles away. She knew coming here had been difficult, but she wished he was more open with them. She wanted to become a better friend to him.

"_Wendy we can get away. I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way. I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your "everything better" plan. Oh, somewhere in Neverland!" _He sang and Yuukio played, loving how it sounded mixed together. It was absolutely beautiful and when they were done, the guests and host club applauded them. It felt nice to play like that.

"Let's do this again." Yuukio said, smiling at Xavier. He seemed taken aback by her friendliness. "I can be nice, you know."

"I know, it's just not normally directed towards me." He replied and she lightly smacked his arm. "Ow ow ow!"

"Oh, is it still sunburned? I'm sorry." Yuukio said, feeling guilty, but she smiled about it anyway. She glanced to Kaoru, smiling at him too.

* * *

Yuukio couldn't take this anymore. Hikaru was causing her too much stress and she couldn't handle anymore nosebleeds. Every time she had five seconds alone with Kaoru, Hikaru would come and ruin it. It had been happening the whole week and she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to be with Kaoru and she knew he wanted to be with her, but he was worried about his brother.

She reached out and grabbed Hikaru, yanking him away from the guests he was entertaining. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She glared at Hikaru, ready to punch him. "I get it, okay? Kaoru is your best friend and your brother. You don't want things to change between you two, but, things are going to change eventually. I'm sick of you interrupting us and being rude to me every second to get. I know you're worried about him and what this means, but, I really care about your brother. You know that, Hikaru." She ranted quietly, so no one would hear them. "I care about him a lot. I want to be with him, but I can't when he's so worried about how you'll take it. He's giving up his own happiness for you, and I'm sorry, but I can't sit around and let him do that anymore. I'm going to date him, whether you like it or not."

"B-"

"No. I know I'm not handling this the best way, but it's driving me up the wall and stressing me out. I have a fashion show coming up in the next few weeks and I can't be worried about this and killing myself over it. Why are you so against us dating? Are you worried he'll love me more, because believe me, I don't think he could ever love anyone more than he loves you." She said softer now. "And I'd never try to get in between you two, or make him chose between us. I understand how close you two are….but I want to be close to him too."

"uh.." Hikaru mumbled as he stared at her.

"Oh shit." Xavier said, glancing over to the two. He saw the blood dripping out of her nose so he hurried over with a napkin and shoved it in her face.

"Oh damn, not again." She whined, holding the napkin to her face, embarrassed. "Thanks…this happens when I'm stressed out." She explained to Xavier.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru hurried over, worried about Yuukio. "Come on, we need to get to the nurse."

"I'll be fine." She said, but he didn't look to be taking no for an answer. He pulled her out of the club room to go to the nurse.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" Xavier questioned, turning to look at Hikaru.

"She wants to date Kaoru and apparently I've been messing it up." He grumbled and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Dude, look, I'm not a romantic, at all, but even I could tell the two are head over heels for each other and you are a major cock block." Xavier said while crossing his arms. "Let 'em be together. It's going to happen eventually, you know. It's going to be different and hard, but, Yuukio isn't bad at all. She likes you and she really likes your brother."

"How come you're taking her side?" Hikaru grumbled, not happy.

"Her side? This isn't about taking sides, Hikaru. I know she's bossy and mean to me, but she's not bad. We all got our demons, ya know?" He shrugged. "I just don't see what the big deal is. A great girl likes your brother. How is this a problem?"

"You don't get it." He sighed in annoyance at the blond male.

"I don't think you get it, actually." Xavier replied, glancing to his guests that were waiting for him. "One day you'll find someone and you'll understand. For now, at least let them go on a date and try to be open minded."

"Why?"

"Because she makes your brother happy. That should be more than enough reason. When you love someone, you want them to be happy. I love Renge, so I stay in this hell." He explained. "Just give it a chance." He said before trotting back over to his guests.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Kaoru questioned as Yuukio sat on one of the many beds of the nurse's office.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. This happens all the time…..I just hope Xavier and Hikaru aren't fighting." Yuukio muttered. "But knowing them, they are."

"Hikaru isn't very happy with this. What did you say to him?"

"The basic stuff." Yuukio summed it up. "I thought I was reasonable, but my nose started to bleed and Xavier came over to help me. Maybe Xavier's talking to him about it?"

"Hopefully getting him to understand." Kaoru sat next to her, keeping a holding on her hand.

"I think so…..I know I talk horribly of Xavier, but I do like him. He's put up with a lot and gave up a lot to make Renge happy. He's like her older brother, and I guess I relate since I'm an older sibling." She explained. "He's not a bad guy, Renge was right about that. He's just miserable and uncomfortable here so he lashes out."

"I agree. I just want him and Hikaru to get along better." Kaoru said, rubbing his thumb in circular motions on the top of her hand.

"I think it's freaking him out. Maybe that's why he's been so…snappy, lately? It's gotta be confusing him." Yuukio smiled at the touches, leaning against him. "I think he'll be okay though."

There was a light knock at the door. It opened and Hikaru peaked his head through. "Uh…look, I just wanted to say sorry for being a jerk about all this." He looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Xavier told me to suck it up because it's going to happen whether I want it to or not and that I was ruining my brother's happiness, so…."

"Its fine, Hikaru. I understand." Yuukio smiling at him. "You're just being a good brother. He's so sweet, isn't he?" She asked Kaoru, chuckling.

"The absolute sweetest, when he's not coming up with mischievous schemes." He smiled at his brother, who pouted, but smirked anyway, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you two an item now? Tamaki is going to be ecstatic."

"Yes, but don't worry, you can still do your whole, 'brotherly love' skit!" Yuukio squealed, just like one of the guests.

* * *

Yuukio pulled the twins back into the club room, in a much better mood. She walked over to Xavier, leaning over the couch he was sitting on. "Hey." She greeted, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

"What's up?" He questioned, not looking at her, focusing on tuning his guitar.

"Just wanted to say thanks. Hikaru told us you talked to him." She smiled at him and he just shrugged.

"It's whatever. It was annoying me." He mumbled and froze when Yuukio hugged him. "Don't get all mushy and shit on me now."

"I'm not, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated it." Yuukio said, rolling her eyes and letting go. "Don't worry, I'll help you out with your problem!"

"What's my problem?" He questioned, turning to look at her. "Other than being stuck here."

"Urg, you two are both idiots." She rolled her eyes, sighing.

* * *

**I just wanted a Yuukio chapter. Trust me you guys will love the next few chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm American I know nothing about France.**

**I'm totes down for song requests but Simple Plan ain't really his style. **

**Xavier looks like a blond Matt Healy when Matty has his hair pushed back, except he's not as short as him. He's like, two inches shorter than the twins. You should watch the 'Girls' by the 1975 music video. Do it.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and following this story! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

Xavier pulled his tie, loosening it as he entered the club room. He only had a few more days until summer break, but he didn't know if he could make it.

"He already has his bags packed." Renge told the others when he went to put his things up. "He's very excited. We're heading out the second school lets out. Haruhi, you should come and visit us."

"Haruhi doesn't have a passport, so I'm afraid he can't visit." Kyoya said with a smirk.

"I'll get you a passport, don't you worry." Yuukio declared, nodding her head. "You shouldn't have to be stuck here your whole break!"

"No no, it's fine, really." Haruhi said, knowing if Yuukio got her a passport, she would know that Haruhi was a girl. The other members thought the same thing. "You haven't told her?" Haruhi mumbled to Kaoru. "You are her boyfriend.."

"It just hasn't come up." He whispered, sighing.

"I don't think it'll ever just 'come up'." Hikaru joined in.

"What's coming up?" Xavier questioned, joining them. He looked confused when they all jumped back, laughing nervously. "Weird asses." He grumbled and trudged off, plopping down on his usual couch, stretching out. Since it was so close to summer break, clubs were on break, but the Host Club still met up anyway to discuss their plans for the summer. Xavier just yawned and closed his eyes, fully intended on napping.

"Wake up!" Renge exclaimed, hitting him with a pillow. "Don't be such a lazy bum!"

"I stayed up late! Let me sleep!" He exclaimed, swatting her away. He groaned when someone pounced on him. "Who the hell is bugging me now?" He opened his eyes, staring straight at Hikaru. "G-Get off!" He exclaimed, blushing as Hikaru just grinned.

"Nah." He shrugged, laying on top of him. "You're pretty comfy and I do need a nap." He joked, resting his chin on Xavier's chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He just stared at Hikaru, uncomfortable beyond belief.

"He's so uncomfortable he can't even move." Yuukio chuckled, smiling at the two.

"I'm just taking a nappppp." Hikaru was having too much fun teasing Xavier, but he was going to have to go his whole summer break without seeing the male, so he was trying to have as much fun as he could before the break started.

"Please get off." He whined, unable to push the male off of him. Hikaru looked slim, but he was heavy like a boulder when he didn't want to move. It pissed him off, because he knew he was stronger than the twin.

"Awah, you don't like being this close to me?" Hikaru asked with a pout.

"He's enjoying himself too much." Renge sighed as Xavier struggled to get up, but Hikaru kept him pinned down.

"He's going to be happy to have a break from us, I bet." Kaoru said as the two continued to fight.

* * *

Hikaru groaned, bored to death. It was day three of summer vacation and he was in Paris, France, with nothing to do. His mother was doing a fashion show here, and Yuukio was a part of it, so of course Kaoru tagged along, which meant Hikaru came as well.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, coming out of the bathroom of their hotel. Yuukio followed him out. This would be strange, but, her bedroom connected to theirs by the bathroom. It was the last room available since the fashion show brought a lot of people to the city.

"Bored." He grumbled. "I don't have Xavier to torture." He drew little circles in the sheets of the bed. He had stayed cooped up in the hotel room because he could barely speak French and the others were worried he'd get lost in the city if he went out by himself. "No fun when he's not around to bug." He was missing Xavier more than he thought he would. The thought of a long summer break without him just seemed depressing.

"You miss him?" Kaoru questioned, not very surprised.

"I don't miss him." Hikaru muttered, embarrassed. Okay, he did miss him. "I miss bugging him."

Yuukio and Kaoru exchanged looks. "You do know he lives a few blocks away, right?" Yuukio questioned and Hikaru sat up instantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got his address and everything. At this time of the morning, he should just be getting up. Do you want to go visit him?" She asked, knowing what his answer would be.

* * *

"So he lives here?" The twins questioned together, looking up at the building. They had gone through security and were now standing at the front door, looking up at the large blue building. They heard yelling from inside, but Hikaru couldn't understand it. Yuukio knocked on the door and a man answered it. He had light brown hair tied back in a small ponytail, with gray eyes. He looked to be pretty young, maybe in his thirties.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" He questioned as they heard Xavier yell in the background. "Xavier!" He shouted back and was hit in the head with a piece of toast.

"Yup, right house." Yuukio said, hearing Xavier curse at him in French. "We're that idiot's friends from Japan. I'm Yuukio and this is Kaoru and Hikaru." She introduced themselves. He smiled and shook their hands.

"That idiot is my nephew. I'm his mother's brother. I guess you're used to his behavior. Come on in. You can call me Jackal." He let them into the house, which was beautiful. Xavier was munching on a piece of toast with baggy sweatpants on and nothing else. He looked miserable as he was scolded by an older maid. "Xavier, your friends are here."

"What friends?" He muttered as the maid yanked his ear and pulled him out into the foyer to greet them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked in Japanese, so Hikaru could understand.

"Came to visit. Hikaru was bored and wanted to harass you." Yuukio smirked.

"I get harassed here enough as it is." He glared at the maid and pulled away from her. "I really don't need anyone else harassing me."

"Oh, lighten up. It's good to know you made friends." Jackal put his arm around Xavier's shoulders. "Are they going out with you and Monique today?"

"Like I know." Xavier shrugged off the man's arm and started up the stairs. "Are you following or not?" He grumbled, turning towards the trio. They seemed surprised, but followed him up the stairs.

"You have a lot of maids." Kaoru noted as they passed by them. They all just looked at Xavier, who was ignoring them.

"They all suck." He told them. "Except for Ms. Clarisse." He said over his shoulder as he stopped at a black door. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting them in. The room was much larger than his other one. All the walls were covered with posters and magazine cut outs. He had two large shelves filled with cds and musical instruments scattered around the room. He locked the door behind him and set the key on his large desk, covered with sheet music and cords for different things.

"Still a mess." Yuukio grumbled, sitting on his messed up bed. "Why do you have a lock on your door?"

"Because the maids like to stick their noses in places it doesn't belong." He grumbled, going through his clothes in his closet while the twins examined his room. "What do you guys want, anyway? To cause me more misery? The maids here are doing a pretty good job of it."

"Like I said, Hikaru was bored, and we missed you." Yuukio shrugged.

"I doubt you missed me." He muttered, picking through shirts. "They've gone through my stuff, again. It all smells like lavender." He sniffed a shirt before pulling it on. "Bet they threw out all my ripped pants…." He trudged over to his dresser to see if he was right.

"Well thank god." Yuukio said at that. "They're obviously just trying to help your fashion sense."

"And what's wrong with lavender? It smells nice." The twins said.

"That's not the point. The point is I hate it when they touch my stuff. I am my own capable person, I can do things myself. They treat me like I'm still a child half the time. They all yelled at me for not eating much this morning, but I never eat a large breakfast. They used to force me when I was younger, now they're just pissed I don't take their shit anymore." He grabbed a pair of pants and went into his bathroom to change and do his hair.

"I'm sure they're just worried about you." Yuukio said, hoping to make him feel better.

"They should be worried about my mental health." He rolled his eyes while styling back his hair. "It's whatever though. I won't be here for too long." They could hear him pulling his pants before brushing his teeth.

"Guess the couple of days haven't been the greatest..?" Kaoru questioned, almost afraid to ask.

"I've considered jumping off the Eiffel Tower a few times." He said coming back into the room to put on some shoes. "But I know Stella would murder me." He plopped on his bed to put on his socks and shoes. "I know you all didn't come around to listen about my shitty maids and childhood, so what's up?"

"Can we hang with you today?" Yuukio asked as sweetly as she could. "I want to meet Monique!"

"Uh…..well….I don't know. I'm sure it'll be fine since we spent the last two days alone together. I guess she should meet you guys since I've talked about you."

"Oh, you talked about us?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"Badly." Xavier said with a small smile as Hikaru frowned at him. He ran his hands through his hair with a small sigh. "Well, c'mon. I guess you all could meet her." He gave in and they all smiled, following him out of his room and down the stairs. "Told her I'd meet her at the tower." He said as the guards let them out of gate. "Keep up." He called over his shoulder as he dashed across the street. He had picked back up on city life easily, and the others could note how his French accent was coming through.

"There you are!" A girl exclaimed loudly as they approached the towel. She had chestnut colored hair that was up in two high pigtails and was curled at the ends. She had straight bangs and dark green eyes. Her skin was tan and she was absolutely beautiful in her pink floral dress. "Who are they?"

"Sorry I'm late, babe." Xavier apologized, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "These are my friends from Japan, Yuukio, Kaoru, and Hikaru." He introduced them. She smiled widely and shook their hands.

"I'm Monique! Zavy has told me so much about you guys!" She said and Kaoru had to translate it to Hikaru, who didn't seem so eager to meet her.

"He's told us so much about you. You're much prettier in person." Yuukio said, trying to be nice.

"Oh, I am." Monique smirked, flipping on of her pigtails over her shoulder before she latched on to Xavier's arm. "Baby, let's just hang around today. I don't feel like doing anything too fancy."

"Whatever you wanna do." He shrugged, letting her snuggle up to him.

"Let's go to the tower! Have you three ever been up there?" She questioned, turning to the three as they walked towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I have, it's beautiful." Yuukio said, not letting Monique's rudeness affect her mood.

"We haven't. We don't usually come to France with our mother when she's on business." Kaoru said, since Hikaru couldn't speak well enough.

"Then this will be fun! I'm so glad you're back home baby. I missed you!" She giggled and Xavier looked embarrassed at how affectionate she was being.

"You must be in a good mood." He mumbled to her. Yuukio saw the flash on anger on her face before she smiled at him again. "Uh, I missed you too, but I already told you that the other day."

"It's nice to hear it." She said through gritted teeth, not being as friendly as she came off. "We can eat at the restaurant in the tower too. It'll be fun!"

"She's pretty nice." Kaoru said in Japanese, looking to Yuukio and Hikaru as the couple walked ahead of them.

"No." Yuukio growled, crossing her arms. "Something is wrong about her. She's as fake as Barbie."

* * *

Lunch wasn't as bad as Yuukio thought it would be. They didn't have much time to talk since they were eating, and their food came surprisingly fast. She assumed it was because the wait staff knew who Xavier's mother was. Nonetheless, it was nice, and seeing the view from atop of the tower made the twins happy.

"We should go to Jadin Du Luxembourg or maybe Île de la Cité !" Monique exclaimed as they left the tower. She was still clinging onto Xavier, and Yuukio could tell he wasn't used to her being like this.

"Whatever makes you happy, babe." He shrugged, letting her pull him around.

"So, Monique, what do you like to do for fun?" Yuukio asked, trying to get to know her better.

"I like to play the flute." She said and Yuukio cringed. Flute players were either cool, or really, really annoying. "I wanted Xavier to write sheet music from one of my favorite songs for flute, but he said he couldn't."

"Flute is too high and the song is just too low. It won't sound right." He told her, glancing to her.

"What song is it?" Kaoru asked while Hikaru just trudged along beside him.

"Homewrecker." Monique answered. "It's by Marina and the Diamonds."

"Oh! I love her! I really love that song too." Yuukio seemed excited, but Monique did not. "It is a low song…"

"It is. I could easily write it for cello, if you want." Xavier offered and Yuukio nodded her head. Monique gripped his arm tighter, angry. "Sorry, babe, but the flute is too high pitched."

Hikaru couldn't really understand what any of them were saying, but he knew Monique wasn't being nice by the way she was glaring at Xavier. He was starting to feel like a fifth wheel, but at least Kaoru and Yuukio were interacting with him as they walked around the park, taking it all in. Every time Xavier tried to talk to them, Monique would whine about something.

"So, Hikaru, do you not speak French?" Monique asked him, _in French_. He just stared at her, trying to figure out what she had said.

"No, he's shit at French." Xavier answered for him. "He speaks Japanese, of course, and English, right?" He glanced to Hikaru, then to Kaoru, who nodded his head for his brother. "French isn't his strong point. It pisses him off when I speak it and he has no clue what I'm saying." He chuckled and Monique laughed, but it was fake.

Yuukio just sighed, not enjoying herself much. She was trying to be positive and talk to Monique, but it was hard to get along with the girl. It seemed she had something snarky to say about everything. It would sound like she said something nice, but you could tell it was dripping with venom. She had no clue how Xavier put up with it, at all. It was stressing her out, because Xavier, whether he liked it or not, was now one of her close friends, and she couldn't stand seeing him in a relationship like this. Monique was a fake flower coated with perfume that gave you a headache with every whiff.

"Relax." Kaoru said, holding her hand. He could tell Yuukio was having a hard time with Monique, everyone could. Xavier even looked embarrassed at how Monique was speaking to them. She obviously didn't want the others there with how much she was hugging onto Xavier. It was really pissing Hikaru off, he didn't know why.

"I'm trying." She said and she was happy that Monique couldn't speak Japanese. "It's just difficult."

"I hate her." Hikaru declared, crossing his arms. "I hate how she sounds. It's annoying and high pitched. She's just fake."

"Exactly." Yuukio agreed, nodding her head. "Xavier is surprised at how affectionate she's being, she's obviously putting on an act."

"Zavy, we should go put a padlock on the Pont de l'Archevêché!" She exclaimed happily.

"Uh, yeah, maybe later." He didn't seem as excited to do it.

"Why not now? Don't you love me?" She questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, of course I do, Mona. We don't have a padlock to put on the bridge though." He told her, making perfect sense. She huffed, not pleased with his answer. Xavier just sighed, looking away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah so I like to tease okay**

* * *

_Hikaru let out an annoyed sigh, not finding much to eat in the fridge. It was Sunday, and he was at Xavier and Renge's place, so the entire staff had the day off. He reached for a drink and shut the fridge door as hands grabbed his shoulders. He was flipped around and pressed against a counter top by Xavier, whose mouth was on his. Hikaru dropped his can of soda, letting it hit the ground, not caring if it burst opened. One hand went to grip the countertop behind him to balance himself and the other went straight to Xavier's head, pulling him closer._

_Hikaru was startled, because Xavier was just talking to Monique on the phone, but he didn't want to stop kissing him. He tasted so sweet and felt so good in his mouth, he just wanted more. He let himself be pressed against the counter and his other arm that balanced him now wrapped around Xavier's waist while his tongue invaded his mouth. _

"_She's such a fucking bitch." Xavier said as he broke away for air, panting. His hair was now tousled, thanks to Hikaru and his cheeks were pink. Hikaru couldn't stop himself from leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips in another kiss. This one far more heated and needy. Xavier gripped onto Hikaru's sleeves, moaning into his mouth as Hikaru bit his lips. "Hikaru, not so rough." He complained._

"_Says the boy who slammed me against the counter top?" He teased playfully and moved to Xavier's neck, nipping at it._

"_Don't leave marks…the others will know." Xavier pushed Hikaru's head away from his neck, not wanting any bite marks on his neck. "Monique will see them and know." _

"_So?" Hikaru grumbled, letting his thumbs rub circles against Xavier's hipbones. "Don't care what she thinks." He kissed him again, savoring how he tasted and the sounds he made. He didn't care if Xavier was cheating on Monique with him. It was so wrong but it felt amazing to be kissing him like this. _

"_I'd be dead if they found out." He continued, groaning as Hikaru ran his hands underneath his shirt, tugging it, wanting it off. "We'd both be dead. The club would never shut up about it if they knew and it'd fuck up my future career. No one likes cheaters." _

"_They won't know." Hikaru murmured, successfully pulling off the shirt. He pulled Xavier in for another kissed, flipping them so Xavier was pinned against the counter. He pressed his tongue into Xavier's mouth eagerly, wanting more of him. He began undoing his belt as Xavier tugged at his shirt. Hikaru pulled off his shirt and went back to kissing the blond and undoing his belt._

"_Renge might come home early…" Xavier panted, but Hikaru was too far gone to stop now. _

"_Don't care. I'm getting what I want, right now." He pressed him against the counter and unzipped his pants. Fuck Monique. She obviously wasn't doing much for Xavier if Hikaru had him panting and horny, pinned against a counter in less than ten minutes. _

"_Ah, fuck!" Xavier exclaimed as Hikaru's hands slipping into his boxers. "Hikaru, please."_

Hikaru jolted awake to the sound of a hair dryer. He was sweaty and tangled up in the sheets in him and Kaoru's empty bed. The light and sound from the bathroom was pouring into his room. Yuukio was finishing up her hair, trying to look presentable for the day, while she had some song playing in the background. Hikaru could barely understand what the singer was saying, his accent was so heavy. All he could pick up on was it was about a girl cheating on her boyfriend.

He pulled the sheets off with him and got out of the bed, needing a shower.

"You okay?" Yuukio questioned when he trudged into the bathroom. His face was red and he looked tired. "Bad dream?"

"I don't know…." He grumbled, thinking back to it his face heated up again.

He really needed to shower.

"I need to shower." He told her. What he really needed was to be dunked in a tub of ice cold water because that was the only way his problem at the moment was going to be fixed.

"Urg, yeah, you do. You're all sweaty and your face is red. Do you have a fever?" She questioned, feeling his forehead.

"No, but you need to stop playing that damn song on repeat." He told her, pushing her towards the door to her room while trying to stay wrapped up in the sheets.

"Oh my god." She said, stopping suddenly. "What kind of dream did you have?"

"One that is none of your business!" He exclaimed, embarrassed. This couldn't be happening right now. "Just get out."

"I can't believe the song made you have a sex dream!" Oh god, he wanted to die in a hole. "Who was it with?"

"Yuukio, for real, out!" He was hoping Kaoru would come to his rescue, but it seemed the male might have gone downstairs for breakfast.

"It was Xavier, wasn't it?!" She asked excited. When he hesitated, she squealed. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"It doesn't mean anything. We spent all day with him yesterday and the damn song is about cheating, so I assume its unhappy relationship, which is the one Xavier is in." He tried to reason with her, but the grin wasn't coming off her face. He just pushed her out of the bathroom, slammed the door, and got into the shower.

* * *

"Your brother had a dream about Xavier." Yuukio smirked as they walked to Xavier's house later that morning.

"Please shut up."

"Oh really?" Kaoru asked, glancing to his brother, whose face was red and he was looking away from the couple, annoyed. "Dreams like that happen, Hikaru, don't get so embarrassed." He and Yuukio laughed and Hikaru looked ready to punch the both of them.

"Good morning." Ms. Clarisse greeted them when they knocked on the door. "Xavier is upstairs with his uncle, please follow me." Her French was almost too fast for Kaoru to understand, but Yuukio followed it perfectly, pulling the two of them with her. "I'm so happy to see you three again." She spoke in Japanese this time, so all of them could understand her. "Xavier is usually in a foul mood when he's at home, but I think you three brightened his day yesterday."

"Well I know he doesn't like it here, but is it really that bad?" Yuukio questioned.

"The others maids aren't so pleased with how he's turned out." She told them. "Here we are." She opened a door and music came blasting out. "Come along." She said and went in, letting them in before shutting the door behind them. The room looked to be a recording studio, and Jackal was sitting in a chair, watching Xavier, who was on the other side of the glass, playing his guitar.

"Hey there, kids." Jackal greeted, waving to a few chairs for them. "Thanks for letting them up here, Ms. Clarisse. How do you think Xavier is sounding?"

"Wonderful. Don't push him too hard, now." She said worriedly, watching him. "He's under a lot of pressure being back home. I don't need you making him snap."

"He'll be fine. I want him to be the best he can be. Besides, this helps his mood, greatly." Jackal said with a shrug. "You okay in there?" He asked, speaking into a mic while pressing a button.

"I would be if you stopped changing the damn song every few seconds." Xavier spat back.

"You got to be ready for anything, kid. Don't you want your band to be the best?" Jackal chuckled, starting another song for him.

"Are you in the music business too?" Yuukio questioned, watching how the male easily worked the equipment.

"Oh, yes. I run a radio station here in Paris. I also work a little with signing new artists. I was the one who taught Xavier how to play guitar." He told them. "I know he acts like he hates me, but he doesn't. I prevented him from having to play any of the instruments the maids played."

"He would be wonderful at the harp." Ms. Clarisse said with a small smile. "When his mother found out he actually had motivation to go into music and the talent for it, she hired maids who could play and teach him different instruments. He hated all the instruments, however, and decided to play guitar. None of the maids were happy, since they are all fans of classical music. I don't mind the music he plays, it makes him happy, I'm happy."

"Is that why he hates it here so much? The maids?" Kaoru questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"They're pretty tough on him." Jackal said, watching Xavier. "Which is a shame. He's a great kid, he doesn't deserve it, but my sister won't listen to me about firing them." He adjusted a few settings, scrolling through songs on his screen. "He has an entire rebel playlist that he plays to piss them off. I'm impressed with his inner anger."

"Hey…..what was he like as a kid? Do you have any baby pictures?" Yuukio questioned.

"I'll go get the photo album!" Ms. Clarissa exclaimed, hurrying out of the room.

"Xavier, I'm going to give you some Fall Out Boy to do. Patrick Stump has an amazing vocal range. You should do." Jackal said to him, starting a new song. "Get this vocal range."

"I'll make an attempt but no one can sing like Patrick. He's an angel." Xavier replied, chuckling.

"I swear, this kid." Jackal rolled his eyes when Ms. Clarisse came back in with a photo album, setting in front of the trio. She opened it to the first page, pointing out pictures.

"He was such a cute baby and toddler. Not that he's not cute not, but he was just so adorable when he was younger." She cooed as they looked at a young Xavier, who looked nothing like he did now. His eyes were far bluer and his blond hair was much brighter and he was very tanned. "He says the maids here sucked the color out of him."

"I can see why he says that…awah, look at him!" Yuukio squealed, seeing other pictures. "Oh wow, he was really cute. What was he like?"

"Quiet. He barely spoke." Jackal said, looking at the pictures.

"He was really shy too. He never really objected to anything, I think that's why we were so surprised when he came back from America all loud and hateful. He did a 180." Ms. Clarisse said.

"But he was happy." Jackal added. "He was happy over there, he told me all the time when he called. I was the one that got him into the school and convinced his parents to let him go. I could only convince them to let him got for two years though."

"What's so great about America?" Hikaru asked, watching and listening Xavier play and sing in the room.

"He didn't have anyone bossing him around or telling him what to do. He found Stella and Isaac and they loved the same things he did and played instruments with him and never complained. I think he's always been angry, but he finally got the guts to express himself while he was over there." Jackal explained, turning back to Xavier. "I don't want him to revert back to his old state again."

"It's just a little sad that he feels that way." Ms. Clarissa sighed.

"_Oh hell yes! I'm a nervous wreck! Oh hell yes! The drugs just make me reset. Knock once for the Father, twice for the Son, three times for the Holy Ghost!" _

"He expresses it through the songs he plays, right?" Yuukio questioned. "I know he's not good with expressing how he feels, other than anger. I think he's getting better, though."

"Me too. I'm sort of glad he went to Ouran." Jackal admitted. "Okay, Zave, what song do you want?"

"27!" He replied with a grin, his foul mood gone. "Do I sound like Patrick?"

"Nothing like him." Jackal replied and laughed when Xavier flicked him off. "This one is his favorite to sing."

"_If home is where the heart is then we'll all just fucked. I can't remember, I can't remember. And I want it so bad I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins. I can't remember the good old days! And it's kinda funny, the way we're anchors on our shirts when being anchored_ _or bored just feels like a curse. My mind is a safe and if I keep it in we all get rich. My body is an orphanage we take everyone in. Doing lines of dust and sweat off last night's stage. Just to feel like you."_

"Oh I hate this one." Ms. Clarisse sighed as he started the next verse. "It's just so sad that he relates to this song." They all looked at his facial expression and it was clear that he felt the emotions in this song.

"It's the second song off his rebel playlist. I like it. Fall Out Boy is a unique band. I never know what's next and they're popular here." Jackal said. "He's hitting the notes well too. He's not Patrick Stump, but he's good enough. I really think he can make it in the music industry, as long as he stays with Stella and Isaac. Hm, maybe I can get him over to America a few days earlier than planned…."

"I doubt he'd go, he wants to spend time with Monique."

"I really hate her." Hikaru declared to the group. They all agreed.

"Believe me, they were so sweet and cute at the start." Ms. Clarisse told them. "They really seemed like a perfect couple, but after a month, it went south, like many relationships do. She wants too much from Xavier, but he's too focused on his future to give her all the attention she wants."

"_If home is where the heart is then we're all just fucked." _Xavier finished the song and sighed. He came out of the room seconds later, surprised when he saw them all there. "Oh, uh, hey." He greeted them, pushing his hair back. He was a little sweaty and smiled at them. Hikaru just stared at him and Yuukio giggled.

"You look a lot like Matt Healy like that." She said and he smiled wider.

"Really? God I love him." He said and ran his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit he had. "Is that a photo album of me?!"

"You were such a cute baby." Hikaru smirked and Xavier blushed embarrassed.

"Shut up. What do you guys want anyway?" He grumbled, setting his guitar against the sofa.

"I have runway practice today, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Yuukio invited him. "Monique can come, she might like seeing all the clothes."

"She'd love that, actually. I just gotta shower first…" He trailed off.

"That's fine! Kaoru and I are going to head over there, but Hikaru has the address so he can tag along with you and Monique once you're done!" She jumped up, pulling Kaoru with her. "See you soon!" She smiled as they left the room.

"Better get a move on then." Xavier said, leaving the room. He motioned Hikaru to follow him, so Hikaru did, trying to keep his mind from wondering to his dream from earlier. He had no clue why he would even have that sort of dream with Xavier. The boy made him feel weird, mostly jealously and nervousness. They both went to his room and Xavier went into his bathroom to shower, leaving Hikaru to his own devices.

He looked around the room, staring at all the posters. There were pictures on a corkboard near his desk, so he got up to investigate. There were pictures of him with Stella and Isaac. They were on the beach, in a studio, lying in bed together watching a movie, playing together, laughing together. He saw why he wanted to go back so much. He hadn't ever seen him laugh like that or look so happy before.

He heard the shower turn off and a minute or two later, Xavier was coming out with a towel tied around his waist. "Sorry about Monique yesterday. I know you didn't have much fun since you can't speak French." He said as he looked for clothes to wear. "And she didn't act too sweet…she seems excited to go today with how she's texting me." Hikaru looked at his naked torso before looking away.

"She's pretty affectionate." Hikaru mumbled as Xavier changed.

"Yeah, that was weird." Xavier admitted, pushing his hair back in his mirror and looking over his outfit. "But I hope she's better today."

* * *

She wasn't. She was worse, actually.

Yuukio was doing an amazing job and looked gorgeous in everything she was wearing.

"I didn't know mom designed that last dress. That was the best one on her." Hikaru mumbled to him halfway through the practice.

"Uh...yeah…" Kaoru blushed nervously, smiling at his brother, obviously hiding something.

"This is boring." Monique mumbled, resting her head on Xavier's shoulder, holding onto him tightly.

"But Yuukio is doing such a good job and you were so excited before." Xavier said to her, surprised by her change in mood. She had started to pout and whine after Yuukio's third outfit, when Xavier commented on how good Yuukio looked.

"She okay?" Hikaru asked in Japanese, so Monique couldn't understand. This was another thing that probably pissed her off. Hikaru kept touching and talking to Xavier, stealing his attention away. He couldn't help it though, he liked getting along with him.

"She's fine. She can deal. We did what she wanted yesterday." He replied, shrugging. "I'm having a good time."

"What are you two talking about?" Monique questioned, but Xavier told her not to worry about it. She frowned, pouting and crossing her arms. Hikaru smiled, happy when Xavier leaned in to tell him something. Monique just glared at Hikaru.

* * *

Hikaru smiled as they entered their hotel that night. They had spent all day with Xavier and Monique, except today was far better because Xavier paid more attention to Hikaru than he did to Monique.

"You're in a good mood." Kaoru commented, smiling at his brother. He was happy that Hikaru was in a good mood and getting along with Xavier. "I'm glad you got along with Xavier today."

"He's not that bad." Hikaru mumbled, plopping down by the window, looking out at the street below. He saw Xavier and Monique walking by. Monique glanced up and saw Hikaru looking out at them. She looked to Xavier before glancing quickly up at Hikaru again. Hikaru watched, furrowing his brows as she pulled Xavier down closer to her level and kissed him.

Hikaru's mood dropped dramatically when he saw this. He wanted Xavier to push her away, but obviously he didn't. He kissed her back, before pulling away, cheeks red. Monique smirked and glanced up at Hikaru, before sticking her tongue out at him and walking away with Xavier, clinging onto him. "That bitch." Hikaru cursed, fuming. "URG!"

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, looking out the window. He saw Monique snuggle up with Xavier as they disappeared around the corner. "Oh….."

"She just-urg!" He didn't even know why he was so upset. It was just Xavier and his girlfriend. Of course they kissed!

"Are you maybe...jealous…of Monique?" Kaoru asked, trying to be gentle. "You've had Xavier's attention for the past two months at school, but now you have to share it with her."

"Jealous?" Hikaru asked, shaking his head. "No, why would I be jealous of her? Don't ask such weird questions, Kaoru." He got up, getting ready for bed. Kaoru just watched him, sighing.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but Yuukio and I are going on a date tomorrow. Xavier said he's not hanging out with Monique, so you can go take a better tour of the city with him tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**The links you guys post in reviews don't work but I figure out how to get to whatever you linked.**

**Yeah that pic kinda looks like him BUT AS I SAY YOU SHOULD WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO FOR 'GIRLS' BY THE 1975 HE LOOKS LIKE THE LEAD SINGER LIKE COME ON.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF. I'M JUST EXCITED PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE XAVIER WHEN HE'S SUCH A BUTT SOMETIMES. (but I do adore him to pieces.)**

* * *

_Hikaru stretched out on the bed, yawning loudly. _

"_God what the hell was that?" Xavier asked from the bathroom. He came to the doorway, a towel around his waist and one in his hands as he dried his hair with it. _

"_Me. Bored." Hikaru muttered, watching Xavier closely as he tossed the towel onto his floor and walked over to his dresser, digging around for something to wear. _

"_Could've gotten in the shower with me." Xavier chuckled as Hikaru whined. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" He complained, glaring at the backside of the male. "You always throw a fit when I try."_

"_You always try to do it when everyone is up in their rooms and can clearly hear us." Xavier replied and grabbed a shirt and some boxers, walking over to the bed Hikaru was laying on. He tossed the clothes onto the bed next to Hikaru and sat down, yawning. Hikaru scooted behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against him. _

"_I can't help it that you take showers at the wrong time." Hikaru's hands ran down his chest and towards the towel._

"_The door isn't locked." Xavier said, glancing at him. Hikaru groaned but got up, going to the door. He locked it and turned back around, looking to Xavier who was standing again and putting on his shirt. Hikaru tackled him onto the bed, pinning him down. _

"_It's locked now." He purred into his ear. "And we haven't had any time alone. Monique is getting on my nervessssss." _

"_I know, she knows something is up." Xavier wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, cheeks red. "She's coming over soon." _

"_She can wait." Hikaru said before kissing Xavier. He was tired of talking about Monique. He just wanted to be with Xavier. Xavier moaned, opening his mouth for Hikaru with ease. He obviously had missed being with Hikaru as well. _

"_We don't have time." Xavier said as Hikaru lifted up the towel. _

"_But we haven't done it in foreverrrrrrrrrr." Hikaru whined, impatient. Xavier blushed and sat up. _

"_Don't say it like that. It's only been a week." Xavier muttered, rolling his eyes. _

"_So? We've barely gotten to see each other. I know you missed me." He smirked, planting kisses along his collarbone. "I know you want me, just admit it." He teased and moved his mouth downwards, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking it. Xavier groaned. _

"_Hikaru…she'll be here soon." He said again. Hikaru just looked at him and smirked._

"_Then we'll just have to be fast." He pushed him back onto the bed._

Hikaru fell out of bed, waking him up from the dream. Yuukio giggled when she saw this, and he got up, stumbling towards the bathroom with the sheet around him. The song was playing, again, and he hated it so much.

"Another dream?" She questioned. He just glared at her and pushed her out of the way so he could take his shower.

* * *

Hikaru stood outside Xavier's door, by himself. He knocked, praying Ms. Clarissa would answer because he didn't know how to speak French and the other maids scared him. The door opened and luckily, it was Ms. Clarissa. She let him in and led him upstairs to the same room as yesterday. Xavier was singing and his uncle was watching, giving him tips on how to improve.

"Hello there…Hikaru, right?" Jackal guessed, squinting his eyes. He smiled when Hikaru nodded his head and sat next to him. "He came back home in a good mood yesterday, so thanks for that." Jackal said as Xavier rocked out to the song.

"I doubt it was my doing." Hikaru mumbled, thinking back to Monique kissing him on the street.

"Still, thank you." Jackal said, pressing a few buttons. The song changed and Hikaru froze. His phone vibrated and he answered it.

"Oh my god, is he really singing this song?" Yuukio's voice came out of the phone.

"_And this is how it starts. Take your shoes off in the back of my van. Yeah my shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging off your back. And she said, 'Use your hands and my spare time—we've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine.' She said. She's got a boyfriend anyway." _He sang sadly, and sounding slightly British.

"This sounds so good! I was calling to make sure you actually made it over there safely." Yuukio said and Hikaru could imagine her smirk. He didn't have to imagine it much, as she sent him a request to face time and he accepted, annoyed. "Face me towards him. I wanna watch. I love this song! This is the song I've been playing on repeat in the mornings!" She giggled.

"Fan of the 1975? They're pretty nice lads." Jackal said, nodding his head as Xavier sang.

"_And I'm not trying to stop you love. If we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck." _He sang, glancing to Hikaru as he did._ "She's got a boyfriend anyway. She's got a boyfriend anyway." _He looked elsewhere as Yuukio squealed.

"He looked at you when he sang that part!" She exclaimed and Hikaru blushed when Jackal looked at him.

"H-He did not, Yuukio, look, I gotta go. Bye." He hung up and just stared forward.

"So, you got a crush on Xavier?" Jackal asked, eyebrows raised.

"What? Noooooooooo. Yuukio is just being stupid." He felt so awkward without Kaoru there with him to help him in this situation. "Xavier is not my type, sorry."

"Ha, don't worry about it." Jackal said as Xavier finished, trudging out of the room. "Did I say we were done?"

"I'm tired." He complained, setting his guitar down. "I don't wanna get all sweaty like I did yesterday. Did you have anywhere in mind for today? Yuukio and Kaoru said you wanted a better tour of the city." He said this to Hikaru, who had no clue what to say.

"I'm done for anything."

"Chill, c'mon."

* * *

Xavier gave Hikaru a look as they walked around the city in silence.

"You sound weird when you speak French." Hikaru said after a while. "You sound funny when you speak English or Japanese now too. You sound so French."

"Urg, really?" He questioned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped skinny jeans. "That's why I hate coming here. I don't like my accent. Stella had such a hard time understand Isaac and I. I don't mind a slight accent, but I hate it when it's so heavy."

"It doesn't suit you. You look like you should have a British accent." Hikaru said, but he did sort of like his French accent.

"You know, it's really weird for it to just be you without Kaoru. I'm glad they got to go on a date though."

"I can't tag along with them forever. I can do my own thing for a little while." Hikaru mumbled, thinking back to what Xavier told him when they were alone at the beach together. "I have my own interests."

"Not saying you don't." He shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You're a bad tour guide."

"Well sorry." Xavier sighed. "I doubt anything around here would interest you though. I know Yuukio and Kaoru are probably enjoying all the museums and boring stuff you wouldn't like." He had no clue how to entertain people. "I didn't really plan for us to do anything…Monique usually plans these sorts of things out."

Hikaru felt a ping of irritation. He didn't really want to hear about Monique.

"She acted so weird yesterday and the day before. She was all over me but then suddenly she says she wants some space and she's in England right now with her friends and we can hang out tomorrow before she leaves for Portugal. I dunno, just feels like she doesn't want to be with me anymore." He continued, kicking a rock on the street with annoyance. "I think she's bored of me…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He wished Haruhi was here right now so he could talk to him about this.

Hikaru actually wasn't paying much attention and didn't notice when Xavier took a right turn. He kept walking straight ahead, until he realized Xavier wasn't with him anymore. "Xavier?" Hikaru questioned, stopping and looking around. Well this was just great. He was lost in a city he couldn't understand. This was his fault, slightly, but maybe Xavier shouldn't have been complaining about his love life.

He turned around to backtrack, but it didn't seem to help.

"Who let you out by yourself?" A snide female voice asked in English with a light French accent. "Or can you not speak English as well?"

"I can speak it fine." He growled, glaring at Monique. She was with a few other girls, all who wore snide faces.

"Are you lost? I would think you'd be all over Xavier today since I'm not around."

"I know where I am. Really? I'm not the one clinging onto him every second of the day and irritating him with a high pitch whiny voice." He retorted and her perfectly shaped eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I'm guessing you're Hikaru, right? Xavier told me you were the mean one." She said while brushing her hair over her shoulder. "He said you were all mean, but he mentioned you the most."

"I would say what he said about you, but I don't want to cause trouble in your fake paradise." He felt his phone ring, and it was Xavier's ringtone. "Oh, look, there's your little boyfriend now. Wouldn't it be horrible for him to find out that you lied about being in England with your best friends?" She paled and balled her fist.

"Oh shut up!" She snarled, rolling her eyes. "Like he'd believe you over me. He adores me!"

"I don't understand why. You're just a snob." He grumbled and let Xavier's call go to voicemail. It started to ring again. "He can do way better than you."

"Are you jealous?" She smirked. Why did everyone think he was jealous?

"Of who? You? Ha, how could I be jealous of someone with a twenty foot pole up their ass?"

"Hikaru!" Yuukio exclaimed, hurrying up to him with Kaoru right behind her. "Where's Xavier at? Did you piss him off?" She asked him, before looking to Monique, who was thoroughly angry at Hikaru. "Come on, let's go find him." She dragged Hikaru away as Kaoru said goodbye to Monique.

"What was going on?" Kaoru questioned when they were far enough away from the girl.

"Xavier and I got separated, then I ran into her. She's supposed to be in England right now, but instead she's here! She lied to him." Hikaru fumed, angry.

"Xavier called us saying he lost you. He was so worried, Hikaru. Didn't he try calling you? Don't worry about Monique, she's not important." Yuukio chided, looking worried herself. "We were both really worried."

"Yeah, Hikaru, you gotta be more careful, please." Kaoru said, hugging his brother. "You should've seen Yuukio when Xavier called her. She threw down her ice cream and went running towards where he said you and him last were together." He chuckled and Yuukio just looked at him.

"You were freaking out too." She muttered.

"There you are!" Xavier exclaimed as he ran up to the group. He panted, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell man? I tried calling you and you didn't pick up! You scared the shit out of me!" He continued, angry.

"I was…distracted." He said, waving it off. "I'm fine, they just found me. Were you really that worried?" Hikaru questioned and Xavier stood up straight, face red.

"N-No! I just didn't want you causing trouble and leave me with cleaning up the mess!" He rambled, embarrassed. "You can't speak French either, so I knew you'd get yourself in trouble. Sorry I bugged you two to find this idiot." Xavier grumbled to Kaoru and Yuukio.

"It's fine." Kaoru said, smiling at him. "I'm just glad we found him."

"Me too. You should have paid attention to where you were going." Xavier sighed. "I know I'm not super interesting, but you didn't have to block me out completely." Hikaru was going to argue, but Xavier phone rang. He excused himself and went to answer it.

"Hikaru, you need to consider other peoples' feelings…" Kaoru mumbled, looking to Xavier.

"That type of thing really hurts Xavier the most. Haruhi has told me about it." Yuukio told him. "With your track record, I'm afraid he's just going to get hurt."

"You guys, you'll never guess what my uncle just told me." He returned to the group, happy. It was strange, seeing him so excited. "I get to leave for America early! As in, tomorrow early!"

"What?!" Yuukio exclaimed, surprised. "You're going to miss my fashion show! And, and, you aren't packed!"

"I've been packed since I got here. I know, and I'm sorry, but I gotta go back. This place is eating me alive and Stella is so excited. She found some other guitar player she thinks is perfect for our band and she wants me to meet him." He rambled. "My plane leaves tonight, so I guess I won't get to say goodbye to Monique, but that's her fault for going to England when we're short on time."

Hikaru just kept his mouth shut, glancing at Kaoru and Yuukio.

"Well, since you're leaving tonight, let's go spend the rest of the day together!" She grabbed his arm and smiled. The twins grinned too as she pulled him off and followed closely.

* * *

**Urg my friend and I started watching Ever After High on Netflix and now we're so into it and I keep having to tell her to focus on Ouran because I am not starting an Ever After High fanfiction when I have this one to do. But urg Sparrow Hood is voiced by Todd who does Hikaru's voice. **

**Thanks so much for liking this story! I'm so happy it's liked!**


	14. Chapter 14

**There's no possible way I'd lose interest in this story so easily. I FUCKING LOVE THIS STORY IT'S MY FRIEND AND I'S BABY WE ADORE IT**

**Totally forgot that I have not been mentioning song titles in the last few chapters. **

**Sorry about that! Uh, there was, I believe, 'West Coast Smoker' and '27' by Fall Out Boy, 'SEX' By The 1975…..and before that was 'Somewhere In Neverland' by All Time Low. If I forget to mention the names again, you can copy and paste them into google and it should tell you, but I will try to remember. **

**HOLY CRAP THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS STORY! **

**I've never gotten so many reviews before.**

**So.**

**Happy.**

**As for who is uke and who is seme? I don't know. It goes both ways.**

**Okay, so Isaac looks like Brendon Urie – lean, cool hair, can do flips and shit.**

**Vinny looks like Zack (Don't Panic! Zack) from All Time Low, muscles and the hair**

**Stella is just Stella. **

**Xavier – Matt Healy hair, maybe a little shorter and neater, and lean with a little arm muscle, not much though. I can't describe these characters well**

**I find it easy to find a celebrity I sort of want them to look like, then go from there. **

**BUT I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS THEY GIVE ME MOTIVATION ESPEICALLY NICE ONES THAT LIKE XAVIER AND YUUKIO BECAUSE MY FRIEND AND I TRY REALLY HARD TO MAKE LIKABLE CHARACTERS**

**Except Monique.**

**Told yall you'd hate her**

**Sorry for the long Authors note**

* * *

Hikaru groaned when Yuukio jumped onto his bed, waking him up. "I'm face timing Stella right now to make sure Xavier got there okay. Don't you wanna see? I told you two not to stay up last night playing video games! It's almost three in the afternoon!"

"I'd rather sleep." Hikaru and Kaoru both grumbled, but sat up in bed anyway.

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed, smiling at the screen at the three people. "Gooooddd afternoon to you guys. Xavier's plane just touched down. Daddy, will you hold the phone?" She questioned and the phone was lifted by him. "I'm just so excited. Aren't you Isaac?" The phone moved to the blue haired boy, who just nodded his head. "I hope he likes Vinny…."

"I'm sure he will, don't worry." Her farther said. "Hey, here he comes. Now, don't go runnin-" He stopped when Stella bolted away.

"ZAVVVYYYYYYYY!" She squealed and he dropped his luggage, catching her when she launched herself at him. She hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs around him. "I missed you!"

"He's in good hands." Yuukio told the twins, smiling widely at the screen. "I'll talk to you later!" She said and hung up. "I'm going to miss him!"

"It's only going to be for a little while." Kaoru told her, putting his arm around her and glanced at his brother, who seemed a little sad as well.

* * *

"Please stop calling." They heard Xavier's tired voice a week later. They were all back in Japan, actually they had just dropped in on Haruhi while she was at her 'summer job'. Yuukio was drinking some lemonade on the back deck, trying to speak to Xavier.

"What? Why?"

"Band rehearsal." He told her and she saw Stella waving to her from behind a set of drums. Another boy was there, one with brown spikey hair. He was pretty built too. Isaac just made a weird face. "You call almost three times a day. I won't come back if you keep this up."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." She whined.

"Why? I'm happy." He told her, glancing back to his friends. "I'm better off here than anywhere else. Now I seriously gotta go. Stella keeps posting tons of videos on her facebook so you can just keep track of me there. Bye." He hung up before she could say anything else.

"Wow that upset me almost as much as you guys lying to me about Haruhi's gender." She growled, turning towards the club. "I got her a passport so next school break she can travel with me, and what do you know? SHE'S A FEMALE!"

"I wanted to tell you." Kaoru defended himself. "But boss said no."

"I did not! You can't tell anyone though!" Tamaki exclaimed, over dramatic as usual.

"Does Xavier know yet?" She asked and when it was silent, she just sighed. "You guys, he's part of the club. He has a right to know. He's not going to be all over her."

"I keep trying to, but THEY don't want me to." Haruhi glared at the group. "I don't think it matters if I'm seen as a boy or a girl, but Xavier's my friend and I need to be honest with him. I'm telling him once summer break is over."

"He's not going to take being lied to for this long so well." Yuukio told her, swirling the lemonade in her cup around. "Maybe he'll be a in a good mood since going to America….what if he decides to stay there?"

"Stay there?" Hikaru questioned, now interested into the conversation. "Why would he do that?"

"That's where his friends and future career is. He's going to have to go back eventually." Yuukio said as she grabbed her phone and scrolled through posts on facebook. "They now have a new guitarist, his name is Vinny, and so they're getting serious about this. They can do it, with their skills, Stella's dad's connections in the industry, and their money, of course."

"He has to come back, Renge is here." Hikaru told her, but even he questioned whether or not he was right.

* * *

Xavier looked at the door to music room three, two weeks later. Summer break was over and his shirt that he left drying in his shower was still soaked with Stella's tears. It had not been an easy goodbye whatsoever. He touched the black wristband on his left wrist and grinned to himself.

He had taken the last possible plane out of California and arrived late to the first day back from summer break. He didn't care too much, he was right on time for the club. He opened the door and walked in.

"Xavier!" Renge cheered, then stopped when she saw him. "You dyed your hair?"

"Uh, yeah, Stella wanted to do it so I let her." He ran his hands through his now _black_ hair, shrugging. "It looks okay, right?"

"It looks wonderful!" Yuukio and Renge both cheered, hugging him. "We missed you!"

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed, taken back by this. "I was only gone for three weeks, I doubt you two missed me that much." He grumbled when the rest of the Host Club joined into the hug, except for Mori and Kyoya. "I've been hugged enough in the last two weeks. Vinny was a hugger."

"I watched all the videos Stella posted! You guys sound so great!" Yuukio grinned and they released him. "I really do love the hair."

"Thanks." He blushed, running his hands through his hair again. Hikaru just smirked at him. He had missed the bad boy more than he originally thought, and he really did like the black hair. He favored the blond hair, but black suited him well too.

"The guests will love it!" Tamaki grinned, patting his back. Xavier didn't flinch away, surprising the blond male, making him happy. "It just wasn't the Host Club without you! Next time we'll have to join you on your journey to America!"

"Really?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, maybe you guys can come next time." He mumbled, looking at them. They all looked shocked.

"Okay, who are you and what happened to Xavier?" Hikaru questioned breaking the silence. "Oh, did you possibly…..miss us?" He grinned, putting his arm around Xavier. "I knew you'd miss us!"

"I-I didn't miss you. It was just weird not having you guys harassing me." He confessed and pulled away from Hikaru, crossing his arms. "But now I just want to go back and away from you guys, especially if you're going to be like this." He complained, loosening his tie around his neck.

"Oh wow, Xavier, your hair looks so cool!" A guest cheered when they came into the club room. "Tell us about your trip to America!"

"Thanks, babe. Of course." He turned to her, making Hikaru frown that his attention was now going to the guest.

"I love your wristband! Did you get it in America?" She questioned as they sat down on the couch together.

"Oh yeah, Stella got it for me!"

"Hikaru, you okay?" Another guest asked, concerned. "Did something happen? You don't look to be a good mood."

"Oh, no, I'm fine princess." He smiled, but his eyes shifted back to Xavier, who was in a great mood.

* * *

"I'm going through post- America depression." Xavier grumbled a week later as he slumped onto the couch, burying his face into the cushions. "I wanna go backkkkkkkkkkkk."

"Going through what?" Haruhi questioned, coming up to the couch.

"Post-America depression. It's like post-concert depression. You're upset it's over and it's hitting you like a ton of bricks that you can't go back. Well, I technically can go back to America but not anytime soon." He rambled, glancing up. "Must suck for you since you were harassed by the club during your break. At least I got away from them."

"Yeah…." She sighed, glancing back to the other members. "Anyway, uh…." She mumbled, wondering if this was such a good time when he phone rang.

"Stella, what's up?" He answered, facetiming with the girl. Her pink hair was now purple. Isaac was there, and so was Vinny, the newest band member.

"YOU DIDN'T SING 'THE CALENDAR' FOR US!" She exclaimed, obviously distraught. "We were supposed to sing it together!"

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I totally forgot." He said, frowning.

"It's okay!" Stella burst into the room with the two males behind her. "We missed you anyway!"

Xavier instantly perked back up, pushing himself off the couch to go greet them. Hikaru noted they all had wristbands on their left wrists, all different colors. Stella's was pink, Isaac's was green, Vinny had blue, and Xavier had black.

"I'm so glad they came!" Yuukio smiled as did Tamaki.

"We knew he would be down in the dumps. Besides, it's a nice treat to meet his friends." Tamaki nodded his head as the other members looked at them. "Hello, I'm Tamaki!" He said, but they all just stared at him.

"They don't speak Japanese." Yuukio muttered, standing. "Hello, I'm Yuukio!" She said in English, her British accent standing out. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She squealed and hugged Stella, who also squealed.

"You got cute friends." Vinny said, winking at Yuukio. Kaoru put his arm around her waist, narrowing his eyes at Vinny. "You're cuter though." He winked at Xavier and laughed, and Kaoru relaxed a bit.

"Shut up. Guys, this is Stella, Vinny, and Isaac." He introduced them. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We decided to come visit the school and meet your friends." Isaac said, looking at the group. "They are a bunch of characters."

"Says the boy with blue hair…." Hikaru grumbled. Some guests began to come in, and Vinny smiled at them all, winking at a few.

"Damn this is heavennnnn." He sighed happily as a few guests giggled. "I'm Vinny! Xavier's new best friend!"

"These are your American friends, right?" A guest smiled at Vinny and then looked at Xavier. "Are you guys going to perform? That'd be great!"

"That would be great!" Tamaki exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Kyoya, get their instruments here! Eh…what instruments do you guys play?" He questioned, glancing at the group.

"I play drums, Vinny plays guitar, Zave plays guitar, and Isaac does bass and piano." Stella answered. "We get to perform? YES! How awesome!" She exclaimed, excited.

"Hell yes!" Vinny agreed, smiling widely as Kyoya pulled out his phone.

"Uh, wait, what songs are we going to do?" Xavier questioned, running his hands through his black hair. "Oh, wait, I know what song the guests will love." He grinned as they came into the room. "The job of a host is to make sure the guests are happy." He told his friends, nodding his head in a teasing manner.

"Let's all pick a song!" Stella proposed as she pulled out her phone to go through the list of songs she knew they could play. "I know mine!"

"Me too." Isaac and Vinny said at the same time as equipment was brought in. They went over to help set it up.

"This will be wonderful." Yuukio clapped her hands happily, smiling at Kaoru. "I'm glad they decided to come all the way over here…..he looks so happy."

"We know." Hikaru grumbled, not impressed. "Are we that bad?"

"These are people that understand him." Haruhi told him. "Don't get so jealous and upset over this. Try to get along with these guys, okay? They're important to him." Hikaru just crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm not jealous."

"Kaoru's right, you really are oblivious." She muttered under her breath as they tested out the instruments and the mics, making sure they all worked well. Hikaru watched them all, seeing how Vinny only knew Xavier for a month and Xavier allowed him to hug him and touch him with no problem. It was annoying. He still couldn't do it without Xavier getting annoyed and swatting his hands away.

"So what song we doing first?" Xavier questioned to the others and they all looked to Isaac.

"Little Less." He nodded and they all grinned and moved to their spots.

"We all good to go?" Xavier questioned into the mic, adjusting it. "Okay, this one is 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me.'" He said and Vinny winked at him, making the girls swoon. He rolled his eyes and they all started to play. _"I confess, I messed up, dropping I'm sorry like you're still around. And I know, you're dressed up. Hey kid you'll never live this downnnnnnnn." _

"They sound so good together!" A guest exclaimed, watching them perform. Stella, even though she was stuck behind the drum set, was obviously a big ball of energy. Isaac was more laid back and Vinny was all over the place, mostly messing around with Xavier or Stella while he played. Xavier was much more in his element with his friends behind him. They were very entertaining.

"My song next!" Vinny exclaimed once they were done. "Ready to go guys? Blink-182 time! 'First Date'. " He questioned the others before grabbing his mic with both hands. _"In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat."_

Vinny had a nice voice, and the guests just loved him, but Hikaru still preferred Xavier's voice. Vinny's was deeper and didn't have a cute twist on his words that Xavier did because of his accent. Still, Hikaru liked the song and so did the others.

"My turn. This is basically my theme here I guess." Xavier smirked and winked at the guests. "Bad Enough For You, All Time Low!" He told the others and Stella giggled. _"No, I won't call you baby. I won't buy you daisies, 'cause that don't work! And I know, how to get you crazy. How to make you want me. So bad it hurts." _

Hikaru swore he saw Xavier look to him as he sang. Xavier's gaze turned to the guests as he continued, making the swoon. _"I'll misbehave if it turns you on. No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong. I'll tell you lies. If you don't like the truth. I don't wanna be bad, I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough."_

"This is his song." Yuukio murmured, watching him. "Oh, the guests are just eating this one up. He's really working it." She nodded her head. "I'm so proud of him. The black hair really pulls it all together. Right Hikaru?" She questioned, though the male was too focused on Xavier to hear what the model said.

"He's so into him." Kaoru rolled his eyes and smirked at his brother.

"_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you and I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you. So I pretend that I don't care. I'll stand you up to keep you here. I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me." _He glanced to Hikaru again before looking back to the guests.

"I like it when they play together!" Honey cheered when they finished the song. "Break time for some cake and tea!"

"That sounds so good." Stella said, rubbing her stomach. "I'm sooooo hungry."

"You can't spend all day chit chatting though. Our plane leaves around six." Isaac reminded her as Vinny went to go talk to some guests.

"You guys are leaving already?" Xavier pouted. "You've barely been here an hour!"

"My dad doesn't know I left the country." Stella laughed nervously. "We could only afford a small amount of time. You'll come over the next time you get a break, right? Plus, we'll skype! Don't worry, we got an hour left to hang out and we can do one last song, then we gotta jet." She joined Yuukio at her table, happy to have some time to chat face to face with the model. Xavier went to join Vinny on the couch with the guests and Isaac followed.

"Being a host is so much fun." Vinny smiled at all the girls and they smiled back as Xavier sat next to him. "Buddy, can I come move in with you and attend this school?" He put his arm around Xavier's shoulder and pulled him in, smiling.

"No way, I can only handle you in some doses." Xavier said, teasingly. He had only known Vinny for a little over a month, but the guy was great. He was overly touchy and joked a lot, flirted a lot too, but Stella and Isaac liked him a lot, so Xavier was open minded about him joining the band.

"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game?'" Kaoru and Hikaru announced, making the girls laugh.

"The who is who?" Stella questioned, looking at them. "You outta know, right Yuukio?" She looked at Yuukio. She laughed nervously and looked at the twins.

"Uh, well, I can, but I know they'll lie about me being right." She said, staring at them. "When I talk to them, I know which one is my sweet Kaoru, but thrown together with those ugly hats, it's difficult. Even if I got it right, I think they'd lie about it."

"Hikaru's the one that teases Xavier the most, right?" Vinny questioned, catching Hikaru's attention. "He told us all about you guys. Talked about Hikaru the most." Some girls squealed, Xavier just blushed.

"Only because Hikaru is a little shit that terrorizes me!" He exclaimed, glaring at both twins. "This is annoying, I still can't tell you apart!" He groaned and turned back around, pouting.

"I think Hikaru is the one who's laughing at you." Isaac said, pointing to the one of the left. "Yeah, definitely Hikaru. Kaoru's trying not to laugh. He's trying to be nice."

"Bastard." Xavier rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Hikaru snuck up on him and put his arms around him, resting his chin on the male's shoulder.

"That's not very nice." Hikaru said into his ear and Xavier jumped, startled by how close he was.

He broke away from Hikaru's grasp, almost tripping over the coffee table. "Noooooooooooo." He said, glaring at Hikaru. He went over to Stella and Yuukio, in hopes they'd keep Hikaru away from him, but Hikaru followed, chasing him around the room.

"I like it here. This is what Xavier needs." Stella smile, finishing her tea. "I mean, I'd rather he be with us, but, he's learning a lot here." She watched Hikaru chase him and giggled. "But I won't just give up my Zavy to anyone. If he wants him he'll have to win him from me!"

"This again?" Isaac question, glancing at the girl. "You've become more deranged with purple hair. Go back to pink."

"I will once we get back home. Oh, we need to do the last song! We gotta fly home soon." She said and Xavier stopped running from Hikaru to jog to Stella.

"You pick a song?" He questioned as he nodded Vinny over.

"Yup!" She whispered them the song and they all rolled their eyes before going back to their instruments. "Okay, last song! Calendar, by Panic! At The Disco!"

"_They said if you don't let it out you're gonna let it eat you away. I'd rather be a cannibal baby, animals like me don't talk anyway. Feel like an ambulance, chaser of fate. Pray I could replace her, forget the way her tears taste, oh the way her tears taste." _Xavier sang. _"Put another x on the calendar, summer's on its deathbed. There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends and I meant everything I said that night. I will come back to life. But only for you. Only for you." _He looked to Stella, Isaac and Vinny as he sang this, frowning at them.

"This song is really sad." Yuukio sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Hikaru glanced to her then back to Xavier.

"_The world may call it a second chance but when I think back it was more of a relapse. Anticipations on the other line and obsession called while you were out. Yeah it called when you were out." _He continued, the same dismayed expression present on his face as he sang the chorus again.

"He's singing it to them." Kaoru said, looking to Yuukio to see if he was right. "Summer is ending, all their fun is done. The only people he comes back to life with are them. Right?" He murmured, but Hikaru heard it all as Yuukio nodded her head.

"_Said if you don't let it out, you're gonna let it eat you away. Put another x on the calendar. Summer's on its deathbed. There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends and I meant everything I said that night. I will come back to life, but only for you, only for you…" _He finished the song, turning towards his bandmates, who all seemed upset.

A pang of jealousy hit Hikaru as he watched them. He wanted to make Xavier come to life.

* * *

**Just wanna give a shout out to my beta reader. She's my best friend and honestly, we talk about the story 24/7 and she supplies A LOT of the ideas. She's the creator of Yuukio and she deserves just as much credit as I do. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys have been sweet so I thought I'd write something fun~**

* * *

_Hikaru yawned, relaxing back on the couch in the club room. No one was there, which was odd. The door opened and Xavier trudged in, but not in his uniform. He was in his normal clothes, all black, matching his black hair. _

"_Hey babe." Xavier greeted, tugging off his leather jacket and tossing it to a chair before plopping down next to him on the couch. Hikaru looked at him, wondering if he heard correctly. Did Xavier just call him babe? He felt a hand on the back of his neck and he was pushed forward, lips colliding with Xavier's. The kiss was rough, with teeth and tongue, and Hikaru's eye went wide. "Babe, what's wrong?" Xavier broke away when he noticed how still Hikaru was being. _

"_U-uh." Hikaru stuttered, staring at him. Xavier's gray eyes stared back, standing out against his black hair that was falling his face. He ran his fingers through it, pushing it back. Hikaru had the urge to run his fingers through it and kiss him. _

"_Babe, what's with you?" Xavier leaned in again, getting closer to Hikaru. He backed up nervously, gut dropping when his back hit the end of the couch. Xavier trapped him against the arm of the couch, tilting his head. "Babe, you're odd when you're quiet." Xavier nibbled at Hikaru's neck, biting and sucking on a spot, surely leaving a mark. Hikaru shut his eyes when he felt Xavier's tongue on his neck. He groaned, slowly relaxing as Xavier continued to suck at his neck. One hand went under his shirt and Hikaru froze up again. "Calm down. You scared someone will walk in on us?" He said into his ear. "Don't worry, no one is around. It's just you and me." He purred and Hikaru felt a chill up his spine when he felt the hot breath on his ear._

"_Uh…" Hikaru said again, looking away when Xavier looked at him. _

"_Cat got your tongue?" Xavier smirked, catching his mouth in another kiss while one hand pinched Hikaru's nipple. He moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Xavier's tongue to slip in. Hikaru's arms went around Xavier's neck, giving in. He ran his fingers through Xavier's soft hair, tugging at it to pull Xavier closer. "Much better." Xavier murmured against his mouth before kissing him again. Hikaru felt Xavier unbutton his pants and he gasped._

Hikaru rolled out of bed and cursed his life.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting them over." Xavier told Yuukio when he brought her her tea. "I really needed that."

"I could tell." Yuukio stirred some sugar into her tea. "Are you doing alright?"

"Ah….Monique had been really distant lately." He mumbled. "She wasn't even that upset that I didn't say goodbye to her in France. She didn't talk to me at all when she was in Portugal and even now, she doesn't call me much. Maybe I pissed her off a lot and she is just avoiding me until I say sorry?" He questioned, unsure what to do.

"I don't see how you did anything wrong exactly. Sure, you didn't get a good proper goodbye in France, but…she…was in England." Yuukio knew this was a lie, but she didn't want to drop that on Xavier when he was already feeling pretty low.

"That's what I said. I don't understand why she's doing this."

"Maybe she wants to break up with you." Hikaru brought up, butting into the conversation. He hated hearing about Monique. "Maybe she's cheating on you."

"Don't say that!" Yuukio exclaimed, coming to Xavier's rescue. "Hikaru, that's really rude to say. You're not helping at all."

"I bet that's what is happening though." Hikaru glanced at Xavier, who just looked annoyed. "You're all the way here and she's all the way over there. I wouldn't want a long distance relationship either."

"But would you cheat on the person?" Xavier questioned, glaring at him. "If you don't love someone anymore, you break up with them. You don't string them along. Monique isn't cheating on me." He stomped off and Yuukio just looked at Hikaru.

"Why do you have to do that to him?" She questioned, angry at the twin. "He came looking for advice and you ruined it and upset him more. Don't you think he's thought of that possibility before?"

"But we both know it's true. She lied about going to England, she's probably been cheating on him for their entire relationship." Hikaru argued.

"Maybe, but you don't need to tell him that when he's low. Sometimes you need to know when to filter what you say." She advised him, looking to Haruhi, who was patting Xavier's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "Haruhi's blunt, but she's being gentle with him. He's finally getting use to us and getting comfortable. I want him to be able to come to us with his problems. He's been alone too long. Kinda reminds me of you and Kaoru."

"He reminds you of us?" Hikaru questioned, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, except he launched himself forward when he went to America. We saw him with people that he adores to no end, his best friends. I want him to be like that with us. I don't want him to be like he is in France, alone, cold, quiet. I don't want him to revert back to his old self." Yuukio continued, watching him. "I know what Renge means now. He is a real sweetheart. You, however, are a little devil. You've got to stop causing so much trouble."

"I was placed on this Earth to cause trouble." Hikaru smirked.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, it'll be okay." Haruhi patted Xavier's back to reassure him. "I'm sure she's just busy."

"You think?" He questioned, feeling better. "Thanks, Haruhi, I feel better about it." He smiled at her and the guests squealed when Haruhi smiled back.

"So adorable!"

"They're so cute together!"

"They're friendship is so beautiful!"

"Thanks for being the only sane one here, too." Xavier muttered and Haruhi chuckled, feeling horribly guilty. She needed to tell him that she wasn't a male. "You're a really good bro, I'm glad you're here."

"YES! THIS PERFECCTTTTTTT!" Renge squealed, appearing on her large motor. "Between Honey and Mori, it's more like family, but between Xavier and Haruhi, its true friendship with a chance of romance!"

"No romance here!" Xavier exclaimed, bursting his cousin's bubble, but bringing relief to Tamaki. "Okay, time for a song!" He stood up and grabbed his ukulele. "I brought this bad boy today to see if you guys like it."

"Oh, wow!" A guest exclaimed when he sat next to her. "What song?"

"Soul Sister by Train." He said with a smile. _"Hey, Hey, hey. Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I let you go and blow my mind. Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind."_

"He looks funny with that thing." Yuukio chuckled, watching him play.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know! Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight." _ He smiled at the girl, making her squeal.

"I like the song. It's very happy." Tamaki nodded his head along, smiling. "I'm really glad he joined us."

"He's profitable, I give him that." Kyoya smirked, writing a few things down.

"You know, you need to say sorry for what you said to him." Yuukio told Hikaru, giving him a disapproving look. "You'll never get close to him if you make comments like that."

He grunted, rolling his eyes boredly. He shouldn't have to say sorry, he was preparing Xavier for the awful truth. Monique had to be cheating on him. Or she just got bored of him. Either of them worked. When Yuukio elbowed him and his brother gave him a look, he knew that he had to at least pretend to be sorry.

"Yo, Zavy." Hikaru mumbled, leaning down and resting his arms on the back of the couch once Xavier finished his song.

"What do you want?" He still sounded pissed as he tuned his ukulele again for another song. Hikaru bit his lip, trying to think of what to say. The guests looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He felt annoyed because the awful dream popped back into his head. Why was it only Xavier in these dreams? When he didn't give a response, Xavier looked to Hikaru, staring him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He questioned, his head tilting slightly. Hikaru suddenly felt guilty for not telling him about Monique and felt this weird pang in his chest as his mind flashed back to the dream, remembering how Xavier looked at him.

"Uh, nevermind." Hikaru backed off, retreating to his brother's side. The guests and Xavier looked at him, confused as to why he was acting like this.

* * *

"Hey." Hikaru mumbled later that day when the guests were gone and Tamaki was planning some weird theme for the week with the other members. "So, uh, sorry for being an asshole earlier."

"Oh." Xavier glanced over at him, not seeming so angry anymore. "I'm used to you dropping shit like that."

"Yeah, well, it was out of line. It really wasn't okay for me to say that stuff." Hikaru looked at Xavier before looking away. He really felt guilty about not telling him about Monique. "I know I'm an asshole but I can be nice sometimes."

"I know you can. Besides, it's not like I'm friendly either." Xavier shrugged it off, not caring too much anymore. "People tell me that shit all the time about her. Least you said sorry. So, who made you come and apologize? Yuukio?"

"I came over here without any influence." Hikaru lied, but Xavier just raised his eyebrows, eyes darting to Yuukio, who was watching them intensely.

"Without any influence?" He questioned, a small smirk coming to his face when Hikaru glanced to Yuukio and then let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, with slight influence." He admitted and Xavier chuckled, shaking his head.

"Dude, its Yuukio. There's nothing 'slight' about her." Hikaru felt relieved when she saw Xavier chuckle and heard him joke with him. He didn't want to be on bad terms with the male, he wanted to be his friend, which was odd for him. Now that his brother was dating Yuukio, he had to share him sometimes. Even though Yuukio always told him he could come along on their dates if he wanted, it wasn't the same. He knew he'd never find anyone that he could be close to like he was close to Kaoru, but he wanted someone to fill the void a bit when his brother wasn't around. Xavier was funny, a bit mean, and Hikaru got a good laugh from teasing him, but there was something else about him Hikaru couldn't place. It was weird. He didn't like it.

"Senpai, I'm not wearing that!" Haruhi exclaimed, pulling away from Tamaki. Haruhi had the white undershirt every guy wore under their uniform on and Tamaki was wanting her to put a costume over it.

"C'mon, leave him alone." Xavier grumbled, rolling his eyes at Tamaki as he picked up a few tea cups left by the guest and stacked them on a tray, before walking to put them away.

"But you'd look so cuteeeeeeeee!" Tamaki exclaimed, whining and throwing a fit as Haruhi turned away to storm off, but ran into Xavier by mistake.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Haruhi." Xavier said when tea got all over the front of the shirt. He froze, staring at her.

"It's fine…" Haruhi mumbled. "Uh…..Xavier?"

"Boobs." He muttered, staring at the white shirt that was soaked through, showing off her bra. "Those are definitely boobs."


	16. Chapter 16

**I hate this chapter urg it was such a pain to write**

* * *

They all stared at Xavier, who stared at Haruhi.

"What the actual fuck?" He questioned, looking at her. "Are you like…uh…female-to-male? I mean because if you are that's fine it's your business."

"N-No!" She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on to cover herself. "I'm a female and I'm staying a female. I just…it's complicated." She sighed. "It's just easiest to pay back my debt this way." She simplified, since he already knew she broke a vase and had to pay it back.

"So you all knew?" He questioned the club members.

"I just found out during summer break!" Yuukio exclaimed, saving herself from any trouble that might come from this. The rest nodded their heads.

"You all knew…..and you didn't tell me?" He questioned and they could tell he was getting angry. "You all walk around here, calling us 'family' and trying to get me to open up and tell you more about myself, but you hid the fact that Haruhi is a girl from me?"

"It's more complicated than that…" Tamaki trailed off nervously.

"How the fuck is it more complicated? Did you think I was going to spread it around the school or try to hit on her? For one, it's not my business how she lives her life, and two, I have a fucking girlfriend!" He exclaimed, starting to get red in the face. "I can't believe all this time, these past what, four months? You guys have been hiding this from me."

"I wanted to tell you." Haruhi said, knowing they all felt guilty.

"Yeah but you didn't." He replied coldly. "I thought we were friends." He looked at her, obviously hurt. "What-the-fuck-ever, I'm going home." He grabbed his bag and guitar case, ignoring them as he stormed out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

Xavier was not happy, at all. All the people he was starting to consider his friends, weren't friends. He felt like maybe he responded too dramatically, but he was so pissed. He didn't even want to go to school the next day, but he did. He ignored them all though, even Haruhi.

"What's the matter with you?" Renge questioned, glaring at her cousin. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He growled, leaning back more in his chair and messing with his phone. "Leave me alone." She tried speaking to him again, but he just put in his headphones and continued to ignore her.

"What's wrong with him?" Renge whined to the twins and Haruhi, worried. "He's never been hostile towards me before. The trio didn't know what to say to her. They couldn't tell her what actually happened. They just shrugged, not thinking of a good lie to tell her. They thought Xavier would cool off and stop ignoring them, but he kept it up throughout the day, and even into the club time.

Hikaru wanted to go bug him, but he knew if he did he might get a punch to the face. "Why won't he talk to us?" He asked the others, slightly whiney.

"It's because you all kept this from him." Yuukio told them, shaking her head. "He was finally trusting you all, then this happened. Sure, he would have been upset if you told him you were a girl, Haruhi, but him finding out like that was way worse. I'll try talking to him." She told them, finishing her tea. "Not today, though. Give him space."

Hikaru didn't know if he could do that.

* * *

The Host Club wasn't good at giving people space.

"Hey, Xavier!" Tamaki greeted him in the hall the next morning. "How are you?"

"Fuck off." Xavier growled, pushing past him. Tamaki ran after him, but the male wasn't budging. He ignored him, giving him an extreme cold shoulder. Other students watched as Tamaki failed miserably.

Mori and Honey gave it a go next, well, really Honey tried. He offered cakes and sweets to Xavier, smiling sweetly at him. Xavier didn't even acknowledge him and kept walking, leaving Honey to pout and whine after him.

The next day was the twins turn. They tagged teamed him throughout the day, trying to catch him in a good mood. He flicked them off, stepped on their feet, and slammed doors in their faces, trying to get rid of them. Hikaru was the most persistent one, but even he gave up when Xavier sent him a scary glare, sending chills down his spine.

Haruhi made an attempt, but was immediately shut down when Xavier put in his headphones in. She sighed and pulled them out. Xavier turned his slowly to her as his music came blasting out of the earbuds. A low growl admitted from his throat and the twins pulled her back, scared by him.

"I told you guys to give him space." Yuukio muttered when the club came to her. "Kyoya is the only one that listened to me, of course."

"It's been two days!" Hikaru exclaimed, annoyed. "He should be over it by now!"

"I told you guys I would talk to him." Yuukio reminded them, shaking her head. "Just let me handle it. You troublemakers are just making it worse."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, watching Xavier speak to his guests. He didn't like Xavier ignoring him. He didn't like how cold he was being to them, how he acted like he hated them. It was like they were starting all over again, and he didn't want that at all.

* * *

Xavier dodged Yuukio for two days straight, he couldn't seem to shake the other host club members though. He wished they would just leave him alone, and not try to bother him. Didn't they understand the fact that he was pissed and that he really just wanted space from them?

On the third day, he got to the music room early and Yuukio was there. She plopped next to him on the couch he was sitting at. "Look, I know, you're upset about Haruhi. I was too, trust me. I found out when I got Haruhi a passport. My own boyfriend lied to me about it. I just….I know it's a lot to ask, but I want you to forgive them. They're all idiots, I know, but they're good people."

Xavier stared at his hands, fiddling with his phone. "I don't like being lied to."

"I know, but they are sorry." She told him, patting his back. She scratched his back, making him sigh. "Haruhi feels horrible." He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes and letting her continue to scratch his back.

"I'm just mad she didn't tell me when I told her a lot about myself." He mumbled. "Look, I really don't wanna talk about this."

"I understand." Yuukio nodded her head. "I agree that it was wrong for them to keep it from you for so long, but she did tell me she had been trying to tell you for a while now, it was just never a good time."

"It just…urg! Do they not understand that I need space?" He questioned angrily. "I'm an introvert! Being around people all the time is so exhausting and I have a difficult time opening up and interacting with people sometimes. I go and I open up to all of you, and they go and lie about something major! Do they think I'm just going to be okay the next day about it? Because I'm not! Thank god none of them bothered me today, or I really would've snapped!"

"Like you are now?"

"Yes like I am now!" He exclaimed. "I just wanted time to myself to cool down." He sighed tiredly. "It doesn't matter now, I can't stay pissed at them forever for this, can I?"

"You can, but I don't think you want to." Yuukio shrugged.

"I'll forgive them. Just this once." He muttered, rolling his eyes. Ignoring them was difficult to do, and he did miss them.

The others came into the room after this, awkwardly looking at Xavier. When Xavier smiled softly at Haruhi, everyone came to life.

"We're so sorry!" Tamaki exclaimed, hurrying over to him. "Please don't hate us!"

"You forgive us?" The twins asked together, tilting their heads.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He mumbled and they all hugged him at once. "H-Hey!" He exclaimed, struggling in their grasp. "But I swear, if you guys lie to me again, I won't forgive you." He threatened, glaring at them as he did so.

"We promise!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Okay, I get it, let me go!" Hikaru grinned at Xavier, ruffling his hair and dashing away before he could grab him. "Hikaru!"

"Yessssssss?" Hikaru teased, eyes lit up as Xavier chased after him.

"Thank you." Kaoru told Yuukio, kissing her check. "Everything is back to normal. Hikaru was in a horrible mood." He watched his brother tease Xavier and run from him and smiled.

"I told you guys it's best to be honest with him." Haruhi said, watching Hikaru and Xavier. "I'm just happy he's not angry with us anymore."

"Got you!" Xavier grabbed ahold of the back of Hikaru's jacket. Hikaru turned quickly, hoping to get out of his hold. It didn't work, in fact, it made it worse. Xavier tripped over Hikaru's foot and tackled him to the ground.

"What's going on?" A guest questioned when she entered the room. Xavier glared at Hikaru, who was laughing loudly.

"Xavier, not in front of the others!" He smirked and Xavier's face went red and he scrambled to get off of Hikaru, who just grabbed him and rolled them over, so he was on top of Xavier. "I think I'm much better on top."

"This is why I get so pissed off at you!" Xavier exclaimed, ready to kill the twin. "You piss me off the most."

"It's so fun to mess with you!" Hikaru laughed and got off Xavier. The black haired male glared at him and stood, dusting himself off. "You aren't madddddd, right?" He questioned as Xavier sat down on a couch, arms crossed. "Come on!" Hikaru leaned over the back, putting his arm around Xavier's shoulders. Xavier just sighed.

"My life is a living hell." He declared, leaning back and looking up at Hikaru with raised eyebrows. "And here we have Satan."

"Aw, I get to play the major role?" Hikaru asked cheekily, smiling at him. Xavier scrunched his lips, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh they're just so cute." A guest swooned, sighing happily.

"You really are the fucking devil." Xavier muttered as he heard the guests giggle. "Why do they find this…us…cute? I just want to break your neck half of the time."

"I don't know why they find YOU cute. I'm adorable." Hikaru winked and turned away, feeling Xavier's glare on his back. He smirked to himself, pleased with his work.

"You're cute too Xavier!" A few guests cheered, flocking to the couch to sit with him. "So what song are you going to sing to us today?"

"I dunno, what song do you guys want to hear?" He questioned, shrugging. "How about I sing 'Stella'? Stella fuckin' loves that song to pieces."

"Xavier, do you think it's appropriate?" Yuukio questioned, tightly holding her tea cup.

"I'm not appropriate...so…" He trailed off, plugging up his guitar. "This song is a classic. Ready?"

"Yes!" The guests cheered.

"_3 pm on my feet and staggering through misplaced words and a sinking feeling, I got carried away. Sick, Sick of sleeping on the floor, another night another score. I'm jaded, bottles breaking. You're only happy when I'm wasted! I point my finger but I just can't place it. Feels like I'm falling in love when I'm falling to the bathroom floor. I remember how you tasted. I've had you so many times- let's face it. Feels like I'm falling in love alone. Stella would you take me home? Stella would you take me home?"_

"Of course Stella would like this song. Girls love songs with their names in it." Haruhi rolled her eyes, sighing.

"_2 am I'm on a blackout binge again. You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys, but I've got so many friends!"_ He sang and Yuukio laughed at the last line. He glared at her, sticking out his tongue. _"And they keep, keep me coming back for more, another night another score. I'm faded, bottles breaking."_

"Reminds me more of Monique than Stella." Hikaru grumbled, watching Xavier entertain the guests.

* * *

**I don't know why but I just don't like how this chapter turned out.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE**


	17. Chapter 17

"Rise and shineeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hikaru exclaimed, jumping onto Xavier's bed, waking him up.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, sitting up, dazed and confused. His hair was going everywhere and he rubbed his eyes. "The hell!" He questioned when he saw Hikaru. He pulled the covers up and glared at the male from behind them.

"Why are you hiding?" Hikaru questioned, reaching to pull the covers down.

"Get out so I can get dressed." Xavier complained, kicking at the twin from under the covers. Hikaru whined, but left Xavier's room so he could get dressed. Xavier came out a few minutes letter, fully dressed and putting his wristband on his left wrist. "Why are you here?"

"We're all here. It's bonding day!"

Bonding day, to say the least, was exhausting on Xavier's part. They tagged along with Haruhi when she went grocery shopping at a 'commoner's supermarket' that the club was fascinated by. Xavier wasn't too impressed, seeing as he was used to things like this. He didn't consider anything to be 'commoner' really.

He was already tired when they dragged him out, but it just got worse as the day went on. Still, he stayed, because he knew Haruhi was going to lose her mind if he left.

"Thanks for staying." Haruhi grumbled, tired as the two tried to keep the Host Club from making a mess in the super market.

"No problem." He groaned, annoyance all over his face. "I want to go home and sleep for the rest of my life."

"Me too." Haruhi agreed, watching the twins play with a shopping cart. "I don't even care right now, I need to get some noodles." She walked off, and Xavier followed closely. "I got a lot of coupons for noodles, so I hope my dad likes them."

"Your dad will like anything you make. He's just as clingy and loving as king…boss….daddy, whatever the hell you guys call Tamaki." Xavier told her, making Haruhi laugh. "This is like shopping with Stella and Isaac and Vinny. They're all over the place while Isaac and I just pushed the cart."

"They're funny." Haruhi said, nodding her head as she looked at the different brands of noodles. "I can tell you love them a lot."

"They're idiots but they're my idiots. Even Vinny." Xavier sighed, smiling. "You got your idiots and I've got mine. You guys should come with me when I go visit them during winter break. Vinny thinks you guys are funny."

"Well now that I have a passport, I guess I can come." Haruhi said, putting a few things of noodles in the cart and walking down the aisle. Xavier followed, pushing it behind her. "So, what are your plans?"

"My plans? Uh, well, haven't thought about it. Probably finish up school here, because of Renge. I might actually head back to America for my last year. Technically, being here, I'm behind a grade. The French, American, and Japanese school systems don't really agree, so I got stuck being a freshman. Again." He complained, leaning over the cart. "Trips me out you guys only go to highschool for three years. America is four years. Probably because you guys have the shittest summer break ever."

"Wait, what about Monique?"

"What about her?" He questioned as the twins joined them in the aisle, picking up random things.

"Doesn't she want you to come back to France?" Haruhi questioned.

"Oh, yeah…" He squinted, thinking about it. "Probably, but, my future is in America, where I can get signed and we can make music. If she hates it so bad she can dump me." He shrugged. "That'd suck, because I love her, but she's really draining. She'd been like this ever since we were kids. I'd piss her off and she'd ignore me until I came crawling back, and she'd throw huge fits when I wasn't giving her enough attention."

"Then why did you start dating her in the first place?" Haruhi questioned, catching Hikaru's attention.

"Seemed natural I guess." Xavier told her, fiddling with the cart. "I had a crush on her for a while and it's just natural for childhood friends to date one another. It worked well in the beginning, like all relationships. It's just confusing and conflicting I guess. Being here changed everything."

"I still think you should dump her." Hikaru grumbled, joining in the conversation. "She's awful."

* * *

Xavier groaned the next morning when his phone began to ring. The club had taken forever to leave his house the previous day and he barely got any sleep.

"What the fuck could you possibly want?!" He shouted into the phone. "It's eight in the fucking morning like god damn leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm saying the exact same thing!" Yuukio exclaimed from the other end. "They woke me up too for this damn conference call of utter shit!"

"Well then." Tamaki grumbled, not pleased with the two. "Kyoya and Honey are in a good mood. I figured it was alright to call you two as well."

"Obviously not." The twins snickered.

"Please shut the fuck up." Xavier groaned, falling back onto his bed. "I stayed up all night working on shit with Isaac. Why do we have to spend every waking second together?"

"We're family!" Tamaki whined.

"No." Yuukio growled and her line went dead.

"I second that." Xavier said and hung up as well, falling back to sleep instantly.

* * *

"What should we have planned for this week?" Tamaki questioned the club Monday. Xavier was slipping in and out of consciousness, tired as hell. He messed with his wristband, which he had to admit was more like a sweatband than a wristband.

"Sleep." He suggested, eyelids barely open. He rested his head on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru questioned, poking him. Xavier didn't even fight back, just sighed.

"So tired." He complained. "Stella kept me up all night, she's been working on stuff and needed my opinion." He kept his eyes closed, not bothering to look at the twin.

"Weren't you up the night before working on stuff with them too?" Yuukio questioned, coming up to the table.

"We're busy." He grumbled, starting to fall asleep.

"You need to stay awake! We must discuss what we shall be doing this week!" Tamaki banged the table, but Xavier was out like a light.

"Oh let him sleep." Yuukio said, rubbing Xavier's back. "He's been working really hard."

"I wonder on what?" Renge questioned, coming to the table with a cart of tea.

"Maybe they're working on their album?" Haruhi questioned and Renge giggled.

"Yeah right. Zave isn't allowed to sign a contract until he turns eighteen, at least. He can't get a tattoo or piercings either. Rules of his father." She said, glancing to her cousin. "He can do songs for other artists to move himself up in the business, but that's it. Stella's dad works in the music industry and he knows the rules my uncle laid out for Xavier."

"Psh, you know he won't follow those rules." Hikaru said, looking at Xavier as well. "The second he gets back over to America he's going to break every single rule."

"That's why he was only allowed two years." Renge explained. "His father was so angry when he saw how much he changed his appearance and how much his attitude changed. He claims America ruined him. He's not as accepting as my father is. Says he'll cut him off if he breaks the rules. I doubt his mother would cut him off though."

"He's his own person. He can do as he pleases." Haruhi added and Renge just shrugged. "It's probably why he's so angry. People always trying to boss him around and run his life."

"His mother is more accepting. She just wants him happy, but I feel like that makes it worse when it comes to family dinners and discussions." Renge continued. "Auntie is a very sweet person. Xavier looks just like her. Too bad he can't act like her."

Hikaru watched Xavier sleep as they continued to discuss any special themes for the week. He thought Xavier was fine how he was. Sure, he could be an idiot, but, he wasn't unbearable. He reached out and started scratching the male's back, making him sigh happily in his sleep.

* * *

"We got a new pastry chef and he made adorable animal cookies." A guest cheered as she handed out animal cookies the next day.

Xavier glanced to Yuukio, who was already eyeing his fox cookie. "So…uh…Yuukio…wanna trade your cat cookie for my fox cookie?"

"Yes." She said immediately and they swapped quickly. "I love foxes!"

"I know. I love cats so fucking much. They're so adorable and they can be such assholes." He smiled, looking at his cookie. Yuukio just stared at him, a grin breaking out on her face.

"Oh god, you really are tsundere." She laughed and he frowned.

"I am not! Cats are just really adorable." He muttered, cheeks red.

"You love cats?" A guest asked, grabbing the attention of the others. "I love cats too! Do you wanna see the pictures I took of my cat the other day?"

"Yes." Xavier said, slightly excited to see the pictures.

"Oh my god." Hikaru laughed loudly. "You're such a dork!"

"Says the guy with a stupid cowboy hat on." Xavier retorted, crossing his arms.

Yes, today's theme was Westerns. As in, the Old West of America.

Haruhi was dressed up like a saloon girl, all the guests thought 'he' looked adorable, Tamaki was a sheriff, Hikaru and Kaoru were his fellow officers. Kyoya was an old west banker with a fake mustache, Honey and Mori were normal cowboys, and of course, Xavier was the outlaw. He was dressed in all black, with a black bandana around his mouth and a black poncho with red designs all over it.

"How come I'm always the bad guy?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"You're the bad boy!" The twins said together, appearing behind him. "We should arrest you!"

"No." Xavier shot them down, sitting on his usual couch his with guests, looking at pictures of their cats. "Oh wow, they're really adorable."

"He's an awful outlaw." Hikaru complained, watching him.

"He looks the part though." Kyoya said. "The black hair really pulls it together. I hope he plans to keep it black for a while. He's gotten a lot more popular with the guests."

"That's great!" Tamaki exclaimed, smiling. "Everything is going so well lately."

"Don't jinx us!" Haruhi exclaimed, turning to face him. "We don't need you jinxing us and making everything horrible, Senpai."

"Aw, you look so cute!" He grinned, what she said in one ear and out the other. She just sighed, walking away.

"I can't believe they made you wear that." Xavier muttered as Haruhi walked behind him.

"I love it when they dress Haruhi up like a girl! He's so precious!" A guest squealed and Xavier smirked at her. It was hidden under his bandana, but she could tell he was smirking.

"You are sooooo precious." He teased chuckling as she bopped him on the head. "Hey now, Saloon Girl, watch who you're hitting. I'm apparently the baddest outlaw the West has ever seen."

"Oh really now?" Haruhi questioned, eyebrows raised. She was happy Xavier was comfortable enough with her and the others to joke around.

"So cute together." A guest sighed, watching them.

"Is he flirting with Haruhi!?" Tamaki questioned, eyes wide as the others watched them. "Don't touch my little girl." He whined and Yuukio hit him over the head, telling him to be quiet.

Haruhi laughed at something Xavier said, causing Tamaki to freak out again. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! DON'T TALK TO MY HARUHI, YOU CRIMINAL!" He exclaimed, rushing over.

"What? Ya wanna duel or whatever they did in the Old West?" Xavier questioned, looking up at Tamaki from his spot on the couch. "You don't know what I'm hiding under this poncho of mine." This must have scared Tamaki, because he turned to look at the twins for help.

Hikaru was more than happy to help, though Kaoru stayed behind to have some tea with Yuukio.

"What do you need, boss?" Hikaru questioned, grinning widely.

"Arrest him!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing at Xavier.

"Oh come on." Xavier stood, shaking his head. "What are you going to do?"

"Use this!" Hikaru wiped out his lasso, spinning it over his head.

"What the fuck?" Xavier questioned before running away. "Don't you dare, you little shit!" Hikaru chased after him, laughing loudly.

"Those two can never get along for long, can they?" A guest chuckled, smiling as Hikaru chased Xavier. He spun the lasso and tossed it. It, amazingly, went around Xavier. Hikaru pulled back, and Xavier came flying back, slamming into Hikaru. They both rolled to the ground, groaning.

The main door opened and Xavier froze with Hikaru half on top of him.

"Uh…hey babe, what are you doing here?" He questioned.


	18. Chapter 18

**YEAH THE 1975 YES PARTY SOONNNN~**

**OH YES**

**YOU KNEW IT WAS COMING (sorry this is not what all of yall are hoping for per say)**

**DON'T GO INTO CARDIC ARREST I KNOW HIKARU AND XAVIER ARE CUTE TOGETHER THOUGH**

**GOSH THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND REVIEWS.**

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW TELLING ME TO UPDATE SOON, THE LONGER I'LL TAKE BECAUSE I WANNA MAKE SURE THE CHAPTER IS PERFECTIONNNNNNNNN**

_Italics is speaking in Japanese for this chapter. Except towards the end when Monique is no longer there._

* * *

"Baby, what are you doing?" Monique growled, glaring at Hikaru, who was on top of her boyfriend.

"Nothing!" Xavier got out from underneath Hikaru and stood, pulling the bandanna off of his mouth as he approached his girlfriend. "Today's theme was the Old West. I'm the outlaw." He explained quickly, leaning in to kiss her. "He lassoed me and it ended badly."

She smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "When did you dye your hair? I don't like it."

"Uh….when I went to America during summer break. I do, so…" He continued, feeling awkward. "Why are you here?"

"Can I not come and visit you? You talk about this club all the time, I figured I should come visit and meet everyone." She replied and scanned the room.

"Hello, lovely princess!" Tamaki greeted her in French, bowing and kissing her hand. "Xavier has told us so much about you! I am the leader of this club, Tamaki."

Monique smiled, enjoying this. Tamaki introduced to all the members of the host club that she had not met before.

"_Thank god she can't speak Japanese." _Hikaru muttered to the others and Monique eyed him, knowing he said something about her. She just shot him a dirty look before clinging onto Xavier's arm.

"I missed you so much!" She smiled sweetly and some of the guests giggled, finding them cute. Xavier didn't seem too impressed, he actually looked annoyed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been ignoring my calls and text messages." He said quickly, hoping the others couldn't understand it as he spoke rapidly in French.

"I lost my phone." She said, excusing her absence. He didn't seem too convinced, but he brushed it off, deciding the time to argue was not in front of the club. "Besides, I'd rather see you in person. When are you going to come back home?"

"I dunno." Xavier sighed, getting more frustrated. "Why don't you have some tea and cake with Yuukio while we finish up the club?" He questioned and Yuukio glared at him, but smiled at Monique when the girl sat down at the table with her.

"Hello Monique! How are you doing?" She started, trying to be nice. _"You're so lucky I consider you a friend Xavier I swear to god." _She spat at him in Japanese, smiling the whole time so Monique wouldn't get angry.

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to show up." _He made a pained expression and turned back to the guests. Hikaru smirked and followed Xavier. He put his arm around Xavier's shoulder.

"_Sooooo, Zavy, what an unexpected visitor." _He said, glancing back to Monique quickly. He leaned in closer and Xavier glanced at him, cheeks getting red. Hikaru grinned as he saw Monique grip her tea cup tightly, not happy with how close Hikaru was to her boyfriend.

"_No, I didn't. There's no way her phone was broken, she's been updating her twitter from it all day every day." _He replied, sighing. _"She lied straight to my face and now she's watching my every move waiting for me to fuck up so she can yell at me for it and try to pin this all on me." _

Hikaru was surprised at how open Xavier was being to him. He felt really bad for him, so he ran his fingers up and down his back, scratching it slowly. _"It'll be fine. You got us here. Plus side, Yuukio might kill her so you won't have to worry about fucking up." _

Xavier looked a little relieved, but Hikaru could tell he was still worried.

* * *

Nothing was going well. At. All.

Yuukio was ready to slap Monique, who was being her usual self. Rude. Stuck up. A bitch. She complained every time someone touched Xavier, or smile at him, or made him smile. She wanted to claw Monique's eyes out, but she had to restrain herself.

"Baby, is it time to go?" Monique asked Xavier once the last guest left.

"I gotta help clean up." He told her, sighing. He was tired.

"No no, you can go." Tamaki said, smiling brightly. "Go show her around the area. We'll deal with the mess."

"You sure?" Xavier questioned as Tamaki pushed the two towards the door. "Uh…thanks…."

"Thank you!" Monique smiled and clung onto Xavier's arm. "Let's go have some fun together." She smirked at Hikaru with a devilish glint in her eyes. "I can stay with you tonight, right?"

"Of course, babe." He glanced back at the club before they disappeared out the door.

"_I hate her!" _Yuukio and Hikaru exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Monique was back at the club the next day, sporting one of Xavier's shirts. It was obvious, since it was an All Time Low baseball tee, with 'GASKARTH' written on the back, along with the number '14'. It was big on her too, which was another dead giveaway.

"_That's his shirt." _Hikaru growled when she entered the room, holding onto him tightly. She just skipped past Hikaru, smirking at him, before sitting down at Yuukio's table.

"Good afternoon." She greeted Yuukio, in a good mood. "What's wrong, Hikaru?" She asked, even though she knew the boy couldn't really understand her. "You look upset."

Yuukio balled her hands into fists, glaring at Monique. She was ready to slap her, honestly. "Nice shirt." Yuukio muttered and Monique just giggled.

"I think it's way too big on me, but it was great to sleep in." She said, knowing it would piss Hikaru off when Kaoru translated what she said for him.

"I understand. Hikaru told me the same thing before. He has one of Xavier's shirts he wears to sleep in. He says its super soft, even if it's cheap material." Yuukio said and Monique just tilted her head, eyes narrowing. "He also told me Xavier gets pretty hot when he sleeps, except for his hands and feet. Is that true?"

"How does he know that, exactly?"

"Xavier didn't tell you? Oh, man, we went to the beach a little while back and he got so sunburnt. Hikaru had to put so much aloe on Xavier's chest and back. Xavier ended up falling asleep on him and wouldn't let us move him to his bed, so Hikaru had to be a pillow for him all night. It was adorable." Yuukio continued, knowing she was getting underneath Monique's skin.

She glared at Hikaru.

"Getting angry all because Hikaru and Xavier have gotten close?" Yuukio questioned, trying to play innocent a bit. "It's no big deal. You that insecure about his feelings for you?"

"N-No!" Monique exclaimed, cheeks red. "He adores me. I know you can't tell, but I'm sure one day to might find someone who loves you like Xavier loves me. I know you're dating one of the twins…but…they leave little to be desired." She said snidely, giving a disgusted glance towards Hikaru and Kaoru's way.

"Excuse me?" Yuukio questioned, giving Monique a chance to fix what she said.

"Did I stutter? You heard me." Monique frowned, glaring at her. "I don't know what you're trying to do here, but Xavier will never leave me for Hikaru, ever. I'm far better in every way. I'm pretty, smarter, funnier, and I'm a girl."

"Gender doesn't even affect Xavier. He told us himself that he doesn't care about gender. What I'm trying to do here is to try and make Xavier happy. You're just ruining his life and I can't wait until he dumps your ass!"

"What are you saying?!" Monique questioned, ready to slap Yuukio.

"I'm saying that you're a stuck up, snobby ass bitch." Yuukio said, making it clear that she wasn't afraid to beat Monique's ass. "You're dragging him along, causing him as much pain as possible, all because you're selfish and a bitch. You don't give a damn about him unless other people are around. You're a terrible person."

"How dare you say that!" Monique exclaimed, standing up.

"I speak the truth!" Yuukio stood as well, arms crossed across her chest. "If you weren't his girlfriend I'd slap you so hard. Hm, in fact, I might do it anyway!" Yuukio tossed the tea in her tea cup at Monique. "Don't you ever come back in here and say those things, ever!"

"Zavy!" Monique cried out, catching her boyfriend's attention. "Yuukio is being so mean! She tossed her tea on me!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Xavier questioned, hurrying over to the table. Monique hurried to him, burying her face in his chest. He looked at Yuukio, who just looked disgusted. _"What happened?"_

"_I told her the truth. She's not a good person, Xavier." _

"_Did you have to tell her in front of all the guests? You threw tea on her?" _He questioned, looking embarrassed.

"_Yes."_ Yuukio said as Tamaki, Mori, and Honey distracted the guests.

"_Did she deserve it?" _He asked and this surprised her, the twins and Haruhi. Yuukio nodded her head and he sighed, patting Monique's back. "Hey, babe, it's okay. It's my shirt anyway, so don't worry. Let's go shopping."

"Can we watch movies and cuddle?" She asked, whimpering.

"Yes….we can watch movies and cuddle." He muttered, pulling her away from the group and towards the door. _"I'm really sorry guys." _He told them before leaving with her. She just smirked, glaring at them as she clung onto him.

"_I HATE HER SO MUCH!"_ Yuukio screamed, flames coming out of her mouth. _"She did nothing but complain and whine and make snide remarks about me, you guys, and Xavier!"_ She continued, stomping around in a circle.

"_I just thought….she'd be nicer."_ A guest mumbled and the others agreed.

* * *

Xavier missed school the next day, but he showed up to the club. "I'm sorry, Monique was clingy this morning and made it impossible for me to come to school."

"Xavier, she's awful." Yuukio said.

"I-I know, guys, I'm so sorry." Xavier sighed, running his hands through his hair. "God, guys, I really am sorry. She was fuckin' awful."

"Then dump her!" Hikaru exclaimed, glaring at him. "She's god-awful Xavier!"

"I can't." He groaned. He looked half dead. His skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes. His hair just flopped over and his eyes were dull. "She's heading back to France now, though. No more surprise visits from her."

"Good! Why can't you dump her?" Hikaru continued, not understanding this. He was so pissed at what Monique said about his brother and what she said about Xavier.

"It's not that simple." Xavier sighed, looking away. "It's complicated."

"How is saying, 'You're a bitch and I'm breaking up with you'?" Hikaru kept going and Xavier just turned away from them completely.

"Hey babe!" He called out to one of his usual guest when she came into the room. He went off to entertain her, while Hikaru was still fuming.

"I don't get it." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head. "Why is he still with her?"

"I think it's more personal." Haruhi said when a guest called her over.

"You see, Hikaru…" Yuukio mumbled, watching Xavier. "When we see him brush off compliments, we think he's humble. He's not though, he's insecure. He doesn't think he deserves those compliments, like he thinks he doesn't deserve anyone to care about him the way a lover would. He's with Monique because he thinks he's not going to get any better. Like he doesn't deserve anyone who will treat him better. I think he's scared he'll be alone. He knows the fear is irrational, but he's still scared."

Hikaru looked at Xavier, who was blushing and trying to hold back a smile when a guest handed him a cat plushie. "I can't even believe he has that fear. He's absolutely adorable. Not as adorable as my Kaoru, but, still adorable." Hikaru rolled his eyes as Yuukio said this. "Oh come on, Hikaru, look at him."

"I'm looking at him. He looks like an idiot." Hikaru muttered, even though he knew it wasn't true. Xavier looked so adorable he wanted to punch him. "Why is he so worked up over a cat plushie?"

"Cats are his favorite animal, duh. They're cute, but assholes, like him." Yuukio chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Now, go do your job. I've got a book and some tea to finish."

He wondered over to Xavier, leaning over the couch like he usually did to bug the male. "Cute." He muttered, looking at Xavier. Xavier looked at him, confused when he saw Hikaru staring at him. His cheeks started to turn red. "I meant the cat…the cat…cute. The cat is cute." Hikaru fumbled over his words and looked at the cat plushie.

"That's what I thought." Xavier said, looking at his cat plushie. "Thanks babe, I really love it." He told the guest, smiling at her.

"N-No problem!" She blushed and squealed, the others squealing as well. "C-Could you play us a song?"

"Of course, what song ya want?" He questioned, putting the cat plushie down beside him on the couch and grabbing his guitar. She just shrugged, so Xavier thought a moment. "Oh! I got a song. I'll dedicate to you Yuukio, since you did cause me a night of hearing Monique whine."

"It was needed."

"I won't argue you that." Xavier said as he strummed the guirtar. "Anyway, I heard this song a little while ago and it sort of reminded me of you."

"It's about time you sang a song for me. I am the greatest good you will ever get as a best friend." Yuukio chuckled.

"_Have you seen that girl? Have you seen her? She's the freakiest thing, you gotta meet her. You do whatever it takes to get her by your side. It's not the way she smiles with a little laugh. It's not the way she looks in a photograph. But all the boys – they crowd around." _He sang.

"Awe." Yuukio smiled and Kaoru shot Xavier a look that said 'why are you singing a song like this about MY girlfriend?'

"Wait for it." Xavier said as he played, smirking. _"She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares – she walks like Rihanna! She can't sing, she can't dance, but who cares – she walks like Rihanna!"_

"Ha!" Hikaru laughed when Yuukio face dropped. Kaoru bit his lip, holding back a laugh. It was an overall cute and sweet song, meant to be endearing, but the chorus made everyone laugh.

"Like the song?" Xavier questioned and had a cookie thrown at his head. "Hey! It was a good song about you! In case you don't know, you can't sing or dance, but you walk with confidence." He shrugged. "I thought it was a good song for you."

"It actually was pretty sweet." Haruhi said, hoping to make Yuukio feel better. "The song does fit you Yuukio."

"I liked it." Kaoru grinned at his girlfriend, who pouted, but smiled.

"I guess it was a good song." She muttered. "But next time play some One Direction! The Wanted are alright, but I prefer 1D."

"No big on them….." Xavier mumbled and Yuukio was out of her seat and by the couch in seconds. "Everyone loves One Direction. I have all their cds in my bag somewhere.." She muttered, going through her purse. "I'll let you borrow them. You'll love them."

"How do you have them in your bag?" Xavier questioned as she pulled three cds out of the purse. "What the hell do you have in there?"

"The world." Kaoru said.

* * *

**Yessssssss**

**Hehehe. **

**Like whoa shit thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Seriously. I never thought this story would get so popular!**

**My beta reader and I went to lunch the other day and we wrote the outline for the next….8 chapters out on a napkin. This story is going to be so long. Hope that's cool with yall**


	19. Chapter 19

**My beta reader is actually my best friend that I am always talking to and constantly hanging out with because no one wants to put up with us because we make too many dick jokes and never shut up about bands. She's also the creator of Yuukio. (she acts just like her I swear)**

**Anywho. Thank you for the reviews! Lemme know what you liked (I know you all like the fun sex dreams) but if you tell me what you like it means I'll know what to write more of. Favs and follows are also loved and I thank you for them!**

**Get excited.**

* * *

Xavier yawned as he settled in bed. He was so tired and he cursed that of course, tonight all of all nights, Renge was spending the night at Yuukio's. She always complained that he played his instruments too late into the night, but, tonight, he was too tired and he just wanted to sleep.

His phone buzzed right as he began to drift off. He groaned, but grabbed the phone, unlocking it to check the text message. It was from one of Monique's friends.

"_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I know I'm Mona's bestie, but I can't let her do this to you. You're a really great guy. I'm sorry, but Mona is cheating on you with this guy she met in Portugal."_

He stared at the message, eyes wide. The girl continued to text him, giving the full story on Monique's affair. He couldn't believe this was happening, though he should've known. Everyone told him she would do this, but he didn't believe them.

He thanked the girl, before calling Monique. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Hey, baby, pretty early for you to be calling!" She exclaimed when she picked up.

"I know about you cheating on me." He said and there was silence. "We're over."

"How do you know? I can't believe you'd believe those lies!" Her voice was shrill.

"Mona, you're a fucking liar! You lie all the damn time and I put up with it, but not anymore. I'm fucking sick of this!"

"You're sick of it?! How do you think I feel? You're miles and miles away, we never see each other! You're so wrapped up in your music and your friends that you don't ever give me attention!"

"That's bullshit Monique! I stayed up all night every night to talk to you before you went to school and texted you constantly and always skyped you. I had to do everything, you never put any effort in. You were rude to my friends and you were a bitch right after our two month anniversary. It was like someone flipped a switch and bam! Mega Bitch Monique is on the loose!" He shouted, sitting up in bed.

"Urg! You are so impossible! You know, you'll never get someone like me. You'll be stuck by yourself for the rest of your sorry life. No one will ever compare to me!" She ranted, angry at getting caught and being dumped. "I cheated because you're boring. You were fun at first, but being in a band can only get you so far before people realize you lack any other good qualities."

Xavier took a deep breath. "Fuck you. We're done." He spat out before hanging up and throwing his phone against his wall. It hit hard and shattered, but he didn't care. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, before fall back on his bed and curling up into a tight ball. He was so stupid for staying with her. Everyone was going to rub it in his face that they were right and he was wrong.

He didn't want to cry over her but he felt the tears bubbling up. She got bored of him. He knew that. He could feel her losing interest in him. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He said into his pillow, happy Renge wasn't home to hear him cry.

* * *

The next day was hell. He felt hungover. He wanted to crawl in a hole, not sit in a classroom and try to pretend that he was okay and that his girlfriend didn't cheat on him or confirm all of his fears. He played it off to the other members like he was just feeling sick. He couldn't tell them that she cheated on him. He couldn't let them know. They'd rub it in and go on and on about how he was wrong.

It was just difficult trying to act the same all day. It was a lot of work and he already felt awful. Stella and Isaac and Vinny all knew. He had to call someone this morning when he woke up ready to jump out of his window. Stella was ready to kill Monique, but she did make Xavier feel better. He really wanted to be there with them.

"Are you doing okay, Xavier?" A guest asked when club time rolled around. He wasn't being his usual self and it was obvious something was wrong with him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm sorry, I just don't feel too well. My throat hurts." He told them, rubbing it. Of course it hurt, he cried all night last night. "I don't think I can sing today…" He didn't want to sing. Monique crushed his self-esteem. The guests would get bored of him if he didn't sing, hell, they were going to get bored of him anyway, according to Monique. Still, he couldn't bring himself to want to sing. He felt like his lost his groove.

"That's fine!" She smiled, patting his back. "You should have tea with honey in it, it helps with sore throats. Just get plenty of rest."

"Thanks, babe." He offered up a small smile, before leaning back against the couch.

"You haven't been sleeping well at all this week, have you?" Haruhi questioned, worried about him. She knew something was different about today.

"No. I think I just need to switch out pillows. Mine have been lumpy and making it hard to sleep." He lied smoothly, adverting his eyes from Haruhi's. "It's just been a rough week. I'm glad it's almost over."

"You sure that's it?" Haruhi she knew he was lying. The others might not know, but she did. He just looked at her.

"Yeah, that's it." He said, nodding his head. He turned back to his guests, hoping Haruhi wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Is it Monique?" She questioned and he flinched, turning his head to face her slowly. "It is, isn't it? Did something happen between you two?"

"No, Haruhi." He growled, glaring at her. She looked surprised that he turned so quickly against her. He turned back around, frustrated.

"What just happened?" Yuukio questioned when Haruhi delivered her tea. "Did he just….growl at you? He's never hostile towards you."

"I know….I think it's because I asked him about Monique." Haruhi mumbled, glancing at him. "He claims he doesn't feel well and that it's his pillows that have been bugging him. That can't be it. I know it has to do with Monique."

* * *

Friday was the exact same. Xavier still felt like shit. He didn't even bother trying to act normal. He slumped around all day, actually starting to feel sick. His throat was really sore and it was hard to talk. He slumped through the day, glaring at everyone and not speaking to anyone.

"Hey, cousin." Renge greeted, sitting next to him on the couch in the music room. "Are you doing okay? Should we get the family doctor to fly in to check up on you?"

"No thanks." He voice was horse and he really didn't want Renge near him right now. "I just have a sore throat."

"Yeah…but you haven't been playing your guitar or drums or bass or ukulele at all." She continued and he just grunted, fumbling with his new phone. She put her hand on his forehead and he didn't even flinch. "You're burning up! I'm calling back to the house to see if we can get a doctor that's closer by." She said, standing and going to grab her phone from her bag.

"I'm fine." Xavier sighed, but he really felt awful. He figured he'd be fine at the start of the week, but everything that happened stressed him out and this was the price he had to pay. Haruhi came and put her hand on his forehead too. He tried swatting it away, but he missed completely and settled for falling against the back of the couch and slouching against it while her hand stayed on his forehead.

"You really are burning up." She said, pushing his hair off his forehead. "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner that you weren't feeling well?"

"I feel….fine…." He felt tired and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Let me see." Yuukio said, putting her hand on his forehead. "God, Xavier, you need to go home and get some sleep and some medicine in you." She looked at him, worried. He didn't look well at all, but he hadn't been looking well for the past week.

"Fine.." He grumbled, eyed closed as he started fading out. "Just sleep…"

"Ms. Clarisse has a local doctor on his way to the house. I should get him home." Renge said as she finished the call. "Xavier?" She questioned as she gently shook her cousin. "He already fell asleep?"

"Mori would you carry him please?" Tamaki asked the strong male, who nodded his head. He easily scooped up Xavier. Xavier's body was limp and his head rested against Mori's chest. He looked like a doll.

Hikaru watched him worriedly, brows furrowed as Xavier's arm dangled down. Mori followed Renge out of the club room to the car that was waiting for them.

"I hope he feels better soon." Yuukio sighed, shaking her head after them.

* * *

"So how is he?" Yuukio questioned as Renge let her, Hikaru, and Kaoru into the house on Saturday. She didn't want to disturb him, but Hikaru wanted to see him.

"A little better. His fever finally went down. He's just been sleeping. He won't eat. It's a fight to get him to drink." Renge sighed as she stepped up the stairs to head towards his bedroom. "He's probably asleep now, actually." She got to his door and cracked it, peaking in, before opening it all the way.

Xavier was curled up under the covers, his black hair popping out and face half way covered with a blanket. He coughed, but then quieted down.

"Aw…" Yuukio cooed, sighing at the sleeping male. "He looks better."

"The medicine is a lifesaver, it just knocks him out for hours." Renge told them as Xavier groaned, turning on the bed so he was facing them. Hikaru looked at him, staring at his sleeping face. He thought sleeping faces were supposed to be peaceful, but Xavier's face looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Can we wake him up?" Hikaru questioned, glancing at the others before looking back to Xavier. "He looks like he's having a nightmare. We should wake him up."

"No! He needs to sleep." Renge exclaimed, shaking her head as Xavier pulled the covers up more, burrowing himself underneath them.

"He's so cute." Yuukio sighed, grinning. "Too bad he's sick. Has Monique called him?"

"No…I haven't heard them talk on the phone since she left to go back home. He hasn't even said her name." Renge murmured, rubbing her chin. "Make me wonder…" She trailed off when she heard her name being called downstairs. "I'll be right back!" She ran out of the room and Hikaru moved to the bed.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kaoru questioned, taking a step forward.

"Something's wrong with him." Hikaru said, not turning to look at them. "He's sweating and he keeps groaning. He's not sleeping well, I think he's having a nightmare." Hikaru got closer, watching Xavier sleep.

"You're not supposed to wake him up." Yuukio said and Hikaru stopped himself, but it was hard to watch Xavier suffer like he was.

"But…" Hikaru glanced back at them and to Xavier, worry in his eyes. "Guys something isn't right. We should wake him up."


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys you don't get over shit like that fast. Plus, it's Hikaru….he doesn't even realize he liked Haruhi…so…**

**Thank you for the feedback I love it. Like really, it's great to hear what you guys think. It really makes it awesome to write this story knowing so many people like it.**

**Like god who would've thought you guys would like my dorky Xavier. **

**I'll try to throw in some cute Hikaru and Xavier moments here and there**

**This chapter is a trip**

* * *

Xavier dipped the paint brush into the red paint again, sighing as he continued to paint the white roses red. It seemed like he was forever stuck in this maze of roses, doing the same thing over and over again.

"What are you doing?" A female voiced asked, and he looked to his left, seeing a girl standing there. Well, a girl rabbit? He wasn't sure. She had bright pink hair with white rabbit ears. A male with blue hair stood next to her, he also had white rabbit ears.

"Painting the roses red for the Queen." He mumbled, turning back to his task.

"What are you wearing? You need a makeover." The girl looked over the male, not impressed with his slicked back hair and his black slacks with an overly fancy white ruffled shirt. "You look miserable. You should come hang out with us!"

"I don't hang with strangers." He muttered, trying to ignore her. Truth be told, they looked like fun. They looked like the people he wanted to be, with multicolored hair and a sense of rebellion he was missing.

"Oh, come on now. Just for a little while? It's better than painting these roses!" She exclaimed.

"Xavier!" He heard another female call for him, making him drop his brush. This voice was shrill and cold, unlike the female rabbit's voice.

"I'll go." He decided. The girl squealed. She grabbed her companion's hand before skipping off. He ran after them, running from the shrill female voice that kept calling for him. The two rabbits jumped through a hole in the hedge, and he dove into it, rolling onto the ground on the other side.

"You look much better now!" She exclaimed as he stood. Xavier looked down, seeing white skinny jeans with rips and patches that were black all over them. His shirt was blue that rolled at his elbows and he had a white bowtie on too.

"What the hell?" He questioned, hands going to his hair and he froze. "Where's all my hair?!" He exclaimed, only feeling a little bit on his head.

"That style is popular. It's like a Mohawk sort of." The girl rabbit giggled and he gave her a panicked look.

"The Queen will be so angry when I return." He muttered with a sigh, running his hands through his blond hair. He could hear the echoes of the angry queen from the palace behind them. The girl giggled again and ran off with the boy. Xavier ran after them, trying to keep up. They took a sudden sharp right turn, and he stumbled, falling down into a hole. "OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" He screamed as he fell, terrified.

"It's rude to shout." A calm female voice said as he landed on a soft cushion of a chair. He was now at a table, a long table, with tea cups everywhere, all red, white, and blue. He was in a bright green garden with flowers the same colors as the tea cups growing everywhere. At the end of the table, sat a girl with black hair, highlights of blue and red in it, and a black top hat on. She looked at him, before she stood. "Who are you? You cannot be Alice…." She had a thick accent, but he understood it.

"Uh, no, I'm Xavier. Who are you?" He questioned, looking around at the garden that surrounded them. Her outfit was ridiculous. Layers of layers of clothes that she managed to pull off. Ripped leggings with a bright red skirt and a blue top with sleeves of white lace and patches of different colors all over the outfit, seemingly holding it together.

"Obviously a more mannered person. I'm the Hatter." She introduced, curtsying. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks. Actually, I'm trying to find these two rabbits…." He started, looking up at the sky, wondering how he landed here. "I fell down a hole while following them."

"Stalking is rude."

"I wasn't stalking, I was supposed to be following them, but they took a sharp turn and I couldn't turn fast enough…..why am I explaining myself to you?" He questioned. She tilted her head, swirling a tea cup full of tea around her finger, not a drop leaving the cup. He decided to continue. "I was at the Red Queen's gardens before, if that helps."

"The Red Queen?!" She exclaimed, slamming the tea cup down onto the table. It shattered and tea and shards of the cup went everywhere. "Do not speak of that vile woman in my presence! I swear I'll cut her bloody head off!" The table shook, but the other tea cups didn't fall down.

"Relax, Hatty." A voice purred, and a male with purple cat ears appeared on her left. "No reason to break a tea cup."

"He's right, you know." Another cat appeared on her right, smirking. "Who is this?" He turned to Xavier, eyebrows raised.

"This is Xavier. Seems he's lost. He fell from the sky." The Hatter answered, looking at the two cats. "He's searching for two white rabbits. He came from the Red Queen's palace."

"But he's not Alice." They said together and looked at him, examining him. "You're the Red Queen's servant boy!"

"Servant Boy? No!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, glaring at the two cats. "Who are the hell are you two?"

"That's not important, now is it?" They both questioned, disappearing behind the Hatter's chair. Xavier stood up, looking for the cats.

"You two, stop disappearing!" She sighed and the cats appeared beside Xavier, startling him. He fell back into his chair.

"Uh..maybe I shouldn't have left the gardens…." He grumbled, rubbing his head. The cats smirked at each other. They turned his chair around, spinning it fast, before pushing him out of it.

Xavier shouted a string of curses at the cats as he fell down another hole. He could see them smirking at him as he fell down the dark hole. "We didn't even get tea!" He heard the Hatter shout as he landed on the hard ground. He opened his eyes, staring at a half painted rose. He sat up, looking around. He was back in the maze garden, where he started. Well, he got what he wanted, but he still wasn't happy.

He stood now, brushing dirt off his white pants. He could still hear the echoes on the Red Queen calling him. He turned away from her voice and went to find the white rabbits. The maze was never ending and the hole in the hedges he jumped through before was no longer there. He could hear the Queen's voice getting closer so he broke out into a run, knowing he'd be dead if she found him.

"Are you trying to get out too?" A girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes asked, running next to him. They both looked at each other, surprised that someone else was in the maze with them.

"Uh, yeah. Looking for two white rabbits." He told her, just going with it.

"Looking for a pink rabbit." She sighed and kept running. He spotted the hole in the hedge in front of them and he pointed at it.

"There's the way out!" He exclaimed as they approached it. The girl went through it first, disappearing on the other side. Xavier didn't think much before he dove through it again, rolling to the ground.

"Oh? Who is this? A male voice asked. Xavier looked up to see a blond male dressed in all white, with a crown upon his head. "Hello there, may I ask for your name?"

Xavier jumped up, looking around. He was in another garden, but this one had white roses everywhere, and not a drop of red paint was to be seen. "I'm….Xavier…" He said, looking to the male.

"It's lovely to meet you! I'm the White King!" He exclaimed, bowing. "You're just in time for some tea! Follow me." He walked away and Xavier followed closely, looking around at everything. The sky was purple here and weird looking fruit grew on the trees.

"Oh, good, you made it." He heard the Hatter's voice and saw her sitting at the table, sipping her tea. "It took you an awfully long time."

"Long time? Everything happened in the last three minutes." He reasoned, but he was starting to realize reason didn't get you too far in this world. The twin cats sat on either side of her, along with two others, who sat across from her. One was a mouse that was asleep, and the other was another white rabbit, who was shouting something about cake. "Wait…where's that girl?"

"What girl?" Everyone turned to look at him like he was the crazy one here.

"She went through the hedge with me…." He muttered, looking behind him. How did he even end up here? "This is madness…"

"No, this is Wonderland, dear." The Hatter said, furrowing her brows. "Madness? Is that where you're from?"

"Well he is from the Red Queen's palace, you have to be mad to stay there." One cat said, eyebrows raised. "We took you back to where you came from. Why did you return?"

"I…I don't know." He muttered, thinking it over. He did want to be back at the palace, but then he didn't. "I wanted to find the white rabbits that got me out of there and made me look like this." He pointed to his hair and outfit. "I don't want to paint roses red anymore, at least, I don't think I do."

"You need to get everything straight." The Hatter chided him and he plopped in an open chair, groaning.

"NOTHING IS STRAIGHT HERE!" He shouted, his voice shaking the table. "I don't even know you people. I just want to find those rabbits!"

"Why?" One cat questioned, tilting his head. "What's so special about the rabbits?"

"Uh…" He mumbled, thinking it over. "I mean...I just met them…but…they have the life I want." He concluded, nodding his head. "I don't think I want to paint the flowers anymore, but I want to make my Queen happy."

"Why?! She is a vile woman!" The Hatter exclaimed, standing.

"Because I love her….I think." He was second guessing himself too much. He never remembered being so indecisive before. "Look I don't know! Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Well this is Wonderland. Things don't tend to make sense." The King said wisely. "But I know the girl you are speaking of! She's so cute, isn't she?"

"I'm getting nowhere here." Xavier stood, not in the mood to listen to the King. "I just need to find those two rabbits." He turned, suddenly surrounded in all black. "What the hell?!"

"Have you seen a baby?" The girl from before suddenly appeared, looking out of breath. "It just crawled through this door…."

"What door?" He asked, looking around, not seeing anything. "Have you seen two rabbits?"

"I asked you a question first." She retorted, looking around. "He went this way!" She ran into the darkness and Xavier followed.

"Wait a second!" He called out to her, but she was gone again, and he was stuck in the darkness.

"Over here!" The girl white rabbit called out to him. She and the other rabbit were specks in the distance, but Xavier ran at them, full force. "Almost here! C'mon, we gotta go have some fun together! Take my hand Xavier!" The girl reached out to take his hand, but he fell straight down another hole before she got a hold on him. "Xavier!" She shouted after him.

"What the fuck…." Xavier groaned as he fell, over the fear of falling now. He landed in his seat at the tea party once more. "Okay, that trick is getting old."

"Well you being wishy washy is getting old." The Hatter replied and sipped her tea. "Don't you know what you want?"

"I want to be happy! Is that so hard?"

"Then why must you return to the Red Queen?" One of the cats asked, his tail flicking back and forth. "She's a horrible woman who causes nothing but pain."

"I don't want to return to her!" Xavier exclaimed. "I want to find the white rabbits!"

"So your happiness now lays in the hands of those two white rabbits that broke you out of the Rose Maze?" The King questioned.

"Yes! Whatever they have, I want it. I want to be that happy. I don't want to paint roses anymore, that's not what I want anymore. I've spent a lot of time falling down holes today and running through mazes. Gives a guy time to think." He ranted, trying to process everything. "But it doesn't seem to matter what I want, I'll always land back in the Rose Maze painting those damn flowers for the Queen."

"Are you giving in?" One cat questioned, now standing next to him. "I'll take you back there, if you decide that maybe you want to give up. There's no fun in that though."

"No, I don't want to go back there. I want to find the rabbits." He repeated himself, but the cat just plopped down in his lap.

"Can't do that." The cat shook his head, grinning at Xavier. "Rabbits are so tricky to find."

"G-Get off!" Xavier exclaimed, but the cat refused to move. His face turned bright red when the cat leaned in, staring into Xavier's eyes.

"Well that's funny." The cat said, tilting his head to the side as the ground gave out and they were both following into a pitch black hole. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear? Oh dear is all you have to say about this?" Xavier questioned as they fell. The cat just shrugged.

"You get used to it. You don't seem too fazed." The cat brought up and everything began to brighten. Xavier landed in a bush and the cat landed right on top of him.

"XAVIER!" The Red Queen shouted, glaring at the two. "Who is this?" The Red Queen was dressed in all red, her brunette hair up in two large pigtails and her lips were bright red, like blood.

"Just…a..cat." Xavier muttered as they just stared at her, neither knowing what to do.

"What happened to you? Why are you dressed so distastefully? What happened to your hair? WHY ARE MY ROSES STILL WHITE?!" She shouted.

"Maybe because someone planted white roses instead of red?" The cat replied back snarkily and the Queen just glared at him.

"OFF WITH THAT CAT'S HEAD!" She exclaimed and Xavier put his arm around the cat in a protective manner.

"Woah, woah, my Queen…" He stumbled off of the bush, keeping the cat behind him. "No need to rush into this." He had no clue why he was being so protective of the cat. The male had just caused him trouble but something inside of him was telling him to keep the cat safe.

"Are you disobeying me as well?" She questioned. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Run!" Xavier shouted, grabbing the cat's hand and taking off through the maze.

"What are you doing?" The cat asked as they ran.

"Trying to keep you alive!" Xavier replied, navigating through the maze much easier than before. "She was going to kill you, you damn cat!"

"This way!" They heard the Hatter call for them. She was on the other side of a hole in the hedge, the same one Xavier had jumped through twice before. He pushed the cat through it first and climbed through.

"HA! You really think that would've worked?" The Red Queen's voice boomed and Xavier realized he was back where he just was. "You saved that cat's life and what did he do? Abandoned you! All of those freaks abandoned you!"

"They didn't." Xavier looked around, but they were nowhere in sight.

"That's what you get for running off with people you barely know! You left me, the best you will ever have in your pathetic life and look where it got you!"

Xavier ran, trying to get away from her. Her voice followed after him, echoing everywhere. He tripped and rolled, the sky becoming black and everything getting darker as her voice got closer. He curled up in a ball, cupping his hands over his ears.

"Xavier!" He felt someone grab him and pull him, trying to get him to run. "Come on, you idiot, let's go!" He looked up, seeing the cat. He looked panicked as he continued to drag Xavier.

"Uh.." He mumbled, struggling to get back on his feet. "Where…?"

"We weren't going to leave you with that crazy bitch." The cat said as they ran through the maze, trying to find a while out through the growing darkness.

"Here!" The Hatter called out and they jumped through a hole in the hedge, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

"Xavier?" A voice called for him and he felt his body shake.

"What!?" He sat up, drenched in sweat. Hikaru was leaning over him, a worried expression on his face. "What…?" He looked around, seeing his bedroom. Yuukio and Kaoru were off to the side, watching him.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru questioned and Xavier found it difficult to breathe. The air wasn't coming into his lungs. "Xavier, what's wrong?" Xavier gripped his shirt over his chest, leaning over to try and breathe. He couldn't speak or even look at Hikaru right now. Oh god, he was having another panic attack. He couldn't handle this with them watching him. They were making it worse.

He scrambled out of the bed, almost falling onto the floor. He dashed to his bathroom and slammed the door, before leaning against it and sliding to the floor. The cold tiles brought some relief, but he still couldn't breathe properly.

"Xavier!" Hikaru shouted from the other side, banging on the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Panic attacks are super scary but if you ever find yourself having one, my suggestion is to (if possible) wrap yourself up in a blanket and breathe into the nose and out through the mouth. It's difficult but it really helps to slow your breathing. If you find yourself with someone who has them, DO NOT LEAVE THEM ALONE. If possible, hug them, because it really does help to have something wrapped around you, and tell them to breathe. You can also just rub their back and help them breathe.**

**I've had tons of panic attacks so it works.**

**Also watching Tangled helps too and eating mac and cheese always makes people feel better.**

* * *

"Oh god, is he okay?" Yuukio and Kaoru rushed to the door that Hikaru was banging on.

"Xavier!" Hikaru shouted, trying to get the male to open the door. "He won't open it." Hikaru tried to open it, but it barely budged. "Xavier, please, open it up." He begged, worried about the male.

"I'm fine." Xavier croaked from the other side. "You guys just startled me, that's all." He curled up against the door, wishing they would leave him be. Hikaru knew he wasn't fine.

"Xavier!" Hikaru called again, knocking on the door. "Come on, please let us in!"

"Xavier…" Yuukio said softly, getting Hikaru to back away from the door. "Hey, sweetie, let me in." She pushed gently, getting a crack so she could see in. "Come on, we're best friends. I know something hasn't been right lately."

"I'm…fine." He replied, though he knew he wasn't.

"C'mon, let me in." She repeated herself and he back away from the door, she slipped in and shut it behind her. "Xavier!" She exclaimed, seeing him curled up on the floor. She couched down and patted his arm, trying to get him to look at her. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not." He cried, holding his head with his hands. "I…I…can't…..breathe…..panic attack."

"I could tell." She said, pulling him closer so she could hug him. "Just hug me and breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth." She said and he held onto her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder as he tried to follow her orders. "Got to calm the breathing down to make you feel better. That's much better." She said, rubbing his back. "You're doing great."

"I can't." He cried. "Monique cheated on me." He continued and he felt Yuukio's grip get tighter.

"That bitch." She murmured, holding Xavier tighter. "Don't you worry about her, you'll find someone much better. You feeling better?"

"No….well…..yes…but…" He released her, sitting back and leaning against the wall. "It's so hot….I feel awful…..Monique…urg…" He couldn't even think straight.

"Tell me what happened with Monique." Yuukio said, looking at him.

"Her best friend texted me the other night…when Renge was spending the night at your place. She told me how Mona was cheating on me with this guy she met in Portugal. So I called her to dump her, and she threw a huge fit…telling me it was my fault…I didn't try enough…..I cared more about my future and friends than her…..she was the best I was ever going to get….that she cheated because she was bored with me." He stared at his hands in his lap, thinking about the argument. "Then…I had this weird dream…..it just made everything worse." He used his wristband to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, Xavier." Yuukio sighed, taking a hold of his hands. "None of that stuff is true. You were an amazing boyfriend to her. She'll never find anyone as good as you."

"I just…..I can't…" He trembled and Yuukio held his hands tighter.

"You will. Now, come on. You need to get back to bed." Yuukio stood, pulling Xavier up with her. She dragged him out of the bathroom and into his room. Hikaru and Kaoru stood by as he fell into his bed, groaning and cursing his life. He pulled his covers up and groaned again. Hikaru plopped down on the open side.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Xavier sighed, shaking his head slowly. Hikaru looked at Yuukio and Kaoru nervously, looking back to Xavier. He was so antsy right now. He wanted to know what happened, since Kaoru pulled him away from the bathroom door to give the two space. He was hesitate, but he reached out and scratched Xavier's back.

"Well, you will be." Hikaru said, hoping he was comforting the boy.

"I'm going to tell Renge…" Yuukio murmured quietly to Kaoru, he followed her out of the room. Hikaru continued and Xavier didn't protest.

"When it rains it pours." Xavier grumbled and he turned, facing Hikaru. His eyes were closed and he started to relax, his breathing slowing. Hikaru relaxed back onto the bed, lying next to Xavier.

"They're going to watch him…." Yuukio said when she came back into the room, and saw Hikaru scratching his back. "We'll be downstairs with Renge." She left again. Hikaru took that as he cue to leave, so he stopped scratching Xavier's back and slowly started to get up to leave.

"Don't stop." Xavier grumbled, clinging onto Hikaru, moving closer to him and sighing when Hikaru began scratching his back again. "Thanks…." He closed his eyes again, his chin resting on Hikaru's chest.

"I gotta go though." Hikaru told him after another minute passed.

"No." Xavier pouted, holding onto him tighter. "Don't…go….please…I'm sick of being alone." He admitted, looking at him before looking away. "I'm lonely. Please."

Hikaru chalked it up to the medication and stress, but he continued scratching his back, letting Xavier use him as a pillow as the male fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Hikaru." Yuukio said about an hour later. Hikaru jumped awake, groggily rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up from his nap. Xavier head was buried in the crook of his neck and his arm was around him, still asleep. "Ready to wake up? Aw, look at you two."

"Shut up." Hikaru grumbled, sliding out from Xavier's grip. The male just groaned and pulled the covers up more. He headed towards the door and the both of them quietly slipped out. "So what happened? Why did he freak out?"

"Monique cheated on him" Hikaru was really angry about this.

"Why the hell did she cheat on him?

"He told me she was sort of playing victim and that she called him boring, which is what hit him the hardest I think. That's always been his fear, and that he'll never find anyone else who wants to put up with him." Yuukio shook her head as they went down the stairs. "Just help him breathe if it happens again."

"Don't worry, Ms. Clarisse knows how to handle them. She told me Xavier used to have them a lot when he was younger." Renge sighed as Ms. Clarisse came out of the kitchen with a tray.

"I'm just glad you three were there to help him." She said, balancing the small amount of food that was on the tray, the drink, and the medication for Xavier. "I wish you could make him eat as well. That boy, he'll starve himself. I know it's hard to eat when his throat hurts, but it's good for him."

"I wouldn't wanna eat oatmeal either." Hikaru scrunched up nose at the food.

"It's very good for you." Ms. Clarisse said. "I mix honey in mine, so it's sweet. If you hear yelling, it means he's eating." She chuckled and hurried up the stairs.

"I hope he's not like this for too long." Renge said, watching the maid disappear upstairs. "But he was with Monique for quite a while, and they were good friends since they were kids. Like, they spent all their time together as kids and she missed him a lot when he went to America. I think that's why she made such a push to date him when he came back."

"They were that good of friends?" Hikaru questioned, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, best friends. She wasn't as bad then, but, then again, Xavier was shy and introverted, so Monique was the boss there. I think that's why the relationship didn't work. He finally got some guts and started standing up for himself once he got back. Monique liked that at first, but then it got annoying when he wouldn't do everything she wanted." Renge explained. "So he lost a girlfriend and his best friend in all this. Plus, he doesn't have his other best friends here with him."

"He has us though." Hikaru seemed a bit offended. He did just let Xavier sleep on him for the past hour.

"Yeah, he does. I think he's going to be okay." Renge said as they heard Xavier whine loudly.

"Not hungry!" He exclaimed. "I fuckin' hate oatmeal, it's so nast-"

It then got quiet and they waited to hear something.

"Sick or not you do not curse at me and you will eat your oatmeal young man." They heard Ms. Clarisse say. "I'm going back downstairs. When I come back up it better be all gone." They heard her leave his room and she walked down the stairs happily. "They boy has such a mouth on him. He tried to bite me when I wanted to take his little wristband and wash it. It's probably filled with sweat and germs."

"Good luck. Stella gave it to him and the others have matching ones. He'll never take it off. It's as close to a tattoo that he'll ever get." Renge told her. "Would you guys like some tea?" She offered.

"Oh yes!" Yuukio smiled and she led them up to her room. Her room was large, with posters and plushies everywhere of different shows and characters. She sat down at a nice round table and the others joined her as a maid brought a tray of tea and treats. "I love having tea with you, you have the best sweets. I always have to go to the gym like crazy afterwards."

"It's all lowfat and low carb." Renge smiled as she added sugar to her tea. "Still tasty though."

"This is weird." Hikaru muttered, looking at her room. "Aren't you afraid to sleep with all these eyes staring at you?"

"You and Xavier sure are obsessed with things…" Kaoru felt weird, sitting in his seat awkwardly.

"I feel like I'm more normal."

"At least the people he obsesses over are real." Hikaru said snidely and Renge glared at him.

"Xavier is…." Renge trailed off, thinking of what to say. "I love him a lot because he's my cousin but….I really worry about him. His father is not pleased with anything he does and I don't really blame him. Running around, playing music, being mobbed by girls and singing those songs…" Renge looked slightly disgusted.

"What's so wrong with that?" Yuukio questioned, surprised by how Renge was acting. Renge was never this snobby about things, especially when it came to Xavier. "Are you not okay with his choices?"

"No, not really. I put up with it for him." She shrugged.

"You 'put up' with it?" Hikaru questioned, starting to get annoyed at the blonde girl.

"Fuck everyone." Xavier groaned as he opened the door, trudging into the room and collapsing onto the bed, sighing. "I fucking hate oatmeal."

"Did you eat it?" Renge asked, sipping her tea.

"Of course I did." He looked at her, his eyes bloodshot. "Think I got a death wish?"

"You feeling better?" Yuukio asked and he yawned, putting his head back down.

"Oh…you guys are here.." He grumbled, seeming to not remember anything that happened.

"Yeah, I talked to you. You not remember?" Yuukio asked, furrowing her brows.

"Urg…not….not really. It's really blurry." He admitted, rubbing his face as he propped himself up with his elbow. "The medication messes with my head. I was spouting nonsense earlier with Ms. Clarisse. It's worn off now though." Hikaru couldn't tell if he was relieved or upset that Xavier couldn't remember that he basically cuddled with Hikaru earlier.

"You should take more then." Renge said, ready to call one of the maids.

"No!" He exclaimed, sitting up. He put a hand to his forehead and swayed a bit, his balancing having been thrown off due to the sudden movement. "No, I don't wanna take it. It tastes awful and I'm sick of sleeping."

"You need to get better for the club." Renge continued and Xavier whined.

"That shit causes crazy weird nightmares." He argued, running his hands through his hair. "I can't take it anymore. The dreams are too much for me."

"Better get used to it." Renge pressed a button and a bell was heard throughout the house. Xavier just glared at her as a maid opened the door.

"Yes Miss Renge?" The maid questioned and Renge glanced to Xavier.

"Xavier needs more of his medicine. The liquid, not the pills." Renge said and the maid nodded her and disappeared again.

"Urg, you little…" He growled, coughing. "Fuckin' hate this place." He said as Ms. Clarisse came into the room with a tray in her hands.

"You need to get back to bed. No sense in getting the others sick." She said and he rolled off the bed, flicking Renge off before following Ms. Clarisse back to his room.

"Harsh." Hikaru grumbled, annoyed with Renge for how she treated Xavier. "Sounds like the medication isn't being easy on him."

"He's fine. He's being dramatic." Renge brushed Hikaru's glare off and sipped her tea like nothing happened.

* * *

**Xavier doesn't return the feelings because he had a girlfriend…and he just broke up with her, so, please, give it some time. I don't rush these things. **

**I have like, 4 chapters already typed out and ready to post. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys. I'm a tease.**

**Yo bros I gotta spread those chapters out. What if I get lazy suddenly and don't wanna write for a whole week? BAM! Got a spare chapter I can post to make it all okay**

**YEAH THE BITCH SWITCH ON RENGE IS ON JUST WAIT FOR WHAT HAPPENS SON (though it might be much later on. can't decide)**

**This one has a lot of skips sorry**

* * *

Xavier didn't come to school Monday, seeing as he was still sick. It did spread around school that he was single, no one really knew the details of it though, which was good.

He trudged into school Tuesday, feeling much better, but not in a good mood. He just didn't want to do anything. He muddled through the day, not really speaking unless he was spoken to and just staring down at his laps and fiddling with his phone or his hands when no one was speaking to him. He stared blankly when he looked up, not looking anyone in the eye.

When club time came around, he was lost.

"You still feeling sick?" A guest asked. He just grumbled, not really giving an answer. The guests fawned over him, feeling bad that he broke up with Monique and then got sick, but he wasn't reacting to them at all. They were trying, but Xavier was brushing everything off.

He knew he wasn't acting great and he just sighed as some guests left him, going to another host.

* * *

"Stop being an asshole." Yuukio smacked him on the back of the head two days later. "You're ignoring them and being so rude! Ruder than you usually are!"

"I can't help him." He said, looking strained. "I'm trying really hard….not to be like this…but I just can't help it. I know I'm boring them…but…"

"Then play a song." She suggested, leaning over the couch. "Wouldn't you guys like a song?" She asked the few guests that had stayed and put up with how horribly he was acting. They all nodded their heads.

"I….I don't feel like playing…." He trailed off, fumbling with his hands again. "I don't feel like doing anything at all."

"You need to play, Xavier." She continued, knowing this wasn't going well. He hadn't responded to the twins teasing him at all over the past three days. He just shrugged it all off with that blank stare of his.

"I want to." He said, squeezing his fists. "But I just can't." He sighed, defeated. What Monique said and weird dream had gotten to him. They crushed his self-esteem and any motivation he had. "I haven't felt like this in years. I'm sorry babes…" He apologized and they forgave him quickly, being understanding, but it just made him feel worse. "Any song I sing…it's just sad…"

"Well what's wrong?" Yuukio asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said, thinking. "I just don't feel good….but not sick…just…." He knew what Monique said wasn't true. He was fine. Sort of.

"Well fine." Yuukio grabbed his guitar, strumming on it. It sounded awful. "I don't know if you guys have heard this one…but…here's 'Wonderwall'." She strummed again and started to sing off key. Xavier snatched the guitar from her hands and some guests clapped in relief.

"Enough." He growled, glaring at her.

"Then sing." Yuukio told him, hands on her hips. He sighed and sat down, tuning the guitar. She continued to look at him and he sighed again, giving in.

He strummed a few notes before starting to play. _"Strange maze, what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulder, nothing's making sense at all. Wonder, why do we race? When everyday we're runnin' in circles, such a funny way to fall. Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright." _

"This doesn't sound too happy." Kaoru said to Yuukio.

"_When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face, and know I made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you, woah. Show my cards, gave you my heart. Wish we could start all over. Nothing's makin' sense at all. Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._ _When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face, and know I made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you, I am still painting flowers for you."_

"It's what Monique said that's shaken him." Yuukio deduced, watching his pained expressions as he sang. "At least it's an All Time Low song, but still." She sighed, shaking her head. "He's had a shot to his self-esteem and he doesn't even realize it I think."

"Why is he shaken up over what she said? She's a bitch." Hikaru questioned, stepping up beside the couple. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed. Xavier finished playing, his mood dropping even more. He coughed, rubbing his throat and one of the guests handed him a cup of tea.

"I knew you should've stayed home an extra few days." Renge chided and he didn't even argue.

"I don't like him like this." Hikaru said, watching him stare at the tea in his cup. "So lifeless."

"I think he's depressed." Haruhi said, joining their small group. "Do you think this was how he was before he went to America?"

"America!" Yuukio exclaimed, eye lit up. "He needs to get his groove back. Stella and Isaac and Vinny could help with that. If not, we'll be stuck with this lifeless Xavier." They watch him excuse himself and leave the room.

"I'm going to talk to him." Hikaru told them, following after them. He followed Xavier down the hall Xavier sighed, leaning against a wall before sliding down it and sitting on the ground. He took of his wristband, rubbing his wrist and staring at it. "What are you doing?" Hikaru questioned, startling Xavier, who slapped his hand over his wrist.

"Nothing." He replied as Hikaru approached him, then sat next to him. "What do you want?"

"To know why you're acting like the life was sucked out of you and singing sad and depressed songs. What's on your wrist?" Hikaru questioned, eyeing it. Xavier sighed.

"Promise you won't tell?" He looked at Hikaru and Hikaru nodded his head, anxious to see what he had been hiding. He removed his hand and Hikaru saw it.

'**Finally, I can see. Honestly, I've got the guts to say **_**anything' **_was inked onto the boy's wrist.

"You got a tattoo?!" Hikaru exclaimed and Xavier shushed him. "What the hell?"

"It's my favorite song. It changed my life." Xavier explained. "Stella, Isaac, and Vinny all got tattoos of lyrics on their wrists too. That's why we wear the wristbands. You can't tell anyone, okay?" Xavier looked worried.

"I won't tell…..I promise." Hikaru nodded his head, staring at it. He reached over and ran his fingers along it. The skin was smooth and soft. It felt good under his fingertips. "So…did it hurt?"

"Ah, sort of. Isaac said his hurt a lot." Xavier shrugged, relieved that he was able to tell someone. Hikaru continued to ask questions, happy that Xavier was talking more.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Yuukio asked Renge, who went out to look for Hikaru and Xavier after they had been gone for a while.

"Uh, yeah." Renge said, nodding her head. "They're out in the hallway talking."

"Oh, good. He need a pick me up." Yuukio said, trying to plan when to take him to America. "I need to get him to California ASAP. That's is best bet."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Renge questioned and Kaoru, Haruhi, and Yuukio just looked at her. "I know he seems a bit down, but he's not even arguing or putting up fights with me or anyone back at the house. It's nice."

"Renge, I think he's depressed." Haruhi told her. She still seemed unfazed. They all sighed.

* * *

"Xavier!" Yuukio dove onto his bed, smacking into him and knocking him off the bed. "GET UP! WE'LL MISS OUR FLIGHT!"

"What?!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "What are you talking about?"

"The school was hit by lightning at the storm last night! It'll take three days to repair the damage, and the crew won't work on the weekends so, we're going to America and we'll be back here on Tuesday!"

"…..What?!" He stood, eyes wide.

"Yes! The Host Club is going to America! Renge isn't, but, that's okay." She smiled as Xavier just stared at her. "PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'LL BE LATE!" She shouted and he took off, pulling out luggage from under his bed and throwing clothes into it. Yuukio smiled, watching him rush to pack and then get dressed. "Don't forget the wristband." She twirled it around her fingers and he gave her a panicked look. "I won't tell. Stella told me about the tattoos you guys got. I think your song choice was perfect."

"…Thanks." He mumbled, putting the wrist band on and sipping his suitcase up. "I'm dressed, get me outta here please." He pushed her out the door and they hurried out to the car.

"I can't believe we'll get to see America!" Honey cheered happily.

"We're seeing California." Haruhi reminded him. "I doubt that one state is a good representation of the whole nation."

* * *

"Do they know that we're coming?" Xavier questioned as they touched down at the airport. He looked anxious, but excited.

"Of course. Stella is so happy." Yuukio smiled and Xavier just fiddled with his phone. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just…it feels a lot like the first time I came here. Jackal was with me. My dad didn't speak to me for a month. He was so angry I came here." He rubbed his wrist and looked out the window. "He'd really disown me if he found out about my tattoo. I wasn't even thinking about anyone but myself and the gang when I got it."

"Don't worry about it." Yuukio patted his shoulder, comforting him. "You okay Hikaru?" She questioned and the ginger glared at her.

"I hate flying." He muttered, leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes and sighed. "This flight was awful."

"We're on the ground now, so relax." Kyoya said as they waited to be let off the plane. "Stella said she'd be waiting for us at the airport. We'll be taken to our hotel, while you and Xavier will be taken to Stella's house, right?" He asked Yuukio, who nodded her head.

"Heyyyyyyy, why can't we stay there too?" Hikaru questioned, pouting.

"Not enough rooms, unless you two bunked with Xavier." Yuukio said with a shrug and the twins smirked at Xavier.

"Fine." He gave in easily and they both grinned.

"You gave in easily…" Haruhi mumbled, glancing at him.

"I don't care anymore." He admitted as they stood, gathering their carry on bags and getting off the plane. Xavier led them, knowing exactly what to do. They got their luggage and the others went off to find their ride, while Yuukio looked for Stella.

"Xavier!" Stella exclaimed when she saw him. Vinny and Isaac were behind her, waving to get their attention. Xavier just bit his lip before rushing over to them. Stella ran at him, hugging him tightly and Vinny and Isaac followed. "It's okay! You're back home with us!" She said as Xavier started to cry.

"It's been hell." He said into Vinny's shoulder while Stella patted his back and Isaac ruffled his hair. "I don't even remember what it feels like anymore."

"Yuukio told me something was wrong." Stella looked at him, frowning. "But we're goin' fix it. You gotta feel it again. Right here." She poked his chest, over his heart, smiling at him. "Oh, the twins are staying with us?" She looked behind him. "Yuukio!" She smiled, hugging the girl as Vinny put his arm around Xavier, smiling at him.

"Now that you're single, we can check out all the hot babes on the beach." He grinned and Xavier just nodded his head, not up for smiling. Vinny understood and grabbed his bag, lifting it over his shoulder with ease. It didn't surprise any of them much, because Vinny was muscular.

"So, back home, right?" Isaac questioned.

"Yup, back home!"

* * *

"This is my daddy!" Stella said once they all got settled in their rooms and were downstairs. "Dad, this is Yuukio, Hikaru and Kaoru." She introduced them and they all stared wide eyed at Stella's father. He was friendly, and welcoming….it was just…

He was black.

Stella was white as white got.

"You guys stay out of trouble. I got to head back into work. Isaac, keep everyone from dying." He said as he left after meeting them all.

"Your dad is black." Hikaru blurted out the second the door shut.

"You didn't tell them?" Stella questioned Xavier. He just shrugged, feeling a little better, but still not good. "I'm adopted." She explained, smiling. "I ran away from home and ran into him, and he helped me get out of my abusive home. I was eight at the time and he adopted me."

"Oh…" They all said, but Stella just smiled.

"Don't worry! See my tattoo?" She held up her left wrist to show them it.

'**Things have changed for me and that's okay. I feel the same, I'm on my way'** The tattoo on her wrist said. "I'm not letting that ruin me, you gotta work past it!" She then grabbed Xavier's hand, worried. "Now it's time for you to feel it!" She exclaimed to him.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Xavier muttered as they stood on a stage at a park. It seemed it was used a lot for orchestras because it had a pit for them.

"The orchestra from school is coming to play with us! They love playing with us." Stella smiled from her sit at her drums. It seemed she set the whole thing up pretty well. Vinny was tuning his guitar and Isaac was messing with his bass and piano. Xavier stood at the front, staring at his guitar like it was a foreign object.

"I don't feel like playing you guys." He told them, turning to face them.

"Look, what Monique said, you can't let dictate your life." Vinny said, shaking his head. "She was upset that you weren't going to take her bullshit anymore."

"He's right!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing from his seat on the grass. Haruhi pulled him back down forcefully.

"Senpai." She grumbled, smacking him over the head.

"Xavier, you gotta get that feeling back." Isaac said and Xavier ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"I can't. Guys, it's gone. I can't get it back." He looked so freaked out. Hikaru felt distressed as well, he didn't

"No, it's there. Just play with us." Stella grinned, spinning her drumsticks in her hands.

"I don't want to…" He sighed and was ready to take his guitar off but Vinny and Isaac started to play, then Stella joined, and he froze.

"_Shooting for the stars. Desperately reaching for something in the dark Pictures of memories buried in my heart. Lie awake and dream of the endless possibilities. Catch my breath and go for it." _Vinny sang, looking to Xavier.

"_Take apart everything that's holding me down. Make a point to pick a new direction. To make a new connection." _Isaac sang and Xavier turned around, staring at the others in front of him.

"Sing!" Yuukio shouted. "Feel it!"

"_Is this what it feels like? Finding out that I've got the guts to say anything! Feels like breaking out, when I can give up my reputation. Finally, I can see honestly, I've got the guts to say anything!" _He sang, playing his guitar as he turned back to his friends and smiled.

"This is the song on his wrist." Hikaru mumbled and Yuukio nodded her head.

"It's his song. This is the song that gets him through anything."

"_Bold enough to fall flat on my face, but I walk as they crawl. Slowing down it's such a waste of time to let go. Tapping my fingers to the rhythm of a metronome counting opportunities. Take apart the gravity that's holding me down. Make a point to find a resolution to be my own solution." _He continued, more emotion on his face than Hikaru had ever seen. _"Is this what it feels like? Finding out that I've got the guts to say anything! Feels like breaking out when I can give up my reputation. Finally, I can see honestly, I've got the guts to say anything!"_

Stella, Vinny, and Isaac were all smiling at him as the song quietened down.

"_Go down. Let me go. Let me go. Down alone. Let me go. Down. Just let me go. Down. If I'm gonna go down. Then just let me go. Let me go. Down. Let me go. Down. Just let me go. Let me go!" _He screamed the last part, jumping in the air and landed right as he sang it.

"Listen to that guitar." Yuukio sighed, listening to it.

"_It feels like finding out that I've got the guts to say anything. Feels like breaking out when I can give up my reputation. Finally, I can see honestly, I've got the guts to say anything. Finally, I can see honestly, I've got the guts to say anything." _The song ended quietly and it was silent a few moments after it ended.

"Oh my god." He said, running his hands through his hair. "I remember!" He exclaimed, turning towards his band. "Oh god, it feels fucking amazing. Fuck, damn, god, shit, it feels brilliant!"

"I knew that song would do it." Stella smiled, looking like she wanted to cry. "'Guts' always cheers him up."

"He's back!" Honey cheered as Xavier smiled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Guess I forgot what it was like to be alive." He rubbed the back of his neck. He handed his guitar to Vinny and jumped off the stage gracefully, hurrying over to Yuukio. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly, spinning her around. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Awah, it's no problem!" She hugged him back, happy with how affectionate he was being.

"You have no idea how grateful I am." He said into her ear. "Thank you so much. You saved my ass."

"I'm just happy to see you like this again." She patted his back and he squeezed her again before setting her down.

"Like god damn. Urg, that funk totally screwed me up." He complained. "I don't wanna feel like that ever again."

"You won't with us around!" Stella grinned cheekily.

"So, Stella, what do ya want me to sing now?" He questioned and Vinny and Isaac groaned.

"'STELLA'!" She squealed.

* * *

**IF YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ANY SONG I PUT IN THIS STORY PLEASE LET IT BE 'GUTS' BY ALL TIME LOW. THAT IS MY HEART SONG. THAT'S MY FUCK YOU SONG. THAT'S MY 'I'M THE FUCKING BEST' SONG.**

**The other song, the first one he sang, is 'Painting Flowers' by All Time Low. It's off of the Almost Alice soundtrack from the Tim Burton Alice In Wonderland film.**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ALWAYS REVIEW AND LEAVE ME GOOD REVIEWS. LIKE FOR REAL GUYS LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**I know you want more Hika Zave moments everyone wants more of that even my beta reader**


	23. Chapter 23

"So this is commoner's food?" Tamaki questioned when Vinny ordered a few hamburgers from a food truck that was parked in the park.

"It comes from a truck?" The twins questioned, looking over Vinny's shoulders as he paid. Vinny just glanced at Isaac, who was there with the drinks.

"What's commoner's food?" He questioned, confused. Isaac shrugged, not knowing.

"It's normal food that these snobs never eat." Haruhi grumbled, rolling her eyes. Vinny smiled at her.

"You're adorable. You datin' any of these guys?" He questioned bluntly.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouted, startling Vinny.

"That's your dad?" He asked, eyes wide. "Like damn, I know my parents started havin' kids young, but not that young!"

"He's not my dad. Senpai, shut up." Haruhi said, glaring at Tamaki. "Ignore them. Thanks for getting us food." She said as the worker in the truck handled Vinny the large bags of fries and burgers.

"No prob, just doin' what Stella told me to do." He shrugged and carried the bags easily back to their spot on the grass by the stage. He plopped down and set it all out for them and Isaac set out the bottles of soda. "Besides, kinda reminds me of being back home."

"Oh yeah, how are the siblings?" Xavier questioned, hopping off the stage and helping Stella down before trotting over and grabbing a burger. He unwrapped it and starting eating it while the others members of the club watched and mimicked him.

"Lisa and Mark are doing well. Mark is engaged." He shrugged, stuffing fries into his mouth.

"So you have two siblings?" Haruhi asked, interested. Vinny was pretty funny. He was just outgoing and flirty, but he was a great guy. He was obviously Southern with his accent.

"Two? Oh, no, I have nine." He told them and the whole club stared at him. "We're Catholic." He told them, making some of them laugh. "Lisa and Mark are my older siblings, they're twins. Lisa is a lawyer, Mark is an engineer, making my parents proud and making tons of money to send back home."

"And you're going to be a rockstar?" Hikaru questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Of course! Those jobs are boring. Pay well though." He grinned. "My parents don't mind, much I guess. I took care of my siblings until I got a scholarship to come here. I was really worried that my parents wouldn't be able to handle it without me, but Stella sent her old nanny over back to Nashville and damn, she's awesome. She whooped those kids into shape."

"She was a great nanny." Stella smiled and chewed on some fries. "The orchestra should be here soon. I can't wait to jam out! Guess what they learned?"

"What?" Xavier asked as he finished his burger in record time.

"Did you just stick it all in your mouth and swallow?" Hikaru asked and Xavier elbowed him.

"Pretty Odd!" Stella exclaimed. "They know all the songs off that album and the other albums!"

"Oh dear god really?" Yuukio asked, eyebrows raised. "'Pretty. Odd.' Was not one of my favorite albums from Panic! It was a little too…odd."

"It's my favorite." Stella smiled, excited. "'A Fever Your Can't Sweat Out' is Isaac's favorite, 'Pretty. Odd.' Is mine, 'Vices and Virtues' is Xavier's because he likes the angst of it, and 'Too Weird to Live Too Rare To Die' is Vinny's favorite." Stella continued. "We all have different favorite albums from bands. Except for Blink-182. We love all those albums.

"Hell yes!" Vinny exclaimed. "Blink-182 is my banddddddd." He showed them his tattoo.

'**I'm a little bit shy, a bit strange, and a little bit manic.' **Was inked on his wrist with the symbol of the band above it, like Stella and Xavier's tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?" Kaoru questioned and Vinny glanced to the others. "Uh, yeah, I got one. Just me. Me. I." He rambled nervously.

"We all got one, except Xavier." Stella covered, rolling her eyes at the awkwardness of Vinny. "Since his dad will disown him if he gets one, which is super lame."

"What's your tattoo?" Haruhi asked, looking to Isaac.

'**I don't want to be the footnote in someone else's happiness.'** Was inked on his wrist, the Fall Out Boy symbol above it. "Fall Out Boy." He shrugged, smiling at it. "I always did what made my parents happy, but I really don't like classical music and that's all they wanted me to play. So I just decided that I was more concerned about making myself happy. Selfish, but, humans are known to be selfish."

"Xavier!" A girl exclaimed. She was carrying an instrument case and walking with a few other people who was in the orchestra.

"Kate! Hey!" Xavier got up and went over to greet her. Hikaru rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You okay?" Vinny questioned Hikaru, who just huffed. Hikaru hadn't been very friendly to them, but it didn't faze Vinny. "Oh, you jealous?"

"W-What?" Hikaru questioned, glaring at him. Why did everyone always think he was jealous?

"Kate is just a friend. She's engaged, actually." Vinny explained and it made Hikaru feel a little better. "Her fiancé is smokin' though. She's smokin' too." He rubbed his chin, thinking about it.

"We're both straight." Isaac and Stella said at the same time.

"Sorry you can't be flexible like Zave and I." Vinny chuckled. "We can't help it that we're popular with the ladies and gents." He winked at a violin player that walked by. "Why should I have to choose one gender when they're both pretty hot?"

"Vincent!" Stella smacked his arm.

"Eh, it's Vince, or Vinny." He told her, but let her hit him. "My momma calls me Vincent when I'm in trouble."

"Guessing you get in trouble a lot." Kaoru muttered and Vinny just smirked.

"Ready to listen to the sounds of 'Pretty Odd'?" Stella jumped up, excited. Vinny and Xavier groaned, but Isaac just rolled his eyes.

"It makes her happy, be quiet." He told them and Stella grinned.

"Give us time to warm up and we'll be good to go." A male said with spiked up green hair. He was the conductor, it seemed, as he was directing the others in their warm up.

"Everyone here has weird hair." Tamaki said. Stella's hair was back to pink and Isaac's hair was still blue. Vinny had brown hair and he refused to dye it.

"We'll be dying my hair back to blond." Xavier said, looking at Stella, who frowned. "I want my blond hair back." He grabbed his guitar and strummed it, before yawning. "I'm so tired."

"Too badddddddd!" Stella grinned, banging on her drums. "This is preparing you for when we go on tour!"

"If we get signed." Vinny reminded her, rolling his eyes and strummed a few chords. "So, Green Gentlemen or Nine or Sea?" He questioned, naming a few songs.

"Let's do Stella's song." Xavier decided and Stella smiled widely as they started.

"_Things are shaping up to be pretty odd. Little deaths in musical beds so it seems I'm someone I've never met. You will only hear these elegant crimes fall on your ears from criminal dimes. They spill unfound from a pretty mouth. And everybody gets their, everybody gets their, and everybody gets their way. I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her. Now I'm the only one to blame. Things have changed for me and that's okay. I feel the same, I'm on my way and I say. Things have changed for me and that's okay."_ Xavier sang bobbing hid head along to it.

"This song makes no sense." Tamaki said as other people from around the park started to gather.

"Welcome to the sounds of….Pretty Odd." Yuukio grumbled, looking at him. "Panic! At The Disco is more…out there. They're a little like Fall Out Boy, except every album, they change up their sound."

"I like it though." Tamaki decided, watching them as they finished up the song.

"OH!" Yuukio exclaimed when they started the next song.

"_Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as lovers can you know, yeah we're feeling so good! Pickin' up things we shouldn't read, it looks like the end of history as we know It's just the end of the world! Back to the street where we began. Feeling as good as love, you could, you can. Into a place where thoughts can bloom. Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon. And we know that it could be. And we know that it should. And you know that you feel it too. 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and your eyes are the size of the moon. You could 'cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do. When it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could 'cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good!" _Xavier and Vinny sang together, grinning at each other.

"Nine in the Afternoon is a great song. It always makes me happy." Yuukio smiled. "They just look so happy!" She squealed as Vinny danced around, making Isaac and Xavier laugh. The crowd was cheering and dancing around, fans of the song, and sang along, adding to the band's energy.

"I really like it." Haruhi said as people started to clap at the end of the song.

"Guessing you guys want more?" Vinny asked into the mic and the crowd cheered. "Sweetness. Let's do 'She Had The World'." He said and Xavier nodded his head and they all started to play.

"_She held the world upon a string but she didn't ever hold me. Spun the stars on her fingernails but it never made her happy 'cause she couldn't ever have me. She said she'd won the world at a carnival, but she could never win me 'cause she couldn't ever catch me. I, I know why because when I look in her eyes I just see the sky. When I look in her eyes, well, I, just see the sky." _Isaac sang. His voice was different than Vinny's or Xavier, but it was nice. Vinny's was deeper, and Xavier had a better vocal range, so his voice varied with the song.

"_I don't love you I'm just passing the time. You could love me if I knew how to lie, but who could love me? I am out of my mind. Throwing a line out to sea. To see if I can catch a dream." _Xavier sang, shrugging his shoulders.

"I really love this one too." Yuukio sighed dreamily, closing her eyes as Isaac started to sing again. "This song kind of reminds me of Stella."

"This whole album reminds me of her." Hikaru said, his mood starting to get better as the song continued. He watched Xavier sing the chorus again, wondering if Xavier felt the lyrics he was singing.

"Okay, what song do yall want next?" Vinny asked when they finished.

"LYING IS THE MOST FUN A GIRL CAN HAVE WITHOUT TAKING HER CLOTHES OFF!" A girl screamed and they all chuckled.

"Oh, lovely, a song that fits me pretty well right now. We can do that, right?" Xavier asked the others and they all nodded their head. "Okay!"

"This song sounds like it will be fun." Kaoru muttered, eyebrows raised.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me." _Xavier sang, hands on the mic, whispering the last part. This song was far more upbeat and Vinny was jumping all around, in sync with the crowd.

"I can see how it fits him." Mori said and the others nodded their head as Xavier ran one hand through his hair as he started another chorus and started jumping around as he played and sang.

"Last song." Xavier said with a yawn. "Nearly Witches!"

"Can do." The green haired conducted said, starting up the orchestra again.

"_Dès le premier jour, ton parfum enivra mon amour. Et dans ces instants. J'aimerais être comme toi par moments. Mais depuis ce jour. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret."_ Xavier sang in French.

Hikaru wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he really liked it when Xavier sang in French. It was beautiful and even though he didn't know what he was saying, it sent shivers down his spine.

"_My wing tips waltz across naïve. Wood floors they creak, innocently down the stairs. Drag melody, my percussive feet. Serve cobweb headaches as a matching set of marching clocks. The slumbering apparitions that they've come to wake up. Here I am composing a burlesque out of where they rest their necks. Sunken in their splintered cradles and ramshackle heads, they asked for it, ah. As a girl, you have set your heart on haunting me forever from the start, it's never silent."_ It was a good thing Xavier wasn't playing an instrument in this one, because he moved around and awfully lot, leaving Vinny to play guitar. The song was weird, with odd sounds and instruments throughout it. _"Ever since we met, I only shoot up with your perfume. It's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do. Ever since we met, I've got just one regret to live through and that one regret is you!"_

"I like this." Hikaru said, his eyes glued to Xavier as he continued to sing. His brother smirked, as did Yuukio.

"One more!" A guy called out when they finished.

"Yo, Xavier, let's do 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa'." Vinny suggested with a grin. "We can dedicate it to that bitch of an ex-girlfriend of yours."

"Hmp…fine." Xavier said, a small smirk on his face as Isaac started to play the piano. The song started off a bit eerie and Honey didn't like it much. _"She paints her fingers with a close precision. He starts to notice empty bottles of gin and takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for. A lonely speaker in a conversation. Her words were swimming through his ears again. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for."_ He grinned, tilting his head slightly.

"This song is creepy." Honey whined, holding onto Mori.

"_Say what you mean. Tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me. Give me a sign. I want to believe. Whoa, Mona Lisa! You're guaranteed to run this town! Whoa, Mona Lisa! I'd pay to see you frown."_ He sang, jumping up and down.

"Monique's middle name was Lisa." Kyoya explained to them. "Her nickname of choice was Mona Lisa."

"Perfect song for her." Haruhi said as the song continued, still slightly eerie. Xavier was really into it and was going to town with the song, jumping and pointing at the crowd.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Xavier groaned when they got back to Stella's house. He was dragging his feet and kicked off his converses at the door, scooting them into a chubby that they had for shoes. "I'm going to sleep forever."

"No way! Let's play some video games!" Stella exclaimed.

"No, he needs to come lift weights with me. He needs to build up more muscle." Vinny said.

"Guys, I woke up super super early in the morning…it was still dark out…rode a plane over here…then performed in the park. It's been a god awful week and I've barely slept at all." Xavier grumbled, not sure if he could even make it up the stairs. "Plus I gotta share my bed with these two bed hogs." He glanced to the twins, who just smirked. "I don't even think I can make it up the stairs."

"I got you!" Vinny smiled and picked him up bridal style, much to Xavier's dismay. "This is why we weight train." He said and carried Xavier up the stairs, who was kicking and shouting.

"You guys hungry?" Stella asked while she trotted into the kitchen. "I can make you something!"

"Uh, no." Isaac said as they all heard thunder outside. It was night now, but they could see the dark gray clouds looming over in the ocean that was almost right outside the kitchen's windows. "Vinny does the cooking."

"No touching the stove." Vinny said when he returned downstairs, no Xavier in tow. "I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow. Stick to the toaster and toaster oven for cooking now." He grinned when she pouted and sat at the bar stool.

Vinny cooked up something quick for them that was absolutely delicious, he cleaned up the mess and headed off to bed. They all headed off to bed, one by one.

"Urg." Hikaru groaned when he opened Xavier's bedroom door. The bed was far smaller than the one Xavier had back in Japan. It was a king's size, at best.

"Yuukio." Kaoru whined when she walked back. "Can I sleep with you? Please. Please don't make me sleep with the bed hoggers. There's hardly enough bed to hog." Kaoru whined and Yuukio peaked in, sighing. Xavier was already stretched out on the bed, dead asleep. She grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged him to her room.

"We'll be under separate covers." She warned him before pulling him into her room. Hikaru groaned and entered the bedroom. He took off his clothes, keeping his boxers on as he slid into bed. There was a loud crack of thunder and Xavier was up, wide eyed.

"The fuck was that?" He asked Hikaru, his hair tousled and his chest bare. "Where is my shirt? Where's Kaoru?"

"With Yuukio because we're bed hogs. That was thunder. I don't know what happened to your shirt." Hikaru answered. Xavier groaned and laid back down, asleep in seconds. Hikaru just stared at him, rolling his eyes as he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Almost all the songs are from 'Pretty. Odd'. I don't wanna write all the song names so just google the lyrics if you wanna know. **

**I LOVE FAVS AND FOLLOWS BUT REVIEWS ARE MY FAVORITE**

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED BORING BUT ITS SO IMPORTANT TO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND I FUCKING LOVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT BECAUSE I'M SURPRISINGLY GOOD AT IT.**

**Anywho, families are actually going to be brought in in the next few chapters. (I already have the next two chapters finished so prolly not those) but don't worry, you'll get to meet Xavier's mom and dad, or at least mom, and I have definitely not forgotten about Yuukio's sister.**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Wake upppp." Hikaru whined into Xavier's ear. Xavier opened his eyes, tired. _

"_Mornin' babe." He grumbled, his voice hoarse from just waking up. He yawned and sat up more as Hikaru straddled his waist, leaning in for a kiss. Xavier kissed him and leaned back onto the bed, but Hikaru pouted. "Too early." Xavier yawned._

"_Never too early." Hikaru grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Xavier groaned into the kiss as Hikaru sat in his lap. Hikaru kissed his jawline and nipped at his neck eagerly, his hands running down his chest. _

"_Hikaru…" Xavier groaned when Hikaru's mouth moved south and his hands went to his boxers. Xavier pulled Hikaru's mouth back to his, wanting another deep kiss. His mouth opened eagerly for Hikaru, now fully awake. "Mm" He moaned into Hikaru's mouth and groaned when Hikaru grinded into him. "T-They're goin' hear…."_

"_Soooo?" Hikaru smirked against Xavier's lips, making the male underneath him groan again. He licked his lips, kissing him again. Xavier's mouth was so sweet, he couldn't get enough of him. His hands were cold but the rest of his body was hot and fit against Hikaru's perfectly. "Morning time is the best time." _

"_When have you ever thought that?" Xavier furrowed his eyebrows while his hands rested on Hikaru's hips, his thumbs doing circular motions on the skin. "You think anytime is the best time." _

"_Because it is." Hikaru kissed him again, more forcefully this time. He heard Xavier moan beneath him and he smirked, biting Xavier's lip. _

"_Hikaru." Xavier breathed, lips now bright red and faced flushed. He moaned again when Hikaru grinded into him. Hikaru pulled Xavier's boxers down just as there was banging on the door._

"WAKE UP!" Vinny shouted, dive bombing onto the bed. Hikaru jumped awake and saw Vinny straddling Xavier, who was glaring at him. "It's storming outside so I didn't get my morning jog and I'm dying here."

"Go work out in the gym." Xavier groaned, rubbing his face as Vinny hovered over him. "Please get off me."

"But you're adorable first thing in the morning!" Vinny laughed loudly as Xavier's face got red. Hikaru wanted to smack Vinny right off of Xavier. He ruined his dream. "It's lightning out. I can't use the gym equipment."

"Fuck off!" Xavier exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and smacking Vinny in the face, making the boy tumble off the bed and onto the floor. Xavier sat up and Hikaru eyed him as he sat up. "I'm so tired."

"He's your friend." Hikaru grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep. It was storming out, so neither could tell what time it was. "Your clock fell off the nightstand when Lassie here came bounding in."

"Hey!" Vinny whined, popping back up and climbing onto the bed. "It's ten in the morning. Breakfast has been made and devoured by the others. Your other friend keeps calling, the blond one with the high pitched voice, he's being pretty dramatic."

"Boss is a drama king." Hikaru stayed under the covers, really hating Vinny for ruining the dream. Xavier got out of bed and trudged to his suitcase, digging out clothes.

"You got pale." Vinny commented, eying Xavier's torso. "I hope its sunny tomorrow so we can go jogging on the beach."

"Stop staring at me." Xavier grumbled, pulling on a pair of cut off khaki shorts and a band shirt.

"I will not deny myself of the pleasure at looking at attractive people." Vinny laughed again when Xavier punched him in the arm. Xavier smirked at him when Vinny rubbed his arm where he was punched. "Stella wants to watch movies and 'bond' so, you two gotta head on down stairs when you're done getting ready." He said and left the room as Xavier went into his bathroom to fix his hair.

"He always like that?" Hikaru asked, sitting up in bed.

"Who? Vinny? Yeah. He does it to Isaac and Stella too. He thinks it's more fun to torment me." Xavier said as he brushed his teeth. Hikaru sighed, annoyed. "You do the same thing to me."

Hikaru realized that he did. It was okay when he did it though. He didn't mean any of it, Vinny might. Vinny might have a crush on Xavier. That's a problem. What if Vinny had dreams about Xavier like Hikaru did?

"Yeahhhhh, but I do it out of loveeee!" Hikaru joked and Xavier rolled his eyes and left the room. Hikaru hurried to the bathroom and took a cold shower. He was getting used to these dreams, he just decided it was best to not tell anyone he was having them. He finished up and got dressed, then went to join everyone.

"There you are." Kaoru greeted Hikaru, coming out of the kitchen with a drink. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded his head as he saw Stella grin, laying on the guys' laps. Her feet were on Vinny's lap, torso in Xavier's, and head in Isaac's, with a pillow underneath to support it.

"This is the life." She sighed, grinning at her friends, who rolled their eyes.

"I wanted to go shopping." Yuukio groaning, watching the rain come down hard outside. "Or get a nice tan."

"It's only supposed to rain today." Isaac said, looking up the weather on his phone. "Bright and sunny tomorrow…high of…nice..80 degrees…Fahrenheit." He added, glancing at the three who were still standing.

"It's almost the end of September." Hikaru argued, shaking his head. "How is it still this hot?"

"Welcome to California!" Vinny grinned. "Like this back home too. I love it! Why don't you guys sit down? There's plenty of room." The three sat, Hikaru messed with his phone and stayed out of all conversation. He wished the rest of the club were here, because he felt a little awkward. Xavier wasn't talking much either, just agreeing with whatever the others were saying. He sighed after a little while, and slid out from underneath Stella, hoping over the back of the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"You're goin' miss the humpback whale's journey home!" Vinny called after him but they just heard him grunt. "Our best friend is an introvert." Vinny sighed and so did Stella. Isaac just looked at Stella, who smiled at him and patted his cheek. Yuukio was into the documentary they were watching and so was Kaoru, which meant Hikaru had no one to entertain him.

He got up as well and trotted into the kitchen, seeing Xavier sitting on one of the counters, facing the windows. He was sipping a bottle of water and watching the rain fall. Hikaru grabbed a soda out of the fridge, but Xavier never glanced his way. He knew he had to have heard Hikaru.

"Yo." Hikaru greeted, sliding up next to him, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, hey." Xavier mumbled, not even looking at him. "Got bored of watching the journey of the humpback whale?" He questioned, sipping his water again. Hikaru hopped up on the counter, sitting close to Xavier, their shoulders almost touching.

"Yeah, you?"

"I was getting hot." He took another sip and continued looking out the windows. "I wanted to play guitar and work on some stuff, but I guess it's bonding time. I should be spending time with them. Next time I'll get to visit will be in a few months, at least. Are you okay with them?"

"Hm?" Hikaru was caught a little off guard with that question.

"I know new people aren't your thing, they aren't my thing either, and I know my friends are a little more…intense." He didn't know how to describe them. "Vinny is out there, but if what he says makes you uncomfortable he'll stop."

"It's fine. Just not used to so much at once."

"Me neither. I love them but I need down time." He sighed, finishing up his water. "We got three more days with them after today, and today just started, so I might just go chill in my room…..do you wanna join me or…?" He trailed off as he pushed himself off the countertop. Hikaru thought for a moment about how Stella was curled up with Vinny and Isaac, and how Yuukio and Kaoru were snuggled up with each other.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, getting off the countertop and following Xavier's light footsteps out of the kitchen.

"Hikaru and I are going to hang upstairs for a bit. Call me when you find something interesting to watch." Xavier called out.

"You two are going to your room? Alone? Leave the door opened." Vinny joked, laughing. Xavier blushed and stomped upstairs. Hikaru chuckled and followed, not as embarrassed as Xavier was. Hikaru jumped onto the bed, bouncing a bit as Xavier grabbed his guitar and plopped onto the soft carpeted floor. Hikaru propped himself up on his elbows, watching intently as Xavier played a song he didn't recognize.

His amp was turned down low, so it wasn't super loud, but Hikaru liked how it started.

"_I've been played a fool four, three, too many times and when did lust for you become an organized crime? I tried to keep you honest, babe, but I was just a pawn, you played the part so well, it hurts to know you're gone."_ Xavier sang, rolling his eyes as he did so._ "Did you mean it? Could you feel it when you broke into my head? Did you fake it just to break another stranger in your bed? Was it worth it? Was it perfect when you up and left me cynical? Like you planned it, you're a bandit. Just a no good, two-bit, filthy, rotten criminal." _He looked angry now when he played the chorus, glaring at the floor.

Hikaru gave an annoyed glanced, thinking of Monique, but he watched Xavier's fingers move gracefully and how his lips formed each word perfectly and he lost track of his thoughts. Watching Xavier play was entertaining, even if he was just sitting on the floor to his room and glaring at the floor.

"I liked it." Hikaru said once he was done. He pushed his guitar to the side and grabbed his acoustic guitar, strumming it.

"Thanks. All Time Low understands my feelings. Plus I like that song's title. 'Get On Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me'. Sounds like shit Monique would say." Xavier grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "But that bitch is gone so I'm not goin' think about her right now or speak about her." He continued, starting to play another song on the guitar, but not singing this time. "You're probably bored."

"Nope. Sing another song." Hikaru said, watching him. He loved Xavier's voice.

"It's goin' be another sad or angry song." Xavier said, glancing at him. His hair was tousled despite him styling it earlier in the morning. It fell forward and he blew it out of his eyes. "Okay." He said when Hikaru didn't protest. He started to play, and Hikaru could tell it was going to be a more sad song.

"_Well, when you go, don't ever think I'll make you try to stay. And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way. And after all this time that you still owe, you're still the good-for-nothing I don't know. So take your gloves and get out! Better get out. While you can. When you go, would you even turn to say, 'I don't love you like I did yesterday'. Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading. So sick and tired of all the needless beating. But baby when they knock you down and out. It's where you oughta stay." _He sang, it molded wonderfully with the sound of rain right outside his window.

"_When you go would you have the guts to say 'I don't love you like I loved you yesterday_'." He whispered this part, playing slowly, before speeding up._ "I don't love you like I loved you yesterday. I don't love you like I loved you yesterday." _He sang this part loudly, finishing the song. It was quiet for a moment, before he sighed. "God, fuck her."

"Seriously." Hikaru said, thinking of the awful girl. He got off the bed and sat next to Xavier, patting his back. "Rough song."

"Black Parade was a dark time for MCR. Personally my favorite album because I liked the dark and angry albums." He looked to him with a small smile. "You wanna learn how to play guitar?"

"Me?" Hikaru questioned as Xavier handed him the guitar and got behind him. He held the guitar tightly and froze when he felt Xavier's hot breath on his ear and his hands on his hands.

"Yup. You already know how to hold it. Now, see, this string…" His voice was right next to his ear. He still had some of his French accent in his voice. To others, you'd know he had an accent, you just wouldn't be able to tell what accent. It was started to blend, even with being here just one day, into a more American one. His hands were still cold too.

"Your hands are cold." Hikaru said once he managed to learn the basic strings.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. My family always tells me cold hands mean a cold heart." He grumbled, rolling his eyes as Hikaru looked back to him. "But whatever. It buggin' ya?"

"Oh, no, it's fine." Hikaru looked away, hoping his face wasn't red. He didn't understand this, at all. Xavier should not be making him feel funny. He shouldn't be giving him weird dreams either! He shivered as Xavier started to explain more.

It was actually pretty fun, even if Hikaru was horrible at it.

"Yo, Stella picked a movie to play." Vinny said, coming into the room. "Oh? Teachin' him how to play? Chill man, cute."

"We're not cute, Vinny." Xavier said, backing off from Hikaru. The twin gave an annoyed glance towards Vinny and put the guitar down, the lesson obviously over.

"Fine, it was sweet. You should teach him and take him on tour with us." Vinny continued as he walked down the hallway, the two males following him down the stairs. "Major fanfiction will be written about us."

"I hope it's all good!" Stella exclaimed from the couch, a bowl on popcorn in her lap as he now sat up right, leaning against Isaac. "It's probably just going to be about you and Xavier though."

"Girls love that stuff, and they definitely will not write it about me." Isaac said, taking a handful of popcorn.

"It'll be fine, long as they get that I am the top and Xavier is the bottom." Vinny joked, sitting next to Isaac.

"Excuse me?" Xavier questioned, sitting down with Hikaru next to him. "How come I'm the bottom? That's ridiculous they won't write fanfiction."

"Xavier, please. Out of the both of us, I'm a top. I got muscle, I'm taller than you, and you get all flustered and embarrassed easily." Vinny reasoned and no one said anything.

"Oh wow, he's right." Yuukio said, nodding her head. "It some situations, I can see you being on top, but with Vinny, no."

"Please stop." Xavier buried his face in a blanket, hiding from the group. "God please."

"We're just being honest." Stella giggled as Xavier poked his head out from the under the blanket. "Awe, look at you, no way you're a top."

"Taire l'enfer!" He spat in French, eyebrows furrowed. Stella and Vinny looked lost, but Isaac replied quickly in French. Hikaru looked to Kaoru, but he was having a little difficulty keeping up. Yuukio kept up, having lived in Paris for a year or two on business, she learned all the slang the two boys were using.

"They always do this." Stella complained. "Vinny and I tried to learn French, but it doesn't help."

Xavier said something and Isaac went quiet, before the two started up again, Isaac looked concerned.

"What are we talking about?" Vinny questioned, watching the two.

"Nothing." Isaac said in English before jumping back to French. Yuukio's eyebrows raised and she said something in French, joining in.

"Guys." Hikaru growled, annoyed.

"We're done." Xavier said in English, leaning back on the couch. "It was really nothing, start the movie." Stella looked at him before pressing play on the remote.

* * *

**I mentioned the ATL song and the MCR song was 'I Don't Love You'.**

**God I love Vinny please love Vinny he is in no shape or form an actual threat to Hikaru and Xavier he just likes teasing Xavier.**

**Xavier basically said 'shut the hell up'. There's going to be some cute ass Hikaru/Zave moments in later chapters like god one chapter is just cute shit I hope you enjoy it**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hikaru stumbled into the kitchen quietly. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. At least, he thought they were asleep. _

"_Vinny." Xavier growled from the hallway. Hikaru jumped and hid in the pantry, peeking through a crack in the door to watch. Xavier softly padded his way into the kitchen, his hair now blond again and he was only wearing sweatpants. _

"_What?" Vinny questioned, shutting the fridge door. He eyed Xavier up and down and set his drink on the counter as Xavier got closer. Vinny pulled Xavier to him and kissed him. Hikaru's eyes went wide as Xavier didn't try to fight back, instead he wrapped his arms around Vinny's neck and let Vinny press him against the counter. "Don't be a tease." Vinny murmured against his lips and Xavier smirked. _

"_I was pissed at you for something, but now I can't remember." He muttered before Vinny kissed him again. Hikaru couldn't even believe what he was seeing. Vinny and Xavier…making out…in the kitchen. This wasn't just simple kissing either, this was kissing that led to sex. _

"_Mmhm." Xavier moaned into Vinny's mouth as Vinny pressed his knee against Xavier's crotch. "Vinny." _

"_Yeah?" He questioned, biting his neck. Xavier's hands went to Vinny's chest, gripping onto his tank top. Vinny's hands moved down to Xavier's sweatpants. _

"_Not in the kitchen." Xavier grumbled but stopped protesting when Vinny kissed him deeply again. Vinny's hands slipped into his sweatpants and Xavier moaned. Hikaru's face went red as Xavier moaned again. "Ah, fuck, Vinny…there…" His voice was light and quiet, but Hikaru and Vinny could hear it clearly. His hands gripped tightly at Vinny's shirt._

"_There?" Vinny questioned as he kept moving his hands. Xavier moaned again and nodded his head. His was biting his lips and his eyes were squeezed shut. "C'mon. They won't hear us in the basement." He pulled his hands away and Xavier groaned, annoyed. "We can be super loud…well…you can be." Vinny pulled him out of the kitchen and Hikaru could hear them go down the stairs to the basement, before he heard the door shut and it was silent again. _

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes, staring at Xavier, who was asleep. His hair was almost back to its natural color. Stella had stripped his hair of the black yesterday. It looked a little funky, but she told him in a week or two, he could dye it to his normal blond and it would be fine. He didn't seem too concerned about it.

He didn't want to get up. The dream left a sour taste in his mouth. His hand reached out, brushing Xavier's hair out of his face. The boy grumbled, but stayed asleep.

"Isn't he cute?" Stella questioned, startling Hikaru. He sat up and turned, and she was standing there, smiling. "Don't be freaked out, I won't tell. He's the cutest when he's sleeping. He just looks so happy and peaceful." She continued, nodding her head. "I like you, you know. He's told me about all of y'all, but he talks about you the most. Usually calling you annoying, but he likes you."

Hikaru looked back to Xavier, who was still asleep.

"Is he awake yet?" Vinny whined, coming into the room. "WAKE UP!"

"Fuck you and everything you stand for!" Xavier growled, throwing a pillow. It smacked Hikaru in the face. "Oh, shit, sorry Hikaru." Xavier grumbled, sitting up. "Why am I awake at eight in the fucking morning?"

"We're working out." Vinny strode over to Xavier's side and pulled him out of bed, much to his dismay. "Get dressed, you gotta work out."

"I ain't gotta do nothin'." He said with Vinny's Southern accent. "C'mon, dude, please. This is a vacation for me."

"A good jog will make you feel way better. I promise." Vinny egged him on. "You wanna join us?" He asked Hikaru, who quickly shook his head no. He wanted to hang out with Kaoru today and stay away from Xavier. These dreams always came in packs, then disappeared. Hikaru stumbled out of bed and put on some clothes, before brushing his hair and teeth and leaving the room while Xavier and Vinny argued, with Stella trying to calm Xavier down.

* * *

After they all had breakfast, the rest of the Host Club came over for a day on the beach. "Xavier gone?" Tamaki questioned, not seeing the male anywhere.

"Vinny dragged him out for a jog." Stella answered as she set up the umbrella. "But it's all good. They should be running by soon. Vinny looks so good shirtless! Isaac, why didn't you go with them? You could use more muscle."

"I'm lean and flexible. Brendon Urie is the same way and you're fine with it." He muttered, already sitting down and reading a book.

"You're right." Stella sighed. "My neighbors are the only ones, other than us, who have access to this beach, so don't worry about strangers. I know you guys are super fancy."

"We are not." Tamaki argued while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You guys took forever at the local mall yesterday. I knew we should've stayed at the hotel." Haruhi grumbled as she laid out her towel. The twins were dragging Tamaki out into the ocean to harass him, while Kyoya laid back in his chair, relaxing.

"I wanted Xavier to build a sandcastle with me." Honey whined while Mori filled a bucket with sand.

"He should be back by now." Yuukio said as she stretched out on her towel in the sun, her black hair up in a bun and her sunglasses on her face. "God I love the beach."

"I fuckin….hate everyone." Xavier panted as he ran up to the group a half hour later. His hair was pushed forward and he was sweating. His shirt was tucked in his shorts' pocket and he was sweaty. Vinny was behind him, grinning.

"That was great!" He exclaimed, looking fabulous without a shirt on. "We gotta build up your stamina or you won't last on stage."

"I can last while playing music! Not when I'm jogging, forcing to hear about the stupid shit your siblings do." Xavier coughed, groaning. "I might go drown myself."

"Let's go change into swim trunks and then you can drown yourself." Vinny patted his back and pulled him towards Stella's house.

"I like Vinny." Haruhi said with a shrug. "He's really great."

"Oh, Vinny is amazing. He can cook and clean and knows how to take care of you when you're sick. He's such a mom about everything but then again, he's a total flirt." Stella laughed. "He tried really hard to get Xavier to like him at first, which made Xavier happy that someone was so eager to be his friend, despite knowing how hostile he can be at times. Xavier isn't the easiest to get along with. It takes patience."

Haruhi thought this over, remembering what Xavier told her months ago at lunch. "Yeah, he's told me he's hard to get along with."

"Well he is." Hikaru commented, back out of the water and now trying to get Haruhi to join him in the water. He was starting to get bored, but he was happy to see Xavier was back.

"What we talkin' 'bout?" Vinny questioned, coming back out in bright green swim trunks. "Ready to go swim and exercise again Zave?"

Xavier groaned, stepping onto the sand, arms crossed as he trudged over to them in his black swim trunks. His skins was pale against the swim trunks and he looked annoyed. "I want to lay down and pass out for an hour…or maybe a day."

"Boring. C'mon Isaac!" Vinny said, wanting someone to go play with. Isaac just looked at him so Vinny turned to Stella. "Stellaaaaaaaaaaaaa." He whined. She sighed, but jumped up and ran to the water.

"Race you!" She shouted and Vinny took off after her.

"Thank god they can entertain each other." Xavier sighed as he rubbed sunscreen on himself, watching his two friends run around and swim in the water.

"Want me to get your back?" Haruhi offered. He nodded his head so she came over to help. "I don't want you burned up like last time." He just sighed, letting her rub it in.

"I'm tired."

"You're always tired." Isaac commented, flipping a page in his book. "You know, that's a sign of depression."

"I'm not depressed." Xavier grumbled. "I'm tired because I just jogged five miles. Thanks." He told Haruhi when she was done.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go walk the beach with me and help me find sea shells." Haruhi said, not wanting to drag Tamaki or the twins with her. "You understand why I don't want to take Senpai or the twins." She mumbled to him.

"I'll go with you." He said quickly, understanding her pain. He grabbed one of the buckets Honey wasn't using and the two walked off.

"Don't go off by yourself with that trouble maker!" Tamaki shouted and Xavier just turned away, flicking him off while sticking out his tongue. "My precious daughter." He whined as Hikaru and Kaoru held him back.

"Boss, please, Xavier won't do anything to Haruhi." They said in unison, rolling their eyes.

"He won't. Xavier is way protective of his friends." Isaac said, his French accent still present, though it was weak. "A guy checked Stella out and he kicked him in the shins."

"Just kicked him?" Yuukio questioned, sitting up on her towel to switch sides.

"We can't really fight with our hands. They're way too important to us, especially Xavier." Isaac explained. "We play instruments. It's our lively hood. Anyway, he kicked pretty hard. It's that pent up aggression that he has from his childhood. It writes good music and kicks ass."

"So is all you four do is play music?" Kaoru asked, interested in the others. Xavier was their friend, and his friends were important too.

"Vinny cooks...and cleans…and works out…" Isaac thought over. "That's what he did at home, you know, seven younger siblings, all under the age of ten. Stella likes to paint and do hair and make up, and I like to garden, because both of them find it boring and it means I can get some damn peace and quiet." He grumbled as Stella screamed when Vinny picked her up and tossed her into the water. "They're very extroverted."

"But they're so happy, unlike you two." Tamaki said and Isaac just rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy. If you met my parents, you'd understand why I'm not so enthusiastic about everything. Xavier is grumpy only when he's not here. It's nice to be somewhere where people actually like you and listen to you. I know his relationship with Renge isn't the best because of that." Isaac continued and the others gave him puzzled looks.

"I thought he and Renge got along well?" Hikaru questioned, brows furrowed.

"Not as well as they used to." Isaac said, starting to sense that Xavier hadn't told them. "But that's none of my business."

"I want to know." Yuukio said, balling her hand into a fist. "Cough it up buddy. I already heard you two talking about it yesterday in French!"

"Like I want a roundhouse kick to the face from Xavier because I went spilling his personal business to you all." Isaac picked his book back up.

"Isaac." They all said, looking at him.

"I'm sure you all know he does not get along with the maids. They tend to forget that Xavier is more than just Renge's 'protector', as her father calls him. They were hired by Renge's father, so they listen to Renge more and just ignore Xavier. If Renge wants Xavier to do something, more than likely, he's forced to do it. You know how Renge is." He told them. "I like the girl, she's sweet, but she's spoiled, something Xavier's parents tried to avoid doing to him. He doesn't get doted on like Renge does. He can survive the real world. I doubt Renge can."

"Why doesn't he just get his own apartment or something?" Tamaki questioned. "If he dislikes living there so much, I'm sure his parents wouldn't mind."

"There's the thing, he doesn't tell his parents how much he hates it. He told him about how much he hated the maids when he was younger, and they brushed it off. His mother is really sweet, but she's at the top of her career right now and so is his father. They think he needs to stay with Renge and make sure she's okay, even though she's far better off mentally than Xavier is, I think that anyway." Isaac muttered the last part. "I'd rather he be back here. I think we all would. You saw how fast he slipped away when he and Monique broke up. It's worrying for us, but, I feel a little better knowing you guys are his friends."

"We're his friends?!" Tamaki questioned, excited.

"Well…yeah…that's what he calls you guys…" Isaac looked weirded out by Tamaki. "Am I going to regret saying that bit?"

"We're his friends!" Tamaki was gone, spinning the twins around happily. Isaac just stared at them, all three of them happy.

"The hell is wrong with all of you?" Isaac asked, before shaking his head and going back to reading his book. "I no longer care….."

"Just go with it." Yuukio said, now laying on her stomach so her back could tan.

"Isaaccccccccccccccc!" Stella called from the water, waving her arms. "COME GET IN!"

"No." He muttered, flipping a page in his book. "Why don't you three go play with them?" He questioned, looking to Tamaki and the twins.

"No thanks, I don't want to be thrown around in the water." Hikaru muttered, looking in the direction Haruhi and Xavier went. He couldn't see them anymore. He knew the beach wasn't that long, but he wanted them to be back. He plopped down on his towel, staring in the direction they went.

"A watched pot never boils." Kaoru teased and Hikaru shot him a look. "C'mon, Hikaru, relax a bit."

"I'm relaxed." He mumbled, though he wasn't, at all.

"I'm getting in the water, come on." Kaoru pulled him up and dragged him into the water. Stella and Vinny were excited to have other people to play with.

"Dorks." Yuukio rolled her eyes, watching them play. "I don't want to go back to Japan. It's so wonderful here." She sighed happily, stretching in the sun.

"It is rather enjoyable." Kyoya said as Honey and Mori raced into the water to join the others.

* * *

"Guys look at all these shells we found!" Haruhi exclaimed as she and Xavier approached the group. Her bucket was filled with conch shells. Xavier looked to be in a good mood and Haruhi was definitely in a good mood.

"She's so cute." Tamaki cooed as she showed her shells to Yuukio. Xavier just plopped down on his towel, completely worn out.

"We walked until we got to the public beach."

"….that's almost four miles." Isaac said, eying him. "There and back is eight."

"I know." He sighed. "But she wanted to keep going and we found a tide pool and some old couple told us there was another tide pool with tons of shells a mile down the beach so we had to go to that one. God my legs hurt."

"It was a lot of fun, right Xavier?" Haruhi said, finishing telling Yuukio about the walk.

"Tons of fun." He said, forcing a smile before falling back on his towel. "Glad you had a great time." He closed his eyes and sighed. It was quiet a minute before Yuukio groaned. "What?" Xavier questioned, eyes opening at the loud sound.

"I should get Stella's old nanny to come whip my sister into shape. Seriously, she's like, thirteen. How does she get into all these clubs?" Yuukio was looking at her phone now, shaking her head. "Can't my parents keep a better eye on her? I'm halfway around the world most days and I still keep up with her. I need to call Jarvis and get this fixed."

"This is why I don't have siblings." Xavier closed his eyes again as Yuukio got on the phone. She started yelling and she got up to go walk off, but Xavier could still hear her. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, using his arms as a pillow. "God shut the fuck up please." He groaned, his legs and feet sore.

"That's not very nice." Hikaru said, out of the water and now hovering over him. Droplets of water fell off of him and onto Xavier, further annoying the male.

"I've walked and jogged thirteen miles today please don't be a little shit." He complained, looking up at Hikaru. Hikaru just watched him, before sitting down in the sand next to him.

"I'm bored though." Hikaru whined, poking Xavier's back. "Come play with meeeeeeeeeeee."

"Go play with someone else." He groaned and turned on his side, his face facing Hikaru. "Why me?"

"You're fun to tease." Hikaru shrugged. "I wanna go walking on the beachhhhhhhhhhh."

"Yuukio and I are going to go….if she ever gets off the phone." Kaoru sighed, watching his girlfriend. "You can come with us."

"You guys will be all couplely." Hikaru said, wondering if that was even a word. "That's not fun." Xavier groaned, standing. Hikaru grinned and jumped up, grabbing a bucket for himself. "Let's go!"

"Fuck my life." Xavier sighed as he walked with Hikaru. The others just laughed. "Why do you want to go walking? It's kind of boring."

"I was bored sitting around there." Hikaru shrugged, twirling the bucket around his fingers.

They walked in silence, Hikaru looking at everyone and everything, taking the California coast in. "We should've gone to the public beach. More to see and do." Xavier said after a while. "But I don't think I can make the four miles there and back, again."

"Hey, Zavyyyyyyyyy!" A male voice called in a teasing manner. Xavier froze and glared at a male that was approaching them. He was tan and had pushed back black hair and bright green eyes. Hikaru got a bad feeling from him. "Oh, who is this? Ditch Monique for a cute boyfriend?" He grinned at Hikaru and Hikaru was ready to say something, but Xavier put his arm in front of Hikaru in a protective manner and pushed him back a little.

"My friend. What do you want?" Xavier asked through his teeth, looking to want to punch the male that was looking Hikaru up and down.

"He's pretty lean. Didn't know you went to Japan to get you a boyfriend." The male continued.

"I went to Japan to be with my cousin, he's my friend and I'd appreciate it if you stop undressing him with your eyes before I kick your fucking teeth in!" Xavier growled and Hikaru's eyes widened a bit at how irritated Xavier was getting so quickly. The guy was giving him the creeps. He glared at him and the male moved his eyes to Xavier. This pissed Hikaru off.

"Oh yeah, Renge. She's adorable." The guy smiled with a nod. "Kind of a bitch, but I like that in a person." He winked at Xavier, now eyeing him up and down with devious eyes. "But you've gotten pretty fit. How long are you stayin' here?"

"Not for much longer." Xavier said shortly. "Look, we've got to go." Xavier pushed Hikaru onwards, letting him led. Xavier jumped suddenly and turned to face the male with a bright red face. "Do not touch me!"

"Sorry, but you have a nice ass!" The male laughed, having just slapped Xavier's butt.

"You wanna lose your teeth, you bastard!?" Xavier's temper was shot and he looked ready to kill him. Hikaru pulled at his arm, dragging him away from the green eyed male.

"Who the hell was that?"

"A fucking bastard that will lose his head one day." Xavier fumed. "I fucking hate his guts."

"Looks like he wanted to jump you." Hikaru muttered, not liking the male either. "What a douchebag. I wish I let you kick him."

"He just pisses me off. He does that every time! I'm fine with you or Vinny doing it, I know you two are just kidding, but he's so fucking weird with it. He does it to everyone. He did it to Stella and I kicked him." Xavier continued, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you see him, just ignore him, got it? Don't get fooled by him."

"I won't." Hikaru said, glancing at Xavier, who was still fuming. He was pissed too with how the male looked at Xavier, like he was a piece of meat he wanted to eat. He wanted to punch the bastard.

"If he tries to fuck with you, tell me. I'll make sure he never walks again." Xavier told Hikaru, which make the ginger male smile softly.


	26. Chapter 26

**Remember when I said this story was going to have 20 chapters? HAHAHAHAHA NO IT'S GOING TO GO ON FOREVER**

**Prepare for cuteness y'all**

"What do you mean they overbooked the flight?!" Yuukio almost screeched at the counter at the airport on Tuesday. The last days of the trip had gone by quickly, and now, they were at the airport. Xavier was a little down about leaving his friends behind, but he was okay. He and Hikaru were standing behind Yuukio, the others already on the plane.

"Ma'am, we're so sorry. There's another flight after yours that we have room on for these two, but we ask you please board the plane now to prevent any delays." The woman at the counter said. Yuukio sighed and turned to look at Xavier and Hikaru.

"I'm sorry guys….Hikaru are you going to be okay with this? I'm sure I can grab my carry-on bag and you can take my spot on the plane." She said but the woman behind the counter made a face and it was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

"It's fine. Just hurry and go." Hikaru muttered and Yuukio hurried to get on the plane. He slumped back into one of the seats and Xavier sat next to him, both annoyed that they'd have to wait for the next flight. They both toyed on their phones in silence before the woman came over to let them on the plane first.

Xavier was perfectly fine, Hikaru, on the other hand, was nervous. He hated flying and always would, plus, he was without Kaoru. He let Xavier put their bags away and sat on the outside seat, letting Xavier have the one by the window. "You okay?" Xavier questioned when the flight attendant began the safety instructions. Hikaru was already gripped the seat handles.

"I hate flying." He grumbled. Xavier chuckled, digging through his bag for his phone and headphones so he could listen to music. "I would listen to music, but my headphones are busted on one side. I have to get a new pair." The plane took off and Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut, and jumped a little when he felt Xavier hold his hand, his thumb rubbing in circular motions on his hand to calm him down.

"Relax. Here." Xavier stuck one earbud in Hikaru's left ear, and the other in his own ear. A soft piano song started and Xavier quietly sang the song. No one else was in first class with them, luckily, so no one was bothered. Hikaru relaxed and closed his eyes to the sound of Xavier's voice.

He was singing in French, a lullaby like song that went along with the music. It was incredibly soothing and Hikaru was annoyed when the song ended.

"My mom used to sing that to me when we had to fly somewhere." Xavier explained, playing with his phone. Another song started, this one in English. "My mom was always good with making me feel better when I was younger. My dad hated that she doted on me like that."

"Comforting a person, especially a child, isn't doting." Hikaru replied and Xavier gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, that's my old man for you. My mom was a regular person before she became an actress. Grew up in a small family, not super rich, not poor. She hasn't really been influenced by the big name people either. Social class means nothing to her. She was worried if I went to Ouran, I'd get caught up in social class too. Dad was raised way differently." He continued. "I don't give a shit. Then again, I don't give shits about anything it seems. Oh, I like this song." He said when the song changed. "God, I'm so tired. I'm pissed Yuukio made us stay up all night. I get this flight is twelve hours, but geez."

"You talk a lot." Hikaru muttered, still holding Xavier's hand, loving how his thumb did circles on his hand.

"I ramble." He said, glancing out the window. "The tattoo thing is freaking me out, honestly. If my dad found out, I'd be dead, but I've been wanting one for three years." He sighed. "It's whatever. It'll be fine. I only got two more years until I'm eighteen."

"You're sixteen?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah, I was born in July. Transferring from France to America back to France and then to Japan screws up everything, so I was placed as a first year here." He explained as the plane shook a little. Hikaru gripped his hand tightly and froze. "Hey, relax…." Xavier said softly, switching the song to the lullaby and singing it again.

Hikaru closed his eyes, listening to Xavier's voice. It was smooth and soothing, and his eyelids were so heavy.

Xavier felt Hikaru's grip on his hand loosen a bit and he looked to the male, seeing him asleep. He rolled his eyes at him. Still, he pushed Hikaru's head so it was leaning on his shoulder so Hikaru wouldn't complain about how his neck hurt. He continued singing, until his eyelids got heavy and he felt himself fall asleep.

* * *

Hikaru slowly awoke when the plane hit another bump. It was dark out in the window and he felt something on his head. He tried not to move too much, and glanced around, realizing his head was resting on Xavier's shoulder and Xavier's head was resting on top his head. His fingers were intertwined with Xavier's cold fingers and they felt great against his warm skin. Music was still playing in the one headphone in his ear, but he didn't focus too much on it as he felt sleep pulling him back in and he fell asleep again.

* * *

"Urg…" Xavier grumbled, the sun hitting in the face, waking him up.

"Let me get that." The flight attendant said, coming over and pulling the blind over the window. "We have about an hour before we arrive in Japan, do you need anything?" She was smiling brightly at him.

"Uh, not right now…thanks…" He mumbled, sitting up straighter, but being careful to not move Hikaru, who was still asleep. He checked his phone, seeing three snapchats from Yuukio, all of them her taking pictures of what part of the airport she was so Xavier knew where to go. He snap chatted a picture back, accidentally catching Hikaru's sleeping form against him in the picture and sending it before really looking at it. "Oh damn." He sighed, knowing Yuukio would be saving that picture.

He was kind of hungry, but eating would disturb Hikaru, and he didn't want to do that. He opted for messing around on his phone, ignoring Yuukio's texts. His thumb continued its circular motions on Hikaru's hand, distracting Xavier even more and helping the time pass by. He didn't really mind it at all, it felt nice to have someone close to him like this.

Hikaru groaned, but just buried his head against the crook of Xavier's neck, making the flight attendant 'awe'. Xavier blushed lightly, keeping his eyes glued to his phone.

"Xavier…" Hikaru mumbled, catching Xavier's attention.

"Yeah?" He replied, glancing at him. Hikaru just sighed and didn't say anything more and Xavier realized he was sleep talking. He wondered what he was dreaming about. Maybe Hikaru would tell them when they landed in Japan?

"We're going to land soon, sir." The flight attendant said, smiling at him. "Just make sure you both have your seatbelts on."

"We do." Xavier said, checking Hikaru. "Is it okay if he keeps sleeping?" Xavier questioned and she nodded her head, heading to the coach section to see if the other flight attendants needed any help. Xavier figured Hikaru would wake up during the bumpy landing, but he stayed asleep. "Hikaru." Xavier said, letting go of his hand and shaking him. "C'mon, we're here. Time to wake up."

"Noooo." Hikaru groaned as Xavier undid his seatbelt. He whined when Xavier moved, meaning he couldn't use his shoulder as a pillow anymore.

Xavier just rolled his eyes, grabbing him and Hikaru's satchel bags and slipping them over his shoulder. "Hikaru." Xavier said again, but the male was still asleep.

"Carrrryyyy meeeee." Hikaru whined as Xavier undid Hikaru's seatbelt.

"God, lazy ass." Xavier grumbled, but knelled down in front of Hikaru, letting the male get on his back. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "I feel like a pack mule." Xavier stood and he heard a group of 'awes' from behind him, seeing all the flight attendants watching him. Hikaru was asleep once more as he got off the plane and into the airport. He got strange looks from people, making him blush as they stared and smiled at him. He was relieved that their other luggage was already taken care of and put in the car for them.

"Oh my god." Yuukio said when he approached the group. She was smiling widely, squealing.

"He's a lazy ass." Xavier said with a red face, the others staring at him. "He slept the whole time."

"Good. I was worried." Kaoru said, looking relieved. "He's horrible on flights."

"He's heavy, so let's get out of here." Xavier said, shivering as he felt Hikaru's breath on his neck.

"Actually…." Yuukio smirked and the others sighed. "We're going to London!"

"We're?" Xavier questioned as Hikaru started to stir, waking up a bit.

"Welllllll, Kaoru can't come with me, so you are!" She grinned. "Don't you want to go see The 1975? I got tickets." Xavier almost dropped Hikaru at this.

"For fucking real? Hell yes!" He smiled, excited. "We're leaving now? All my clothes are dirty though."

"I got Vinny to wash them before you packed. The flight leaves in about an hour, and don't worry about missing school. I have it taken care of." She smiled, excited as well. "Hey, Hikaru, you got to wake up now."

"No." Hikaru groaned, refusing to let go of Xavier. "Xavier.."

"Whattttt?" Xavier questioned, eyebrows raised. "I gotta go, so, either you gotta let go, or you're getting back on a plane."

"Let's just head to the cab so he can keep sleeping." Kaoru suggested, leading Xavier to his and Hikaru's car. He opened the door for them.

"Noooooooooo." Hikaru complained, eyes opening a bit. He was half asleep, so he barely understood what was going on. He saw Xavier slip him into the car and lean over him, buckling him in. "Zavvvvvyyy."

"Don't call me that." Xavier grumbled, getting out of the car. He handed Kaoru Hikaru's carry on bag and stretched his back, letting it crack. "God, he's heavy."

"Thank you." Kaoru said, smiling at him. "I was really worried about him but it's good to know you were there with him."

"It's no biggie." Xavier looked embarrassed and Yuukio came out, telling him he needed to hurry.

"We'll be gone for a few days, so behave!" Yuukio kissed Kaoru and smiled at him, before waving at a sleepy Hikaru. "It's a direct ten hour flight, so I'll call you when we land. It should be around five in the evening here."

* * *

"Hikaru, you can't sleep all day. You won't want to go to sleep tonight." Kaoru muttered, shaking his brother.

"What?" Hikaru sat up on the couch and Kaoru paused his video game.

"You fell asleep on the flight and you slept through getting off the plane and driving home. It's been almost two hours since we got home. You need to get up." Kaoru explained and Hikaru furrowed his brows, running a hand through his messy hair.

"How did I get off the plane?" He couldn't remember much at all. He just remembered falling asleep, leaning on Xavier's shoulders, and then Xavier putting his seatbelt on for him in the car.

"Xavier carried you on his back. He said you didn't want to wake up, so he had to carry you. I was worried you wouldn't do well, but he said you slept right through it all."

"What?" Hikaru's cheeks got red. "He carried me?"

"Yeah, gave you a piggy back ride. You didn't want to let go either when we got to the car. It was cute." Kaoru smirked and laughed when Hikaru hit him.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Hikaru grumbled, getting up and left the room, flicking his brother off when he kept laughing.

"That was very Xavier of you." Kaoru called after him.

* * *

"Hm." Hikaru mumbled the next morning at school, tired. He didn't listen to Kaoru, so he had ended up being too awake to fall asleep that night, and was now running on instant coffee to keep him going. "Where's Xavier?" He questioned, looking around the classroom.

"He's in London with Yuukio." Haruhi told him, and his eyebrows raised. "You don't remember that? Oh yeah, you were asleep on his back."

"Shut up about that." Hikaru muttered, a few other students hearing and coming over to ask how their trip to America was, and squealing about Xavier carrying Hikaru on his back.

"Why is he in London?" Hikaru asked, impatient.

"Yuukio had tickets to go see this band they both love, plus she has a photo-shoot. I couldn't go, so she took him. They should be back sometime next week." Kaoru explained.

"Next week?" Hikaru asked, a little disappointed. It was only Wednesday.

"Upset?" Kaoru smirked, seeing his brother look a little down. "You know, you can call him. You just got to remember we're a few hours ahead of them."

"I'm not upset. Why would I want to call him?" He brushed it off, but mentally told himself to check the time difference between the two countries.


	27. Chapter 27

**Y'all are adorable and I love you all and I hate to tease but Hika and Zave ain't goin' be kissin' anytime soon.**

**I know, Vinny seems so old but he's only 16.**

Hikaru sighed impatiently, scrolling mindlessly through celebrity gossip on his phone in the club room the on Friday. Wednesday and Thursday had been boring, all the guests were disappointed that Xavier wasn't returning until next week, and Hikaru had no one to tease.

"What is this?" He questioned, stopping when something caught his eye. "Kyoya, let me borrow your laptop." He hurried over and Kyoya scooted over, letting Hikaru use it. He typed in something and scrolled, before stopping. "Look at this!"

"_Yuukio Kingsly seen at a 'The 1975' concert with a new boy. Could this be a new boyfriend?" _Haruhi read outloud the title of a video. Hikaru clicked it and it started to play.

A woman was standing behind a desk with a male while pictures of Yuukio and Xavier at the concert and pictures of them after the concert played on a few screens around them.

"You heard it here first, folks. Turns out Yuukio Kingsly might have a new boyfriend. Who is he you asked? We weren't too sure at first until we got a closer look and discovered it was Xavier, the son of the famous French actress, Jacqueline Labelle. These two make an unlikely couple, seeing as Xavier is known for his short temper with paparazzi and his rough look, but we do have to admit the two are very adorable together." The woman spoke and Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other. "We are unsure how long they'll be in London, but we do hope it's for a while. Ta-ta for now!"

"What!?" Kaoru questioned, reaching for his phone and dialing Yuukio's number. "Hey, when did you and Xavier start dating? Apparently London is just buzzing about you two with the amount of videos and articles there are about you two." He said as Hikaru scrolled through related topics. "You need to call them and set them straight…..no….I'm not jealous….just annoyed." He mumbled, cheeks a light pink.

"It's annoying." Hikaru grumbled, looking at the pictures. Xavier looked really good, even in the pictures that he was trying to block. In a picture taken today, his hair was pushed forward and he had a black beanie on and an annoyed expression. He held him and Yuukio's Starbucks drinks as she bent over to fix her shoe. It was very early in the morning with how they both looked. Annoyed. "Apparently they did a photo-shoot together." He grumbled, continuing to look at the photos. "They just got there! How did they get so much done?"

"These pictures were just posted." Haruhi noted, looking over his shoulder. "They're on their way to a photo-shoot. Gosh, it's seven in the morning there."

In another picture, Yuukio's skin was pale and she had bright red lips, looking like a modern day Snow White. Xavier was pale with dark circles around his eyes, both dolled up in very grunge punk fashion. "Or in the midst of the fashion shoot with how they're dressed." Hikaru crossed his arms as Kaoru finished talking on the phone.

"She says she's going to straighten it out once the photo-shoot is done. She's pretty happy she took Xavier though, he was just what the photographer was looking for." Kaoru put his phone in his pocket. He looked a little annoyed, Haruhi guessed he was jealous. She never saw the twin jealous before, it was kind of cute. "She better."

"I'm getting every single one of those tabloid magazines they sell over there in London! No matter how trashy." Hikaru declared, frowning. He wanted to know what they were doing, and he was sure he was keeping an eye on this website to watch them.

"Xavier looks so cool!" A guest exclaimed, peeking over Hikaru's shoulder. "Oh! I have a subscription to this magazine. This is going to be October's Issue! I can't believe they're doing the shoot so late."

"What magazine is this for?" Hikaru asked quickly, turning to look at her.

"Underground Chic." The guest replied. "This month's issue is darker with colors and with the fashion, since it's close to Halloween. More punk and Goth I suppose. Yuukio looks so pretty! Like a doll!"

Hikaru let the other guests take the computer and they fawned over it, looking at the pictures. Both of them did look really good, especially Xavier. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, no longer in a good mood.

"You two need to chill out. You know Yuukio only has eyes for you, Kaoru. Besides, like she and Xavier would actually date. I doubt they'll even spend time together outside of the photo-shoot." Haruhi reasoned, rolling her eyes."

* * *

"Hikaru, stop pouting around." Haruhi complained. It was Saturday afternoon and the whole club were out at the local 'commoners' mall with Haruhi.

"I'm calling him." Hikaru decided, clicking the facetime button and calling Xavier. It rang and rang, until someone answered it.

"What the fuck….?" Xavier's voice came through but the screen was black. There was ruffling and someone groaning before a light was flicked on. Xavier's face appeared then, the screen lit by the light. "It's…" He trailed off, looking at his clock before groaning again. "Hikaru, it's four in the morning." Xavier looked back to the screen, his hair appearing blonder and he looked so tired.

"So?" Hikaru pouted, staring at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"But you couldn't have waited a few more hours?" Xavier questioned, rubbing his face. He moved and sat up in his bed, yawning. "Or, you know, text me like a normal human being? There's a fucking eight hour time difference, dude."

"I just wanted to say hi." Hikaru complained, but was happy that he got to see Xavier. "It's more fun to call you at horrible times in the morning and wake you up."

"You are a devil." Xavier grumbled, glaring at him. "You only called to wake me up?"

"Nooooooo. Wanted to see what was up. I saw all those instragram pictures Yuukio and you were posting. Got to meet that singer dude of that band?"

"Matt Healy? Yeah! He was really awesome, so were the other guys. She won't stop posting selfies, it's annoying." He complained, yawning again. "Look, I got to get back to sleep. Yuukio's going to be banging on my door to go out and go shopping soon."

"Oh…." Hikaru mumbled, a little disappointed.

"I'll call you later, when it's not four in the morning. See ya." He said and the screen went back to black and the call ended. He stared at it for a little while, trying to get him to come back.

"At least he answered. Yuukio didn't." Kaoru pouted, both in a bad mood again.

"They aren't taking this very well." Honey commented and Tamaki agreed.

"I knew Kaoru might be a little down with Yuukio being gone, but I didn't suspect that Hikaru would be down without Xavier." He rubbed his chin. "Guess this is what happens when you take their toys away."

"I don't think that's the case, Senpai." Haruhi muttered. Of course, it seemed like none of the idiots, except for Kaoru and maybe Kyoya, realized that Xavier was no longer just a 'toy' to Hikaru. She doubted Hikaru even noticed it. "C'mon you two, let's keep going." She called to the twins. They trotted after the group, still pouting.

* * *

_Xavier was watching tv, stretched out on his bed when he felt something dive onto the bed. "What?" He questioned as Hikaru appeared, popping his head from underneath the comforter. The male just grinned a cheeky grin and laid on top of Xavier, blocking his view of the tv. His chin rested on Xavier's chest. _

"_Hey." He said, then yawned. "Stop being boring."_

"_I'm tired." Xavier put his arms around him, pulling him closer until he could feel Hikaru's breath on his neck. "You sound tired too. Let's take a nap."_

"_Nooooooooo, let's go doing something." Hikaru protested, rolling off of Xavier and sitting up next to him. Xavier sat up too, making a face at Hikaru. "What?" Hikaru questioned when Xavier didn't say anything for a moment or two. Xavier pounced on him, pulling him down onto the bed again, and pulling the struggling Hikaru against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against Hikaru's neck._

"_Sleep." Xavier mumbled as Hikaru calmed down. "Come on, I'm tired." _

"_I'm nottttttt!" Hikaru exclaimed, rotating so he was facing Xavier. Xavier just kissed his forehead, pulling him closer against him. _

"_But you're so warm." Xavier closed his eyes and Hikaru glared at him. "Just five minutes."_

"_Don't fall asleep." Hikaru said, but Xavier was already asleep. He rolled his eyes, considering pulling out of his grasp, but decided that maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea, and snuggled up against him._

Hikaru felt himself hit the floor and he groaned as Kaoru came into the bedroom.

"You okay?" Kaoru questioned. "Hurry up, we've got to get to school."

* * *

"Bad mood?" Haruhi questioned on Tuesday when she saw Hikaru glaring at his phone. "Did Xavier not call him back?" She asked Kaoru.

"No, he did. They also talked Sunday and Monday, but Xavier ended the call on Monday pretty quickly." Kaoru replied, shaking his head. "Yuukio told me they were going to a party Monday, Xavier saw Harry Styles and freaked out and ended the call with Hikaru quickly."

"With Harry Styles." Hikaru growled, shoving a magazine in their face. "Look! What the hell?" He pointed at a picture, which had Xavier with two other males, drinking a beer and laughing. "When did he get so friendly?" The dream threw him off a lot. It was different than the other dreams. It was sweet and made Hikaru miss Xavier.

"Harry is such a sweet guy!" A guest cooed, thinking of the male. "He's in One Direction! He's so sweet, really. He gets along with everyone." She continued, and the others agreed. "I got that magazine you wanted, Hikaru." She handed him the Underground Chic magazine, which had Yuukio on the front of it, wearing ripped up black skinnies with patches of the British flag all over it. "They look so good!"

"Hmp." Hikaru grumbled, flipping through the magazine. He had to admit it, they did look really good. He was annoyed with half of the poses, though. They made it look like Xavier and Yuukio were a couple.

"Why do they have them like that?" Kaoru questioned starting to get jealous. He glared at a picture where Yuukio was balancing on a brick fence, dressed cutely in a dress with tights and a coat, with her hair up in a messy bun. Xavier was holding her hand to balance her, his hair spiked up and his jeans ripped and tattered, with a Union Jack shirt and a leather jacket.

Another picture had them wearing a brand new outfit, Xavier was spinning her around. He glared at the other pictures too. The only ones he liked were where Yuukio was by herself. Solo. "She's so beautiful." He sighed. "Even with super pale skin and black lipstick."

"What's with all the makeup?" Hikaru grumbled, stopping at a picture of Xavier. It was obvious he had eyeliner on.

"Male models have to wear makeup too." The guest told him. "He looks so good with eyeliner on! He looks so good in all of it and Yuukio is so pretty!"

"They look like hipsters." Hikaru commented, but he still stared at the pictures. He suddenly got the urge to call Xavier. He didn't know why he missed him so much, it just felt weird not to have him here.

"It's seven in the morning there. You think its okay to call?" Haruhi questioned when she saw what Hikaru was doing. He did it anyway, face timing.

"Oh god fucking dammit….." Xavier's voice came through, and it was once again dark. He turned on a light and they could see his face. "What the fucking fuck…..oh my god….." He groaned, his hair going everywhere and dark circles around his eyes, like he forgot to wipe off the eyeliner. "Hikaru…."

"Heyyyyyyyy." Hikaru smirked while Xavier rubbed his face. "Who is that?" He asked, seeing legs in the bed that didn't belong to Xavier.

"It's me, you fucktard." Yuukio's voice came and she sat up, fully clothed. They both were actually fully clothed. As in, jeans and a t-shirt. Yuukio still had one shoe on her foot.

"Are…..are you two hungover?!" Tamaki questioned, looking over Hikaru's shoulder.

"King…boss…..daddy…whatever…..don't yell." Xavier grumbled, yawning. "We might actually still be drunk. When did we leave the party?"

"Midnight? Five. Or four. Was it six?" Yuukio questioned, running a hand through her hair. "Whatever….hang up and go back to bed."

"We'll be back home tomorrow…" Xavier trailed off, falling in and out of sleep. "Talk….later…bye." He hung up and Hikaru stared at the screen.

"They went to a party and got drunk?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together, looking at each other.

"And they're sleeping in the same bed." Honey brought up, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Guys, relax. They'll be home tomorrow." Haruhi told them, patting their backs.


	28. Chapter 28

**I really love Yuukio, a lot. I understand you guys all want Hikaru and Xavier, but, please, be respectful about Yuukio. She's not a cock block, she's not a bitch (well, she is, but in a good way). She is basically all of you. She is a shipper of Xavier and Hikaru. If you don't like her, I can't change your opinion and I'm not forcing you to, but, just don't be rude about her. For real. She's a well fleshed out character and a major player in this story. **

**It's just that over the course of the story and on tumblr, I get a few mean things about her, and I don't appreciate it. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Reviews make me want to write, just, you know, be aware of what you're saying in the reviews. Everyone can see, and some of yalls reviews are really confusing. **

**Reviews are meant to be helpful to the author. You guys are the critics here, so I like to know what you guys liked and disliked, but just calling a character a 'bitch' isn't super helpful. Like. I made them a bitch for a reason. **

**But whatever, I'll figure it out someday. And this is talking about reviews from the first chapter all the way to the reviews now. **

**And I'm not trying to turn any of you off from reviewing, really, I just like good reviews. You guys don't realize how much reviews mean to an author until you're writing a story and you need that reassurance. **

**I appreciate all the support, and if you have any questions, shot me a message on here, or on my tumblr! (link on my profile!) all asks on that will be tagged as 'ask' or 'asks' and you can search my blog to find them if you need to.**

**AND I KNOW I'M SUCH A TEASE YOU GUYS BUT I'M SO GOOD AT TEASING WITH THAT SORT OF STUFF I JUST WANT CUTE MOMENTS EVERYWHERE GOD SO CUTE**

**DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK YOUR SEX DRIVE GOES DOWN?**

* * *

"It's too early." Xavier grumbled as he sipped his Starbucks on Friday morning. He was dead tired, after being thrown onto a plane for a ten hour flight, going to an amazing concert, barely getting any sleep, and waking up super early to go to this photo-shoot he didn't know he was going to be in. He glared at a few paparazzi, not wanting his picture taken this early in the morning.

"Shut up, you'll be fine. Just be lucky you are just what they needed for my photo-shoot. You're getting dressed in the latest fashion that's right up your ally." Yuukio groaned when her shoe lace came undone. "Hold." She ordered, and he took her drink, holding it for her while she tied her shoe.

"Dude, but for real, that concert, oh my god." Xavier grinned when she finished, handing her coffee back to her. "That was amazing."

"It was so good, and Matt and the other guys were real sweethearts. I thought you were going to die when we met them."

"I thought I was too." Xavier said, glancing at the stores they were passing. "Those are cool." He stopped, looking at a pair of headphones that had the London Skyline on it.

"Zave, we're going to be late." Yuukio called back to him.

"Comin'." He said and hurried off towards her as her phone began to ring.

"Hey honey!" Yuukio greeted with a wide smile. "Xavier and I dating? Ha!" She laughed. "You know they just need something to talk about, hun. Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll call and let them know they've got it alllll wrong. Are you….jealous?" Yuukio smirked, eying Xavier, who was chuckling. "I can't help it London missed me. I'm just happy they're using Xavier for this. I hate getting stuck with creepy models. I'll talk to you later, though, okay? Bye!" She hung up and laughed, continuing the walk to the photos-shoot.

"Apparently, we're dating." She told Xavier, who laughed. "Kaoru and the others saw videos and articles about it, so I have to get my manager to set them straight."

"Please do." Xavier told her, sipping his drink. "So, this photo-shoot is going to be easy, right?"

"Hm, I don't know. It's an all-day thing though for Underground Chic. It'll be fine. You'll be with me the whole time and the crew are sweethearts." Yuukio answered as they approached the set. "I'm glad we walked. Riding in a car gets on my nerves."

"It works my nerves. You British are all mental when you drive." He grumbled, finishing his drink as he was yanked into hair and makeup, then wardrobe.

Yuukio was done before he was and had herself another coffee. Pappazzi were standing around, waiting to take pictures.

"Don't ruin the lipstick." Xavier joked, taking her coffee and drinking it for himself. Yuukio frowned, her lips bright red and skin almost white. He couldn't make fun of her, his skin was white too and he had eyeliner and some eye shadow on. He looked like he could kill a man.

He liked that.

"Let's get this started!" The photographer shouted and Xavier and Yuukio were pulled off, getting to work.

Xavier was nervous about it, since he didn't do too well with photo-shoots, but Yuukio made it better. She led and he just followed, letting the photographer order him around. They were all really nice, not like before when he had Renge ragging on him.

The poses were weird, he didn't really enjoy how they were forced to look like a couple, but he dealt with it. He was dead tired after they were all done, but instead of getting to take a nap, Yuukio dragged him into the city for shopping.

"Didn't you see some headphones you liked?" Yuukio questioned as she dragged him off.

"Uh, sort of." He shrugged, thinking back to them. "Just…uh…Hikaru said he broke his….so I thought he might like those." He blushed and Yuukio smirked at him, but he avoided eye contact with her. "Forget about it."

"Awe, no, that's sweet! He'd like them." Yuukio said, smiling at him.

"Eh, I'll think about it." He shrugged it off, still embarrassed. "We get to sleep in tomorrow, right?"

"Hm, depends on what time we get to the hotel room. I think we can turn in early tonight and we can get up around nine tomorrow." She said and he groaned.

* * *

A loud sound woke Xavier up. Someone was attempting to facetime with him.

His hand reached out, pressing random buttons on his phone. "What the fuck…" Xavier saw Hikaru on the other end. He turned on his lamp so Hikaru could see him. "Hikaru, it's four in the morning." Xavier complained. He felt like dying. He was so tired, but he was a little happy to see Hikaru.

"So?" Hikaru pouted, staring at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"But you couldn't have waited a few more hours?" Xavier questioned, rubbing his face. He moved and sat up in his bed, yawning. "Or, you know, text me like a normal human being? There's a fucking eight hour time difference, dude." He wanted to strangle the twin.

"I just wanted to say hi." Hikaru complained. "It's more fun to call you at horrible times in the morning and wake you up."

"You are a devil." Xavier grumbled, glaring at him. "You only called to wake me up?" Couldn't Hikaru have called just a few hours later?

"Nooooooo. Wanted to see what was up. I saw all those instragram pictures Yuukio and you were posting. Got to meet that singer dude of that band?"

Oh yeah, he knew those pictures he was talking about. Those were good pictures, and Stella was jealous he got to meet them.

"Matt Healy? Yeah! He was really awesome, so were the other guys. She won't stop posting selfies, it's annoying." He complained, yawning again. "Look, I got to get back to sleep. Yuukio's going to be banging on my door to go out and go shopping soon."

"Oh…." Hikaru mumbled and Xavier noted he looked a little down.

"I'll call you later, when it's not four in the morning. See ya." He smiled at Hikaru before ending the call. He put his phone back on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"These pants feel funny." Xavier grumbled as they stood together in a loud club. They had spent the past few days shopping and running all around London. Yuukio had taken it in her hands to redo his entire wardrobe.

"Get over it. Here." She handed him a glass of some sort of alcohol as his phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Xavier questioned, and it was Hikaru. "Sorry, I'm at this club."

Yuukio rolled her eyes, shooting down her drink. She headed over to the bar for another one while she let Xavier and Hikaru chat. Hikaru had been calling and texting Xavier a lot. It made Yuukio smirk, because she knew what was happening, but she doubted Hikaru or Xavier did.

"Oh, hello Harry." Yuukio smiled as a brunette boy appeared beside her. She saw Xavier go wide eyed as she started a conversation with the boy band member. "My friend would love to meet you. He's a fan." She said and Harry laughed, and followed her.

"Shit, Hikaru, I gotta go….Harry Styles is walking towards me….oh god…shit…gotta go bye." He shoved his phone in his pocket just as Yuukio and Harry approached him.

"Harry, this is my friend Xavier." Yuukio introduced them and Xavier shook his hand, trying not to freak out.

"It's awesome to meet you. For real." Xavier smiled nervously, taking deep breaths. "Your songs are so good, the lyrics you wrote are amazing."

"Like I said, he's a huge fan. Total dork for music. It's all he does." Yuukio said, making Xavier's face red. He looked away and took a large gulp of the drink. It burned his throat as it went down, but he kept drinking it. "Don't chug all your whiskey down now."

"Stop saying that stuff then." He whined and Harry chuckled.

"Nah mate, it's all fine. Thank you." He smiled and Xavier thought he was going to die. "Niall is around here somewhere…."

"Oh my god Niall is here?" He questioned.

"Niall is his favorite." Yuukio told Harry, making the make laugh. "He loves his accent and hair."

"Everyone does. I'll go get him. He'll love to meet you." Harry told Xavier and disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh my god…" Xavier said, turning to Yuukio.

"Ohhhhhhhh myyyyyyy goooooddddddddd." Yuukio said as she leaned against a high top table with Xavier. "Zavvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, let's get piercings!"

"Uh, no, dad will kill me." Xavier was starting to feel a little tipsy, but Yuukio had been sucking down drinks like there was no tomorrow after they chatted with Harry and Niall for an hour or so. "I have to be drunk for that."

"Urg, Zave, you are boring…" She grumbled. "Oh, noooooooo, don't get upset at thattttt. I didn't mean it. I'm just horrible….I'm so awful….I'm so lucky….so lucky to have my angel, Kaoru. He's so perfect. He's the best thing about me." She rambled.

"Woah there…" Xavier said, surprised at this.

"It's true. He's the greatest thing in my life. I'm so horrible but he's so amazing. He's my angel." She continued and Xavier took more sips of his drink of choice; Whiskey. "You know all those clothes I wore in that runway show in France? He designed them all for me!"

"Did he now?"

"Yesssss! He's such a sweet heart. I don't know what I'd do without him. My parents aren't in love. They ruined love for me! I don't reallllyy know what real love is, but IIIIIIII think I'm in real loveeeeeee with him." Yuukio sighed happily. "I'm goin' call him!" She cheered and Xavier snatched her phone out of her hands and slid it in his pocket.

"Uh, no. You're drunk, princess." He told her as she whined. He ordered another drink as she blabbed on about Kaoru and he quickly downed it.

"Xavier. I'm so glad you came to Japan. It's no nice to have another frienddd. I don't have many friends…probably because I'm a bitch…I'm so mean.."

"Stop with the self-loathing, I have enough of that for the both of us." Xavier said, halfway done with his glass, starting to feel the effects. "Like god forbid I do shit that makes me happy. Spent my whole fuckin' life doing what my dad wanted and all it made me wanna do…..is walk out into traffic."

"Same with my mother…..I love to model but she makes it unfun sometimes…..like…..fuck off, right?"

"Yeah, fuck off." Xavier finished his glass, ordering a few more. "I just wanna get wasted and not think about my dad finding out about my tattoo or him finding out I'm trying to get signed and live my dream instead of giving up my happiness for other people."

"Exactly!" Yuukio cheered as Xavier downed another glass.

"God I fucking hate this all." He grumbled, sighing. "Of course, I can't be a lightweight like you."

"I'm a modelllll. I'm skinny and tall. I can't hold much." Yuukio complained, ordering shots for the both of them. "You're bigger than me. Its so annoying to stay this skinny sometimes."

"With the amount of sweets you eat, it's probably annoying. You're goin' regret inhaling all this booze too." He told her as the shots arrived at the table. He knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but he did a shot, then another, then another.

"Drunk yet?" Yuukio questioned.

"Fuck this, let's go get those piercings."

"YAY!"

* * *

There was a loud ringing and some song playing as Xavier cracked his eyelids open.

"Oh god fucking dammit….." Xavier grumbled as he answered the face time call. He turned on a light and so the caller could see his half hidden face. "What the fucking fuck…..oh my god….." He groaned when he saw Hikaru on the screen. God, what time was it? "Hikaru…."

"Heyyyyyyyy." Hikaru smirked at him as he rubbed his face, trying to remember what happened and where he was. He obviously was at the hotel room. "Who is that?" Hikaru asked and Xavier looked over at Yuukio, who was fully clothed. Actually, they were both fully clothed, thank god.

"It's me, you fucktard." Yuukio growled. She looked like a mess, her makeup smeared everywhere.

"Are…..are you two hungover?!" Tamaki's voice asked.

"King…boss…..daddy…whatever…..don't yell." Xavier grumbled, yawning. Hs head was pounding and his lip was aching. Did he get punched in the mouth or something last night? "We might actually still be drunk. When did we leave the party?"

"Midnight. Five. Or four. Was it six?" Yuukio questioned, running a hand through her hair, trying to get the tangles out before giving up and laying back down. "Whatever….hang up and go back to bed."

"We'll be back home tomorrow…" Xavier trailed off, falling in and out of sleep. He was so tired and he felt sick. "Talk….later…bye."

* * *

"_Wake up in the morning with the sunlight in my eyes, yeah my head don't feel too bright, what the hell happened last night?" _His alarm on his phone sang hours later. He groaned, shutting it off.

"Yuukio." He voice came out rough. "Yuukio get the fuck up."

"Fuck you." She groaned from under the comforter. "What time is it?"

"I think it's noon? I kept pressing the snooze button." Xavier sat up, running his hands through his hair as Yuukio yawned, sitting up. He slowly got out of bed and trudged his way over to the mini fridge and pulled out two water bottles for them. "Here." He offered when he made it back to the bed. He sat down on the edge as Yuukio gulped down her water. "What happened last night?" He questioned, turning to look at her. "Woah, when did you get the ear piercing?"

"My ears have always be- wait a second." She mumbled, rubbing her right ear. "I got my cartilage pierced?" She questioned before looking at Xavier with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Xavier."

"What?" He questioned, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that? Oh god, did I get a tattoo on my face? Please lord tell me I didn't."

"No….not that." She just bit her lip and he slowly moved his hand up to his sore lip, feeling a metallic ring sticking out of it.

"I got my lip pierced!?" He exclaimed loudly, causing them both to flinch back. "Holy fuck my father is going to dismantle me!"

"Not so loud….but…it looks really good on you at least." Yuukio said, trying to make it better. "Really. It fits you well."

"Yeah, until Renge sees it and runs to tell my parents." Xavier groaned, gulping down the water bottle before laying back down. "It was pretty fun last night though."

"Oh, yeah, I had a great time." Yuukio smiled before groaning and laying back down. "Let's do it again sometimes."

"Maybe less shots and whiskey and vodka though…" Xavier suggested and Yuukio nodded her head. "I'm going to take a shower…and get some meds for our headaches. You need to get up too."

"Urg." Yuukio groaned.


	29. Chapter 29

**I saw Matt Healy's hair as it is presently and oh my god boy please fix your hair. Make it like it was in the Chocolate music video and the GIRLS music video.**

**God yes One Direction I love them (Harry and Niall really)**

**Thanks for being such sweeties like yes I am so happy I'm doing the plot well and just gah I was so worried I was goin' fuck this story uppppp. **

**Safe to say this story will go on forever**

**(prolly maybe only 50-60 chapters butttt, there will be a major time skip somewhere between there and it'll be awesome and fun and heart wrenching but no need to worry little honey bees its far off)**

* * *

Xavier and Yuukio were on the plane, doing their own thing, when Hikaru called.

"What?" Xavier answered the facetime call, sighing. "We'll be home in an hour or two."

"I can't believe you got drunk!" Hikaru glared at him, worried. "Do you not realize how dangerous it is?" He didn't know why he was lecturing Xavier about this, but he couldn't help it. Kaoru kept going on and on about Yuukio being drunk and if something happened how heartbroken he would be and Hikaru could relate to that with Xavier, for some weird reason.

"Hikaru, please." Xavier grumbled, not wanting to listen to this. "We're fine."

"You might not been though! You could've gotten hit by a car or fell and cracked your head open!" Hikaru continued and Xavier could feel his blood boiling.

"Hikaru. We. Are. Fine." He growled, glaring. "I'm on a fucking plane, I cannot have this conversation here, and I refuse to have it when I get back. Bye." He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Who does that bastard think he is? My mother?" He asked Yuukio.

"He was worried about you…..we should be prepared for that, you know the whole Host Club is going to get onto us. Kaoru is upset with me." She whined. "But I like how you took charge instead of letting someone tell you what to do."

"It's getting annoying. I'm sick of people bossing me around." Xavier fumed. "I have Renge and my father down my back 24/7. Plus with this damn piercing, I know she'll rat me out."

"Take it out then." Yuukio suggested.

"Oh fuck no I love it." He said, rubbing it. It still hurt, but he loved it so much.

"I don't think Renge will rat you out. She loves you and she wants you happy." Yuukio said, patting his shoulder. "Now….the others…..they might bitch us out…." They both sighed at this. "You just got to remember, the only person that can hate you is yourself. You can talk shit about you, but no one else can."

* * *

"That pisses me off." Hikaru grumbled when club time rolled around. "He blew me off."

"Well now they know we're angry at them." Kaoru replied, crossing his arms. "How dumb could they be to do that? Do they not realize how dangerous it was?"

"You two sound like their mothers." Haruhi said. "I get that you two are angry at them, but, they're old enough to make decisions on their own."

"They're making the wrong decisions!" Both twins exclaimed, red faced.

"We're back!" Yuukio exclaimed as she pulled Xavier into the club room. The guests excitedly surrounded them, asking how London was and if Harry was nice. The twins just stood to the side, arms crossed and waiting for the guests to disperse so they could attack.

"We missed you!" A guest clung onto Xavier's arm happily.

"I missed you too, babe." He grinned, happy that Hikaru and Kaoru were getting angrier.

"Is that a lip ring?" The guest asked and the others froze, looking closely. "Oh, wow, it is! It looks so good on you!"

"He's so handsome!" The other guests cheered and Xavier blushed, embarrassed. "When did you get it?"

"After this party Yuukio and I went to. We weren't really in the right state of mind I think." He confessed with a chuckle. Renge just stared him down, along with Hikaru. He felt their glares on him and he wanted to crawl in a hole. "You guys like it?"

"Yes! It looks so good on you!" They all cheered as Hikaru grabbed him and pulled him away.

"You got a piercing when you were drunk!? What if they messed up? You wouldn't have even known!" He started as Kaoru started lecturing Yuukio. She looked at the ground like a kicked puppy.

"I wasn't completely wasted, I knew what I was doing. I wanted it." He told Hikaru, not backing down. "Why the fuck does it matter to you? It's my lip." He growled, angry.

"That doesn't matter. You went out and got drunk and wondered all around London!" Hikaru continued, getting frustrated. He thought Xavier would give in like Yuukio did, but the male showed no signs of it. "You know how bad that looks?"

"Oh fuck off." Xavier waved his hand, dismissing it. "I was barely drunk, I made sure we went to a nice place and I kept Yuukio safe while she blabbed on and on about what an angel your brother is. I didn't come here to get bitched at by all of y'all." He glared at the rest of the Host Club, daring them to say anything. "I'm not posh like the rest of you. I'm not worried about my reputation. I went out to have a good time, and I did."

"And you came back with a lip piercing and a British accent." Hikaru muttered and Xavier just rolled his eyes. The accent was heavy on him now, though they were sure it would fade away in a few days, like all his accents usually did. Xavier turned away and went over to his usual couch and his guests eagerly joined him.

"We were safe the whole time." Yuukio mumbled, biting her lip. "We had so much fun. I was the only one who was really…drunk. Xavier was sober enough to hail us a cab and be extremely picky where we got our piercings. Now, once we got back to the hotel room he did get drunk but we were safe in the hotel room." She rambled. "I think you're being too harsh on us, mostly on him. He's done a lot for us, so what if he decided to have a fun night out and get wasted and forget about his problems for a little while? It's not like this is going to be an everyday thing. He told me he never wants to drink like that again."

Hikaru let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe it was wrong to jump on Xavier like that the second he got back?

"He's under a lot of stress now, especially with that piercing. I think he's scared Renge will rat him out." She whispered so Renge wouldn't hear. "It was stupid to get it, but it was my idea…..but he looks so good in it especially with that British accent! Oh, I wonder what song I should get him to sing?" She went off track. "Gah! Why didn't I think of it!? Zave!" She hurried over, forgetting all about getting lectured.

"What?" He questioned, glancing back at her, still irritated.

The Host Club looked at each other as Yuukio rambled on about songs for him to do. "What should we do?" Tamaki questioned the other members.

"Senpai, it's not any of our business what he chooses to do. He didn't cause any harm to us." Haruhi was the voice of reason here. "He and Yuukio are fine, neither of them regret it. I understand why Kaoru would be upset, but, I don't believe the rest of us have a reason to lecture them, because, if what Yuukio said was true, Xavier was looking out for the both of them."

"Still." Hikaru tried to argue, but Haruhi just looked at him.

"Hikaru." Haruhi said. "I don't fully understand you and Xavier's relationship, but maybe going off on him wasn't the best choice? He obviously retaliated. I think you should say sorry." Hikaru just groaned and plopped down in a chair, not pleased with his options.

"Play the song!" Yuukio whined, handing a guitar to him. He grumbled while tuning it and plugging it up to the amp she pushed over. "Yay!" She cheered when he gave in and started playing the song.

"_A soft sound to the way that she wears her hair down, covering up her face. And oh what a let down, and I don't seem to be having any effect now. Falling all over the place. But you're losing your words. We're speaking in bodies, avoiding me and talking 'bout you, but you're losing your turn. I guess I'll never learn 'cause I stay another hour or two." _He sang and Yuukio squealed, along with the other guests.

"Doing some of The 1975's songs is the perfect use of this accent he's got now."

"_For crying out loud, settle down! You know I can't be found with you. We get back to my house, your hands, my mouth. Now I just stop myself around you." _ He winked at a guest, making her squeal.

"I like this song." Haruhi said, remembering it. "He lent me all that music and I really liked these guys the best. The singer's accent is so thick, you can barely understand what he's saying."

"Oh my god, is that the band who sang that damn 'Sex' song that Yuukio wouldn't stop listening to when we went to France?" Hikaru asked his brother, who just nodded his head. He groaned, but listened to the song, because he loved how Xavier sang. Plus, the accent sounded really good on him.

He was starting to feel bad for being on Xavier's case. He knew the male's family was harsh on him and he didn't need Hikaru breathing down his neck too. He wondered over after Xavier was done and leaned on the back of the couch.

"What?" Xavier asked, still angry with him.

"M'Sorry…." Hikaru mumbled, glancing away when he said this. "Not my business if you get wasted."

"A sorry would have been just fine. Didn't need the last part." Xavier sighed but reached and grabbed a bag he had by his feet. "Here." He thrusted it into Hikaru's hands, his cheeks red.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked as he dug through the tissue paper before pulling out the headphones with the London Skyline on them. "Oh, wow."

"You said yours were broken so I got you a new pair, but then you decided to be a douche so I almost didn't give them to you." Xavier mumbled and Hikaru looked at them.

They were really awesome. He grinned, putting them back in the bag and setting in on the floor before leaning over and hugging Xavier from behind. "You're so sweet!" He grinned and Xavier flinched, but let him hug him for a second.

"Okay, okay, let go." Xavier said shrugging him off, but Hikaru kept his hold as Xavier struggled to get him off. "Let go or you'll make me fall off the couch."

"Never letting gooooooo!" Hikaru smirked playfully and both boys yelped as Xavier fell off the couch and Hikaru came crashing down on top of him. Luckily Xavier had moved his guitar, so neither crushed it, but Xavier still groaned, Hikaru on top of him.

"Asshole, get off!" Xavier scrambled underneath Hikaru, who was a little dizzy. He sat up and Hikaru leaned against him. "Hey…..what's wrong?" Xavier questioned with Hikaru in his lap.

"I think I hit my head on the table…?" Hikaru grumbled, looking at Xavier. He suddenly felt awkward, like he was in one of his dreams.

"Do we need to go to the nurse?" Xavier leaned it, hand going to his head. "I feel a bump forming."

"God, that hurts!" Hikaru exclaimed, grabbing Kaoru's attention. The guests watched, swooning over Hikaru and Xavier and how close they were.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse." Xavier started to get up, helping Hikaru up as well.

"I'm fine." Hikaru mumbled, plopping down on the couch. "It just knocked the wind out of me."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked worriedly, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's all good." He said when Mori brought him some ice in a bag. He placed it on his head, sighing happily.

"Next time, let go when I tell you to!" Xavier exclaimed, picking up his guitar again. "Yuukio, what song do you want? God…..when will this accent go away..." He grumbled, making a disgusting face.

"I find it funny you pick up on any accent you're surrounded with." Yuukio smiled. "The accent fits you so well! Keep it forever. Hm, what song what song…."

Xavier shook his head with a grin and started playing. _"You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make-up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough." _He began singing and all the girls swooned. _"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you."_ He grinned at a guest, making her cheeks go red. _"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, Oh, oh. You don't know you're beautiful."_

"He knows how to charm them through song." Tamaki said as Renge watched, narrowing her eyes slightly as he continued to sing.

"Nice song." Yuukio smirked when Xavier finished. He shrugged and his phone started going off.

"Oh, uh, pops?" Xavier answered and everyone went quiet. "Woah woah woah. Wait, what? Tattoo?" His face went pale. "W-Who told you about that? Wait, pops, woah, calm down! Please, dad!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I got a lot more than I usually do so I decided to go ahead and give yall a chapter a little earlier than usual. **

Xavier stood and walked away from the group quickly, trying to calm his father down. This was an absolute nightmare! He knew his father would find out about the tattoo, but not this way. Someone told him, but Xavier didn't know who. Stella and the others would never tell, Yuukio wouldn't either. That just left one person.

Hikaru.

He probably did it because he was pissed at Xavier for being drunk and hanging up on him at that party.

"You broke one of my rules Xavier! No tattoos, no piercings, no signing into a record label!" His father yelled so loud he was sure the whole club room could hear the argument.

"But, pops, it's little and I cover it up! I'm sorry but I really wanted it…" He couldn't argue much. He knew the rules and the results of breaking them. His father just grunted and hung up on him. Xavier began to panic, fumbling and calling his mother. "Maman! J'ai foiré! Aidez-moi!" He spoke quickly in French when his mother picked up the phone. He told her what happened, panicking the whole time.

He didn't want to be disowned. He loved his dad.

After a few minutes, he got off the phone with her, and sighed. "My mom is going to try and talk to my dad…..but…." He balled his fist, getting angry. "Why the fuck would you do that?!" He exclaimed, glaring at Hikaru. Everyone seemed surprised by his outburst.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru questioned, confused.

"I told you to keep my damn tattoo a secret! You knew if my dad found out, he'd disown me! Is that what you wanted? You were pissed at me for what happened in London so you ratted me out to my old man?" Xavier continued, voice getting louder. He didn't care at this point, his whole world was crashing down. "Like, fuck, man, my dad is DISOWNING me! Shit, I knew the results of getting it but it makes me so happy and I don't see the issue with it. I thought I could trust you." He quieted down, sounding heartbroken.

"Xavier, I didn't tell him!" Hikaru said, walking towards him.

"Don't!" Xavier exclaimed, shaking his head. "I've got too much shit to deal with now, like my father never speaking to me again." He stormed out of the club room, slamming the door behind him.

"He has a tattoo?" Tamaki questioned and Yuukio and Hikaru both nodded their head.

"Lyrics to 'Guts' on his wrist." Hikaru answered, glancing to Renge, who didn't seem too surprised. "But….I didn't tell his dad."

"Neither did I." Yuukio said, staring at the door Xavier slammed shut. "Then who else told?"

* * *

It was weird, actually. Renge didn't seem surprised, at all, about the tattoo, or even the piercing. Hikaru noticed the glares she shot Xavier's way all yesterday, but today, she seemed…..off. She wasn't being her normal talkative self, or boosting about a new cosplay she got. She was oddly glued to Xavier's side, acting as some sort of comfort for him.

"God, he found out about my piercing too?" Xavier groaned, reading a text message from his mom during class. Hikaru glanced at Renge, who said nothing, but just patted his shoulder. "Shit, Renge…this is bad." He looked so stressed, Hikaru wanted to be the one to comfort him. Renge wasn't even doing it right! She was just patting his shoulder, like he was a damn dog.

If Hikaru was comforting him, he'd slowly scratch his back or hold his hand and rub in circular motions like Xavier did to him, in and out of his dreams, and tell him it was going to be fine and get him his favorite cake and food.

"I'm sure Auntie will fix it." She said, not too concerned. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place, you know." Xavier grumbled and laid his head on his desk.

"You're right….." He sighed and Renge smirked at this.

Hikaru watched Renge for the rest of the day, eyes following her closely. Something was definitely up, and he was ready to call her out on it when club time rolled around.

No guests were in the room yet, Xavier wasn't even there.

"Is he going to show up?" Honey questioned, worried.

"Who knows?" Renge questioned, not worried. "He really screwed up with his dad. I doubt Auntie will be able to fix it, then he'll be disowned and probably shipped off somewhere."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Hikaru said, pointing at her. "You were the one who told his dad."

"How dare you accuse me of that!" Renge said, looking surprised.

"Shut up, I know it was you!" He exclaimed, getting angry. "You found out about his tattoo and couldn't wait to tell his dad. You hate how Xavier behaves and dresses and lives! You're getting angry because he's starting to disagree with you, and rebel against you. He's not spoiling you like he used to. He does one thing, technically two with the piercing, that he loves, and you have to go and screw it all up! I knew when his dad found out about the piercing it was you. None of us or the guests would go run to his dad." He explained, and the others stared at Renge, wide eyed.

"So what if it was me? Xavier needs to be put back in his place. He can't go running all around getting tattooed and pierced and drunk! He needs to learn how to fit in with society, our society! He's not a street rat."

"He's going to be whatever the hell he wants to be." Hikaru argued back. "You sat there, sipping your damn tea, while he blamed me for everything. We finally became friends, good friends, and you had to come in and ruin it!" Hikaru was hurt that Xavier turned on him so quickly, but he couldn't blame him. Of course Xavier would side with is cousin before siding with Hikaru. Hikaru would side with Kaoru before Xavier, but still. "You screwed it all up!" He shouted before turning and running out of the club room.

"Woah." Xavier said as Hikaru blew past him. "Hikaru!" He called out, but Hikaru didn't stop. "Renge….." Xavier came into the room, staring at his cousin. "You fuckin' ratted me out and let Hikaru take the blame?"

"It's time for you to grow up!"

"Don't." He shook his head, surprisingly calm. "When you take all of those plushies and anime figures and shit out of your room, and stop acting like a spoiled princess, then we can talk about me growing up. Right now, I don't even want to see your face or hear your fucking voice." He turned around and left the room, fully intended on finding Hikaru and saying sorry.

He found it a little funny, that a few months ago, he could barely get to music room 3 without getting lost, but now, he knew every bit of the school like the back of his hand, and he was determined to find Hikaru. He scanned the bathrooms, hallways, club rooms, classrooms, and even the lunch room.

After that search ended, he started outside, going around the courtyard, fountains, and even going through the maze, getting lost for a few minutes, before sighing and starting to give in.

"Can't find him?" Haruhi questioned when she and Yuukio saw him sitting by the fountain in despair.

"Yeah….and even if I did, I don't know what to say or do." He groaned, head in his hands. "I was so fucking stupid…"

"You were stressed." Yuukio said as she and Haruhi sat down, each on different sides. "You're in the process of being disowned, Xavier, anyone would have reacted the way you did. It's not like knew that Renge found out."

"She must have saw Hikaru and I in the hallway a few weeks ago when he found out about." Xavier grumbled. "I blamed him for all of it without even thinking though…and then…just…..god I feel awful. I don't want to lose Hikaru. He pisses me off and we fight, but he's still my friend." Xavier mumbled, fiddling with his hands. "I dunno, Hikaru is so weird. Sometimes we get along so well but then sometimes I want to tear my fucking hair out because of him."

"Hikaru is weird, but he's trying to get used to getting closer to someone who isn't his brother." Haruhi told him. "Those two have only had each other. They pushed everyone away until Tamaki came around and got them to join the Host Club. He's also sharing his best friend with someone too. It's difficult for him, but I think he's handling it well."

"You two are just having a rough week." Yuukio said, brushing Xavier's hair back so it wasn't falling in his face. "He missed having you around when we were in London and both he and Kaoru went a little over board with the lecturing, but, it means that they care."

"I'm an asshole." Xavier told them.

"So is Hikaru." Haruhi said and the other two laughed a little. "He's not good with other people if Kaoru isn't beside him. Kaoru is more in touch with his emotions and is more logical."

"How about you stay with me tonight? Give Hikaru a day to cool down." Yuukio suggested and pulled him up. "Come on, let's go watch movies and eat junk food."

"Okay." Xavier mumbled, letting himself be pulled away. "Later Haruhi."

* * *

The next day wasn't much better. Hikaru dodged Xavier whenever he could, and so did Kaoru. The Host Club was silent and awkward, and Hikaru left early just so Xavier wouldn't have a chance to talk to him.

"Kaoru." Yuukio said, grabbing her boyfriend's tie and pulling him close. "Where is Hikaru?"

"Uh….I….I don't know." He lied horrible, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Don't fuckin' lie." Xavier growled, both tag teaming Kaoru. "C'mon, be a bro. I gotta say sorry."

"He told me not to tell. He's family, I can't rat him out you two." He told them, holding his hands up as Yuukio tightened her grip on his tie.

"We're going to be married one day and I have bright plans for Hikaru and Xavier so you best fess up." Yuukio growled, narrowing her eyes. "Xavier is sorry and he wants to talk to Hikaru."

"He's at home!" Kaoru exclaimed, scared.

"Thanks hun." She smiled and let him go. "Alright, you heard the man!"

"You are the last person I would ever want to piss off." Xavier looked to Yuukio, smirking.

"We could run a mafia together." She said proudly.

* * *

Xavier froze, staying quiet the whole car ride as Yuukio talked about what he should do. "Xavier, you aren't getting nervous on me now, are you?"

"N-No…" He said, trying to sound confident, but failing horribly.

"We're here." The driver said.

"Oh god." Xavier whined as the door was opened. Yuukio pushed him out.

"Good luck. Kaoru is taking me out on a date, so you two can be alone for a while!"

"Don't look so scared." Kaoru said as he rolled the window down.

"He's not good at facing his problems, but, he can do this. Right?" Yuukio looked at him and got out of the car. Xavier hid behind her. "Xavier. Look, I know I'm tall, but you're taller and you have broader shoulders and far more muscle than me. I mean, still lean and stuff, but, come on. Be a man!"

"I'm not good with people, we all know this. Hikaru will slam the door in my face." Xavier whined as Yuukio pushed him to the door. She rang the doorbell and ran to get into the car. The car sped off as the door opened.

"Xavier?" Hikaru questioned.

"U-Uh, hey….."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hikaru and Kaoru have different rooms okay**

**I'M GLAD YOU'RE EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED TO XAVIER BECAUSE HE IS LITERALLY A PART OF ME. HIS IS THE MUSICIAN I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE. **

**GOD I LOVE HIM**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**NO THEY WILL NOT KISS SORRY HUN BUNS**

* * *

Hikaru just stared at Xavier, waiting for him to say something else.

"Uh..." Xavier said again, his brain coming up blank with what to say. "I…."

"Did you come here just to waste my time?" Hikaru grumbled, starting to get annoyed.

"No, I came here to say sorry, actually." Xavier replied, frowning. "Can I come in?"

Hikaru sighed and opened the door open so he could come in. "Sure." He let him and shut the door. They fell back into an awkward silence until Hikaru led him upstairs to rec room he and Kaoru had. He sat on the couch and Xavier sat down awkwardly on the edge of the cushion. "So…." Hikaru trailed off.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." Xavier started, looking at the ground. "It's just….my dad was seriously stressing me out and yelling at me. I just assumed it was you, I didn't even consider Renge to be an option. It was wrong of me to just….blow up on you like that…I'm really sorry. It's been really rough with my parents now. I love my dad and I shouldn't have risked my relationship with him by getting the tattoo and piercing, I just couldn't help it. I wanted to do something for myself that made me happy. It was selfish."

"I don't think it was selfish." Hikaru said after a few moments. He sighed and looked to Xavier. He couldn't stay mad at Xavier, it was too hard to. "I forgive you. I didn't think it was Renge until I started putting all the clues together. She must have seen us in the hallway when we were talking about your tattoo." Xavier looked relieved that Hikaru forgave him.

"Thanks man. I really am sorry. I think she did too. I dunno what I'm goin' do. I can't go back home and be stuck in the house with her and her maids…" He ran his hands through his hair. "I think I'm just goin' stay with Yuukio again."

"You can stay here. Kaoru is going to be out with Yuukio until god-knows-when. It's boring to be stuck here by myself." Hikaru shrugged, not wanting to be alone.

"You sure?" Xavier questioned. "Thanks."

"No problem. I need someone's ass to kick in this video game anyway." He smirked as he said this, earning Xavier's glare.

"Bring it on!" He exclaimed, snatching a controller off the table.

* * *

"So, what is your dad like?" Hikaru asked as they ate dinner sprawled out on the couch, a random tv show on as background noise. They had played video games for a while, until one of the maids brought up that it was getting to be dinner time.

"What you'd expect a half Japanese half French guy to be like." Xavier answered.

"He's only half Japanese?" Hikaru questioned, a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's why I don't look Japanese at all." He pointed to his face. "Don't have the eyes or nothin'. Not goin' lie, he's sort of an asshole. Renge's dad is so doting on her, but my dad isn't like that. He was okay, sort of, when I was younger. I think he just liked how obedient I was. After I went to America, he didn't even see me as his son. He thinks I'm going through some awful phase and that I'll come to my senses and run his company one day." He ate a french fry with a shrug. "He hates it when I sing or play music. He hates my friends. He hates my hair. He hates that I look nothing like him. My mom says he and I scowl the same way though."

"Harsh." Hikaru mumbled, starting to feel bad that Xavier had to grow up like that.

"It's whatever. Mom says he'll come around but I doubt it." He ate another fry. "I guess I just didn't care at the moment when I got this shit done." He rubbed his lip and Hikaru watched closely, eyes focusing on the metal ring in his lip. "Wonder what I'll do if he disowns me." He bit his lip, and Hikaru stared at the lip piercing.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru questioned.

"If my dad disowns me, my uncle, his brother, surely will too. I won't be forced to stay here with Renge." He told Hikaru, who's face dropped. "Actually, I probably won't be allowed to stay with her, nor would I want to. I won't have anywhere to live here, I can't live off you and Yuukio. I'd either move in with Jackal in France or just go back home and be with Stella and the others."

"Y-You'd leave?" Hikaru felt panicked. He didn't know why. Xavier was just a friend.

"You think I could stay here?" Xavier questioned, looking at him. "I like you guys in the Host Club, but, this place isn't getting me anywhere. I'd want to be somewhere far from Renge and my family. Somewhere I'm welcomed." He handed his plate to the maid, thanking her before pulling a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapping it around him. "So fucking cold already. It's barely October."

"Japan gets colder a little faster than California does." Hikaru shrugged, wanting to be under the blanket with Xavier. He shook his head, knocking the thoughts out of his head. They were getting weirder and weirder.

"Maybe I'll grow my hair out more so my head stays warm." Xavier mumbled. "I get cold so easily. I hate it." He sighed and rubbed his hair. "Only a little, maybe. Keeping it super shaved is annoying. Maybe I'll do some Jack Barakat hair. Maybe some Andy Biersack hair since he's cut it and started looking a little more…normal."

Hikaru only recognized Jack's name. He had no clue what he looked like though. "C'mon, don't be a baby. Let's play another round." Hikaru turned on the game system and grabbed his remote. Xavier grabbed his remote and the two got into it again.

* * *

Xavier was horribly off his game, and kept losing.

"Aw, looks like someone isn't doing too well." Hikaru smirked and Xavier, frustrated, threw a pillow at Hikaru's head. It smacked him and knocked the controller out of his hands. Xavier glared at him as Hikaru turned to face him. "Oh, it's on." He said, dashing towards Xavier with a pillow.

Xavier hopped up, twisted in the blanket as he tried to defend himself from Hikaru's attacks. "You bastard!" Xavier shouted as Hikaru smacked him in the nose. Xavier retaliated once he was free from the blanket, and smacked Hikaru in the gut with another pillow. Hikaru groaned, but started laughed as he ran after Xavier, his feet hardly making noise on the plush carpet of the rec room.

It was a decent size, with couches and chairs everywhere and tvs with video game systems hooked up everywhere too. Xavier jumped over a ps4 and rolled onto a couch, jumping off the other side. Hikaru was pretty surprised at his skill level, but then again, Isaac could do flips galore and Vinny was….well..Vinny. Both probably taught Xavier a thing or two and he was using what he learned now.

Hikaru got an idea and sped up, almost catching up to Xavier. He hit Xavier in the back, making him stumble forward. Hikaru's feet got caught up in Xavier's legs and he fell too, landing right on Xavier. He just stared at him as Xavier squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. Hikaru wanted to lean down and get closer to him, for some odd reason, and see what it would feel like to kiss him with that lip piercing. He resisted the urge and instead ran his fingers along Xavier's sides lightly, causing the male to start laughing.

"Y-Y-You ass!" He laughed as Hikaru tickled him. Hikaru loved Xavier's laugh. It fit him so well. It was light and loud. It made his whole body shake and he just sounded so happy, and Hikaru wanted him to always be happy. He wished he could make Xavier laugh like this without tickling, but, making Xavier laugh was difficult. "S-Stop!"

"No way! You started it!" Hikaru grinned as Xavier tried to push him off, and reached for something he could use to his advantage. Xavier snorted and Hikaru stopped a moment, staring at Xavier, who blushed deeply. "Did you just…snort…..?"

"I….do that when I….laugh a lot." He panted, catching his breath. Hikaru just started laughing and Xavier frowned. "Don't laugh at my laugh!"

"I-I'm not. God, wow, I just wasn't expecting that. Let me see if I can get you to do it again." Hikaru decided and Xavier didn't have anytime to protest before he was being tickled again. Xavier's face was flushed and his eyes were shut as he struggled beneath Hikaru, trying to get him to stop tickling him. He looked so cute and happy, Hikaru didn't want to stop. Xavier snorted again, and Hikaru started to laugh once more.

"Young master, it's getting late." A maid said as she came into the room, staring at them. Hikaru pouted, letting up but still sitting on Xavier, who was panting. He laid his head back on the carpet, taking in deep breathes.

"Oh my god…Hikaru…..don't ever do that again. God, I hurt all over." He complained, one hand on his stomach.

"That's what you get for hitting me with a pillow, besides, you deserved it for yelling at me the other day. I was just getting my revenge." He told Xavier, grinning down at him. "We'll get to bed in a few minutes." He told the maid, who looked at him before leaving the room. "So unfair we have to go to bed while Kaoru is still out."

"Maids at my place do that too. I just keep playing music though." He sat up, breathing normally now. Hikaru got off of him and helped him up, before leading him out of the room and down the hall to his room.

"The guest bedrooms are right down the hall." Hikaru said, even though a part of him wanted Xavier to sleep with him.

"Cool. Night." Xavier walked down the dark hall, leaving Hikaru standing by his bedroom door by himself. He sighed, but went into his room alone.

* * *

_Hikaru was running, he didn't know where. It was black, everywhere, but he kept running. He appeared in front of Xavier and Renge's home in Japan. He ran inside, pushing past the maids as he stumbled up the stairs. He was panicking. He got to Xavier's door and slammed it opened. _

"_X-Xavier!" He exclaimed, staring at the empty room. Nothing was left, except for some pieces of furniture. All the posters were gone, along with every single CD Xavier owned. He couldn't believe it. "But…." He looked around, hoping for any signs of Xavier. It was like he had never been there. _

"_You missed him." Renge said, arms crossed as she looked at the distressed male. "He left a few hours ago."_

"_Few hours?" He questioned, eye brows furrowed. "No…he told us…..he lied. He said he wasn't leaving…when didn't show up today….I wondered..."_

"_He told me it was easier this way." She shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes. _

"_Why?" He questioned, feeling betrayed beyond belief. _

"_What did you expect? For him to stay here?" Renge almost laughed at this. "He doesn't fit in here. He knew that. He's not in our class, Hikaru. He belongs back in America, with those street rat friends of his. Please, Hikaru, don't act like that." _

"_H-How could you say that?!" He exclaimed, voice cracking. "Is he on a plane now? Is he at the airport?!" _

"_He's gone, Hikaru." Renge said, more sternly now. "He left without goodbye. He doesn't belong here. You should move on. He's not important."_

_Hikaru shot her a look, wanting to punch her. How could she say that about her own cousin? _

"_T-That's not true. He is important." _

"_Obviously you weren't important to him if he lied about leaving." Renge said and turned away._

Hikaru sat up in bed, panting in a cold sweat. He kicked the blankets off of him, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't relax, so he got out of bed and left his room. He went straight past Kaoru's room and trotted down the hallway, looking in every guest room, trying to find witch one Xavier was in. He had to make sure he was still there.

He found it after a few minutes. He opened the door and went in, quietly shutting the door. Xavier was asleep, laying on his side, arms folded underneath his pillows and his legs curled up under the covers.

"Xavier?" Hikaru mumbled, going to the free side of the bed. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Hm?" Xavier grumbled. "Sure…." He said groggily and Hikaru got under the covers quickly, relaxing into the bed. He watched Xavier fall back asleep and he felt his own eyelids get heavy and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Just saying, things can get lost in translation and yeah I used google translate because I took Spanish instead of French. My beta took French, but, the French teacher didn't teach much French but this didn't stop my friend from pointing out every French mistake that google made**

* * *

Xavier spent all day Saturday with the twins, mostly Hikaru. He didn't have anywhere else to go, and Hikaru was being oddly clingy. He was a little surprised to see Hikaru in bed with him. He barely remembered Hikaru asking to sleep in bed with him, but it didn't really bother him much.

Hikaru being oddly clingy didn't bother him too much either. He could tell Hikaru was shaken about something, he didn't know what though. He decided to do whatever Hikaru wanted to do that day, and it was mostly just laying around and playing video games.

"Hey, Hikaru, are you okay?" Xavier questioned, pausing the video game. "I wasn't goin' question it but you've been quiet and weird today. You haven't been talking any smack to me."

"It's nothing." Hikaru grumbled, avoiding looking at Xavier. He was stuck in his boxers and one of Hikaru's shirts, since neither of the twins' pants fit him. He didn't seemed too fazed, since they had been sitting in the rec room all day. No one really saw him, except for the maids, and they didn't seem to care. He enjoyed that.

"Hikaru, stop lyin'. If you don't wanna talk about it, I won't push it." He said with a shrug. "I hate it when people make me talk about my issues. Just…..lettin' ya know…..you can talk about it to me." He unpaused the game, but Hikaru paused it again. "That was quick."

"Just…it was a bad dream I had. You disappeared out of nowhere, and Renge was being a bitch…" He trailed off, rubbing his face. "Like, your room at her place was empty and you told us you weren't going to leave, but you lied!"

"Woah, relax, I'm not leaving now." Xavier scooted over to get closer to him. "If I was going to leave, you think I'd just disappear like that? Hah, like you guys would let that happen." He chuckled, hoping to make him feel better. "You guys would find me. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"You wouldn't?" Hikaru questioned, looking at him. His eyes looked a lot bluer today and less gray.

"Of course not." Xavier reassured him, and he felt so much better. "You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Hikaru said, nodding his head. "And...thanks for the headphones, by the way. They work really well."

"Thank god for that. I kept passing by the store that sold them and I thought you'd like them." Xavier turned back to the screen. "Glad you like them. I was a little worried. I'm not great at picking out presents."

Hikaru glanced him, wondering if that was true. Xavier seemed to be the type that would get you something you didn't know you wanted or needed. "Better than my mother. She's awful at getting us presents."

"Well you two have everything you want. Damn rich folks." He rolled his eyes as Hikaru hit him playfully.

"Do we need to have another tickle fight?" Hikaru threatened, feeling far better than he did earlier. His wiggled his fingers and Xavier scooted to the other end of the couch quickly, getting out of Hikaru's arm reach. "Good, glad you learned."

* * *

"_She asked me son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold?"_

Xavier's phone went off and he groggily awoke, answering it in French quietly. Hikaru had crawled into his bed again last night, and he didn't want to wake the male up.

"Who is it?" Hikaru asked, half asleep.

"My mom, go back to bed." He told him, rubbing Hikaru's back with his free hand, making the twin drift off again as he continued to speak to his mom, swearing up and down he was not in bed with a girl. She told him she was able to calm his dad down, so, luckily, he wasn't disowned, yet. However, if he signed with a record company before he was eighteen, that was it. Xavier groaned as he hung up with him mom, dropping the phone on the nightstand and sliding back down onto the bed, watching Hikaru sleep soundly.

He didn't want to leave the Host Club, at least not yet. He felt like Hikaru needed him now, like Haruhi told him before. Maybe once Hikaru branched out and made more friends, he wouldn't feel so bad at the thought of leaving.

* * *

"Hello?" A woman's voice questioned in the Host Club's room Tuesday afternoon.

"Oh, you are not a princess, but a queen!" Tamaki said, smiling at the woman. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had golden blonde hair in bouncy curls and gray eyes. Her face was round and she smiled at him.

"What a charmer you are." She said, her French accent heavy. "You must be Tamaki. This is the Host Club, correct?" She questioned and Haruhi looked at her. She looked familiar.

"_Maman?"_ Xavier questioned in French when he heard the woman speak. He stood from his spot on the couch and the woman smiled widely.

"_Voilà, mon petit l'oiseau bleu!"_ She exclaimed, rushing over, her heels clacking against the tiled floor. She hugged him tightly.

"That's your mother? Wait, did she call you her little blue bird?" Kaoru questioned. "I can't believe I didn't recognize her before."

"I'm Jacqueline Labelle, but please, just call me Jackie." She said in Japanese, smiling at all the students. "It's so lovely to meet all of you! I'm so glad to know my little blue bird has friends."

"Mom." Xavier grumbled but she just smiled.

* * *

"You two look a lot alike." Yuukio said once Jackie and Xavier chatted for a few minutes. She was now sipping her tea with his mother, while they watched Xavier entertain his guests. Yuukio was right. Xavier's hair was a bit darker, but they had the same face and eyes. When Xavier smiled, he had his mother's smile. It lit up the whole room, though he didn't smile nearly as much as she did.

"We get that a lot. I'm so glad he was blessed with good looks, not to sound full of myself." She said. "But my husband isn't the friendliest looking person. Xavier seemed to get his personality. He doesn't sound a thing like me either. He just picks up on accents so easily. Why must you sound so British, my little blue bird?"

"Stop calling me that, mom." He frowned, embarrassed as the guests giggled. He huffed and chose to ignore his mother and Yuukio, fully focused on his guests.

"He and Yuukio went to London last week." Hikaru answered, wanting to get to know Xavier's mother. She was just a ball of happiness, without being too annoying or overbearing.

"He got an accent and a lip piercing, hm?" She questioned. "Ah, well, if he likes it, it's okay with me. I want to give him the freedom my parents gave me. I know he'll make the right choices."

"That's kind of you." Tamaki said, the whole Host Club now interested in Xavier's mother. "It's such an odd pet name you have for Xavier."

"I started calling him that when he began playing music. He's so talented in music, like a bird, but he was so quiet and sad, that's why he's blue. He also had the prettiest blue eyes, but just like mine, they seemed to have faded out, but he's still my little blue bird." She explained, still smiling. "I'm glad to see he's made friends. Where is my little niece though?"

"Actually…..I'm not sure. Things have been awkward between her and Xavier." Yuukio answered, not sure where Renge was. "He's stayed at your place the whole weekend and last night, right?" She asked the twins, who nodded their head. "It's because Renge was the one that told on Xavier."

"Ah, oh dear." Jackie mumbled, frowning. "That is not good. You should be able to trust family with your secrets and they shouldn't be fighting." For a split second, Hikaru thought she was going to go talk to Xavier about ignoring Renge and that he should be nicer to her. "I'll have to talk to Renge. I understand where she's coming from, but matters like this are between Xavier and his father." He sighed a sigh of relief. Finally someone was on Xavier's side! "I dislike it when the little princess and prince are fighting!"

"Don't call me that." Xavier grumbled, over hearing her.

"He's such a sour puss. Like a cat." Yuukio said, munching on a cookie. "Sometimes he's all friendly and social but then he just turns around and gets fussy if you talk to him."

"He's always been like that. He can't handle people for long, at all." His mother told them. "My little prince is so lonely, aren't you?"

"The pet names need to stop." He grumbled, getting up and trudging over. He leaned on the back of her chair, letting her ruffle his hair. She held his face with her hands gently and she touched his piercing.

"Hm. Well, it does look good on you. Let me see the tattoo." She pulled his sleeve up and looked at his wrist. "Honestly, I don't understand why your father threw such a fit. It's simple. I love it. Does it mean something to you?"

"_Oui, il est tout pour moi." _He spoke quickly in French. He didn't like everyone ease dropping in, though he knew most of them spoke French. He hoped if he said it fast enough, they couldn't pick up on what he was saying.

"Really now?" She questioned, eyebrows raised.

"_C'est mon rappel."_

"Of what exactly?"

"_Que je peux le faire."_ He furrowed his brows at the questions.

"What is 'it'?"

"_Vivre."_ He said and she got silent, rubbing his tattoo with her thumb. She stared at it, before looking at him.

"It's wonderful." She told him with a smile, and patted his cheek. _"Mon solitaire prince. Mon petit oiseau bleu. Vous êtes tout à fait étonnant."_

"Thanks." He looked embarrassed as she said this. "I try."

"Now, how about you play me a song?" She questioned and he rolled his eyes, going over to his guitar case.

"What were they saying?" Hikaru questioned the other members as Yuukio and Jackie chatted more.

"Well, she asked what it meant to him, and he told her it meant everything. Then he told her it's his reminder, and said asked what it reminded him of, and he told her it reminded him that he could do it. Then she asked what 'it' was exactly, and…." Tamaki trailed off.

"And?" Hikaru questioned.

"That he could live, right?" Haruhi questioned. "He spoke quickly, but I understood that. His tattoo means everything to him, because it's his reminder that he can live. Then she told him 'My lonely prince. My little blue bird. You are quite amazing.'."

"Really?" Hikaru questioned as he looked to Xavier, who was tuning us ukulele.

"That's what he said." Tamaki nodded his head when Xavier started to play, strolling over to his mother.

"_She asked me 'son when I grow old, will buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?' She asked me 'son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'_ _I will make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease."_ He sang, making her smile widely.

"Aw, 'House Of Gold'." Yuukio sighed, smiling.

"_Let's say we up and left this town, and turned our future upside down. We'll make pretend that you and me, lived ever after happily. She asked me, 'Son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'_ _I will make you queen of everything you see, I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease._ _And since we know that dreams are dead, and life turns plans up on their head, I will plan to be a bum, so I just might become someone."_ He continued and Tamaki started to play on his piano, following along nicely. Xavier grinned at him, tapping his foot as he continued to play and sing.

"It's by Twenty One Pilots. The guy wrote it for his mother." Yuukio explained to the other Hosts as Xavier finished up the song. His mother looked like she wanted to cry.

"There. Sang ya a song." He said. "Thanks for comin' in there, king, boss, daddy, whatever you are." He told Tamaki. "Let's play together again."

"Gladly!" Tamaki smiled happily as Xavier's mother hugged him tightly.

"My little blue bird has such a lovely voice!" She cooed as Xavier's face got red. "No wonder all these girls fawn over you. You are such a sweetheart."

"Ma, of course I can sing." He grumbled, wishing to be let go. "They don't fawn over me. You told me to sing a song for you. That's the only mother song I can think of at the moment."

"You are just precious!" She held him tighter. "I'm so proud of you!" He grew silent at this, letting her hug him without struggling. "I remember when you were little and I could toss you in the air…you were so giggly and you always wanted to 'fly'."

"Okay, that's enough." He broke away from her, back to his normal self. "Let's stop with the stories."

"Oh no, Zavy, I'd love to hear them." Hikaru smirked playfully at him and Xavier glared at him.

"Oh! You were the voice I heard the other morning when I called!" His mother exclaimed, catching the guests' attention. "You were the one he was telling to go back to bed, right?"

"Not like that!" Xavier told the guests before they could start.

"_Êtes-vous sûr? Il est très mignon!"_ His mother told him and his face turned bright red as a few of the others snickered, understanding what she said.

"Ma, they can understand you." He muttered, embarrassed. A few guests were from France, and understood it perfectly. The others, he was sure, could figure out what she said.

"What did you say?" Hikaru questioned and she looked to him.

"_Il ne peut pas parler français? C'est encore plus mignon!"_ She giggled and Xavier looked ready to die.

"She said something along the lines of: 'Are you sure? He's so cute.' And then 'He can't speak French? He is even cuter!'" Yuukio translated for him and Hikaru blushed.

"_Maman! Arrêtez tout de suite. Les autres parlent français, ils savent ce que vous dites!"_ He spoke quickly, the two now going back and forth rapidly in French. Hikaru had no clue what they were saying, but he was starting to like how Xavier spoke French.

"_Mon petit oiseau bleu. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas si embarrassé. Je ne suis pas fou. Essayez d'être plus ouvert avec vos sentiments. Je voudrais que vous exprimer plus que juste colère. Je sais que sa mère. Il est un bon garçon."_ Jackie patted his cheek gently.

"He said, 'Mom! Stop! The others know what you are saying!' and she said 'My little blue bird. Please, do not be so embarrassed. I am no fool. Try to be more open with your feelings. I know his mother. He is a good boy.'" Yuukio said, translating more.

"_Maman, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez. Je ne suis pas intéressé par quelqu'un maintenant. Exprimant est difficile pour moi, vous le savez. Pouvons-nous pas le faire ici?"_ Xavier questioned and Hikaru stared at his mouth as it formed each word.

"Mom, please, stop. I'm not interested in anyone right now. Expressing is difficult for me, you know this. Can we not do this here?" Yuukio told them.

"Fine." His mother said as her phone vibrated, alerting her to a text. "Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"_Il est de votre père. Il est en route."_ She said and his eyes went wide.

"It is your father. He is on his way." Yuukio said and the room went quiet.


	33. Chapter 33

"You doing okay?" Hikaru asked Xavier the next day as they walked toward the club room.

"No." Xavier grumbled nervously. "Mom made me and Renge talk, so now I'm forced to pretend that I'm okay with her, at least with my mother still around, and my dad is arriving here today."

"Geez." Hikaru mumbled as Xavier tightened his grip of his guitar case. "Hey, it'll be okay, don't worry about it. I won't embarrass you today."

"Thanksssssssss." Xavier mumbled sarcastically. Hikaru just rolled his eyes and held the club door open for him. His mother was already there with Yuukio, chatting with the model happily. Xavier went over and kissed his mother's head, greeting her. Hikaru watched as Kaoru joined his side once more.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked, glancing at his brother. When Hikaru didn't reply, he asked another question. "You worried?"

"Yeah." Hikaru mumbled, feeling nervous. He didn't know why.

The club went on with its normal business, and Hikaru was starting to feel better, until the door opened.

"Hello Sweetie!" Jackie stood as a tall man walked into the room. He had slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes, which almost seemed black. He was in a suit and had a scowl on his face, until Jackie trotted over to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, before his scowl returned.

"He's scary." Tamaki murmured, staying behind Mori.

"Hey, pops." Xavier greeted him, with the same scowl on his face. They both eyed each other up and down, sighed lightly, before holding out their hands in a firm handshake.

"Don't call me that, Xavier." His father's voice was deep, and the others wondered if Xavier's voice would grow to be that deep one day.

"Fine, father." He said with venom, not wanting to be here at the moment. "Sorry."

"You didn't even take it out?" He questioned, his hand reaching out and holding Xavier's chin. His grip wasn't gentle like Jackie's, it was rough, and harsh. Hikaru tried not to watch, since it wasn't his business, but he couldn't help it.

"Hikaru, stop." Yuukio mumbled, keeping her eyes on her tea while the other hosts entertained their guests.

"Look at that…" Hikaru growled, watching Xavier's father pull Xavier's chin up, examining his lip ring like he was an animal.

"Hurts to take it out." Xavier replied to his dad as he let go of his face.

"Maybe you should not have gotten it then? Let me see the tattoo." He ordered and Xavier sighed, holding his left wrist out. He flinched as he father grabbed him roughly, yanking his arm forward.

"Be gentle." Jackie murmured but he didn't seem to listen as he pinched at the tattoo.

"You risked being casted out of this family for this tattoo and that ring on your lip?" His father asked, letting go of his wrist.

"Yes." Xavier replied quickly.

"Well at least we have one smart child in the family. How are you doing, Renge?" He turned to Renge, who had come in while he was examining Xavier's lip ring and stood quietly next to Jackie.

"I'm doing well, Uncle! I'm so glad you and Auntie could come and visit!" She exclaimed and Xavier rolled his eyes. His mother just glanced at him, giving him a small smile and patting his back.

"How about some tea?" Renge suggested and Jackie smiled at them and pulled her husband towards a table.

"Lovely idea, little princess." Jackie said and Xavier sighed. "Oh, Xavier, go play with your friends." She let him off the hook and he gave her a thankful smile.

His chin was red from his father's fingers and his wrist was already starting to bruise when he hurried over to Hikaru and Yuukio. "So, that's my dad." He mumbled, irritated.

"He's…..lovely." Yuukio forced a smile. She watched as Xavier's father looked around the room, eyes narrowed. He looked nothing at all like Xavier. "You two really do look nothing alike."

"I apparently act like him." Xavier sighed, sitting down. "But, I don't know how I feel about acting like him."

"He was rough with you." Hikaru worriedly looked at Xavier.

"You know how those Japanese CEO fathers are. They all walk around like you are scum of the earth even though they helped create you." He ranted as the other Hosts came over. "I think my dad might like you all. He didn't bitch to me about you all. Then again, he does business with all of your fathers, most likely. Guess that's one thing I did right. I don't know why I even care if he disowns me or not."

"Don't worry about it." Haruhi patted his shoulder. "At least your mom is nice."

"She is a saint." He sighed and smiled at Honey when the male slide a piece of red velvet cake in front of him. "Thanks lil' man." He starting eating it, sighing at how good it was.

"Don't eat too much. You won't want to eat dinner later." His father's voice boomed and Xavier dropped the fork, turning and glaring at him.

"Yes, Xavier." Renge backed her uncle up and Xavier flicked her off when his parents weren't looking.

"Suck it." He mouthed to her and turned back around. "So, uh, yeah, I'm supposed to be on friendly terms with her, but I told my mom I'm still pissed and I can't just forgive her all at once."

"We're on your side in this." Haruhi told him and he looked at all of them, surprised.

"R-Really?" He questioned, surprised at this.

"Of course!" Yuukio nodded her head.

"Thanks, guys….." He mumbled, smiling a small smile. "Uh, it's nice to have people who are on my side. I appreciate it."

"That was so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Now, get to entertaining the guests!"

"Gladly." He grumbled, getting out of Tamaki's grip and heading over to his guests. They all greeted him happily, not bringing up his father at all, knowing it would worsen his mood.

Hikaru watched as Xavier's father watched Xavier. Not once did he smile, not even when Xavier made the girls laugh, or sang to them, or even smiled himself.

"I don't see….why…Jackie married him. How did they have Xavier?" Hikaru questioned, looking at the others.

"I know this is sudden, but how would you like to come over for dinner?" Jackie questioned, startling them and Hikaru hoped she didn't hear what he said. By the looks of it, she seemed like she didn't. "I would really love for Akio to get to know all of you!"

"Of course, we would love to attend!" Tamaki spoke up, and Jackie clapped her hands, excited.

"Wonderful! Just come by at six." She said and hurried back to the table.

"Akio must be his father's name." Tamaki rubbed his chin and turned back to the group. "Alright, men! Xavier needs us to be on our best behavior so his father will like us! You got that?" He mostly looked at the twins, who shrugged.

"Why are you looking at us, boss?" They said together.

* * *

They all arrived together at six on the dot. Ms. Clarisse greeted them at the door, letting them in and leading them to the living room area, where they all sat down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hōshakuji shall be down shortly." She said, smiling before leaving the room.

They sat around, looking around. There were many pictures of the family around the room. Renge was in all of them, smiling widely. Xavier was in a few, mostly looking away from the camera with a distant look on his face.

"Thank god you guys are here." Xavier said as he entered the room, looking tired. His was all dressed up, but not happy about it. "I swear to god I might jump out my window." He sat down and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry, we'll be great tonight!" Tamaki exclaimed as Ms. Clarisse came back into the room, calling them for dinner. They followed, finding that Renge, Jackie, and Akio were already seated. Xavier quickly took the seat next to his mother, who was at one end of the table. His father was on the other end, with Renge. Hikaru sat on the other side of Jackie, with Kaoru next to him. Yuukio sat next to Xavier, Haruhi next to her. Honey and Tamaki were next, with Kyoya and Mori being stuck at Akio's end of the table.

It was awkward, to say the least. They ate in silence, a few moments, before Xavier's father opened his mouth.

"So, what does the Host Club do exactly?"

Xavier groaned and was ready for shit to go down, but Renge spoke up, going on and on about how wonderful it was, and somehow, his father seemed slightly pleased.

"You know if I explained it, he would have called it trash." He grumbled to his mother, who held his hand, rubbing her thumb in circular motions. Hikaru watched, realizing that that was where Xavier got the habit from. Xavier just took another bite of his food.

"So, my little blue bird, how are Stella and Isaac doing?" His mother asked, turning to him.

"Real good. We actually got another member, Vinny. I think you'd like him a lot." Xavier told her and Akio rolled his eyes.

"Does he look like the rest of you? Weird hair, no sense of how the world is." His father said and Xavier gripped his fork.

"Actually, Vinny has normal hair, but I doubt you'd like him, dad. He's fun." He told his father before turning back to his mom. "He has ten siblings. He takes care of the youngest six. He's trying to teach Stella how to cook, but she's not very good at it."

"I'm sure she'll get it someday." His mother chuckled. "She's is such a sweet girl, you know….."

"Ma, I ain't datin' Stella." He told her and heard his father sigh.

"Please, rid yourself of that awful British accent and that horrible slang." His father said and Xavier's head snapped to look at his father.

"You got a problem with British accents?" He said, glancing at Yuukio before looking back to his father. "Anyway, I'm not goin' date Stella. She's my best friend, nothing more." He looked back to his mom. "I'm not really interested in anyone right now."

"Oh, don't let Mona ruin your view on love, dear." She said, pouting.

"She didn't ruin it." He told her with a shrug. "Just not interested at the moment." Hikaru watched him and Xavier glanced at Hikaru, shooting him a questioning look when he saw Hikaru watching him. "Something wrong Hikaru?"

"Hm?" Hikaru mumbled eye brows raised. He looked down at his plate. "Nothing." He mumbled and pushed the green beans around on his plate.

"So, Hikaru, Kaoru, how is your mother doing? I know she has a new line out due soon, I just can't wait to see it." Jackie questioned, looking at the twins. Kaoru began speaking, so Hikaru felt relieved. He glanced up from his plate, and looked at Xavier.

Yuukio whispered something to Xavier, making him chuckle. Hikaru smiled too.

"What's so funny, Ms. Kingsly?" His father asked, eyes narrowing at Yuukio. It was obvious he did not like her, at all. Hikaru felt eyes on him and he slowly looked at Xavier's father, surprised to be on the receiving end of his glare. Oh no. "You're Kaoru, right?"

"Oh, no, Hikaru." Hikaru replied and the glare intensified. Maybe he should have lied? "S-Sir.."

"Dad, stop scaring Hikaru." Xavier said, glaring at his father. "He didn't do anything to you. Neither did Yuukio."

"Quiet, Xavier." His father said and his almost black eyes went back to Hikaru. Hikaru felt nervous as a hand took his underneath the table. He felt a thumb doing circular motions on the top of his hand and he relaxed.

"Sorry about him." Xavier mouthed to Hikaru as he continued to hold his hand underneath the table.

"So, Yuukio, you model, right? How long do you think you'll be able to have a career in it?" His father asked her and Xavier glared at him, his grip on Hikaru's hand tightening a bit.

"Uh, well, hopefully for a while, sir."

"I'm sure you can tell what your future holds by looking at your mother." He continued and Yuukio looked like she wanted to punch him. "Marrying a Lord was a good choice for someone like her."

"Well I-" Yuukio started but his eyes moved to Hikaru.

"You and your brother spend a lot of time together, don't you? That must be unhealthy." He started on them, though the others were in their own conversations.

"Well…" Hikaru started, trying to hold his tongue. "I don't see the problem." His eyes darted away to Kaoru, who was too busy talking to Jackie to notice his brother's distress.

"Dad, stop." Xavier growled, coming to Hikaru's aid. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I please when you're sitting here being an asshole to my friends!" He raised his voice, and everyone stopped talking. "God, they're being polite and trying to impress you and you're sitting there insulting them. They're not just my friends, you know. They're Renge's too. But, no, you hate them because I like them."

"I wasn't insulting." His father replied and Xavier's face turned red with anger. Jackie put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from opening his mouth. Yuukio leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he nodded his head.

"How about desert?" Jackie questioned, hoping to ease the tension.

"Oh, no, we couldn't intrude anymore." Kyoya said, standing. Xavier stood, letting go of Hikaru's hand, and left the room without another word. Hikaru watched him leave, frowning. "Thank you so much for having us over." Kyoya continued, handling the farewells with Xavier's father.

"I'm so sorry about him..." Jackie told Hikaru and Yuukio. "Xavier likes you two very much. Please don't let his father ruin your friendship with Xavier."

"Of course not." Yuukio said, smiling at her as they all stood, preparing to leave. "I hope you come by tomorrow."

"Yes!" She smiled and hugged Yuukio as Ms. Clarisse led them to the foyer.

"Where's Xavier?" Akio questioned and Xavier trotted down the stairs, completely changed into his normal clothes, ripped skinnies, a shirt, jacket, and a beanie with his bag and guitar case over his shoulder.

"I'm stayin' with Yuukio tonight." He said as he slid right past his dad, kissed his mom, grabbed Yuukio's hand, and was out the door. "Let's go princess."

The others followed after them quickly. Hikaru and Kaoru joined Yuukio and Xavier in their car, and grabbed Haruhi, pulling her in with them. Xavier was adjusting his beanie as the others just stared at him.

"I told you, he's an asshole." Xavier grumbled. "Thanks for inviting me over." He told Yuukio.

"I wasn't letting you stay with that terrible man! Who knows what he would do to you!" She said in a protective manner. "He was so dreadful. Who says such horrible things to someone he barely knows?"

"I know. He's such a twat. God, really. Is it impossible for him to be decent to me and my friends? That really pisses me off. He knows how highly I value my friends." Xavier ranted. "You know that stupid phrase, 'blood is thicker than water'?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

"It's wrong. It actually is, 'the blood of the Covent is thicker than the water of the womb'. The bonds with friends are stronger than bonds with families." He told them. "Sometimes I really wonder why I even care so much about what he, or the rest of his side of the family, thinks. Ma and Jackal like me how I am. I don't get it." He lowered his voice and fiddled with the zipper on his jacket.


	34. Chapter 34

**Have I seen any of the bands I talk about in this story?**

**Well, yeah, sorta.**

**A few years ago (2011), I saw My Chemical Romance and Blink-182 when they were on the Honda Civic tour together. I saw Twenty One Pilots on the Save Rock and Roll Tour last year when they were with Fall Out Boy. Panic! At the Disco was also on this tour. I saw P!ATD by themselves as well, but, the floor of the venue broke two songs in, so we had to leave and we were refunded. I saw All Time Low earlier this year. I've also seen The Wanted live. All of these bands were fucking brilliant like damn 21Pilots was so angry and rough and then he whips out his ukulele and starts singing 'House Of Gold' and is like 'this one is for my mom' and I just fell in love. And ATL were angels.**

**In a few days, I'm going to see Fall Out Boy again, and they will be with New Politics. In November I'm going to see the 1975 and I might see Black Veil Brides in December. **

**So yeah, I've seen a few. **

**Actually, I am taking a mini vacation starting the 27****th****. This might be my last update before my vaca (I'm not sure if I'll post another chapter before I go). I'll be rolling out to go see my boys, Fall Out Boy, and hit up an amusement park too! I'll be gone for a few days, but I'll update once I get back (the perks of having written a few chapters ahead).**

**Sorry not a lot of cute Zavru moments here but the next two will be filled with them. That's the new ship name. lexlovesya came up with it, so thanks! BTW, love your icon. **

**No, Xavier's parents WILL NOT be divorcing because they adore each other. Couples disagree and fight. Xavier would never let his parents get divorced over him.**

**Urg I don't like this chapter that much honestly.**

* * *

Hikaru couldn't stop thinking of what Xavier said last night. It was obvious Xavier wanted to please his dad and make him feel proud, but it was also obvious that Xavier knew that was never going to happen.

Xavier was in school the next day, fiddling with his phone as he waited for the class to start.

"You doing better?" Haruhi asked him.

"Yeah. Just, eh, mom says she's bringing dad to the club again today. She hopes we can work it out, but, I don't think we can." He admitted, sighing as he propped his head up with his elbow. "Things have been going downhill between my dad and me since I went to America."

"I'm sure you two could work it out though." Haruhi told him and he shook his head as Renge sat down.

"No, I don't think we will. I'm not the child he wants. I'm too much like my mother when she was younger, and I'm not enough like him. All I seemed to have gotten was he ever so charming personality." He complained. "He wants a child who won't embarrass him. The second I stepped off the plane coming back from America he knew that dream was doomed."

"I don't think he thought that. I knew he missed you." Haruhi continued, trying to make him feel better.

"He missed who I used to be. Not this, ripped skinny jeans, mohwak hair, piercing, tattoo, swearing, and rebellious teenager. But, it's whatever. I like who I am. I won't sit around and just agree blindly to everything anymore." He glanced at Renge and the two locked eyes for a brief second.

"Don't go conforming like that." Hikaru said, blocking Renge's view of Xavier. "We like you like this."

* * *

The Host Club was awkward with Xavier's father watching everything that was going on.

"Can you sing? Or is it best not to because of your father?" A guest questioned nervously.

"Oh, babe, no worries there. I'll sing a song." He told them and they all smiled as he got up to go get the amp. "Might be bit of an angry song, but it's what I'm in the mood for. That okay?" He asked and they all nodded their heads.

"Yay! He's going to sing!" Jackie cheered and clapped as Xavier started to play. The beginning of the song was loud and he played roughly, until it suddenly quietened and he started to sing.

"_If you should change your name, I'll love you just the same, and if you should run away, I would save your place. So you can go, go, go, if you want to. I wouldn't try and stop you. I couldn't say I blame you." _ It sounded sweet.

"Here we go." Yuukio said as the chorus started.

"_Flicker flicker fade_!" He screamed, looking at his father. _"Destroy what you create and wonder why it always ends the same, you wonder why it always ends the same."_ He softened again_. "When I said, 'I hate that song about fire and sex you love.' I couldn't tell you why, why I did it, why I lied. I know it's wrong, wrong, wrong. It's evil but true. It's what I want to make you. So I can say I blame you."_

His father's eyes narrowed again as he watched Xavier play.

"_Flicker flicker fade, destroy what you create and wonder why it always ends the same. Flicker flicker fade, destroy what you create and wonder why it always ends the same. You wonder why it always ends, you wonder why it always ends the same." _He sang, and Hikaru winched at how gritty his voice was. He thought that maybe it was painful to sing this way. The song slowed again, possibly reaching its end.

"_You live your life like you're not in control. Like you're playing a role. You live your life like you're not in control. Like you're playing a role. You wonder why it always ends the same. You wonder why it always ends."_ He sang quietly, in a bitter voice, glancing at his father more than his guests. You could tell the song was being hyped up at the end.

"_Destroy what you create! Wonder why it always ends, it always ends the same_!" He screamed, voice rough and harsh. _"You live your life like you're not in control! Like you're playing a role! Flicker flicker fade, destroy what you create and wonder why it always ends the same!"_

"That cannot be good for his throat." Tamaki mumbled, surprised at the choice of song. Xavier had never done one like this.

"That's Taking Back Sunday's style. It's addictive to listen to." Yuukio told them, furrowing her brows. "That really did sound rough."

"Sounded painful." Hikaru mumbled, looking at Xavier, who stood there, breathing heavily, while looking at his father. Xavier looked down at the guests and they clapped and he sat down.

"That was so good!" They cheered, cuddling up to him and showering him with affection. He smiled at them, enjoying how positive they were.

"T-Thanks." He told them, cheeks red.

"Our son is so adorable." Jackie sighed happily, watching him. "Akio, sweetheart, please." She took his hand and looked at him. "He's so happy. We never see him happy anymore."

"It's not my job as a parent to make my child happy." He replied coldly, annoyed. "That song was awful. He just screamed."

"No, he did not. Akio, yes, it is our job." She replied, furrowing her brows. "I want our son to be happy. This is what he loves to do. What's so wrong with?"

"Yeah, dad, what's so wrong with it?" Xavier questioned, no longer with his guests, but by the table. "It's amazing to get to play and sing. It's how I express myself."

"If you can only express yourself through music like that, then you need to go to therapy." Akio decided and Xavier's eyes went wide.

"T-T-Therapy?!" He exclaimed. "W-Woah, please, no, not therapy." Xavier begged.

"Well Xavier, I don't know what else to do. You're wasting your talent." His father started.

"What talent? Music is my only talent! It's the only thing I'm good at, dad." Xavier argued, starting to get more frustrated.

"You're great at math. You could be great in the business world." Xavier rolled his eyes at this. "I'll arrange it. What days are you free?"

"Dad I-"

"What days Xavier?" He father repeated himself.

"Just a few sessions, okay?" His mother said, hoping to make it better. All it did was make Xavier turn on her with a nasty glare before looking at the ground.

"Well…uh…I guess…Monday afternoon…." He said, defeated. "So, when are you guys leaving?" He questioned, looking back up at them with a blank look in his eyes. "Soon, I hope." He turned on his heel and went back to his guests, acting like nothing had happened.

"My baby." Jackie sniffled, upset that Xavier was angry at her. "Did you see how he looked at me?"

"He'll get over it." Akio said, getting up to go outside and make a phone call.

"He looked at me with so much…betrayal." Jackie murmured and Yuukio patted her shoulder. "I just want them to get along, but, I see now that neither are going to give in. I can't stand to have my little blue bird so upset with me. I just want to be a good mom."

"I think you're a great mom, better than my mom." Yuukio told her. "Xavier is complicated, you know that. I can understand why he's upset though. He thought you were on his side. I think he feels as if not a lot of people are on his side now-a-days."

"They don't seem to be. I feel like that was our mistake when raising him." She sighed. "Never fully giving him a chance to express himself. We just assumed what he wanted to do was what we wanted him to do. When my brother gave him that guitar and taught him how to play, he became so lively. I had never seen him like that. I think that worried Akio quite a bit. Xavier is more like my side of the family, in more ways than one. Far more rebellious and not a follower of the rules. He doesn't care for what the public thinks, he just wants to do what makes him happy. It's probably the French upbringing."

"That explains a lot. Guess he's a lot like Jackal, right?" Yuukio questioned, eyebrows raised.

"You've met my brother? Oh, yes. He hates to admit it, but he is. Those two love each other so much. I feel as if Xavier might see Jackal more as a father figure than his own father…." Jackie admitted. "Which is sad, but…."

"It's nice to have someone who does the same thing as you. I don't think it's sad at all." Yuukio told her. "Jackal encourages Xavier to do his best, I've seen them in action. They argue, but it's playful arguing. He's really good with Xavier."

"He is…I've wondered if keeping Xavier here was the best for him. Sometimes I think he's better with Jackal." She told Yuukio. "He just knows how to speak to Xavier and get to him. He understand what the songs he sings mean. He knows all about music and he and Xavier talk about it for hours. Sometimes I think I should hand Xavier over to Jackal. Like he would be a better parent." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh, no no no!" Yuukio told her. "You are a wonderful mother. Xavier always talks about you so wonderfully. Really. He loves you a lot. It's his father that causes him issues.".

"Really?" She asked, sniffling. "Thank you so much, Yuukio. You are such a sweetheart!" She hugged Yuukio tightly, surprising the model. "Please continue to look out for my baby while he's here. He needs someone to care about him."

"We all care about him, but I know someone who cares far more." Yuukio said, looking at Hikaru.

"He's a sweet boy." Jackie said, looking at Hikaru. "Xavier will take a while to come around though."

"I know. He's got to go at his own pace." Yuukio said as Akio came back in. She backed away from the table slowly, not wanting to be near him. Xavier tossed a flashdrive to Haruhi, telling her a song to play.

"Yay! Another song!" She cheered as he strummed his guitar.

"This one is more….I dunno, it's different than Flicker, Fade." He mentioned the previous song he sang earlier. The song started from the laptop, vocal less of course. _"The I.V. and your hospital bed. This was no accident. This was a therapeutic chain of events."_

The song start slow, like the previous one, then kicked up. _"This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor. This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital. It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional. It sure as hell ain't normal. But we deal, we deal. The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where the apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in. It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional. It sure as hell ain't normal. But we deal, we deal." _He played his guitar as he sang.

"_Just sit back, just sit back. Just sit back and relax. Just sit back, just sit back. Just sit back and relapse again. Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid. Sit back, relax. Sit back, relapse again. Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid. Just sit back, just sit back."_ He continued and the others looked at each other.

"Oh dear." Yuukio mumbled. "Camisado." She nodded her head. "I'm sure this one is for his parents. I'm sure you can all guess the meaning of this little number."

"His song choices for today….are…dark." Kaoru noted. "I can't believe he's going to therapy. He's going to miss our Monday meetings."

"_You're a regular decorated emergency. The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake. You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame. The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again."_

"That's not fair." Hikaru growled, annoyed. "How dare he take Xavier from his club duties?"

"His father doesn't care." Haruhi said. "I don't want to get my nose in their business, but his father isn't the nicest guy. I understand things to a certain extent, but forcing him into therapy because he wants to do his own thing?"

"It's ridiculous." Hikaru replied, watching Xavier. "No wonder he's so hostile." He understand why Xavier was the way he was when they first met him. Xavier was a nice guy. Just not to people who didn't even try to understand him.

"_The I.V. and your hospital bed. This was no accident. This was a therapeutic chain of events."_ He sang quietly, finishing the song.

His mother just stared at him, worry in her eyes. He sat down with his guests and she just looked at her husband.

"Do you know what that song means?" She questioned, panicked.

"This is why we're putting him in therapy." He replied dryly, not too worried. "Jackie, honestly, it's just a song. I doubt the boy even knows what it means."

"No, Akio, I've heard him sing songs far worse than that. Did you even read his tattoo? You know what he told me that tattoo meant? It was reminder for him to live!" She whispered harshly, grabbing his hand.

"Once again, this is why he is going to therapy. They'll prescribe him medication if needs be." He told her, his voice softer now. He squeezed her hand.

She just sighed, her point not getting to him. She adored her husband to no end, and she know he adored her to no end as well, but the matter of their son was also a difficult one. She would just have to give it time.


	35. Chapter 35

**I decided to give yall one last update before I LEAVE TO GO SEE FALL OUT BOY OH MY GOD THEY ARE MY HEART AND SOUL I LOVE THEM SO MUCH**

**GOD**

**FUCK**

**LOVE THEM**

**Anywho, thanks so much for reviewing! I haven't gotten as many reviews as I normally do, like, at all. It's fine by me, I just hope you're all doing okay!**

* * *

"You feeling okay?" A guest asked Xavier after he yawned.

"Tired." He grumbled, exhausted. He had slept on Yuukio's couch again, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing.

Yuukio's loft was extremely nice. It was open, and colorful. The whole place smelled like ginger. It was weird but he liked it.

His parents would be leaving today, lifting a heavy weight off his shoulders. He stretched and stood. "Let me go get more tea for you gals." He left to go fetch more tea, and a few pieces of cake for himself.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" Hikaru questioned when Xavier was putting the things on a cart.

"No, not really. I slept over at Yuukio's again last nice. Her place smells really nice." He said, shrugging. "I don't really want to talk to them. I have to go sit for two hours with a stranger and tell them my problems."

"They're really making you do it?"

"Of course. I was sent the information by email from my dad last night." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not too worried. I knew this was going to happen. With my luck, they'll load me up on medication, I can pretend I'm cured, quit going, and move on with my life. My mom told me to only go for a few sessions. She really loves my dad and me and wants us to get along. But right now, my mind is set on the bottle of whiskey that Yuukio has at her place." He trudged away, pushing the cart towards the guests.

"Yuukio!" Hikaru growled, turning around and walking over to her. "You can't let him drink again!"

"Hikaru, relax. He's been stressed. I had a marathon of Deadly Women to watch last night and he was by himself all night…oh…yeah, totally forgot. Kaoru and I are going out tonight and you're staying at my place with Xavier." She told him and he just stared at her. "Sorry, but, I don't want him drinking alone. I doubt he'll get drunk, he's hard to get drunk, but still. I think he needs someone to be there for him."

"But…." Hikaru started, then glanced to Xavier. "Okay." He wouldn't mind spending time with Xavier, even if the boy was trying to drink his problems away.

"Uh, Xavier…" A guest mumbled, looking red in the face. "Since you still have the British accent…would you call us love?"

"You like 'love' over 'babe'?" He questioned, eyesbrows raised. "Alright, love, whatever you say." The girl looked like steam was coming out of her ears, she was so happy.

"So dreamy!" A few other girls squealed and he tilted his head, a little confused. God, it made him even cuter. "Will you sing us a song?"

"Of course…love." The girls squealed again when he looked to him. He chuckled and grabbed his guitar and tuned it. "Certain song you want?"

"A cute song!"

"Let me seeeeee." He strummed his guitar, thinking. "I got one for ya, love. Tonight You're Perfect, by New Poltics."

"They are eating this up." Yuukio mumbled, smirking.

"_Should I believe in the world, momma? Should I give up and hide or should I stay and fight? Should I believe in the rules, momma? Tell me if I should run or learn to shoot a gun._" He sang and his mother looked at him when she heard him. "_I don't know what to believe, momma. Yeah, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging please. Help me back on my feet, momma. 'Cause I need someone to believe, believe, believe in." _He looked to her before looking back at the guests as he sang the chorus. "_Tonight you're perfect. I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes. Tonight you're perfect. I wanna fall in love but only for the night."_

"You think he's still mad at his mom?" Haruhi questioned.

"I don't think so. He just sang the beginning of it to her. It fits the situation well, while pleasing the guest." Yuukio replied.

"_You won't believe what I've seen, momma. There's a fire inside, there's a storm on the rise. It's in the air that we breathe, momma. Can I speak out my mind in these changing times?"_ He sang, looking at his mother with a questioned expression. _"Give me a reason to be, momma. 'Cause I'm down on my knees, I'm begging please. Help me back on my feet, momma. 'Cause I need someone to believe, believe, believe in."_

"I like it." Kaoru said as he began the chorus again. His mother looked like she was tearing up as she watched him. "I think he expresses what his mom means to him."

"He expresses best through song." Yuukio nodded her eyes as he continued singing, clearly having fun.

"_Tonight you're perfect, I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes. Tonight you're perfect. I wanna fall in love but only for the night." _He finished and his mother ran over, hugging him tightly just as he set his guitar down. He seemed caught off guard by it, but he patted her back.

"I'm sorry." His mom said, looking at him.

"Don't worry about it." Xavier mumbled as she let him go. "You can't stop dad once he has his mind set. Just have a safe flight back home." He told her and she hugged him again as his father walked over. They shook hands, rough and harsh. His mother kissed him and whispered in his ear before they both left the room. Xavier stood still for a few moments, before sighing and trudging to an empty couch.

"Poor Xavier." Yuukio said, sitting down next to her. He sat up and put his head in her lap, before laying down again. "You're being affectionate."

"I want to get so fucking wasted right now." He grumbled to her. "Are you goin' ditch me again tonight?"

"Why? Do you want company for once?" She looked to Hikaru.

"Guess it would be nice. I get lonely too ya know." He sighed and closed his eyes as she continued scratching his back. "It's been bad lately." He mumbled.

"I know, darling. Don't worry, you won't be alone tonight." Yuukio said and smiled at Hikaru.

* * *

Xavier slouched on the couch in Yuukio's apartment, his glass half full of whiskey. He looked up at Yuukio who was all dressed up.

"You are all dolled up tonight, princess." He told her, furrowing his brows as he sat up and grabbed his glass. "I….thought you were staying here?" He didn't want to sound upset, so he chugged his drink. He had just felt…abandoned lately. He hated it so much.

"No, but I got someone else." She said as someone knocked on the door. She opened it and Kaoru was there with flowers, smiling at her. Xavier groaned and filled his glass again.

"Hey." Hikaru popped his head out from behind Kaoru and brushed past Yuukio to Xavier. "I'm your buddy for tonight." He sat down on the couch and Xavier put his legs onto his lap.

"Chill." Xavier murmured, a small smile on his lips and feeling better now that he had someone. He downed his glass as Yuukio put her flowers in a vase.

"Don't chug the whole damn bottle." Yuukio told him as she grabbed her coat and came back into the living room. "But if you do there's three more bottles. Be good you two!" She kissed Hikaru's head and Xavier's head as she grabbed her purse.

"Bye mom." Xavier told her with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and the two left, leaving Xavier and Hikaru watching a movie.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Hikaru after an hour of watching the movie and Xavier finishing one bottle of whiskey.

"Fine." He muttered and sat up, moving his feet out of Hikaru's lap. He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the second bottle. "Things have just been shitty." He said, pouring his glass full of whiskey. "And no, I do not use alcohol to cope with my problems, I'm not becoming an alcoholic. I do actually enjoy how it tastes." He said and took a sip.

"You sure?" Hikaru questioned, glancing at Xavier. He was slumped against the couch, eyes starting to glaze over. "You don't get drunk easily, do you?"

"No, but I had six shots of something before you showed up." He grumbled. "I drank the first bottle too fast."

"What's been up with you?" Hikaru asked and Xavier just sighed and leaned against Hikaru.

"Sorry, when I get comfortable with people, I tend to get….I dunno." He sighed again. "I've just been lonely for the last week…..and I like to be alone…but I hate being lonely. It reminds me of when I was younger." He took another long sip. "Sometimes I'm….clingy, and it irritates people…sometimes I just crave attention."

"I understand." Hikaru said, because, he did. He felt sorry for Xavier. He had been stuck in Yuukio's apartment and she had been non-stop busy and he hadn't been getting any attention he needed.

"Glad someone does." He looked relieved. "My father is a fucking bastard. He fucking hates everything I do no matter what I do. I can't stand it. I know parents don't always agree but my father is so harsh. All he can give me is hell. Not any form of affection."

Hikaru looked at Xavier's wrist, where the tattoo was. It was still bruised by Xavier's father. "Your father is an asshole and you deserve better."

"I know." Xavier took another sip and just downed the whole cup. "I just want him to be proud of me and love me. I know that sounds pathetic."

"No, it doesn't." Hikaru told him.

"I shouldn't care though!" He exclaimed, sitting up now and looking angry. "I really shouldn't give a fuckkkkkk. God, it pisses me off so much!" He filled up his cup and drank it down again, setting it on the coffee table.

"Okay, no more for now." Hikaru decided once he noticed the bottle was empty. He pulled Xavier towards him and Xavier just clung onto him, burying his face in Hikaru's chest.

"I'm too fuckin' clingy, that's why." Xavier started. "I try but I can't help it. I have to be near someone now. Since Mona and I spilt it's been really rough not having someone to be closed to, but, I need time alone or I just get tired and irritated. It's so fucking conflicting."

"I…." Hikaru didn't know what to say. He didn't peg Xavier as the type of guy to like affection.

"I only like it from people I trust and are comfortable with. It bugs the shit outta me when you do it sometimes, but this is really nice." He murmured.

"Ssh, it'll be fine." Hikaru scratched his back and he felt Xavier relax. He knew this was the alcohol making him this docile, but he wanted to be there for him.

"Thanks.." Xavier looked up at him, his gray eyes blue against the blood shot whites of his eyes. He looked exhausted and ready to sleep for a hundred years. "Some days it's just really bad. Reminds me of when I had yet to go to America and I spent all my time in my room alone, wishing one day I could get best friends and start a band. Those days were the worst. I feel like I'm having them again."

"The whiskey probably didn't help." Hikaru told him and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Nothing helps! The meds don't help, the therapists don't help, music is the only thing that helps and my dad hates it so much." He rambled. "He hates who I am. He hates what makes me alive. He just wants me lifeless and like a doll and I can't go back to being that. If I did, I'd die."

"Don't say things like that." Hikaru told him and Xavier looked up at him.

"It's the truth. We know…..I have difficulties expressing how…I feel. It's hard for me. I'm still…I'm trying…really hard. I've always been socially awkward." He continued, glancing away. "I've been told to sit down and shut up my whole life. Took me a year in America to get out of that, and I spent the next year living it up, only to get thrown back into this life of being told to sit down and shut up. I…..don't…..I can't…..do it again."

"Then don't." Hikaru said and Xavier chuckled a little.

"'S not that easy." He shook his head, sitting up on his own now. "Let's stop talkin' bout my shitty self-image and self-loathing and talk 'bout you. You've been actin' funny." He glanced to Hikaru who looked surprised.

"Uh….well…" He nervously muttered, feeling odd under Xavier's stare. "I got to use the restroom." He said quickly and got up, hurrying to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, and stared at himself in the mirror before deciding he was fine.

Xavier was on the couch, his glass filled with whiskey again and a newly opened bottle on the coffee table. "I told you no more." Hikaru grumbled, grabbing the bottle and putting it back in the kitchen as Xavier whined. "No." He said sternly and sat down as Xavier sipped his glass.

"So, what's been buggin' ya?"

"Uh…." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk about his odd feelings for Xavier….but, he didn't want to talk about them to Xavier. Then again, Xavier was looking drunk, or getting to be drunk, and probably wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow morning. "I…okay…well…I've been having…weird feelings lately."

"'Bout what?" Xavier questioned, taking another sip.

"A…person." He mumbled, red faced. Xavier looked surprised. "I've never felt like this before."

"Oh…..you have a crush?" Xavier asked. "It's normal, dude…..just a 'lil crush. It's 'bout time you get one. Who is it?"

"Just…a girl…." He shrugged it off. "A crush?"

"Yeah…ya like someone…..is it just….'oh, I like you, we can be best friends' or is it…uh…..give me a second." He rubbed his forehead and took another sip of his whiskey. "Or is it like…..'I wanna hold your hand and kiss you'?"

"The second one.." He blushed, looking at Xavier. Xavier finished his whiskey and set the glass down on the table. "Did you have a crush on Monique?"

"Mona?" Xavier squinted for a second. "Oh…yeah…I did. I really didn't like how it made me feel. I've had crushes…before. Not many. I honestly am...not…..attracted to too many people. It's weird. But, you know….you know a crush when you have one. When I get one…I'm like….'oh fuck' because…they can be annoying."

"You're telling me." He said as Xavier pulled his long legs onto the couch. "I've…been having weird dreams with them in it. I get a little nervous when I see them. It's just not normal."

"What else do you feel…other than nervousness?" Xavier asked and Hikaru could tell he definitely would not remember a thing in the morning.

"I feel…happy. I just smile. I like it when…she…laughs. I just feel so excited when we talk and she looks at me with her….blue eyes. I've never felt like this before. It's really strange for me to want to get so close to someone other than my brother."

"Good. You gotta learn sometime…things don't stay the same." His eyes drifted to his phone as it rang. He picked it up with a little trouble. "What?" He grumbled when he answered it.

"Where are you?" Renge questioned and Hikaru grew nervous.

"At Yuukio's…." He grumbled. "What do ya want?"

"You need to come home…you sound terrible."

"I'm stayin' here tonight. I gotta gooooo." He slurred a bit and hung up, tossing his phone on the table.  
Annnnnyyywwaayy." He reached out and patted Hikaru's shoulder, losing his balance a little. "That's great! Finally ya got a crush! Awesomeeeee." He told him, swaying a bit. "Maybe you'll have a girlfriend soon? What does she like to do?"

"She plays instruments." He admitted, really hoping Xavier wouldn't remember it in the morning. "She has a beautiful voice."

"Really? Chilllllllll. You goin' ask her out?"

"N-N-NO! I barely knew I had a crush. I dunno what to do." Hikaru sighed, feeling a little hopeless.

"You talk to her, right? That's a start. Just…uh….maybe…talk about things she loves? If you don't understand it…..try to…..it makes them happy….well…anyone happy, when you try…to understand what they love." Xavier was trying to put his thoughts into words. "Don't…don't ignore her…or play hard to get…..don't play with her. God why don't you ask me for advice when I'm sober?"

"I'll try to remember that." Hikaru murmured, rolling his eyes.

"She pretty?"

He looked at Xavier, seeing his blond hair flipped over to one side and his eyes were on Hikaru, even though they seemed so distant. His cheeks were red, making his eyes bluer and he looked like he was drifting off to sleep. "Oh, yeah…..really pretty." He blushed as Xavier smiled. "God you are going to be so hungover tomorrow."

"I knowwwwwwwww." Xavier whined and leaned against Hikaru, burying his face against his chest again. "But least you're here…everything is too quiet at Renge's. So…alone…." He trailed off as his grip on Hikaru's shirt loosened. "Sometimes….quiet is….violent." He told Hikaru, looking at him before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

Hikaru shifted on the couch, pulling his legs up and leaning further back onto the pillow. Xavier groaned and nuzzled against his chest, still sleep. Hikaru blushed, but smiled at the male, brushing his hair out of his face.

He heard the door open and Yuukio came in, Kaoru behind her.

"Ready to go, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned but stopped when he saw Xavier asleep on his brother. "Or are you staring here?"

"You can go if you want, Hikaru. I'll take care of him." Yuukio offered, but smiled at how cute they looked.

"No. Uh…I'll stay. I think he might be upset if I was gone when he wakes up." Hikaru said, not wanting to leave him like this. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Kaoru said, nodding his head. "Just don't cause Yuukio any trouble, got it?" He smirked and kissed Yuukio goodbye before leaving. Yuukio shut and locked the door, smiling at Hikaru.

"Thank you." She said as she walked over. She ran her fingers through Xavier's hair affectionately. "He'll feel horrible tomorrow but I'm glad you were with him tonight."


End file.
